


Commilitones 1 - Waffenbrüder

by SeverinSesachar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Assassin's Creed II, Deutsch | German, Firenze | Florence, Italy, M/M, Renaissance Era
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 88,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinSesachar/pseuds/SeverinSesachar
Summary: Florenz im Jahre 1479. Mit seinem Dasein als Assassine hat sich der junge Ezio Auditore nach wie vor nicht angefreundet. Er sinnt auf Rache, aber der Bruderschaft und den Erwartungen, die man an ihn stellt, steht er skeptisch gegenüber. Als sein Freund Leonardo da Vinci in einen Kampf verwickelt wird und dabei unerwartete Talente zeigt, erwacht plötzlich Ezios Ehrgeiz – und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fühlt er sich zunehmend zu Leonardo hingezogen. Gemeinsam machen die beiden Jagd auf die verbliebenen Mitglieder der Pazzi-Verschwörung und kommen dabei einem Geheimnis auf die Spur, das noch älter ist als die Menschheit …
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 9





	1. Die Mühle

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Die Reihenfolge einiger Ereignisse wurden in ‚Commilitones‘ im Vergleich zur Originalvorlage geändert – beispielsweise die Pistolenapplikation, die Ezio im Spiel erst in Venedig erhält, hier aber aus Plotgründen noch vor der Giftklinge besitzt. Auch Attentatsziele, ihre Aufenthaltsorte und endgültigen Schicksale unterscheiden sich von ‚Assassin’s Creed 2‘ und seinen Nachfolgern. ‚Commilitones‘ hat die Absicht, die Ezio-Trilogie unter Berücksichtigung historischer Fakten und Leonardos Lebenslauf neu zu erzählen. Band 1 orientiert sich zum einfachen Einstieg noch mehr am Spiel als die Folgebände, die Stück für Stück eine komplett neue Geschichte formen.  
> Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen beim Lesen. :-)
> 
> Florenz im Jahre 2019,  
> Severin
> 
> P.S.: Ein Glossar der verwendeten italienischen Worte und Floskeln findet sich am Ende jedes Kapitels in der Reihenfolge ihrer Verwendung im Text.
> 
> P.P.S.: Es handelt sich um einen Re-Upload einer nun vollständig korrekturgelesenen Reihe.

„Wer das Leben nicht schätzt, der hat es nicht verdient.“  
_Leonardo da Vinci (1452 – 1519)_  
  
~*~

Die Sonne stand im Zenit, und ihre Hitze brachte selbst die Ziegel zum Schmelzen. So jedenfalls erschien es der einsamen Gestalt, die über den First balancierte, fern der engen Gassen und überfüllten Plätze, auf denen sich Ezio Auditore nur ungern aufhielt. Aufmerksam glitt sein Blick umher, aber zur Mittagszeit schienen selbst die Bogenschützen der Stadtwache die Dächer zu meiden.  
Ezio schob seine Kapuze zurück, um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich dem nahen Duomo zuzuwenden, um sich ein kühles Plätzchen im Schatten seiner Kuppel zu suchen, entschied sich dann aber anders. Es dürstete ihn nach Gesellschaft und einem offenherzigen Gespräch, das er hier in Florenz mit kaum einer Menschenseele führen konnte – nicht als Vogelfreier. Ezio wagte es nicht mehr, zu vertrauen. Allein zwei Ausnahmen gab es: die Bordellbesitzerin Paola, die Ezio dabei geholfen hatte, seine Mutter und seine Schwester aus der Stadt und in Sicherheit zu bringen, und Leonardo da Vinci. Letzterer war Künstler, nur wenige Jahre älter als Ezio und enger Freund der Auditore, die ihn finanziell gefördert hatten – bis zu jenem Tag, an dem die Pazzi und ihre Mitverschwörer über sie hergefallen waren wie die Aasgeier. Damals hatte Ezio von einem Geheimnis erfahren, das inzwischen zu seinem Lebensinhalt geworden war. Hier stand er nun, seiner einst sorglosen Jugend beraubt und im Ornat seines verstorbenen Vaters. Ein Assassine, wie all seine Vorfahren, zu einem Leben im Schatten verdammt.  
Er hatte es sich nicht ausgesucht.  
Ezio übersprang eine Gasse, setzte auf dem Nachbardach auf und wandte sich nach Nordwesten, wo er die Piazza Brunelleschi wusste – und Leonardos Bottega, in der er stets willkommen war. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie oft er dort bereits Schutz vor den Wachen und ein weiches Nachtlager gefunden hatte. Leonardo war zu seinem einzigen Hort der Freundschaft inmitten einer von Korruption beherrschten Stadt geworden.  
Nur wenige Dächer später tat sich der von Hauswänden und Mauern umschlossene Innenhof mit dem großen Olivenbaum vor ihm auf, der zu Leonardos Werkstatt gehörte. Hier konnte Ezio in Ruhe an seinen Fertigkeiten im Umgang mit den Waffen arbeiten, die der findige Künstler für ihn entwarf und verfeinerte. Leonardo verstand sich nicht nur aufs Malen, auch als Metallurg leistete er Bemerkenswertes. Ezio lächelte, sprang auf die Mauer hinab und hielt inne, als er zwei Pferde entdeckte, die im Schatten des Olivenbaums standen und das Gras rupften, das der karge Boden herzugeben bereit war. Sie waren weder edel noch stramme Schlachtrösser – vielmehr Vertreter jener Rassen, welche die Bauern der Toskana hielten, um ihre Felder zu bestellen oder ihre Karren von Markt zu Markt ziehen zu lassen. Leonardo stand zwischen den Tieren an den Stamm des Olivenbaums gelehnt da und wirkte versonnen.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Pferde hast.“  
„Ich bin erst seit Kurzem in der finanziellen Lage, welche zu halten“, erwiderte Leonardo, auf dessen Gesicht sich beim Klang von Ezios Stimme ein Schmunzeln ausgebreitet hatte. Er trat zur Mauer, von der sich sein Freund in den Hof gleiten ließ, und breitete vergnügt die Arme aus. Ezio drückte ihn an sich, dankbar, genau das zu erhalten, wonach er sich nach den einsamen Stunden auf den Dächern gesehnt hatte. Bei Leonardo konnte er vergessen, was aus ihm geworden war, ganz so, als sei es nie passiert.  
„Es tut gut, dich zu sehen, _amico mio_ “, sagte Leonardo, fasste Ezio am Arm und zog ihn mit sich zu den Pferden. Er plapperte – wie immer, wenn er von etwas hellauf begeistert war. „Darf ich vorstellen? Castor und Pollux!“  
„Deine neuen Studienobjekte?“, fragte Ezio und hob die Hand, um dem Rappen, der ihm am nächsten stand, den Hals zu klopfen. Er kannte die Pferdeskizzen, die wild verstreut in Leonardos Werkstatt herumlagen – vornehmlich Bewegungs- und Proportionsstudien.  
„Unter anderem“, gab Leonardo zurück, und sein vergnügter Tonfall trug Ezios Sorgen hinsichtlich seiner bevorstehenden Aufträge und Pläne davon.  
„Du bist also auch sattelfest?“  
„ _Certo!_ Ich bin auf dem Land aufgewachsen.“  
„Das wusste ich gar nicht. Hat dein alter Herr nicht ein Notariat in der Via delle Prestanze? Mein Vater hatte früher einige Male geschäftlich mit ihm zu tun.“  
Verblüfft beobachtete Ezio eine Wandlung in Leonardos Gebaren. Der fröhliche Ausdruck verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und seine Haltung gewann etwas ungewohnt Reserviertes.  
„ _Sì_. Aber ich habe meine Kindheit in Vinci verbracht. Dort gibt es viele Ölmühlen. Und viele Pferde.“  
Bei seinem letzten Satz lächelte er wieder. Dennoch hatte sich seine seltsame Reaktion auf die Nennung seines Vaters in Ezios Wahrnehmung gebrannt.  
„ _Scusa,_ Leonardo. Ich weiß nicht viel über deine Familie. Habt ihr ein schwieriges Verhältnis?“  
„So könnte man es nennen.“ Leonardo strich sich das schulterlange Haar zurück. Seine fahrige Geste verriet, dass ihm das Thema nicht behagte. „Ich bin ein uneheliches Kind. Meine Mutter ist eine einfache Magd, und mein Vater zog aus Prestigegründen die Verlobung mit einer angesehenen Notarstochter vor. Um ihr wie auch den da Vinci aus der misslichen Lage zu helfen, die durch mich entstanden war, verheiratete man meine Mutter kurz nach meiner Geburt mit einem Söldner namens Accattabriga. Sie wurde bald wieder schwanger. Von ihrer Seite habe ich ein halbes Dutzend Geschwister, während mein Vater erst zwei fruchtlose Ehen hinter sich bringen musste, bevor ihm die dritte den ersten so sehnlich herbeigewünschten legitimen Sohn bescherte. Er arbeitet bis heute fleißig an weiteren Erben.“  
Leonardos Stimme hatte einen zynischen Unterton gewonnen, und Ezio stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Aus welchen Verhältnissen sein Freund stammte, hatte er nie hinterfragt. Die nun ausgesprochene Offenbarung verblüffte ihn und nährte seine Bewunderung für Leonardo, den Ezio nicht einmal in Gedanken als das zu bezeichnen imstande war, was er laut Gesetz war: ein Bastard ohne Erbrecht, der auf sich allein gestellt sein Leben zu meistern hatte.  
„Was hältst du von einem Ausritt?“, fragte Ezio, um von dem unangenehmen Thema abzulenken, und musterte Leonardo. Der streichelte gerade die Nüstern des zweiten Pferdes – eines Fuchses mit dunkler Mähne. „Es ist herrliches Wetter, und wir haben noch mehrere Stunden Tageslicht. Wir könnten etwas Brot und Äpfel mitnehmen. Und natürlich deine Zeichenmappe. Vor der Stadtmauer gibt es genug ruhige Flecken, an denen wir es uns für eine Weile gut gehen lassen können.“  
Ezio sah, wie sich Leonardos Augen aufhellten, und lächelte. Sein Vorschlag schien genau das Richtige zu sein, um seinen treuen Freund aufzuheitern, auch wenn dieser sich zuerst versichern musste, dass Ezio die spontane Unternehmung auch nicht ungelegen kam.  
„Hast du denn heute keine Verpflichtungen, denen du nachgehen musst?“  
„Nah, nichts vor Mitternacht. Wo hast du die Sättel?“

~*~

Die Nachmittagssonne beschien die nahen Weinberge, die sich in das Arnotal schmiegten. Der Herbst kündigte sich an, und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich das Land vor den Stadtmauern mit Winzern und Erntehelfern füllen würde.  
Ezio und Leonardo hatten sich einen Platz am Ufer des Flusses gesucht. Nach dem letzten Frühjahrssturm hatte man hier einige beschädigte Bäume gefällt, und Leonardo nutzte einen breiten Stumpf als Unterlage für sein Skizzenbuch. Ezio lag neben ihm im Gras. Er hatte die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, um von der Sonne ungeblendet in den Himmel blicken zu können, wo ein Rotmilan seine Kreise zog.  
„Wolltest du eigentlich schon immer Maler werden?“  
Seine Stimme durchbrach das Schweigen. Ezio konnte hören, wie das leise schabende Geräusch des Silberstiftes, mit dem Leonardo seine Zeichnung schraffierte, abbrach.  
„Nein.“  
„Was dann?“  
„Jemand, der die Welt verändert. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir zu viel mehr fähig sind, als wir gemeinhin glauben, wenn wir uns nur an den Lehren bedienen, die uns die Natur vorgibt.“ Auf Leonardos Lippen lag ein Lächeln. „Ich wollte immer fliegen wie ein Vogel. Irgendwann werden es die Menschen sicherlich können.“  
„Das ist eine verrückte Vorstellung … Was fasziniert dich so daran?“  
„Freiheit und Weite. Die Welt aus der Vogelperspektive zu betrachten, ist unheimlich erbaulich. Während meiner Lehrzeit bei Verrocchio haben wir die Kugel für die Laterne auf der Domkuppel angefertigt. Man kann sie von der Piazza aus sehen, aber noch besser wohl von den Dächern der Häuser ringsum.“  
„Du warst an der Herstellung beteiligt?“, fragte Ezio erstaunt. „Ich habe zugesehen, als man die Kugel mit Drehkränen hinaufgeschafft und befestigt hat. Da war ich … hm … elf? Ja, elf. Es war genau einen Monat vor meinem Geburtstag.“  
Leonardo lächelte, und ein verträumter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Es war atemberaubend. Der Himmel war an diesem Tag vollkommen klar, und der Blick reichte weit, über die ganze Stadt hinweg, bis in die Ausläufer des Chianti.“  
Ezio blinzelte. „Moment, du warst da oben?“  
„ _Ma certo._ Es waren viele Tauben dort. Sie hatten Nistplätze in und auf der Laterne. Wir haben sie natürlich aufgeschreckt, und sie flogen um uns herum, als wir die Kugel aufsetzten. Am liebsten hätte ich die Arme ausgebreitet und mich fallen lassen, nur um mit ihnen zu fliegen.“  
Leonardo schien Ezios überraschtes Schweigen nicht zu verstören. Sein Blick richtete sich unverwandt in die Ferne, während Ezio in seiner Fantasie genau das sah, was wohl auch Leonardo vorschwebte: die unendliche Weite der Stadt, die unter seinen Füßen ausgebreitet dalag wie ein Teppich, er selbst dem Himmel näher als der Erde, nur in Gesellschaft von Taubenschwärmen und eines einsam über ihn hinweg gleitenden Adlers. Ezio war auf dem Dach des Duomo gewesen, und es war gar nicht lange her. Er hatte auf einer der Seitenapsiden gesessen und den Ausblick genossen. Die Weite, die Freiheit.  
„Ich versteh dich“, sagte er leise. „Es ist berauschend.“  
Leonardos Augen gewannen wieder Fokus, wurden klar und richteten sich auf Ezio. „Vielleicht wage ich mich noch mal hinauf“, sagte er nach einer Weile.  
„Und vielleicht komme ich dann mit. Wie wär’s mit morgen?“  
„Du bist momentan überraschend unbeschäftigt.“ Leonardo lachte, aber er klang nicht abgeneigt.  
„Ah, tagsüber habe ich genug Zeit.“ Ezio richtete sich auf und zog einen Apfel aus der Tasche, den er sich als Wegzehrung mitgenommen hatte. Bevor er hineinbiss, rieb er die Schale an seinem Hemdsärmel sauber. „Ich muss nur heute Abend zur Piazza della Signoria, wo gegen Mitternacht ein Kurier erwartet wird. Er hat einige brisante Dokumente bei sich, und Volpe meinte, darin befänden sich Hinweise auf den jetzigen Aufenthaltsort von Baroncelli und Jacopo de’ Pazzi. Ich werde ihm also auflauern und ihn mir greifen.“  
„ _Buona fortuna, amico_.“  
Leonardo lächelte, aber sein Blick war ernst. Ezio streckte den Arm aus, legte die Hand auf Leonardos Schulter und schluckte den Bissen hinunter, bevor er sprach, wobei er sich bemühte, seiner Stimme einen jovialen Klang zu verleihen.  
„Ich passe auf mich auf, keine Sorge. Was hast du da eigentlich gemalt?“  
Neugierig beugte er sich vor, um die Zeichnung zu betrachten, die Leonardo gerade hatte wegpacken wollen. Ezio erkannte die Flusslandschaft, in der sie sich befanden. Die Weinberge in der Ferne, das Waldstück zur linken Hand und ihre Pferde, die am Ufer standen und dösten. Darüber kreisten Greifvögel. Es war wohl immer ein und derselbe, aber Leonardo hatte ihn in unterschiedlichen Posen skizziert: im Sinkflug, hochsteigend, niederstoßend, von einer Windböe gepackt und getragen. Feine Striche visualisierten die Windströmungen und verliehen den Tieren auf dem Papier eine bemerkenswerte Dynamik. Noch mehr als die Vogelstudien durchbrachen andere Dinge die Zeichnung. Ezio sah wahllos auf dem Blatt verteilte geometrische Formen, Kreise, Kegel und Dreiecke. Sie waren unterschiedlich schraffiert und wohl Studien zu Licht und Schatten. Einige hatte Leonardo mit Notizen und Gradzahlen versehen, und am oberen Bildrand las Ezio eine Berechnung, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Er fand den Bezugspunkt nicht, auch wenn er gelernt hatte, Leonardos eigenwillige Spiegelschrift zu lesen.  
„Was ist das?“ Ezio musterte stirnrunzelnd die Symbole, und Leonardo griff etwas zu hastig nach dem Skizzenbuch.  
„Nichts Besonderes. Wenn ich nur zum Zeitvertreib oder zu Studienzwecken zeichne, mische ich gerne Dinge miteinander, die mir gerade so durch den Kopf gehen.“  
„Dir geht viel zu viel auf einmal durch den Kopf“, brummte Ezio und stand auf, um sich Gras und Erdkrumen von der Kleidung zu klopfen. „Du solltest dich mit etwas beschäftigen, was deine Konzentration so sehr vereinnahmt, dass du für eine Weile nur bei dieser einen Sache bleibst.“  
Leonardo winkte amüsiert ab, während er zusammenräumte. Dann trat er neben Pollux und verstaute sämtliche Zeichenutensilien in der Satteltasche. Ezio folgte ihm, im Gehen nach Castors Zügeln greifend. Er hatte sich eins der Pferde aussuchen dürfen, und seine Wahl war auf den stämmigeren Rappen gefallen.  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Wettrennen?“, fragte er und zog den Sattelgurt nach, bevor er den Fuß in den Steigbügel schob. „Von hier über die Wiesen bis zu der Mühle dort hinten.“ Er deutete zwischen den Bäumen hindurch zu besagtem Ort, der einen knappen Kilometer entfernt war. Außer ein paar Höfen und Weidegattern gab es praktisch keine Hindernisse. Es war eine herrliche Galoppstrecke.  
Leonardo folgte Ezios Blick. Er zögerte, und sein Freund rechnete bereits mit einer Absage. Dann jedoch stahl sich ein entschlossener Ausdruck in Leonardos Gesicht, und er schwang sich in den Sattel.  
„ _Affare fatto!_ Wer zuletzt das Ziel erreicht, zahlt das Abendessen.“  
„ _Bene!_ “ Ezio nahm grinsend die Zügel auf. „Ich hätte im Übrigen große Lust auf _saltimbocca alla romana_.“  
„Das musst du dir erst mal verdienen!“, erwiderte Leonardo. Er presste Pollux die Schenkel in die Seiten, und der Fuchs warf wiehernd den Kopf zurück. Dann brach er zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, welche den Rastplatz am Fluss vom offenen Gelände dahinter trennten.  
Verdattert starrte Ezio auf den davonjagenden Leonardo. „Eh! Du schummelst!“  
Die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war lautes Lachen. Der Mistkerl wollte ihn ärgern, und es gelang ihm auch noch! Ezio legte die Stirn in Falten und hieb seinem Pferd die Hacken in die Flanken. Wenige Sekunden später waren er und Leonardo nahezu gleichauf.  
„ _Pezzo di merda!_ “, schimpfte Ezio und brach nun seinerseits in Gelächter aus. Sein Ehrgeiz war geweckt, und er war überrascht, wie gut es Leonardo verstand, an sein Verständnis von Spaß zu appellieren. Leonardos Reitkünste waren hervorragend – direkt waghalsig, wie Ezio mit einer seltsamen Befriedigung feststellte. Auf dem Pferderücken mauserte sich der Mann, den er bisher für einen Stubenhocker gehalten hatte, zu einem ernst zu nehmenden Wettkampfgegner. Oh ja, das hier war genau nach Ezios Geschmack!  
Der erste Bauernhof kam heran, und sie schlugen einen Haken. Ezio hielt sich links, während Leonardo nach rechts ausscherte. Kurz verloren sie einander aus den Augen, nur um sich hinter den Gebäuden auf einem bereits abgeernteten Gemüseacker wiederzutreffen. Die Pferde jagten so nahe nebeneinander her, dass Ezio mühelos hinter Leonardo hätte aufspringen können. Kurz liebäugelte er mit dem Gedanken, doch dann lenkte Leonardo sein Pferd urplötzlich nach links und in Richtung der Straße.  
„Na warte!“, knurrte Ezio. „ _Andiamo!_ “  
Den Schenkeldruck verstärkend, hielt er genau wie Leonardo auf das Weidengatter zu, das man zwischen dem Acker und dem daneben verlaufenden Weg errichtet hatte. Die Pferde flogen darüber hinweg, dann schlugen ihre Hufe auf festgetrampelten Lehm. Zwei Mägde, die mit Wassereimern am Gatter entlangliefen, wichen erschrocken zurück, und einem Knecht, der von seiner Arbeit auf dem Feld zurückkehrte, fiel die Sense aus der Hand.  
„ _Idioti!_ “, schrie er und schüttelte die Faust über dem Kopf. Ezio schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Stattdessen beugte er sich tief über den Hals seines Pferdes, während er und Leonardo auf eine hinter einer Ansammlung von Höfen verlaufende Kreuzung zuhielten. Sie waren wieder nebeneinander und die ausgreifenden Schritte ihrer Pferde beinahe im Einklang. Die Hufe wirbelten meterhohen Staub auf. Es hatte seit Tagen nicht geregnet, und der Lehmboden war voller Risse. Erdklumpen sprengten zur Seite hin weg.  
Ezio hob den Blick. Das Gelände stieg an, und die Mühle kam näher, war fast schon zum Greifen nahe. Noch hundert Meter, vielleicht weniger. Vom Ehrgeiz gepackt verlangte Ezio seinem Rappen alles ab. Castor streckte sich im Lauf, und sein Schnauben klang so dumpf wie das Hämmern der Hufe auf den Straßengrund.  
Noch fünfzig Meter. Langsam zog Ezio an Leonardo vorbei und überholte ihn um eine knappe Halslänge. Er hatte ihn! Und gleich …  
„Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was ihr da macht?“  
Der wütende Schrei ließ Ezio aufhorchen. Er entdeckte vier Reiter, die ihnen von der Kreuzung aus entgegen starrten. Es waren Soldaten, und von der wilden Jagd, mit der die beiden Freunde die Leute ringsum aufschreckten, waren sie absolut nicht begeistert. Ezio sah noch, wie sie sich formierten, aber es war bereits zu spät, um abbremsen oder einen Haken um sie zu schlagen, also galoppierten Leonardo und er an den Soldaten vorbei und den Abhang zur Mühle hinauf.  
„ _Eccolo!_ “, schrie einer. „Der Assassine! Das ist er!“  
Metall klirrte, als mehrere Schwerter blankgezogen wurden und die Soldaten die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Ihre Pferde waren edler als jene, die Leonardo und Ezio ritten, griffen weiter aus und kamen deutlich schneller voran.  
„Einigen wir uns darauf, dass du gewonnen hast“, sagte Ezio, der Castor abrupt zügelte und nach dem Schwert an seinem Gürtel griff. Wenn er sich den Soldaten stellte, hatte Leonardo Gelegenheit zu fliehen. Damit, dass dieser sein Pferd nun ebenfalls zum Stehen brachte, hatte Ezio jedoch nicht gerechnet.  
„Was machst du?“, fragte er entsetzt.  
„Sie sind zu viert. Glaubst du allen Ernstes, sie würden sich nur mit dir aufhalten?“  
Dies war ein Argument, das Ezio nicht gefiel, aber leider hatte Leonardo recht. Die Soldaten würden kaum so dumm sein, sich einzig und allein mit dem Assassinen zu beschäftigen, während sein Begleiter und offensichtlicher Verbündeter floh. Wenn auch nur einer der Männer Leonardo einholte, wäre es schlecht um ihn bestellt. Er war unbewaffnet, und Soldaten machten im Normalfall lieber kurzen Prozess, als sich mit lästigen Fragen aufzuhalten.  
„Hier!“ Ezio warf das Schwert Leonardo zu, der es reflexartig auffing. Ezio hatte einen Anflug von Panik auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes erwartet, eventuell sogar blanken Horror in Anbetracht der Tatsache, einem tödlichen Kampf ausgesetzt zu sein. Aber alles, was Ezio in Leonardos Zügen lesen konnte, war Sorge – und die galt ihm, der nun ohne Schwert dastand. Ein Lächeln umspielte Ezios Lippen, und er presste die Schenkel in die Seiten seines Pferdes, um es erneut anzutreiben.  
„Keine Sorge!“, rief er fröhlich. „Ich hol mir ein neues!“  
Damit galoppierte er los, direkt auf die schnell herannahenden Feinde zu.  
„ _È fuori di testa!_ “, brüllte einer der Soldaten, der mit dieser Wendung des Geschehens eindeutig nicht gerechnet hatte.  
Ezio zog die Füße aus den Steigbügeln und stemmte sich auf dem Sattel ab. Dann sprang er. Seine Arme öffneten sich wie die Schwingen eines Raubvogels. Unter dem Druck seines angespannten Handgelenks schoss die versteckte Klinge aus seiner Armschiene hervor und bohrte sich in die Gurgel des Angreifers. Der Mann wurde vom Pferd gerissen und schlug zu Boden – so auch sein Schwert, das in Ezio sogleich einen neuen Besitzer fand. Er hörte die Soldaten fluchen und parierte den Hieb des nächsten Angreifers, während ein zweiter versuchte, sein Pferd um Ezio herum zu lenken und an seinen ungeschützten Rücken zu kommen. Der letzte aber gab seinem Ross die Sporen und galoppierte in Richtung Mühle, wo Leonardo wartete. Ezios Entschlossenheit wuchs. Er durfte sich nicht mit zeitraubenden Schwertgefechten aufhalten, wenn er vermeiden wollte, dass Leonardo ernste Schwierigkeiten bekam. Nach vorne schnellend, prallte er mit seinem Gegner zusammen und riss ihn vom Pferd. Gemeinsam stürzten sie zu Boden. Ezio wusste, wie er sich abrollen musste, um sich keine Verletzung zuzuziehen. Kaum spürte er das Gras unter seinen Knien und sah den sich aufbäumenden Körper des Soldaten vor sich, der sich herumwarf, um ihn abzuwehren, ließ Ezio seine Klinge erneut ins Freie springen. Ausholend, beschrieb sein Arm einen Bogen in der Luft, dann durchstieß die Spitze der Waffe die Haut des Soldaten, durchtrennte Muskeln und Gewebe und kappte die Hauptschlagader. Kraft und Leben wichen aus dem Körper, der nun schlaff in sich zusammensackte.  
Ezio stemmte sich auf die Erde und holte Schwung, um zurück auf die Füße zu schnellen. Aber bevor ihm das gelang, traf ihn ein derart heftiger Schlag, dass er keuchend nach vorne fiel und über dem niedergestreckten Soldaten zusammenbrach. Blut spritzte ihm gegen Hals und Wange. Die Muskeln seines linken Armes erschlafften, und die Klinge fuhr in ihre Metallvorrichtung zurück. Ezios Blick war verschwommen. Die Schmerzen raubten ihm für Sekunden die Sicht. Keuchend fasste er sich an die Schulter. Ezio ertastete rohes Fleisch und zuckte zusammen. Sein eigenes Blut ergoss sich in erschreckender Menge über seine Finger und tränkte seine Kleidung. Mühevoll hob er den Kopf und fokussierte das Pferd, das an ihm vorbeigesprengt war. Sein Reiter, der dritte Soldat, zügelte es grob. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Streitkolben.  
„Sieht so aus, als gehöre dein Kopfgeld mir, _cazzo_!“, rief er. Dann wendete er sein Pferd. Er tat es direkt gemächlich und im vollen Bewusstsein, dass ihm der Assassine jetzt nicht mehr entkommen konnte.  
Ezio biss die Zähne zusammen. Er versuchte sich nach dem Schwert auszustrecken, das neben ihm im Gras gelandet war, doch es war eine Armlänge zu weit entfernt.  
Der Soldat ritt an, und der laute Hufschlag seines Pferdes näherte sich rasch.  
Ezio sah keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Er wollte sich schon seinem Schicksal ergeben, da wurde sein verletzter Arm gepackt und angehoben. Schmerzimpulse rasten durch seinen Leib. Benebelt starrte Ezio auf Leonardos Hände, die an der Vorrichtung der Schiene herumspielten, und hörte ein Klacken, als die Kugel einrastete. Die Ausrichtung seines Arms wurde korrigiert, das herannahende Ziel anvisiert. Ezio konnte nichts tun. Er hatte kein Gefühl für seine Finger, seine Sehnen oder Muskeln. Er war wie eine Marionette in den Händen eines Puppenspielers.  
Das Streitross kam näher, und der Boden, auf dem Ezio kauerte, begann unter den trommelnden Hufen zu vibrieren. Nun konnte Ezio auch das grimmige Lächeln im Gesicht des Soldaten erkennen – und den erhobenen Streitkolben, den er über seinem Kopf schwang, um zum Schlag auszuholen.  
Dann hämmerte der Schuss durch die Nacht. Er fand sein Echo in den Anhöhen der Weinberge, wo sich einige Aussiedlerhöfe befanden. Das aufgeschreckte Bellen eines Hundes mischte sich unter das Schnauben des Pferdes, das ungebremst an ihnen vorbei und auf die Mühle zu jagte. Sein Reiter aber fiel zu Boden, keine zwei Meter von Ezio entfernt, die Augen zum Himmel gerichtet, mit einem Ausdruck von fassungslosem Staunen in den erstarrten Pupillen. Er war tot. Sein Kragen war blutrot gefärbt, und im Gras entstand eine sich schnell ausbreitende Lache.  
Ein glatter Halsdurchschuss.  
Leonardo ließ Ezios Arm sinken, nur um seinem Freund den eigenen unter die Achsel zu schieben und ihn beim Aufstehen zu stützen. Wortlos dirigierte er ihn zu Castor hinüber. Ezio sammelte all seine verbliebene Kraft, um sich mit Leonardos Hilfe in den Sattel zu hieven. Die Anstrengung verursachte neue Pein, und für einen Augenblick schien sich die Welt um Ezio herum zu drehen. Ihm war noch nie auf einem Pferd schlecht geworden, aber gerade hatte er das Gefühl, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen.  
Leonardo ergriff die Zügel und ging zu Pollux hinüber, der mit nervös zuckenden Ohren neben der Leiche des vierten Soldaten stand. Leonardo zog das Schwert aus seiner Brust und strich mit der Klinge einige Male über die Kleidung des Mannes, um das Blut daran abzuwischen. Ezio erkannte das Schwert. Es war sein eigenes. Noch im Gehen schob sich Leonardo die Waffe in den Gürtel, dann schwang er sich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes.  
„Halt dich einfach nur fest“, sagte er. „Ich führe.“  
Ezio fehlte die Kraft, um zu protestieren – und irgendwie auch der Mut. Er sah zu, wie Leonardo Pollux antrieb und Castor dabei an den Zügeln mit sich zog, an der Mühle vorbei und den Hang hinab. Sich nach vorne beugend, griff Ezio in die Mähne seines Pferdes. Es war mehr ein symbolischer als ein tatsächlicher Halt, aber er tat gut und vertrieb das Gefühl von Schwindel aus seinem Kopf. Das helle Band der Straße leuchtete bald vor ihnen im Abendlicht, und kurz darauf klapperten die Hufe ihrer Pferde wieder über festen Untergrund.  
Ezios Blick heftete sich auf die Silhouette seines Freundes. Leonardo saß gerade im Sattel, das honigblonde Haar war ungewohnt zerzaust. Sein Barett hatte er während des Kampfes verloren, und das Schwert an seinem Gürtel verstärkte den Ausdruck von Verwegenheit, die Ezio bisher nie an ihm gesehen, ja auch nur erahnt hatte.  
Leonardo hatte ihm gerade das Leben gerettet. Zu dieser Erkenntnis gesellte sich eine weitere, die Ezio einen schweren Kloß in den Hals trieb. Leonardo da Vinci, der fröhlichste und lebenslustigste Mensch, den er kannte und der den Krieg als Geißel der Menschheit verdammte, hatte getötet – töten müssen. Seinetwegen. Ezio hatte diesen Inbegriff von Unschuld beschmutzt. Er fühlte sich scheußlich. Der Schmerz seiner klaffenden Schulterwunde rückte in den Hintergrund und wurde bedeutungslos. Seinen Platz nahm die brennende Scham ein, die den jungen Assassinen nun mehr als alles andere erfüllte.


	2. Gewissensbisse

Es verging eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sie die Bottega erreichten. Leonardo hatte Umwege in Kauf genommen, um abseits der Hauptstraßen zu reiten, wo sich nach wie vor zu viele Menschen aufhielten. Es war Spätsommer. Wer nutzte da nicht die Abendstunden für so manche Geselligkeit auf den zahlreichen öffentlichen Plätzen der Stadt, auch wenn sich längst die Dunkelheit über das Land gesenkt hatte?  
Im Innenhof angelangt ließ sich Leonardo von Pollux’ Rücken gleiten und half Ezio beim Absteigen. Danach führte er die Pferde in den Stall – gesattelt und gezäumt, wie sie waren. Er würde sich später um sie kümmern. Ezios Verletzung hatte Vorrang, und so schob ihn Leonardo durch die Seitentür ins Innere der Werkstatt. Der Raum war in Dunkelheit getaucht. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Leonardo ausreichend Kerzen angezündet hatte, um Einzelheiten erkennen zu können.  
„Setz dich.“  
Ezio gehorchte und nahm an der Werkbank Platz. Den gesunden Arm auf der Tischplatte abstützend, entfuhr ihm ein Seufzer der Erleichterung.   
Leonardo zog ihm den Umhang von der Schulter, danach kümmerte er sich um den Armschutz. Er war mit seiner Handhabung so vertraut wie Ezio – in jeder Hinsicht, wie er heute eindrucksvoll bewiesen hatte. In einer Notsituation und unter enormem Stress hatte er so sauber gezielt, wie es Ezio erst nach einigen Probedurchläufen im Hinterhof der Bottega gelungen war.   
Sein Blick löste sich von Leonardos Händen. Stattdessen betrachtete er sein Gesicht. Leonardos Augen ruhten auf den Verschlüssen, an denen er sich gerade zu schaffen machte, und wieder fand Ezio jenen Ausdruck in dem warmen Graublau seiner Iris, der ihm bereits aufgefallen war, als er Leonardo sein Schwert zugeworfen hatte: den Ausdruck aufrichtiger Sorge. Leonardo tat dies alles hier nicht aus der für ihn so typischen Neugier, weder aus beruflichem Interesse noch nüchterner Logik. Seine Arbeit für Ezio stellte eine Herausforderung an seinen Geist wie auch seine Kunstfertigkeit dar und nährte Leonardos schier unerschöpflichen Ehrgeiz, aber all das war es nicht, was ihn an Ezios Seite hielt. Es war Ezio selbst. Leonardos Freundschaft zu ihm war aufrichtig. Darüber nachdenkend, erfasste Ezio eine erneute Welle der Scham.  
„Es tut mir leid …“, sagte er, als Leonardo sein blutdurchtränktes Hemd fasste und aus dem Gürtel zog.  
„Es war nicht deine Schuld, _amico mio_. Ich habe die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen provoziert, indem ich so unbedacht auf die Straße ausgeschert bin.“  
„Ja, aber angegriffen haben sie uns nur, weil sie mich erkannt haben“, erwiderte Ezio ernst. Seine Miene bröckelte, als Leonardo ihm das Hemd über den Kopf streifte und die Wunde neue Schmerzimpulse durch Ezios Körper jagte. Er fluchte und unterdrückte den Drang, die Hand auf dem Tisch zur Faust zu ballen.  
„Und weiter?“ Leonardo schüttelte den Kopf und legte das Hemd beiseite. Er griff einen Schemel, zog ihn hinter Ezio und begutachtete die Schulterwunde. Der Zischlaut, den er dabei ausstieß, verriet, dass ihm nicht gefiel, was er sah. „Das muss genäht werden.“  
„Hast du überhaupt noch Garn übrig?“   
Der kleine Scherz ließ nicht nur Ezio schmunzeln. Leonardo klopfte ihm auf die gesunde Schulter und ging, um alles Nötige herbeizuschaffen – eine Schüssel mit Wasser, saubere Tücher und eine Flasche Alkohol.  
„Du könntest einen _dottore_ holen, dann hättest du weniger Arbeit.“  
„ _Silenzio!_ So ein Quacksalber kommt mir nicht ins Haus.“ Leonardo tauchte das Tuch ins Wasser und begann, das Blut von Ezios Haut zu tupfen.   
„Du hast getötet“, sagte Ezio, und er wagte es nicht, Leonardo dabei anzusehen. „Wegen mir …“  
Leonardo hielt inne. Durch das Tuch hindurch spürte Ezio die Wärme der Hand, die es hielt.   
„Ich würde es wieder tun.“ Leonardos Stimme war so leise, wie Ezio es erwartet hatte, aber die Worte entsprachen absolut nicht seiner Vorstellung. Er blinzelte, sein Oberkörper straffte sich unwillkürlich. Bevor er sich jedoch umdrehen konnte, sprach Leonardo weiter – immer noch leise, in diesem ihm eigenen sanften Tonfall, der Ezio Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Für dich immer wieder …“  
Nun endlich sah Ezio Leonardo an, blickte in Augen voll offener Zuneigung. Wenn sein Onkel Mario ihn zurückhielt, schwang stets ein zweifelnder Unterton in seinen Worten mit. Ein Zweifel an Ezios Fähigkeiten, der dessen Widerwillen heraufbeschwor. In Leonardos Sorge dagegen verbarg sich nichts Provokantes. Sie war die ehrliche Angst eines Mannes, der fürchtete, den besten Freund zu verlieren und dabei tatenlos zusehen zu müssen. Diese tiefen und aufrichtigen Gefühle beschämten Ezio. Schweigend senkte er das Gesicht in die hohle Hand, spreizte die Finger und fuhr sich durch das Haar. Der Stofflappen strich nun wieder über seine Haut, wurde ausgewaschen und neu aufgesetzt. Leonardo arbeitete gründlich. Das tat er immer.  
Die bedrückende Stille schwand erst, als Leonardo die Flasche entkorkte und einen Schwall Alkohol über Ezios Schulter auskippte, wobei er die abperlenden Tropfen mit dem Tuch auffing. Brennendes Feuer fraß sich durch Ezios Körper und ließ ihn zusammenzucken.   
„ _P_ _orca puttana!_ “   
Von seinem Fluch ungerührt, drückte Leonardo das mit Alkohol getränkte Tuch in sein Fleisch. Ezio schloss die Augen und ertrug es – wissend, dass Leonardo alles in seiner Macht Stehende tat, um zu verhindern, dass sich die Wunde entzündete. Was seine Reinlichkeit betraf, war Ezio bei ihm tatsächlich besser aufgehoben als bei einem _dottore_. Die Nadeln, die Leonardo zum Vernähen der Wunden benutzte, kochte er stets in heißem Wasser ab, und noch nie hatte er ein schmutziges Tuch benutzt. Woher er seine medizinischen Kenntnisse wohl hatte? Gingen sie Hand in Hand mit seinen anatomischen Studien? Diese jedenfalls erklärten Leonardos Handlung, als der berittene Soldat auf sie zu gejagt war. Leonardo hatte nicht blindlings auf die größte sich darbietende Fläche gezielt, wie es wohl die meisten an seiner Stelle getan hätten, um einfach _irgendetwas_ zu treffen. Er hatte einen Präzisionsschuss gesetzt, der einen schnellen und garantierten Tod zur Folge gehabt hatte. Selbst inmitten von Chaos arbeitete Leonardos Verstand absolut logisch.  
„Hast du geübt?“ Ezios Frage entsprang dem Bedürfnis, sich von den malträtierenden Stichen abzulenken. Er konnte es buchstäblich vor seinem inneren Auge sehen: Leonardo, der die Nadel mit derselben Präzision führte wie seinen Pinsel, mit Ezios Körper als Bildträger. Stich um Stich brachte er das Durcheinander aus zerfetzter Haut wieder in eine klare Linie.  
„Was meinst du?“  
Ein weiterer Stich, behutsames Ziehen am Faden. Ezio atmete geräuschvoll aus.  
„Das Schießen.“  
„Glaubst du, ich überlasse dir neue Waffen, ohne sie vorher auf ihre Tauglichkeit hin geprüft zu haben? Du bist auf sie angewiesen. Du musst dich darauf verlassen können, dass sie funktionieren.“  
Das klang einleuchtend, dennoch befremdete Ezio der Gedanke, sich Leonardo mit angelegtem Armschutz im Hinterhof vorzustellen, das ausgefahrene Stilett über seiner Handfläche, bevor er es im Kopf einer als Wachattrappe dienenden Vogelscheuche versenkte. War er so vorgegangen? Verdammt noch mal, wieso hatte sich Ezio das früher nie gefragt? In seiner Handhabung der versteckten Klinge bewies Leonardo eindrucksvoll, dass er ihren Aufbau genau kannte. Kein Wunder, er hatte sie schließlich für Ezio repariert, sämtliche Pläne studiert – jede Anleitung zu ihrem Gebrauch, egal ob grafisch oder schriftlich. Er wusste ganz genau, wie dieses verfluchte Ding zu benutzen war. Es hatte also gar nicht alles erst heute begonnen. Jener Augenblick, in dem Ezio Leonardo tief in eine Welt hineingezogen hatte, in der Gewalt ein unabdingbarer Bestandteil der Rückgewinnung von Gerechtigkeit war, lag bereits sehr viel weiter zurück. Und er Idiot hatte es bis jetzt gar nicht begriffen …  
„Den Kurier heute Nacht kannst du unmöglich abfangen.“  
Ezios Miene versteinerte unter dieser Bemerkung. Der Kurier! Die geplante Übergabe der Dokumente auf der Piazza della Signoria …  
„Ich muss!“, sagte er hastig. „Es sind wichtige Dokumente!“  
„Was du jetzt musst, ist Ruhe halten. Eine einzige heftige Bewegung genügt, um die Naht wieder aufreißen zu lassen. Du würdest eine Verschlimmerung deiner Verletzung riskieren, vielleicht sogar eine Entzündung. Was willst du tun, wenn du wochenlang ans Bett gefesselt bist und deinen Arm nicht benutzen kannst? Sei doch vernünftig, Ezio! Du bist für die nächsten Tage ein leichtes Ziel, wenn dich die Wachen stellen!“  
Leonardo hatte mit Nachdruck gesprochen – aufgebracht, fast schon wütend. Er durchtrennte den Faden, nachdem er ihn sorgfältig verknotet hatte, und tupfte anschließend einige Blutflecken entlang der Naht von Ezios Haut. Erst dann kümmerte er sich um das Anlegen des Verbandes.  
Ezio massierte seine Schläfen. „Wenn ich diese Dokumente nicht beschaffe, wirft mich das um Monate zurück …“   
„Dann werde ich sie holen.“  
„Was?“  
„Du verlässt diese Bottega nicht, Ezio. Du legst dich hin und ruhst dich aus. Du hast viel zu viel Blut verloren, du bist geschwächt und –“  
„ _No,_ Leonardo! Das kann ich nicht zulassen.“  
„ _Cosa_?“  
„Dass … _acqua in bocca_ , du weißt genau, was!“  
Leonardo erhob sich ohne ein Wort der Erwiderung vom seinem Schemel und löste den Gürtel, der mit einer Unzahl von Taschen bestückt war, deren Masse Ezio schon immer irritiert hatte. Notizbücher, Zeichenutensilien, Messgeräte … Oft beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass Leonardo mehr Zeichenkohle und Grafit mit sich führte, als Ezio Wurfmesser besaß.  
„Dein schlechtes Gewissen in allen Ehren, aber meines, wenn ich dich so gehen lasse, wäre größer“, sagte Leonardo und fasste nach seinem Wams, um es sich über den Kopf zu ziehen. „Gib mir deine Sachen.“  
„Bitte?“  
Ezio stemmte sich auf dem Ellenbogen auf und starrte Leonardo an. Die Ruhe, mit der dieser jedes einzelne seiner Kleidungsstücke über einem freien Stuhl zusammenlegte, barg eine seltsame Entschlossenheit.  
„ _Dio del cielo_ , Leonardo! Wenn sie dich erwischen …“  
„Das dürfen sie eben nicht.“  
„Und wenn doch?“  
„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich noch nie Ärger mit der Obrigkeit hatte, dann –“  
„Das hier ist etwas vollkommen anderes!“, unterbrach ihn Ezio hitzig und sprang auf, als er sah, dass Leonardo die Hand nach dem Waffenrock ausstreckte. Leonardo machte einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite, Ezio griff ins Leere. Die Bewegung sandte eine neue Welle des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper, und er krümmte sich zusammen.  
„Bitte leg dich hin.“ Leonardo hatte sich Ezios Waffenrock über den Kopf gezogen und zupfte ihn zurecht, bevor er sich abwandte und eine Truhe öffnete. Er nahm eine Decke heraus, entfaltete sie und legte sie behutsam um Ezios Schultern. „Du kühlst aus, _amico mio_ …“  
„Du hast heute schon mehr als genug für mich getan“, begann Ezio von Neuem. Ruhiger diesmal, matter. Der heftige Gefühlsausbruch war nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Ezio war entkräftet. Leonardo hatte recht – er hatte zu viel Blut verloren, sein Körper war geschunden und erschöpft. „Du hast, bereits seit wir uns kennen, mehr als genug für mich getan …“  
„Freundschaft besteht nicht aus bloßen Verpflichtungen, Ezio.“  
Da war sie wieder, diese nachsichtige Sanftmut, die für Leonardo typisch zu sein schien. Dieser Wesenszug, der ihn so anders, so speziell machte, und der Ezio innerlich winseln ließ. Wie konnte er es zulassen, dass Leonardo den Ornat des Assassinen anlegte und Ezios Auftrag erledigte? Wie konnte er es zulassen, dass sich Leonardo einer Sünde hingab, die ihm sein Ansehen, schlimmstenfalls sogar sein Leben kosten konnte? Ezio sah zu, wie Leonardo sich weiter ankleidete, die rote Schärpe um seinen Bauch wickelte, den Schwertgürtel umlegte und den Armschutz festzurrte. Seine Bewegungen waren flink, präzise und verrieten nicht die geringste Unsicherheit. Ezio fühlte sich hilflos.  
„Ich wollte nie jemanden in diese Sache mit reinziehen, Leonardo … Am allerwenigsten meinen besten Freund.“  
Leonardo lächelte. „Dein bester Freund will dich nicht morgen früh auf der Piazza im Staub finden, nachdem er sich so viel Mühe gegeben hat, dich wieder zusammenzuflicken. Ich habe auch meinen Stolz.“  
Er zwinkerte. Dann fasste er mit beiden Händen nach der Kapuze, zog sie sich über den Kopf und verschwand hinter der Maskerade eines der meistgesuchten Männer der Toskana. Den Arm vorstreckend, überprüfte Leonardo die Funktion der Klinge. Das metallische Sirren hatte noch nie so scharf in Ezios Ohren geklungen wie in diesem Augenblick. Er öffnete den Mund, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Im Zwielicht der Kerzen, welche die Werkstatt kaum auszuleuchten vermochten, war Leonardo zu einem Gesichtslosen geworden – und draußen, in den Gassen des nächtlichen Florenz, würde er nichts andres sein.  
„Pass auf dich auf“, sagte Ezio, vor Leonardos Willen wie auch der Einsicht über seine momentane Unfähigkeit kapitulierend.  
Leonardo begnügte sich mit einem Nicken. Dann trat er auf Ezio zu und legte ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm. „Ruh dich aus, _amico mio_ _._ Und verlasse das Haus nicht, unter keinen Umständen.“  
Dann ging Leonardo. Er schlüpfte so leise durch die Tür wie ein Dieb, und Ezio war allein. Eine Weile stand er da, den rechten Arm um seine Seite geschlungen und die Finger im Stoff der Decke vergraben. Bevor man seinen Vater und seine Brüder vor beinahe drei Jahren gehängt hatte, hätte sich Ezio nie vorstellen können, was Verlust bedeutete. Oder gar Angst …  
Jetzt hatte er Angst um Leonardo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> dottore – Arzt  
> Silenzio! – Ruhe!/Schweig!  
> Cosa? – Was?  
> Porca puttana! – Verdammte Scheiße! [wörtlich: Schweinehure]  
> Acqua in bocca! – Kein Wort darüber! [wörtlich: Wasser in den Mund]  
> Dio del cielo! – Himmelherrgott!


	3. Die Gabe

Der Mond, der durch das Fenster in die Werkstatt schien, war gewandert. Inzwischen tauchte er die _greppina_ , auf der sich Ezio ausgestreckt hatte, in helles Licht. Es scherte ihn nicht. Er konnte sowieso nicht schlafen, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Die Gedanken hielten ihn wach und quälten ihn gleich einem Arsenal feiner Nadelspitzen, die man ihm in Hirn und Herz gestochen hatte. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr wurden es.  
Er hatte vergessen, die Glockenschläge des nahen Campanile mitzuzählen, die vor einigen Minuten den Beginn der neuen Nachtstunde angekündigt hatten. Die wievielte war es inzwischen? Die vierte? Die fünfte?  
Ezio stöhnte und schloss die Augen. Das Pochen in seiner Schulter war zu etwas Hintergründigem geworden – dauerpräsent, aber doch unbedeutend.   
Draußen erklangen Stimmen. Sie gehörten zu einigen Männern, die ins Gespräch vertieft an der Bottega vorbeischlenderten. Sie sprachen in einem gemäßigten Tonfall miteinander, aber in der nächtlichen Stille erschienen sie Ezio beinahe ungehörig laut. Aufmerksam lauschend fing er einige Wortfetzen auf, aber natürlich nichts, was auf Leonardos Verbleib schließen ließ.   
Die Schritte wurden leiser und das Gespräch auf der Straße zu einem Gemurmel, das sich mehr und mehr entfernte.  
Dann knarrte die Werkstatttür. Ezio fuhr so heftig in die Höhe, dass der Schmerz in seiner Schulter in einem neuen Inferno aus Pein explodierte. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, nicht zu schreien. Seine Sicht verschwamm, und er schlang den gesunden Arm um die Seitenlehne der _greppina_.  
Hastige Schritte auf dem Steinboden, Stoff raschelte. Ein Arm schob sich unter seine Achsel und stützte Ezio. Er rang nach Atem.  
„Pscht, leg dich wieder hin.“ Leonardos Worte drangen in sein Bewusstsein und lösten eine Woge der Erleichterung in Ezio aus, die ihm endgültig die Kraft raubte „Ich bin’s nur.“  
„Nur?“, echote Ezio und tastete nach Leonardos Schulter, um seinen Freund näher zu sich zu ziehen, während er selbst auf seine Liegestatt zurück sackte. „ _Meno male_ , Leonardo! Du warst eine Ewigkeit fort!“  
„Ich musste ein paar Mal untertauchen.“  
Es war eine Erklärung, aber sie klang wie eine Entschuldigung. Ezio massierte sich die Schläfe, während Leonardo frische Kerzen in den Halter steckte. Die alten waren abgebrannt, und Ezio hatte davon abgesehen, sie auszutauschen. Das Mondlicht, das die Werkstatt bis jetzt dominiert hatte, wich Feuerschein, als Leonardo einen Kienspan an der Kaminglut entzündete. Aus einer Flamme wurden zwei, dann drei, bis alle Kerzen brannten. Er stellte den Halter auf den Tisch und schob den Span in die Glut, gemeinsam mit zwei Holzscheiten, um das Feuer wieder in Gang zu bringen. Dann zog er sich den Lederhandschuh von den Fingern und presste sie gegen Ezios Stirn.  
„Was tust du da?“  
„Prüfen, ob du Fieber hast.“  
Ärgerlich verzog Ezio das Gesicht. „Du warst stundenlang allein da draußen, wo dir wer weiß was hätte passieren können, und du kommst heim und hast nichts anderes im Sinn, als zu prüfen, ob ich Fieber habe? _Cazzo_!“  
Leonardo hob die Hände und schob die Kapuze zurück. Graublaue Augen schälten sich aus der Anonymität, und Ezios Zorn verflog bei diesem Anblick sofort. Leonardo sah aus wie immer. Seine weichen Züge und sein aufmerksamer Blick bestimmten seine Erscheinung. Ezio gestand sich ein, dass er befürchtet hatte, es könnte ab jetzt anders sein …  
Leonardo griff nach etwas an seinem Gürtel und löste es, dann streckte er die Hand aus. In ihr lagen mehrere von Bändern zusammengehaltene Papiere.  
Ezio starrte auf das Bündel. Dabei fielen ihm die dunklen Sprenkel auf Leonardos Leinenhemd auf. Sie zogen sich über den halben Oberarm, wurden zur Elle hinab zahlreicher, verdichteten sich und verschwanden im Dunkel von Leder und Metall. Ezios Blick schweifte zum Saum hinab, der unter dem Armschutz hervorlugte. Er erkannte ihn nur, weil er wusste, dass er da war. Nichts an ihm war mehr weiß. Das noch feuchte Blut, in das er getränkt worden war, hatte ihn vollkommen verfärbt.  
„Bist du verletzt?“  
„Nur ein paar Kratzer.“  
„Leonardo!“   
Ezio wollte sich erneut aufsetzen, doch Leonardos Hand, die auf seine Brust flog, hielt ihn zurück.  
„Ich bin in Ordnung. Wirklich.“   
Mit einem Grunzlaut warf Ezio die Dokumente auf den Tisch, um seine Hand freizubekommen. Dann griff er nach den Verschlüssen, löste die mit Metallplatten versehene Spezialkonstruktion von Leonardos Arm und legte sein Handgelenk frei. Alles, was er vorfand, war unberührte Haut. Blutverschmiert, aber unverletzt.  
„Du hast …“, hob Ezio an, und seine ungläubig blinzelnden Augen suchten die Leonardos. „Wie … wie viele waren es?“  
„Zwei Wachen und der Kurier.“  
Ezio sank zurück, bis er die Lehne der _greppina_ im Nacken spürte. Er begann sich erneut die Schläfen zu massieren, wobei er leise vor sich hin fluchte.   
„Wieso regst du dich eigentlich so auf?“, fragte Leonardo gereizt. „Du hast bereits Unzählige getötet.“  
Ezio hielt inne und starrte Leonardo an. In seinem Blick lag Wut – allerdings eine, die sich nicht gegen seinen Freund, sondern gegen sich selbst richtete.   
„Ja, das habe ich“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang bitter. „Und genau deshalb sind die hier auch die Hände eines Mörders!“ Ezio wollte beide Arme heben, ließ es jedoch bleiben. Seine Schulter brannte bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung wie Feuer. „Aber du, _amico mio_ …“ Er suchte nach Worten und sah Leonardo weiter an. Als er fortfuhr, schwang fast so etwas wie Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme mit. Ezio wollte Grenzen abstecken. Wollte, dass alles wieder so war wie gehabt, um Leonardo in Sicherheit zu wissen. Zugleich aber schrie seine Seele danach, das, was Leonardo ihm darbot, mit beiden Händen zu packen und nicht mehr loszulassen, was jedoch bedeutete, dass seine eigene Dunkelheit auch die Leonardos werden würde …  
„Du bist rein“, sagte Ezio schließlich und senkte den Blick. Leonardo konnte noch zurück. Es war noch nicht zu spät. Das heute war eine Ausnahme gewesen. Ein Ausrutscher, nichts weiter. Ezio musste in Zukunft achtsamer sein, das bläute ihm sein Onkel immer wieder ein.  
Leonardos Augen flackerten im Kerzenschein. Er ließ sich neben Ezio auf die _greppina_ sinken und streckte die Hand aus, bis er seine Finger mit den eigenen umschließen konnte.   
„Alles, was ich sehe, sind die Hände eines Mannes, der jene zu schützen versucht, die er liebt.“  
Ezio starrte auf Leonardos Hand. Ihr Griff war sanft, aber nachdrücklich. Leonardo sprach weiter, und sein beruhigender Tonfall verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, auch wenn die Bedeutung seiner Worte Ezios Gefühlswelt weiter durcheinanderwirbelte.  
„Du bist nicht alleine …“  
Ezio schloss die Augen. Zum Brennen in seiner Schulter gesellten sich pochende Kopfschmerzen. Er wollte protestieren, mit aller Macht, aber er konnte es nicht. Leonardo hatte einen wunden Punkt in ihm getroffen.  
Ezio Auditore da Firenze wollte nicht alleine sein.  
Die meisten jedoch ließen ihn allein, und wenn sie ihn begleiteten, dann im Hintergrund – nicht als Freunde, sondern als überlegene Mentoren, die Ezio gerne als unerfahren dastehen ließen, um seinen Ehrgeiz zu fördern. Der Einzige, der Ezio wirklich ernst nahm und neben statt über ihm agierte, war Leonardo. Der Leonardo da Vinci, der von Anfang an bedingungslos auf Ezios Seite gestanden und ihn nicht einmal dann verraten hatte, als ihn dieser Bastard von einer Stadtwache auf den Boden gestoßen und brutal auf ihn eingetreten hatte.  
Er war längst da, in der Dunkelheit, in seiner wesenseigenen zurückhaltenden Art. Aber er stand neben Ezio und reichte ihm die Hand, wann immer er sie brauchte.  
„ _Amico mio_ “, flüsterte Ezio, die tiefe Zuneigung erkennend, die er für Leonardo empfand und die ihn mit Wärme erfüllte. Er umschloss die Finger seines Freundes und zog sie auf seine Brust. Leonardo lächelte – jenes besondere Lächeln, das seine Bottega zu Ezios zweitem Zuhause gemacht hatte.  
„Ich bringe dir einen Kräuteraufguss“, sagte er. „Und danach gehst du ins Bett. Die Werkstatt scheint mir nicht der rechte Ort zu sein, um eine verletzte Schulter auszukurieren.“  
Er stand auf, und seine Hand löste sich von Ezios – viel zu langsam, um ohne Bedeutung zu sein. Schweigend sah Ezio zu, wie Leonardo die Werkstatt durchschritt, noch immer im Ornat des Assassinen. Ezio versuchte, ihn sich vorzustellen, da draußen auf der Piazza, in einer Hausnische unweit des Tribunals oder auf einem niedrigen Dachfirst, in den Schatten geduckt und beobachtend. Wartend, bis er den Kurier erblickte, ihn verfolgte und dabei entdecken musste, dass ihm die Wachen im Weg standen. Ezio versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie Leonardo die Klinge aus der Metallschiene schießen ließ, so wie er es hier in der Werkstatt getan hatte, bevor er gegangen war. Kaltes, scharfes Sirren. Ein schneller Griff, ein ausholender Arm, die rasch zustoßende Klinge. Spritzendes Blut, das den Ärmel des Hemdes tränkte …  
Ezio schloss die Augen. Das Bild war unerhört. So fern von dem Leonardo, der begeistert Kodexseiten entrollte oder mit der Zungenspitze im Mundwinkel rasche Planskizzen entwarf, um eine Situation einzufangen, bevor sie seinem Geist entglitt. Und doch sah Ezio es – so wie er Leonardo bei der Mühle den Schuss hatte absetzen sehen, in einer hektischen, aber doch konzentrierten Präzision. So wie er gesehen hatte, wie Leonardo Ezios Schwert in einer beiläufigen Bewegung aus dem Leichnam des Soldaten gezogen und die Klinge an dessen Kleidung abgewischt hatte. So bedacht. Sich dessen, was er tat, so vollkommen bewusst. Dann erinnerte sich Ezio an den kleinen intimen Einblick, den Leonardo ihm am Nachmittag gewährt hatte: Er war bei einem Söldner aufgewachsen, den man Accattabriga nannte – _den, der Streit sucht_ …  
‚ _Welche Seite hat er nur an dir geformt, amico mio?_ ‘, dachte Ezio schwermütig.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Dokumente, die er vorhin achtlos auf den Tisch geworfen hatte. Er würde sie morgen studieren. Jetzt sah er sich dazu nicht in der Lage, weder physisch noch psychisch. Alles, woran er denken konnte, waren Leonardos Worte.  
‚ _Ich würde es wieder tun. Für dich immer wieder …_ ‘  
Ezio legte die Hand an seinen Verband und starrte zur Decke hinauf. Leonardo hatte es nicht nur gesagt, er hatte seinen Worten auch sogleich Taten folgen lassen.  
‚ _Du bist nicht alleine._ ‘  
Ezio tat einen tiefen Atemzug, seine Augen verloren ihren Fokus. Eine Weile lag er einfach nur da. Sein verworrener Gedankengang wurde erst durch Leonardos Rückkehr durchbrochen. Er bekam eine Tasse mit heiß dampfendem Kräutertee in die Hand gedrückt. Anschließend brachte Leonardo Brot und Käse, wobei Ezio bewusst wurde, dass er seit dem späten Nachmittag nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Über all die Ereignisse, Gedanken und Sorgen hatte er sein Hungergefühl komplett verdrängt.  
Nachdem ihre Mägen gefüllt waren, half Leonardo Ezio von der _greppina_ und führte ihn die Treppe hinauf in seine Privaträume. Ezio wusste nicht zu sagen, wie oft ihm Leonardo schon sein Bett zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. In Florenz war die Bottega da Vinci zu Ezios einziger Zuflucht geworden. In den Palazzo seiner Familie konnte er nicht zurückkehren, denn dieser stand unter Dauerbeobachtung. Männer in schweren Rüstungen patrouillierten dort und hatten ein Auge darauf, dass das Anwesen nicht von Diebesgesinde ausgeräumt wurde. Das Risiko, sich dort aufzuhalten, war in jedem Fall zu groß.  
Als Ezio die weichen Kissen unter sich spürte, befiel ihn eine bleierne Müdigkeit. Diesmal hielt ihn keine nagende Sorge wach. Er bekam gar nicht mehr mit, wie Leonardo sich auszog und wusch, bevor er sich selbst schlafen legte. Draußen regten sich bereits die ersten Vögel und ließen ihre Melodien erklingen, um im Zwielicht den neuen Morgen zu begrüßen, der über die Stadt hereinbrach.

~*~

Ein würziger Duft, der seine Sinne belebte, strömte durch das offene Fenster in den Raum, als Ezio die Augen aufschlug. Es musste geregnet haben. Er sah und hörte keine Tropfen, aber der Geruch war unverwechselbar.   
Ezio schob die Decke beiseite und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Der Platz neben ihm war leer und kalt. Leonardo musste schon vor längerer Zeit aufgestanden sein. Das Schlafzimmer war aufgeräumt. Ezios Waffengürtel mitsamt Schwert und Dolch hing über einem Stuhl, seine Kleidung dagegen war fort. Er ahnte, dass sie in einem Bottich mit Salzwasser einweichte – dies war die einzige Methode, um der hartnäckigen Blutflecken im Stoff Herr zu werden.  
Ezio trat an die Waschschüssel und schenkte sich Wasser aus dem bereitstehenden Krug ein. Es war umständlich, die Morgentoilette mit nur einer Hand zu verrichten, aber er tat sein Bestes, bevor er ein Paar frische Hosen aus der Kleidertruhe nahm, die Leonardo ihm zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Ezio zog sich an und verließ das Schlafzimmer, um in die Werkstatt hinabzusteigen.  
Hier herrschte reger Betrieb. Zwei Lehrjungen arbeiteten an Skizzen, während ein dritter damit beschäftigt war, Farbpigmente in einem Mörser zu zerstoßen. Ezio schätzte ihn auf vierzehn, höchstens fünfzehn Jahre.   
„ _Buongiorno, messere_ “, grüßte der Junge. Schwarze Locken hingen ihm ins Gesicht und unterstrichen den verschmitzten Ausdruck seines Grinsens. „Der Maestro ist draußen im Hof. Und das dort drüben ist für Euch.“ Er deutete auf einen Holzteller, auf dem Brot, zwei hartgekochte Eier, etwas Trockenfleisch und frische Trauben lagen.   
Ezio nickte zum Dank. Er griff nach dem Teller, wandte sich dem Seitenausgang zu und trat nach draußen. Unvermittelt hörte er das Schnauben der Pferde, die ihre Köpfe über die Stalltüren streckten und ihm aufmerksam entgegenblickten. Jemand hatte sie abgezäumt, gestriegelt und gebürstet. Die Sättel hingen zum Auslüften über einer Holzstange, die sich geschützt unter dem vorspringenden Dach der Stallungen befand. Dort saß auch Leonardo. Er hatte es sich auf einem Holzklotz bequem gemacht, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und ein Stück Zeichenkarton auf den angezogenen Knien. Neben ihm, auf einem weiteren Holzklotz, stand ein Tablett mit einer Weinkaraffe, Bechern und den Dokumenten, die Ezio in der Nacht in der Werkstatt hatte liegen lassen. Leonardo hatte sie außer Sicht- und vor allem außer Greifweite seiner Lehrlinge gebracht, die in einem Anfall von jugendlicher Neugier gewiss darin gelesen hätten.  
„Ausgeschlafen?“, fragte Leonardo, ohne aufzusehen. Er hatte Ezio sofort bemerkt, dabei bildete der sich ein, sich so leise zu bewegen wie eine Katze auf der Pirsch. Bei Leonardo scheiterte er mit seinen Anschleichkünsten allerdings jedes Mal aufs Neue.  
Ezio legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte durch einen Blick in den Himmel abzuschätzen, wie spät es war. Die geschlossene Wolkendecke machte es ihm nahezu unmöglich.  
„Ja“, sagte er und überbrückte die wenigen Meter zu Leonardo, um sich neben ihm niederzulassen. Als er saß, platzierte Ezio den Holzteller auf seinem Schoß und griff nach einem der Eier. Die Schale war bereits abgepellt worden, was ihm in seiner momentanen Verfassung sehr gelegen kam. Gierig schob er sich den Leckerbissen in den Mund.  
„Es hat den ganzen Morgen geregnet“, informierte ihn Leonardo. „Das wurde auch Zeit. Ich begann mir schon Sorgen um meine Oliven zu machen.“  
Ezio blickte kauend zu dem Baum hinüber, der sich nahe der Mauer erhob. Das Tor nach draußen, das normalerweise immer offen stand, war verriegelt und verwehrte den Passanten auf der Straße den Blick in den Hof.  
„Aufklärungspatrouillen?“, fragte Ezio, kaum dass er geschluckt hatte.  
„Bisher hat noch keine angeklopft. Allerdings schreien die Herolde aus jeder Ecke, dass es zu einem Zwischenfall an der Mühle vor der Stadt wie auch auf der Piazza della Signoria gekommen ist. Man hat die Truppen verstärkt. Die nächsten Tage wird man sehr aufmerksam sein.“  
„Du lässt mich ja sowieso nicht raus“, erwiderte Ezio prosaisch und griff nach dem zweiten Ei.  
„ _Certo che no._ “ Leonardo hob die Weinkaraffe und füllte die Becher. Ezio nahm seinen entgegen. Dabei blickte er neugierig auf die Zeichnung auf Leonardos Knien und erkannte sich selbst. Er schlief, auf dem Rücken liegend, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Das Haar fiel ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Detailliert hatte Leonardo die Faltenwürfe von Kissen und Laken herausgearbeitet. Es schien, als könne man in die Zeichnung hineintauchen und den Stoff fassen, wenn man nur die Hand danach ausstreckte. Ezio betrachtete seine leicht geöffneten Lippen, die Leonardo gerade schraffierte.  
„Hab ich geschnarcht?“  
„Furchtbar.“  
Ezio verzog unangenehm berührt das Gesicht, bis er das Zucken um Leonardos Mundwinkel bemerkte. Seit sie sich kannten, machte er sich einen Spaß daraus, Ezio in regelmäßigen Abständen auf den Arm zu nehmen.  
„Gib doch einfach zu, dass du vor lauter Gedanken im Kopf nicht schlafen konntest“, knurrte Ezio, nun beleidigt.  
Leonardos Schmunzeln wuchs in die Breite. „Wenn es das ist, was du hören willst …“  
Es begann wieder zu regnen. Obwohl die Überdachung guten Schutz bot, zogen sie es vor, in die Werkstatt zurückzukehren. Ezio beendete sein Frühstück, wobei er die Lehrjungen beobachtete, die zu seiner Verblüffung bereits mit Aufräumen und Saubermachen beschäftigt waren.  
„Die machen heute aber früh Schluss.“  
„Es ist auch gleich acht.“  
Leonardos Bemerkung brachte Ezio beinahe dazu, sich an einem Stück Trockenfleisch zu verschlucken. „So spät? _Dio mio_ , Leonardo! Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?“  
„Je länger du schläfst, desto weniger kannst du dich langweilen“, erwiderte Leonardo. Er stand auf, schob sich den Silberstift hinter das Ohr und suchte einige Pinsel und Tiegel zusammen. Er klemmte den Karton auf eine Staffelei und begann, die von ihm gewünschten Farben auf der Palette anzumischen.  
„Ich langweile mich nie!“  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Leonardo hüllte sich in wissendes Schweigen, und Ezio wandte sich den Dokumenten zu, um sie endlich zu entfalten. Er spürte Leonardos Blicke auf sich ruhen, während er las. Da Ezio wusste, dass Leonardo sein Profil studierte, um das gezeichnete Gesicht wahrheitsgetreu schattieren und plastisch darstellen zu können, störte er sich nicht daran.  
„Baroncelli plant ein Treffen in Santo Stefano in Empoli“, sagte er nach einer Weile und runzelte die Stirn.   
„Dabei hörte ich die Leute munkeln, er habe sich nach Senigallia durchgeschlagen und Italien mit dem Schiff verlassen. Er soll in Konstantinopel gesehen worden sein.“ Leonardo neigte den Kopf und begutachtete sein Werk. Eine Stirnfalte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Dann musterte er Ezio und führte den Pinsel in langen Schwüngen über den Karton, so als folgte er einem spontanen Entschluss, der seinen bisherigen Plan über den Haufen warf.  
„Entweder war das eine Falschmeldung oder Baroncelli kommt wieder her.“ Ezio ging die Pergamente durch. „Das Treffen soll nach Weihnachten stattfinden, wenn ich die Anspielung richtig verstanden habe. _Zum Ende der Saturnalien_ steht hier.“  
Leonardo lächelte. „Bis dahin wird deine Schulter wieder vollständig verheilt sein.“ Diese Gewissheit schien ihn zu beruhigen. Ezio brummte zustimmend, bevor er sich daran machte, die Briefe erneut zu lesen, um sicherzugehen, keine versteckten Botschaften oder Hinweise übersehen zu haben. Als er sich endlich von den Dokumenten löste, waren sie bereits seit einer geraumen Zeit alleine in der Werkstatt. Draußen war der Regen stärker geworden.  
Ezio stand auf und streckte sich. Langes Sitzen lag ihm nicht, und so streunte er mit dem Weinbecher in der Hand durch den Raum, betrachtete neue Skizzen und Entwürfe und von den Lehrjungen liegengelassene Arbeiten. An Leonardo vorbeilaufend, bemerkte er, dass dieser den Zeichenkarton dunkel grundiert und die Silberstiftzeichnung fast vollständig eingefärbt hatte. Ezio nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher und ließ ihn kurz im Mund, während seine Miene noch nachdenklicher wurde.  
„Wieso malst du mich blau?“, fragte er.   
„Weil du es bist.“  
„Hör mal, so viel Wein habe ich nun auch wieder nicht getrunken!“ Entrüstet setzte Ezio den Becher ab und griff stattdessen nach dem Karton, um das Bild darauf genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Leonardo hatte die Zeichnung mit hellem, fast schon weißlich leuchtendem Blau nachgezogen und die Innenflächen in unterschiedlichen Blautönen schattiert: Haare, Muskeln, Sehnen, sogar den Verband, den Leonardo, penibel wie er war, mitgezeichnet hatte. Ezio runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte schon die eine oder andere Person in genau diesen Farben erstrahlen sehen, unter anderem auch Leonardo selbst, aber …  
„Erm, das hier … Du musst mir das erklären.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann.“ Leonardo zog Ezio den Karton wieder aus der Hand, um mit dem Malen fortzufahren. Jetzt strich er mit dem Pinsel die Konturen nach, um einen sanften, nach außen strahlenden Schimmer zu erzeugen. „Ich sehe manche Dinge oder Menschen einfach _anders_. Sehe etwas, das nicht da ist. Blühende Fantasie wahrscheinlich.“ Er lächelte versonnen. „Einige meiner Entwürfe sind Muster, die ich beim Nachsinnen einfach vor mir gesehen und nachgezeichnet habe. Gedankenblitze.“  
„Und die Menschen?“ Ezio starrte auf den Karton und das Leuchten, welches Leonardos Pinsel in elegant geführten Schwüngen in die Konturen seines Körpers zauberte. „Du … du kannst es auch.“  
„Was?“ Leonardo hob den Kopf. Sein Blick war verwirrt.  
„Na das, was du sagst: manche Menschen _anders_ sehen. So wie hier.“ Ezio deutete auf das Bild. „Blau, weiß, rot … golden …“  
Der Pinsel entglitt Leonardos Fingern, und er bückte sich, um ihn vom Boden zu klauben. „Wie ungeschickt“, murmelte er, aber seine Haltung und sein Gesichtsausdruck besaßen nun die Scheu eines aufgeschreckten Waldtiers.  
„Man sieht es nicht einfach so. Nur, wenn man sich vollkommen auf die betreffenden Personen konzentriert.“ Ezio sprach leise und suchte Leonardos Blick, der ihm auszuweichen versuchte. „Du siehst es beim Malen, nicht wahr? Wenn du die Menschen, die du porträtierst, ganz genau studierst. Wenn du _in sie hinein_ siehst.“  
„Mein Vater nannte es eine Absonderlichkeit, über die nicht gesprochen werden durfte.“ Leonardo zog die Schultern hoch, während sein Kopf tiefer sank. Er fühlte sich peinlich berührt und versuchte sich vor Ezios Blicken zu verstecken. Nervös führte er den Pinsel über den Karton. Seine Hand zitterte.  
„Es ist ein Talent, Leonardo. Ein kostbares …“  
„Ich habe im Schlaf geredet, oder?“  
„Leonardo!“ Ezio griff nach seinem Kinn, hob es an und zwang ihn, den Kopf zu drehen. „Du glaubst mir nicht …“  
Wie konnte Leonardo, wenn man ihm bereits als Kind eingeredet hatte, nicht normal zu sein? Ezio verstand zunehmend so manche seiner Eigenarten. Leonardo hatte Charme, Humor und Talent, konnte musizieren und aus dem Stegreif dichten, Wortspiele und Rätsel erfinden und philosophische Diskussion vom Zaun brechen. Er war mit solcher Handfertigkeit gesegnet und ein vortrefflicher Reiter, wie Ezio inzwischen wusste. Dennoch zog sich Leonardo bevorzugt in seine eigene kleine Welt zurück, sperrte die Gesellschaft aus und führte lieber Tagebuch, als sich realen Menschen anzuvertrauen – mit einer Ausnahme.  
Ezio holte tief Luft. „Ich bin blau“, begann er, um zu beweisen, dass er Leonardo besser verstand, als dieser wohl anzunehmen bereit war. „Eine Person mit blauer Aura ist ein Freund, ein Vertrauter. Jemand, der dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Jemand, der dir hilft und dich unterstützt. Aber es gibt noch andere. Es gibt welche, die erscheinen weiß, wenn du dich auf sie konzentrierst. Sie müssen weder nett noch freundlich sein und auch nicht an dir interessiert, aber sie haben Informationen, die du brauchst. In deinem Fall sind das höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwelche Ingenieure oder Gelehrte. Dann gibt es die Roten. Du musst sie nur schräg angucken und sie werden sofort laut. Sie sind dir nicht wohlgesonnen, und du weißt, dass du ihnen besser aus dem Weg gehen solltest, wenn du keinen Ärger willst. Und die Goldenen …“  
„Hör auf!“ Leonardo versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien und blickte seitlich weg.  
„Bei den meisten aber tut sich gar nichts“, fuhr Ezio fort. „Sie sind einfach da, kommen und gehen. Das sind all jene, die nicht wichtig sind in deinem Leben.“  
Leonardo protestierte nicht mehr, aber seine Wangen hatten sich rot gefärbt. Seine Sommersprossen traten nun noch deutlicher als sonst hervor, und Ezio musste lächeln.  
„Du bist wie ich, Leonardo. Du hast die Gabe. Mein Vater besaß sie auch. Sie liegt in unserem Blut. Assassinenblut, _amico mio. Per Dio_ , du bist einer von uns. Hast du die Gabe benutzt, als du den Kurier für mich abgefangen hast?“  
„ _Sì_.“ Die Bestätigung kam zögerlich. Leonardos Blick war noch immer reserviert, aber wenigstens verbarg er seine Augen nicht länger vor Ezio und hörte auf, das von ihm Gesagte fast schon panisch von sich zu weisen.  
„Die Wachen waren rot, nicht wahr?“ Ezio schnaubte. „Diese elenden _bastardi_ sind fast immer rot.“  
„Du erlaubst dir wirklich keinen Scherz mit mir?“  
„ _Certo che no_! Wieso glaubst du das überhaupt? Hier!“ Ezio wies auf den Zeichenkarton, bevor er vielsagend zwinkerte. „Ich bin einer von den Guten.“  
Leonardo lächelte. Es war nur ein kleines Lächeln, aber es vertrieb die Unnahbarkeit, die er aus Selbstschutz gezeigt hatte.  
„Der Kurier …“ Er drehte den Pinsel zwischen seinen Fingern, bevor er ihn zum Silberstift hinter sein Ohr steckte und das Kinn in die nun freie Hand schob. „Er war golden. Es war seltsam …“  
„Uberto Alberti, Vieri und Francesco de’ Pazzi, Antonio Maffei, Saberio, Ilario, Francesco Salviati, Stefano da Bagone … Die waren bei mir alle golden.“   
Leonardo hatte der Liste der Namen gelauscht. Er kannte jeden einzelnen von ihnen und wusste, in welchem Zusammenhang sie miteinander standen. „Deine Attentatsziele.“  
„ _Sì._ Ziele sind immer golden.“   
Ezio zog den Pinsel hinter Leonardos Ohr hervor, richtete die Stielspitze auf ihn und ließ den Pinsel zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf und ab wippen. „Weißt du, du hättest mir das ruhig schon gestern sagen können, _bevor_ du dir meine Klamotten geschnappt und mich die halbe Nacht in Sorge in deiner Werkstatt gelassen hast.“  
Leonardos Lächeln wuchs. Jetzt war es wieder das alte, das vertraute Leonardo-Lächeln.   
„Oh, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir wirklich geschadet hat, dir zur Abwechslung mal Sorgen _um mich_ zu machen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass _du_ mir bisher irgendetwas von deiner Gabe gesagt hättest.“  
„ _Ecco_ … Dann sind wir wohl quitt.“  
Ezio sah Leonardo lange an, überwältigt von der Tatsache, in ihm jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihn auf Ebenen verstand, die sich andere Menschen nicht einmal im Traum vorstellen konnten. Einmal mehr breitete sich dieses angenehm warme Gefühl in seiner Brust aus, und Ezio lächelte.   
Er war tatsächlich nicht alleine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> greppina – ital. Bezeichnung für den später eingebürgerten Namen der Chaiselongue  
> Campanile – freistehender Glockenturm  
> meno male – Gott sei Dank  
> Buongiorno – Guten Morgen/Guten Tag  
> messere – höflich-förmliche Anrede für (höhergestellte) Herren im Renaissancezeitalter, entspricht dem englischen Sir/Sire [Achtung: wird die Person mit Zusatz ihres Namens angesprochen, schreibt/spricht man Messer]  
> Certo che no! – Natürlich nicht!  
> Ecco... – Ach...


	4. Mit offenen Karten

Zwei Tage vergingen, in denen die Bürger von Florenz eine erhöhte Anzahl von Stadtwachen erdulden mussten. Gedrungene Männer, die mit strengen Mienen die Straßen patrouillierten, waren allgegenwärtig. Man ging ihnen aus dem Weg und mied das Gespräch. Seit jenem Sonntag, dem 26. April im Jahre 1478, war die Stimmung in der erlauchtesten Republik angespannt geblieben. Lorenzo de’ Medici wusste noch zu viele Verschwörer auf freiem Fuß, die Neapolitaner führten gemeinsam mit dem Papst Krieg gegen ihn, und der Umstand, dass in und um Florenz einmal mehr Soldaten angegriffen worden waren, zwang ihn zu entsprechenden Maßnahmen. Die Anzahl der Steckbriefe in den Straßen explodierte, und der Name _Auditore_ war einmal mehr in aller Munde.  
Ezio nutzte den Trubel auf seine Weise. Er hatte beschlossen, für eine Woche nach Monteriggioni zu reisen, um bei seiner Familie nach dem Rechten zu sehen und sich einen Nachschub an Geld zu beschaffen. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, sich bei einem Bankier in Florenz sehen zu lassen. Zwar unterstützte die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung die Handlungen des Assassinen, der sich den Ruf als Stimme des Volkes erworben hatte, aber potenzielle Verräter vor der Obrigkeit gab es dennoch zu Genüge. Die auf Ezios Kopf ausgesetzte Belohnung war reizvoll – weniger für die Ärmsten der Stadt als für jene, die ein Interesse daran hatten, ihren bereits erworbenen Reichtum weiter zu mehren und damit verbunden auch ihren politischen Einfluss.  
Es ging immer um Macht.  
Ezio verließ Florenz im Morgengrauen des 14. Septembers. Einen Großteil seiner Habe beließ er in Leonardos Obhut, darunter auch sämtliche Rüstungsgegenstände. Allein der Waffenrock wanderte in seinen Leinensack, denn Ezio gedachte, ihn in Monteriggioni flicken zu lassen. Das Angebot Leonardos, die nötigen Ausbesserungen vorzunehmen, schlug er aus. Es gäbe auch Arbeiten, so sagte er, die ruhig jemand anderes erledigen könne, der weniger Aufträge habe als ein Künstler.  
Allerdings konnte Leonardo nicht behaupten, ein viel beschäftigter Mann zu sein. Noch bis vor drei Jahren war eine strahlende Zukunft zum Greifen nahe gewesen, doch dann hatte sich – sprichwörtlich über Nacht – einfach alles verändert. Eine anonyme Denunziation hatte es geschafft, Leonardos Träume wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen zu lassen und ihn darüber hinaus in eine Isolation zu treiben, die zu einem traurigen Alltag geworden war. Leonardo hätte auch als Geist durch die Straßen von Florenz wandeln können, die Leute hätten ihm kaum weniger Beachtung geschenkt. Er seufzte und lenkte seine Schritte die Via dei Librai hinab. Sein Ziel war ein Papierwarenhändler am Ende der Straße. Normalerweise schickte Leonardo einen seiner Lehrjungen, um derlei Besorgungen zu erledigen, aber an diesem Morgen drängte es ihn selbst an die frische Luft. Leonardo ging zügig voran, wobei er sich immer wieder an Menschengruppen vorbeischlängeln musste, die allenthalben die Straße verstopften. Seit er sein Barett verloren hatte, trug er sein Haar im Nacken zusammengebunden. Es war zweckmäßig, aber ungewohnt. Er würde sich Ersatz beschaffen, aber das Papier war erst einmal wichtiger. Ohne Material ließ sich nicht arbeiten, und ohne Arbeit gab es keinen Lohn.  
Leonardo passierte gerade den Laden eines Buchbinders, als er sein Tempo unvermittelt drosselte. Da war es, das vertraute Gesicht, halb verborgen unter einer Kapuze und mit der charakteristischen Narbe über der rechten Oberlippe. _MORTO O VIVO_ , tot oder lebendig, lautete die Aufschrift des Plakates. Darunter hatte man das Kopfgeld vermerkt, das die Stadt bei Ezios Ergreifung zu zahlen bereit war: fünfzig Florin. Das war mehr als der Wert eines gewöhnlichen Hauses. In Leonardo begann es zu brodeln, und er starrte auf das Plakat, dessen bloße Anwesenheit seinen Zorn erregte.  
Fünfzig Florin Kopfgeld für einen Aufmerksamkeit erregenden Ritt, der nur deshalb im Kampfgetümmel geendet hatte, weil man Ezio als das, was er war, erkannt, verfolgt und zur Verteidigung gezwungen hatte.  
Leonardo sah die Straße hinunter. Er konzentrierte sich, bis sich die Wahrnehmung seiner Augen verschob und einen Großteil der Umgebung zu einer diffusen Nichtigkeit reduzierte. In ihr bewegten sich die Schatten von Menschen und Lastentieren, durchmischt mit den rot leuchtenden Gestalten einer Wachpatrouille, die gerade um die Ecke in eine Seitengasse bog. Ezio hatte diese Fähigkeit eine _Gabe_ genannt, was fraglos schmeichelhafter klang als die Worte, die Ser Piero da Vinci einst dafür gefunden hatte:  
„ _Als ob eine Absonderlichkeit allein nicht reichen wü_ _r_ _de_ _!_ _D_ _u sammelst sie im Dutzend!_ “  
Die Erinnerung an diese abfällige Bemerkung war wieder lebendig – und mit ihr das Gefühl des Ledergürtels, der auf den damals zwölfjährigen Leonardo niederging, um ihm ‚all die weltfremden Fantasien‘ auszutreiben, wie es sein Vater ausgedrückt hatte. Leonardo seufzte, dann suchte er die Straße mit Blicken ab. Niemand beachtete ihn – wie üblich. Er streckte den Arm aus, riss das Plakat von der Wand und zerknüllte es zu einem festen Ball. Keiner sollte Hand an den einzigen Menschen legen, der Leonardo als etwas Reines betrachtete!   
Die Papierkugel flog in einen Haufen Kehricht, den ein Geselle zwei Geschäfte weiter zusammenfegte. Leonardo rauschte an ihm vorbei, nun wieder festen Schrittes und von neuer Entschlossenheit beseelt. Als er am Canto de’ Cartolai anlangte, ließ er die Läden der Papierwarenhändler links liegen. Seinen Einkauf konnte er auch später erledigen. Er hatte für die nächsten Stunden anderes zu tun. Er hatte eine Gabe, und er würde sie nutzen.   
Für Ezio.  
An diesem Morgen verschwanden im Bezirk rund um die Piazza della Signoria sämtliche Steckbriefe mit dem Konterfei von Ezio Auditore – stets dann, wenn gerade zufällig niemand zu den Stellen blickte, an denen sie hingen.

~*~

„Ihr wart lange fort, Maestro. Gab es Probleme?“  
Tommaso Masini musterte Leonardo, der einen Stapel Zeichenpapier auf der Werkbank ablegte. Sie waren unter sich. Innocento und Agniolo, die beiden Lehrjungen, hatten längst ihre Mittagspause begonnen und die Werkstatt verlassen.  
„Ich wurde nur etwas aufgehalten. Was hast du da?“  
Leonardo deutete auf die bunt bemalten Karten in Tommasos Hand. Eine jede zeigte ein anderes Motiv – Priester, Könige, edle Damen und Recken. Leonardo glaubte, sie schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben.   
„Das sind Tarotkarten“, antwortete Tommaso und warf sich in Pose. „Ich beabsichtige, mich auf viele Künste zu verstehen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, über das Handwerk Wege in die Zunft der Alchemie zu finden. Ein Magier zu werden, wäre spannend! Ich würde mir einen klangvollen neuen Namen geben: Zoroastro, Wahrsager und Prophet einer fernen Zukunft!“  
„Fürs Erste reicht’s mir, wenn du mir einen neuen Topf Achatblau anrührst. Ich habe fast nichts mehr davon.“ Leonardo griff nach dem Porträt, das er von Ezio angefertigt hatte. Es war noch nicht vollendet, das Fenster über Ezios Kopf nicht vollständig ausgemalt. Dass es Mittag und somit Zeit zum Essen war, hatte Leonardo verdrängt. Ezio beschäftigte ihn zu sehr, als dass er der Versuchung widerstehen konnte, weiter an dem Bild zu arbeiten.  
„Ihr mögt ihn, nicht wahr?“  
Leonardo sah nicht auf, während er die passenden Pinsel zusammensuchte. Feine, dünne für Details – wie die Regentropfen, die draußen vor dem Fenster zu Boden fielen, während Ezio schlief, von Träumen beherrscht, die ihn immer wieder leise Worte murmeln ließen. Leonardo hatte mehrmals seinen eigenen Namen vernommen, wenn auch in einer verkürzten, im Schlaf leichter auszusprechenden Variante: _„_ _Geh, Leo …_ _G_ _eh! Sie wollen mich …_ _“_  
Tommaso räusperte sich, und Leonardo hob den Kopf. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
„Wer ist er?“, fragte der Junge und spielte mit den Karten in seinen Fingern.  
„Er heißt Ezio.“   
„Ich habe nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt. Ich möchte wissen, _was_ er ist.“  
„Befrage doch dein Tarot, du großer Zoroastro“, sagte Leonardo spöttisch.   
„Das habe ich bereits.“   
Tommaso zückte eine Karte, die ein Skelett auf einem mit goldbraunen Mustern verzierten Hintergrund zeigte. In der rechten Hand hielt es einen Pfeil, in der linken einen mit Streifen bemalten Langbogen. Es war eine ungewöhnliche Darstellung des Todes, die durch ein Stirnband, welches er um seinen bleichen Schädel trug, noch abstrakter wirkte. Besonders verstörend an der Darstellung war jedoch das verschmitzte Lächeln im Gesicht des Schnitters.   
Leonardo starrte auf die Karte, und seine Miene wurde abweisend. „Ist es das, wofür du ihn hältst?“  
„Es ist das, was mit ihm passiert. Er hat Verluste erlitten, und sein Leben befindet sich in einem Prozess der Trennung, der Transformation und der Befreiung. Etwas ist zu Ende gegangen und etwas Neues beginnt. Vielleicht ein neues Leben, unter dem das vorherige abgestreift wird wie eine alte Haut.“   
Tommaso schob das Blatt zurück in den Stapel, den er sorgfältig mischte. Dann fächerte er die Karten in seinen Händen auf und hielt sie Leonardo entgegen.   
„Zieht eine Karte, Maestro. Ich bin neugierig, ob sie zu Euch passen wird.“  
Leonardo nahm eine defensive Haltung ein. Er verabscheute jede Form von Hokuspokus, vom Lesen in Kristallkugeln bis hin zur Kartenlegerei. Das war keine Wissenschaft, sondern rein auf Profit ausgerichtete Manipulation!  
„Nehmt eine“, forderte Tommaso unbeirrt. „Wählt diejenige, zu der Ihr Euch hingezogen fühlt.“   
Leonardo seufzte ergeben und zog eine Karte, die besonders gut zwischen den anderen verborgen war. Er drehte sie in der Hand, betrachtete sie und ließ sie mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben auf den Tisch fallen.  
„Du bist ein schlechter Trickster!“  
Tommaso musterte die Karte, die Leonardo so geringschätzig weggeworfen hatte, und runzelte die Stirn.   
Es war das Skelett mit dem seltsamen Lächeln.  
Ende und Neubeginn.

~*~

Ezios Rückkehr fiel auf den 21. September, einen Sonntag. Die Häuser rund um die Piazza Brunelleschi warfen bereits lange Schatten, und die Luft war erfüllt von Essensdüften, die Tommaso den Feierabend herbeisehnen ließen. Er war gerade mit dem Ausfegen der Werkstatt beschäftigt, als unvermittelt die Tür aufflog und Ezio in Begleitung eines braunhaarigen Hünen hereintrat.  
„ _Buonasera, signori_ “, sagte Tommaso höflich und beäugte den ihm fremden Mann, der ein großes, in Tuch gewickeltes Paket auf der Schulter trug und umständlich unter dem Türsturz hindurch bugsierte.   
„ _Buonasera_. Ist der Maestro nicht im Haus?“ Ezio sah sich suchend um, während er auf den Tisch in der Mitte der Werkstatt zuschritt.  
„ _Altroché!_ _“_ , erklang Leonardos Stimme aus dem Nebenraum – einer kleinen Abstellkammer, die er für die Aufbewahrung von Zeichenutensilien und Werkstoffen benutzte. Als er aus ihr heraustrat, musste Ezio lachen, denn Leonardo war von den Schultern abwärts mit Mehl bestäubt, das er mit geringem Erfolg aus seiner Kleidung zu klopfen versuchte. Vor Ezio stehen bleibend, zögerte er in Anbetracht seines Aufzugs, aber sein Freund winkte nur ab und hob beide Arme, um Leonardos gewohnt herzliche Begrüßung zu empfangen.  
„Es ist schön, dass du zurück bist, _amico mio_. Was macht deine Schulter?“  
„Oh, es ist viel besser! Ich denke, du kannst mir nachher die Fäden ziehen. Alessandro? Leg alles am besten … erm …“ Ezio zog einen Zeichenkarton von der Werkbank und wandte sich an seinen Begleiter. „Jetzt ist Platz!“  
„ _Altolà!_ “, protestierte Leonardo und beeilte sich, des Kartons wieder habhaft zu werden. „ _Per Dio_ , meine Madonna! Du machst noch Flecken drauf!“  
Ezio zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und deutete auf die frei gewordene Fläche. Alessandro legte das Paket darauf ab und ließ sich im Anschluss einige Münzen in die Hand drücken.   
„ _Grazie mille_ “, sagte Ezio. „Bitte teile meinem Onkel mit, dass ich gut angekommen bin. Ach, nein, sag es lieber Claudia. _E buon viaggio!_ _“_  
„ _Grazie, Ser Ezio_.“   
Alessandro verbeugte sich und verließ die Bottega. Tommaso sah ihm nach, bis die Tür ins Schloss zurückfiel, dann musterte er den konsternierten Leonardo, der einen neuen Platz für seine Madonna suchte. Ezio wartete derweil neben der Werkbank auf ihn, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Tommaso wusste nach wie vor nicht, wer genau Ezio war, aber dass er jederzeit Zutritt zur Bottega hatte, war ihm bekannt. Manchmal ließ er sich tage- oder wochenlang nicht blicken, dann wiederum schien er praktisch hier zu wohnen. Leonardo machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er Ezio mit allen Annehmlichkeiten versorgt wissen wollte. Oft sprachen die beiden seltsam vertraulich miteinander, mieden Zuhörer und hingen über Dokumenten und Plänen, die Leonardo vor den Augen seiner Lehrjungen verbarg. Wie Tommaso von Innocento und Agniolo erfahren hatte, war es keine Seltenheit, dass Ezio die Bottega verletzt aufsuchte, um sich von Leonardo verarzten und pflegen zu lassen. Seine Kleidung ließ darauf schließen, dass Ezio aus gutem Hause stammte und sich gewiss jedwede medizinische Versorgung leisten konnte, aber er zog Leonardos Dienste vor, fern von Zeugen, die das öffentliche Leben mit sich brachte. Dieser Mann hatte etwas zu verbergen, und Tommaso hatte bereits seit ihrer ersten Begegnung damit begonnen, sich seine eigenen Gedanken über Ezio zu machen.  
„Ist deine Familie wohlauf?“, fragte Leonardo. Er hatte seinen Zeichenkarton sicher verwahrt und kehrte nun zu Ezio an die Werkbank zurück.  
„Claudia macht sich hervorragend als Buchhalterin, obwohl sie wirklich unausstehlich ist, wenn sie etwas zu sagen hat.“ Ezio grinste. „Ich soll dich im Übrigen herzlich von ihr grüßen.“  
„Sie ist eine kluge Frau. Es ist gut, dass sie eine Aufgabe hat, die sie beschäftigt und ablenkt.“  
„ _Sì_. Ich wünschte, Mutter hätte das auch.“  
„Es tut mir leid, Ezio.“  
Es wurde still im Raum, und Tommaso wandte sich ab, um sich um die letzten Farbpigmente zu kümmern, die er noch zu zerstoßen hatte. Der plötzlich ernst gewordene Tonfall der beiden Männer, in dem Schwermut auf Ezios und Mitgefühl auf Leonardos Seite mitschwang, ließen den unwissenden Tommaso dastehen wie einen Eindringling. Also räumte er das Feld und kehrte an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurück, von dem aus er Ezio und Leonardo nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ihre Stimmen aber drangen – sofern sie nicht flüsterten – recht deutlich zu ihm hinüber.  
Ezio sah Tommaso kurz nach. Dann musterte er Leonardo, der nach der Andeutung über Maria sichtlich betrübt wirkte. Er war ein langjähriger Freund der Familie Auditore, kannte Ezios Mutter bereits seit geraumer Zeit und wusste, wie stark und selbstbewusst sie vor dem Tod ihres Mannes und ihrer Söhne gewesen war. Der Verlust hatte sie gebrochen, und sie tat nichts, um aus dem Käfig der Trauer zu entfliehen. Maria war ein vollkommen veränderter Mensch geworden, still und in sich zurückgezogen.  
Ezio winkte ab, um das unangenehme Thema beiseitezuschieben, und deutete auf das Paket. „Mach’s auf.“  
„Das ist für mich?“  
„Nur für dich. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten.“   
Schmunzelnd lehnte sich Ezio gegen einen der Eichenpfosten, die das Obergeschoss über der Werkstatt abstützten, und sah Leonardo auffordernd an. Der zögerte, löste dann aber doch die Verschnürung des Pakets und schlug das Tuch zurück. Glattes Leder kam zum Vorschein. Leonardo hob es an. Es entfaltete sich zu einem Umhang. Darunter lag ein Übergewand, das Leonardo sofort an Ezios Waffenrock erinnerte, auch wenn ihm einige Unterschiede auffielen. Er wirkte zweckmäßiger, die Applikationen und Muster waren unauffälliger gestaltet. Unter dem Wams fanden sich weitere Teile. Leonardo musste sie nicht untersuchen, um zu wissen, dass ein kompletter Ornat vor ihm lag – mit Schwertgurt, Schärpe, Lederharnisch und -handschuhen. Ebenfalls aus Leder war ein breiter Seitenschutz mit Futteralen für Wurfmesser. Er war für einen Linkshänder gefertigt. Die Waffen selbst fand Leonardo in ein weiteres Tuch eingewickelt daneben: zehn Wurfmesser, dazu zwei Dolche und ein Schwert. Letzteres sah genauso aus wie jenes, das Ezio trug.  
„Das gehört alles dir … Wenn du es haben möchtest.“  
Leonardo hatte das Schwert aus der Scheide gezogen und betrachtete seine Klinge. Sie war meisterhaft geschmiedet und fachgerecht geschliffen. Eine Waffe, die nur einem einzigen Zweck diente …   
„Nach allem, was vorgefallen ist, und dem, was du mir gesagt hast …“ Ezio unterbrach sich und suchte sowohl nach Worten als auch nach Leonardos Blick. „Nachdem mir nun klar ist, was wir beide miteinander teilen und ich glaube, zu verstehen, was du mir gegenüber ausdrücken wolltest ... Da dachte ich, ich lasse das hier für dich anfertigen, damit … nun ja …“  
Leonardo ließ die Waffe auf den Kleiderhaufen sinken, schob schweigend die Arme um Ezios Seiten und drückte ihn an sich. Ezio, von dieser Reaktion nur milde erstaunt, erwiderte die innige Geste.  
„Ist das ein Ja?“, fragte er, und ein Kichern begleitete seine Worte.  
„ _Certo che sì!_ “, erwiderte Leonardo, und auch er klang nun vergnügt.  
Ezios Umarmung wurde fester. „Dir ist auch wirklich klar, worauf du dich hier einlässt …?“  
„Ich habe es längst getan. Es ist also zu spät, mich das zu fragen.“ Leonardo lachte weiter. Zugleich genoss er Ezios Umarmung. Es tat gut, ihn so nahe zu spüren. Leonardo hob den Kopf, und für eine Weile waren sich ihre Gesichter so nahe, dass er sich bloß hätte vorbeugen müssen, um Ezios Lippen mit den seinen zu berühren, sie zu schmecken und sich in dem Gefühl der Verbundenheit zu verlieren … Die Gedanken trieben ihm die Röte ins Gesicht, mehr noch, als Ezio amüsiert die Augenbrauen hob.  
„Dann zieh’s an. Ich möchte sehen, ob alles passt.“  
In seiner Ecke lauschte Tommaso dem Gespräch, ohne zu begreifen, worum es genau ging. Er hatte aufgehört, mit dem Stößel im Mörser zu rühren, und was er mit den Augen nicht sehen konnte, verfolgte er mit den Ohren: Rascheln von Kleidung, Knarren von Leder, Klirren metallener Gürtelschnallen … Leise stand Tommaso auf und schlich um die Staffeleien herum zur Werkbank in der Mitte des Raumes. Um nicht gesehen zu werden, kniete er sich hinter einem der großen Zeichenkartons auf den Boden und lugte um die Kante herum. Staunend beobachtete er die Verwandlung seines Maestros. Leonardo hatte die Arbeitskleidung abgelegt und gegen ein martialisches Gewand getauscht. Gerade zurrte er die Riemen eines Lederschutzes fest, den er sich um den rechten Arm gelegt hatte. Er sah seltsam aus, so ganz anders als die der Stadtwachen und Soldaten, die Tommaso immer wieder zu Gesicht bekam. Der Schutz bedeckte lediglich die Oberseite des Unterarms, während sich auf der anderen Seite eine Apparatur aus Metall befand – etwas, das nach Leonardos vielen technischen Konstruktionen aussah, an denen er arbeitete, wenn ihm nicht der Sinn nach Malen stand.   
„Du wirst sie vielleicht verfeinern wollen“, sagte Ezio. „Ich habe sie nach den Originalplänen anfertigen lassen, aber die ganzen Erweiterungen, die du mir eingebaut hast, fehlen. Dafür habe ich zwei Klingen machen lassen, für jeden Arm eine. Ich weiß nicht, welchen du beim Einsatz bevorzugst.“  
„Beide Arme … ich bin so ein Schafskopf!“ Leonardo schnaubte und griff nach dem zweiten Armschutz, den er ebenfalls anlegte. „Du solltest auch zwei tragen, das bringt Vorteile. Wieso bin ich nie darauf gekommen?“  
„Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.“  
In seinem Versteck beobachtete Tommaso, wie Leonardo die Wurfmesser eines nach dem anderen in die Futterale des Lederharnischs steckte und ein Schwertgehänge am Gürtel befestigte. Die Schnalle zeigte ein Wappen, das wie ein stilisiertes A aussah, dem der Querbalken fehlte, und die Ornamente, die es umgaben, erinnerten an Vogelfedern. Leonardo ergriff den Saum einer Kapuze und zog sie sich über den Kopf. Sie war eigenwillig geschnitten und lief in etwas über, das man in seiner Form auch ohne viel Fantasie als den Schnabel eines Raubvogels bezeichnen konnte.   
Tommaso schnappte nach Luft. Diese Kapuze! Er hatte sie gesehen, schon mehr als einmal – auf Steckbriefen, überall in der Stadt verteilt, auf denen man ein Kopfgeld für die Ergreifung ihres Trägers bot.  
Leonardo streckte seine Arme aus und drehte die Unterseiten nach oben. In einer eleganten Bewegung fächerten seine Finger auseinander, als er beide Handgelenke durchdrückte. Aus jeder der Metallapparaturen schoss eine Klinge hervor, lang und spitz wie ein Stilett.  
Das Poltern, als der Zeichenkarton umkippte und auf den Boden schlug, rief Leonardo die Tatsache ins Gedächtnis, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Ertappt blickte er auf Tommaso, der sich vom Boden aufrappelte und ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte.  
„Den hast du mir immer noch nicht vorgestellt“, bemerkte Ezio trocken. „Wer ist dieser kleine Schnüffler?“  
„Ihr seid Ezio Auditore!“ Tommaso saß auf den Knien und deutete anklagend auf den Mann, über dessen Identität er sich in den letzten Tagen den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. Natürlich, jetzt ergaben all diese seltsamen Umstände einen Sinn!  
„Ich habe nicht nach meinem Namen gefragt, _raga_ _z_ _zo_ , sondern nach deinem.“  
„Offiziell heißt er Tommaso di Giovanni Masini de Peretola“, sagte Leonardo und ließ die Klingen zurückschnappen.   
„Und inoffiziell?“  
„… ist er der Sohn von Bernardo Rucellai, dem Schwager von Lorenzo de’ Medici.“  
Ezio pfiff durch die Zähne. „Da hast du dir ja ein heißes Eisen in die Bottega geholt.“  
„An derlei Umstände bin ich gewöhnt“, erwiderte Leonardo, nicht ohne einen Hauch von Ironie in der Stimme, und Ezio lachte.  
„ _Certo_ , ich sollte mich also gar nicht wundern. Er ist dein neuer Lehrjunge?“  
„Nein, das Malen liegt ihm nicht.“  
„Warum ist er dann hier?“  
„Weil ich keine Fragen über seine Herkunft stelle“, antwortete Leonardo und wandte sich dann an den Jungen. „Wenn du schon hier bist, Tommaso, wasch dir die Hände und hol mir eine Pinzette, eine Schere, sauberes Tuch und eine Flasche Alkohol.“  
„ _Sì, maestro!_ “ Tommaso deutete eine Verbeugung an und eilte, um das Gewünschte zu holen.  
„Verbindungen zu den Medici also.“  
„Es ergab sich eher zufällig.“  
Ezio hob die Augenbrauen und legte den Kopf schief. Es vergingen nur Sekunden, bis Leonardo unter seinem forschenden Blick kapitulierte.  
„Ich war in eine delikate Angelegenheit verwickelt, die auch die Medici in Verlegenheit gebracht hat.“  
„War das dein kürzlich angedeuteter Ärger mit der Obrigkeit?“  
Leonardo nickte und stellte den umgerissenen Zeichenkarton wieder auf, wobei er Ezio den Rücken zuwandte – etwas länger als nötig, wie dieser feststellte.   
„Worum ging es?“  
„Du kennst die _tamburini_?“  
Ja, Ezio kannte sie – jene Behältnisse, welche die Florentiner gerne bildhaft als _buchi della verità_ , als _Münder der Wahrheit_ , bezeichneten. Sie waren in der ganzen Stadt verteilt und dienten dem Zweck, den Nachtwächtern anonyme Hinweise und Anklagen wegen Bürgervergehen aller Art zukommen zu lassen. Der Ruf der _tamburini_ war umstritten, aber auf sie verzichten wollte dennoch niemand.  
Leonardo blieb neben dem Zeichenkarton stehen, und obwohl er nach wie vor die Kapuze trug, war offensichtlich, dass sein Blick auf den Boden und nicht auf Ezio gerichtet war.   
„Einige Monate, bevor du und ich uns kennenlernten, hinterließ jemand eine Denunziation, in der ein gewisser Jacopo Saltarelli beschuldigt wurde, sich mehreren Männern hingegeben und dafür Geschenke angenommen zu haben. Einer der Denunzierten war Leonardo Tornabuoni, ein Verwandter der Mutter von Lorenzo de’ Medici, ein anderer ich selbst. Einige Wochen nach Einreichung der Denunziation wurden wir festgenommen und inhaftiert. Das Gerichtsverfahren wurde jedoch schnell fallen gelassen – auf Drängen der Medici, die eine Schmutzkampagne gegen ihre Familie erkannten. Man sprach mich in allen Punkten frei, und ich durfte meine Arbeit wieder aufnehmen. Seitdem stehe ich in der Schuld der Medici. Die zahle ich nun zurück, indem ich Tommaso bei mir beschäftige und den Schein einer von seinem eigentlichen Vater erdachten Abstammung wahre.“  
„Und?“ Ezio hatte sein Hemd abgelegt und sah Leonardo fragend an.  
„Was _und_?“  
„War etwas dran an den Anschuldigungen?“  
Leonardo schwieg und verschränkte nach kurzem Zögern die Arme vor der Brust. Ezio wusste, wie er diese Reaktion zu deuten hatte.  
„Ich verurteile dich nicht dafür, _amico mio_.“  
„Ich weiß …“  
„Und trotzdem schämst du dich?“  
„ _Schämen_ ist nicht das richtige Wort, Ezio. Es ist …“  
Leonardo hielt inne, als Tommaso zurückkehrte, und ließ unausgesprochen, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. Auch Ezio schnitt das Thema nicht wieder an, solange der Junge bei ihnen war, eine Flasche mit Alkohol auf den Tisch stellte und frische Tücher sowie die gewünschten Instrumente für Ezios Behandlung daneben legte.  
„Ich danke dir.“ Leonardo kramte in seinem Beutel, den er zusammen mit seiner Arbeitskleidung auf der Werkbank deponiert hatte, nahm zwei Münzen heraus und reichte sie Tommaso. „Hier. Geh nach Hause und bewahre Stillschweigen.“  
„ _Ma certo, maestro. E grazie mille!_ “ Von der großzügigen Geste überrascht, verbeugte sich Tommaso erneut, diesmal besonders tief. „Ich verrate Euch nicht, ich schwöre es bei meinem Leben! Aber eines müsst Ihr schon zugeben, Maestro.“  
„Und das wäre?“ Leonardo hatte nach Flasche und Tüchern greifen wollen, hielt nun aber stirnrunzelnd inne.  
„Meine Karten haben nicht gelogen!“  
Verblüfft starrte Leonardo in Tommasos vergnügtes Gesicht. Dann streckte er die Hand aus und zog sie ihm halb tadelnd, halb wohlwollend über den Hinterkopf. Tommaso schien seinem Meister die kleine Zurechtweisung nicht übel zu nehmen.   
„Also?“, fragte er ungebrochen keck.   
„Sie haben nicht gelogen“, räumte Leonardo ein, „aber sie sind dennoch nichts, womit sich ein junger Bursche wie du beschäftigen sollte. _Buona notte._ _“_  
„ _Buona notte_ , _maestro_.“  
Eine letzte Verbeugung, ein letztes Grinsen, dann eilte Tommaso zur Tür und war bald darauf verschwunden. Leonardo, der ihm nachgegangen war, legte den Riegel vor und kehrte dann zur Werkbank zurück, wo Ezio auf einem Schemel Platz genommen hatte. Leonardo zog sich einen zweiten heran.  
„Der Kleine ist nicht auf den Mund gefallen.“   
„Absolut nicht. Er hält jeden mit seinem losen Mundwerk auf Trab.“   
Ezio kreuzte die Arme auf der Tischplatte und starrte an die mit unzähligen Skizzen tapezierte Wand, während Leonardo seine Schulter mit Alkohol desinfizierte. Es brannte nicht mehr. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.  
„Ich glaube, du hast ihn beeindruckt. Sein harmloser Maestro, der brave Madonnenbilder malt, macht in Wahrheit gemeinsame Sache mit rebellischen Assassinen … und ist sogar selbst einer.“  
Er drehte den Kopf, da er Leonardos Reaktion auf seine Worte sehen wollte, und es befriedigte ihn, als er das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes bemerkte.   
„Du willst das wirklich …“  
„Hast du geglaubt, ich scherze?“ Leonardo hatte den Knoten des Fadens aufgeschnitten und begann ihn nun vorsichtig mit der Pinzette aus der Haut zu ziehen. Stiche traktierten Ezio, aber er ertrug sie, ohne zu murren.   
„Nein, aber mich schmerzte der Gedanke, dass du in Gefahr geraten könntest. Ich habe schon genug Menschen verloren, die mir viel bedeuten …“  
„Und jetzt?“   
„Du bist gut darin, vorzugeben, jemand zu sein, der du in deinem tiefsten Inneren gar nicht sein willst.“  
„Das ist eine reichlich kryptische Aussage.“  
„Du dechiffrierst meine Kodexseiten, du solltest Übung darin haben. Au!“  
„ _Scusa_ , der Faden war an dieser Stelle schon ziemlich eingewachsen.“  
„Es war Absicht!“  
Leonardos Lachen, das auf diesen Vorwurf folgte, klang ehrlich amüsiert. Ezio schmunzelte und legte den Kopf auf seine Arme. Dabei glitt sein Blick erneut zur Wand, und er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen.   
„Von welchen Karten hat Tommaso vorhin eigentlich gesprochen?“  
„Tarot. Er hat eine Schwäche für solchen Hokuspokus.“  
„Und was hat sein Tarot über dich gesagt? Dass du dich mit ruchlosen Leuten abgibst, die dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen?“  
„Nein, aber dass ich im Begriff bin, mein altes Leben hinter mir zu lassen und ein neues zu beginnen.“  
Ezio schnaubte. „Klingt vertraut.“  
Leonardo zog das letzte Fadenstück, legte die Pinzette beiseite und reinigte erneut die Wunde. Nirgendwo fand er Hinweise auf eine Entzündung, was ihn erleichterte. Während er behutsam über Ezios Schulter strich, dankte er seinem Freund im Stillen dafür, dass er einfach … er war: leicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen und zu Temperamentsausbrüchen hinzureißen, aber darüber hinaus ein herzlicher und loyaler Mensch, der sich von Offenbarungen, die viele andere erschüttert hätten, nicht in seiner Zuneigung beirren ließ. Leonardo konnte sich keinen ehrlicheren Freund wünschen. Einmal mehr ertappte er sich dabei, seiner Sehnsucht nach Ezios Nähe erliegen zu wollen. Er schalt mit sich und stand auf, um sich mit Aufräumarbeiten abzulenken. Wieso auch machte es ihm Ezio so unendlich schwer, ihn nicht zu begehren …?  
Als sie später zu Bett gingen, gab sich Ezio wie immer, frei von Scheu und Scham. Er rollte sich neben Leonardo auf die Seite und drückte das Kissen unter seinem Kopf zurecht, bis er zufrieden brummend die Augen schloss. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sein Atem regelmäßig wurde. Leonardo betrachtete ihn versonnen. Er war überzeugt davon, dass Ezio schlief, bis dieser unvermittelt den Arm ausstreckte.  
„Mach endlich das Licht aus“, nuschelte er. „Oder willst du mich schon wieder malen?“  
Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu jenem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln, das Ezio so zu eigen war wie seine walnussbraunen Augen. Leonardo errötete, griff nach dem Kerzenhalter und löschte die Flamme. Dunkelheit eroberte den Raum. Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann legte sich Ezios Arm über seine Seite. Leonardo spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Er verriet sich mit jeder Körperfaser. Jetzt, da Ezio mehr über ihn wusste, fühlte sich Leonardo wie auf einem Silbertablett dargereicht. Er erwartete einen rügenden Kommentar ob seiner Angespanntheit, doch er blieb aus. Stattdessen zog ihn Ezio näher, bis Leonardos Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge rutschte. Mit einem Mal war Ezio überall – seine Wärme, sein Geruch, seine Hand, die Leonardo über den Rücken strich. Die Geste war so intim und tröstend zugleich, dass Leonardo nach kurzem Zögern seine Ängste über Bord warf. Er schmiegte sich an Ezios Brust und schloss die Augen.  
„Schlaf gut, _amico mio._ “   
„ _Anche tu_ “, flüsterte Leonardo und ergab sich der willkommenen Geborgenheit, die Ezio ihm bot – eine Geborgenheit, die sich wie Balsam auf Leonardos Seele legte und sein Bewusstsein langsam in den Dämmerzustand hinübergleiten ließ.  
Es war die erste Nacht seit vielen Jahren, in der er durchschlief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> messere – höflich-förmliche Anrede für (höhergestellte) Herren im Renaissancezeitalter  
> Buona sera. – Guten Abend.  
> Altroché! – Doch! [als Antwort auf negative Fragen]  
> Altolà! – Halt!  
> Buon viaggio! – Gute Reise!  
> Certo che sì! – Natürlich (ja)!  
> ragazzo – Junge  
> mille grazie – tausend Dank  
> Anche tu. – Du auch.


	5. Santa Croce

Wieder war es der Geruch von Regen, der Ezio weckte, und diesmal hörte er auch das leise Prasseln der Tropfen, die gegen die Hauswand schlugen. Das Licht, das durch die Ritzen der Fensterläden ins Schlafzimmer fiel, war schwach, aber es reichte aus, um den Raum zu erhellen und Einzelheiten erkennen zu lassen.  
Leonardo lag neben ihm, das Gesicht halb unter den Strähnen seines nach vorne gefallenen Haares verborgen. Er schlief noch, wie Ezio feststellte. Normalerweise war Leonardo bereits am Arbeiten, wenn sich Ezio aus dem Bett schälte, um sich gähnend auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem zu machen. Leonardos ruheloser Geist verwehrte ihm die Trägheit des Langschläfers, der sein jüngerer Freund nur allzu gerne frönte. Allerdings verbrachte Ezio auch viele Nächte auf den Dächern der Stadt und folgte alleine schon deshalb einem anderen Schlafrhythmus. Leonardo würde es bald genauso gehen. Er hatte beschlossen, Ezio zu folgen – und das würde einige Veränderungen in seinem Alltag bedeuten.  
Ezio strich einige honigblonde Locken beiseite, um das schlafende Gesicht darunter besser betrachten zu können. Leonardo sah selten so entspannt aus wie jetzt. Er fühlte sich geborgen, und Ezio begriff es – so wie er auch begriff, dass Leonardo ihm mehr zugetan war, als es bei einem Freund für gewöhnlich als angemessen betrachtet wurde. Die Offenbarung am gestrigen Abend hatte Ezios stillen Verdacht erhärtet. Dass sich Leonardo in seinen Gefühlen ihm gegenüber zurückhielt, konnte nur einen Grund haben: Er fürchtete, durch ein solches Geständnis seinen besten Freund zu verlieren.  
Donnergrollen ließ die Hauswand erzittern, der Regen wurde stärker. Leonardos Lider zuckten, dann schlug er die Augen auf. Sie wirkten erstaunlich klar. Wenn Ezio daran dachte, wie verschlafen er für gewöhnlich aussah, wenn er sich bei der Morgentoilette im Spiegel betrachtete …  
„Du bist wach?“  
„Schon eine Weile … Da draußen regnet es in Strömen. Kein gutes Wetter für ein paar praktische Übungen …“  
Leonardo rollte sich auf den Rücken und streckte die Arme über den Kopf, um den Schlaf aus seinen Gliedern zu vertreiben. „Findest du nicht, dass du damit noch ein paar Tage warten solltest? Die Fäden sind erst frisch gezogen.“  
„Aber _dir_ geht es doch gut.“   
Leonardo schmunzelte. „Weiß dein Onkel eigentlich darüber Bescheid, dass du mich mit ins Boot holst?“  
„Nein“, brummte Ezio. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns, und ich möchte nicht, dass er sich einmischt. Du bist keiner seiner Söldner, über die er bestimmen kann. Er macht sein Ding, wir machen unseres.“ Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie an Leonardos Wange. Der leicht beschämte Blick, den Ezio erwartete, folgte prompt, und er lächelte. Es war schön zu sehen, dass man einen Menschen tatsächlich so gut kannte, dass man seine Reaktionen vorausahnen konnte. Langsam schob Ezio die gespreizten Finger in Leonardos Haar und hielt dabei Augenkontakt. „Magst du mir nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen?“  
Leonardo blinzelte nervös. „Die Wahrheit worüber?“  
„Über uns.“ Ezio spürte, wie Leonardos Wange unter seinem Handballen zu glühen begann. „Ich bin mehr als ein Freund für dich.“  
„ _S-scusa_ , Ezio. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich so denken zu lassen, nur weil ich dir von der Denunziation erzählt habe“, sagte Leonardo schwach.   
„Wofür genau entschuldigst du dich da eigentlich gerade?“  
Ezio sah das panische Flackern in Leonardos Augen, und ihn übermannte das schlechte Gewissen. Einerseits wollte er über diese beschämte und liebenswerte Art schmunzeln, andererseits fühlte er sich scheußlich, Leonardo in Bedrängnis zu bringen und zu einem Geständnis zu zwingen. Kurzentschlossen richtete sich Ezio auf dem Ellenbogen auf, beugte sich vor und fasste Leonardos Kopf mit beiden Händen. Sein Mund fand Leonardos Lippen und eroberte sie mit zärtlicher Neugier. Ezio hatte noch nie zuvor einen Mann geküsst, aber es fühlte sich keineswegs falsch an, nicht einmal fremd. Es war Leonardo – der Mensch, der mehr als jeder andere über Ezio wusste. Das Vertrauen wurzelte tief, und es bestimmte diesen Kuss. Ezio ging es nicht um eine Eroberung oder Imponiergehabe, sondern um etwas, das mehr als all das war. Etwas _Größeres_.  
In den ersten Sekunden lag Leonardo da wie erstarrt, von Ezios Tun vollkommen überrumpelt. Als dieser jedoch den Kuss nicht brach und seine Finger tiefer in Leonardos Haar gleiten ließ, entspannte er sich. Ezio war sanft. Nichts an seinem Verhalten entsprach seinem jugendlichen Übermut, nichts daran war provokant. Was er tat, war, Leonardo ohne Worte zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
Mit einem Mal schlang Leonardo beide Arme fest um Ezios Schultern und schmiegte sich an ihn, wobei er den Kuss mit einer Innigkeit erwiderte, die Ezio den Atem nahm. Sie rollten herum. Ezio fand sich auf dem Rücken wieder, Leonardo über sich, dessen Wangen noch immer glühten. Er spürte Leonardos Zungenspitze gegen seine Lippen stoßen und öffnete sie bereitwillig, ließ seinen Freund gewähren – überrascht von der Leidenschaft, die nun aus ihm herausbrach und seine Zurückhaltung fortspülte wie der Regen den Staub von den Straßen.  
Leonardo ließ von seinen Lippen ab, nur um im nächsten Moment seine Nase in Ezios Halsbeuge zu vergraben und eine heiß glühende Kussspur zu ziehen, über den Adamsapfel hinab zum Brustbein, das er voller Hingabe liebkoste. Ezio spürte Leonardos Hände, eine an seinem Kopf, die andere auf seiner Brust, wo sie sanfte Kreise zog, die sich langsam tiefer bewegten, über seinen Bauch und die Hüfte. Ezio keuchte, von der Intensität der Berührungen und den Reaktionen seines eigenen Körpers, der sich Leonardo nur zu gerne hingeben wollte, überrumpelt. Hitze erfasste ihn. Sein Atem wurde flacher, lauter.  
„Leo …“, hob er an, seine Stimme rau und betört. Er grub die Finger in Leonardos Schultern und drückte den Kopf ins Kissen. Normalerweise war er es doch, der eroberte, das Tempo vorgab und die Kontrolle über alles hatte. Leonardo verwies ihn jetzt auf einen neuen, bisher unbekannten Platz – den des Genießers, der sich einfach fallen ließ und hingab. Ezio spürte die unaufhaltsam vorangleitenden Fingerspitzen, die seine Scham erkundeten, durch das Haar glitten und den Gliedschaft erreichten. Warme Haut auf Haut. Ezio erschauderte, öffnete den Mund und stöhnte.  
„ _Maestro!_ “  
Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie hochfahren wie zwei auf frischer Tat ertappte Diebe. Tommasos Stimme drang vom Flur zu ihnen hinein.  
„ _Maestro_ , Signore Cattaneo ist da. Er erwartet Euch in der Werkstatt.“  
Leonardo sank auf Ezio nieder und seufzte. „Sag ihm, ich komme in fünf Minuten.“  
„ _Va bene_ “, rief es von draußen, und sich entfernende Schritte verrieten, dass Tommaso ging. Leonardo schloss die Augen, und Ezio konnte nicht anders. In diesem Gefühlswirrwarr aus Erregung und peinlicher Berührtheit musste er lachen.   
„Geh vor.“ Er gluckste und drückte Leonardo einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er ihn entließ. „Ich … erm, brauche ein bisschen länger, befürchte ich.“ Am liebsten hätte er ein „Deine Schuld!“ hinzugefügt, aber er wollte Leonardo das Aufstehen nicht unnötig erschweren, fand er sich doch selbst nicht willens, ihn ausgerechnet jetzt ziehen zu lassen.  
Leonardo rutschte von der Bettkante und griff nach seinem Hemd. Ezio sah zu, wie er zur Waschschüssel trat, sich eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte und anschließend versuchte, seine Haare in eine halbwegs vorzeigbare Ordnung zu bringen.  
„Immer noch kein neues Barett?“, fragte Ezio. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes.  
„Ich kam die letzten Tage nicht viel raus.“ Leonardo schlüpfte in frische Hosen und griff nach seinen Stiefeln. Auf Gürtel und Wams verzichtete er. Mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick zu Ezio verließ er das Schlafzimmer.   
Ezio starrte lange auf die Tür, die hinter Leonardo zugefallen war. Die plötzliche Einsamkeit zwang ihn dazu, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, um zu begreifen, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war – und was es in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Ezio legte die Spitzen von Daumen und Zeigefinger auf seine Nasenwurzel und massierte sie angestrengt. Er hatte eine Grenze in seiner Beziehung zu Leonardo überschritten und dies auch ganz bewusst getan. Dass Leonardo jedoch mit solcher Leidenschaft darauf reagieren würde, hatte Ezio nicht erwartet – so wenig wie seine eigene Erregung, die er kaum ignorieren konnte. An der Bettdecke zupfend, riskierte er einen Blick darunter.   
„… _merda!_ “, zischte er, ließ die Decke wieder fallen und drückte den Hinterkopf gegen die Wand.   
Was hatte Leonardo da nur angerichtet?

~*~

„Könnt Ihr mir zusichern, das Bild bis zum ersten Dezember zu liefern?“  
Tommaso sah zu Giuseppe Cattaneo hinüber. Der füllige Mann aus Vacciano, einem der vielen Vororte von Florenz, hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und beugte sich vor. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete er die Entwurfsskizzen, die Leonardo auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. Für Cattaneo selbst interessierte sich Tommaso nicht sonderlich, für seinen Maestro dagegen umso mehr. Ezios Annahme, dass Leonardo bei seinem Gesellen ungewollt Eindruck hinterlassen hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit. Tommaso sah ihn jetzt in einem anderen Licht, und das verlangte ihm auch eine neue Form von Respekt für Leonardo ab. Die eher mäßig laufende Bottega hatte praktisch über Nacht ihr langweiliges Flair verloren und war zu einem Ort geworden, der Abenteuer versprach.  
„Wenn Ihr mit der Komposition zufrieden seid und mir Eure Tochter ein paar Mal zum Modellsitzen schicken könnt, gewiss.“ Leonardo strich sich eine Locke aus der Stirn, wohin sie ohne Barett oder Haarband immer wieder zurückfiel. Er wirkte heute bemerkenswert unaufgeräumt, wie Tommaso fand.  
Cattaneo nickte und richtete sich auf. „Ich schicke Giulia am kommenden Montag zu Euch. Das Bild muss bis zu ihrer Hochzeit fertig sein. Eine Aufschiebung des Abgabetermins ist nicht möglich. Mir wurde zugetragen, dass Ihr fast nie den Zeitplan Eurer Auftragsarbeiten einhaltet und –“  
„Es wird fertig sein“, unterbrach ihn Leonardo. „Schickt mir Eure Tochter bei gutem Wetter. Ich brauche Licht für meine Arbeit. Ob es nun am Montag in ausreichendem Maße vorhanden ist oder erst ein oder zwei Tage darauf, müssen wir abwarten.“  
Tommaso tauschte den Besen gegen Kehrschaufel und Handfeger und ging in die Knie, wobei er der Auseinandersetzung der beiden Männer lauschte. Cattaneo forderte, was er wollte, Leonardo wies darauf hin, was möglich war. Diese Diskussionen waren nichts Unübliches. Die Vorstellung des Kunden traf sich selten mit der des Künstlers auf einer Linie.  
Obwohl Leonardo zweifellos die Absicht hegte, Cattaneo schnell wieder loszuwerden, zog sich das Gespräch in die Länge. Tommaso schob den Kübel, in den er den Kehricht geworfen hatte, mit dem Fuß unter die Werkbank zurück und schlich sich dann hinter dem Rücken seines Maestros in den Flur, der zu den Privaträumen führte. Leonardo teilte großzügig seine Vorratskammer mit seinen Lehrjungen, und Tommaso hatte nichts gegen einen kleinen Imbiss in Form eines Apfels oder eines Käsestücks einzuwenden. So ganz nebenbei konnte er ja nachsehen, was Ezio trieb, über dessen Verbleib er sich langsam wunderte.   
Tommaso fand ihn schneller als erwartet, denn er prallte mit ihm zusammen, kaum dass er um die Ecke und in die Küche bog.   
„Sieh an, der kleine Schnüffler schon wieder.“ Ezio balancierte einen Becher mit dampfendem Kräuteraufguss in der Hand, mit dem er gerade den Raum hatte verlassen wollen.  
„ _Buongiorno, Messer Ezio_ “, begrüßte ihn Tommaso verlegen. „Ich wollte mir nur etwas aus der Vorratskammer holen.“  
„Lass dich nicht aufhalten.“  
Ezio trat zur Seite, um Tommaso durchzulassen, blieb aber wartend an Ort und Stelle stehen. Der Junge wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde, und dieser Umstand gefiel ihm gar nicht.   
„Ihr müsst mir nicht auf die Finger schauen, ich stehle nicht!“, sagte er etwas widerspenstiger als beabsichtigt. Jetzt, da er über Ezios Identität Bescheid wusste, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es klug war, sich in einem Anfall jugendlichen Leichtsinns mit ihm anzulegen.  
„Das würde sich auch nicht lohnen, denn es ist kein Obst mehr da.“ Ezio nippte an seinem Becher. „Dort liegt die Einkaufsliste. Ich nehme an, du bist für die Besorgungen zuständig?“  
„ _Sì_.“ Tommasos Blick schweifte zum Küchentisch, auf dem besagte Liste lag. „Ich gehe gleich, ich hole nur rasch Geld vom Maestro.“  
Ezios Arm schoss nach vorne und versperrte den Türrahmen, als Tommaso hindurchschlüpfen wollte.   
„Heute zahle ich. Und ich werde dich begleiten, denn ich brauche auch ein paar Kleinigkeiten. _Andi_ _a_ _mo_.“   
Ezio stellte den noch halbvollen Becher auf den Tisch und schob Tommaso vor sich her aus dem Raum. Dem Jungen kamen tausend Gründe in den Sinn, warum Ezio mit ihm alleine sein wollte. Er hatte wohl vor, Tommaso wegen des gestrigen Vorfalls ins Gewissen zu reden und ihm zu verkünden, was er mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er gegenüber anderen auch nur ein Wort über Ezios wahre Identität verlor. Vielleicht plante er auch, Tommaso in einer verwinkelten Gasse ein Messer an den Hals zu halten, während er ihm seine Forderungen nannte. Worauf Tommaso allerdings im Traum nicht kam, war der einzig wahre Beweggrund: Ezio suchte Ablenkung, die er hier in Leonardos unmittelbarer Gegenwart einfach nicht finden konnte.

~*~

Die große Piazza vor der Franziskanerkirche Santa Croce schien an diesem Morgen halb Florenz zu beherbergen. Es hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu regnen, aber die Pfützen, die sich in den zahlreichen Mulden auf dem Boden gesammelt hatten, verwandelten den Markt in einen Hindernisparcours. Tommaso schimpfte, als er trotz aller Umsicht in eine Lache trat, die so tief war, dass sich der Hosenstoff seines linken Beins bis über seinen Knöchel mit Wasser vollsog.  
„ _Maledetto! Che bidonata!_ “  
Er schüttelte das Bein und verzog das Gesicht. Ezio schlenderte bereits einige Meter weiter zwischen den Ständen umher, und Tommaso musste sich beeilen, um zu ihm aufzuschließen. Der Korb, den der Junge mit beiden Händen umklammert hielt, wurde zunehmend schwerer. Ezio kaufte mal Gemüse und Obst hier, mal Brot und Fleisch dort. Auch viele Lebensmittel, die gar nicht auf Leonardos Einkaufsliste auftauchten, befanden sich inzwischen im Korb. Luxusgüter wie Honig, Feigen, Datteln, Ingwer und kandierte Bitterorangen sprengten eindeutig das Budget des Maestros. Ezio dagegen schien mit Geld regelrecht um sich werfen zu können.  
Sie blieben bei einem Hutmacher stehen, und Ezio durchstöberte die Auslage, bis er fündig wurde. Für eine Handvoll Münzen wechselte ein neues rotes Barett seinen Besitzer.   
„Ist das für den Maestro?“   
„ _Sì_. Mir steht es wohl kaum.“ Ezio steckte den Geldbeutel wieder fort und nahm das Barett auf, um es sich probehalber auf den Kopf zu setzen.  
„Auf jeden Fall seht Ihr damit nicht wie ein Künstler aus.“  
„Wie denn dann?“  
„Wie ein Scheuermann.“  
Ezio hob die rechte Augenbraue. Er verstand Leonardos Neigung, diesem Lausebengel ab und an die Hand über den Hinterkopf zu ziehen.  
„Ihr kauft ihm öfter Geschenke“, fuhr Tommaso fort, wobei er es schamlos ausnutzte, dass Ezio ihm gegenüber mehr Zurückhaltung zeigte als Leonardo. „Ihr mögt ihn also _sehr_ …“   
„Lauschst du etwa an Türen?“  
Die flammende Röte, die Tommaso ins Gesicht schoss, verriet ihn, und diesmal schlug ihm Ezio das Barett um die Ohren.  
„ _Ma che ti viene in mente!_ Ich sollte dich übers Knie legen, du kleiner Teufel!“  
„Ich wollte doch nur sichergehen, Euch nicht aus dem Schlaf zu reißen“, versuchte sich Tommaso hastig und mit merklich ausbleibendem Erfolg zu verteidigen.   
Ezio knurrte, und für einen Moment sah er wirklich so aus, als würde er mit verwinkelten Seitengassen und Messern an jugendlichen Kehlen liebäugeln. Dann aber seufzte er, hob die Arme gen Himmel, als wolle er fragen, womit er diesen unverschämten kleinen Quälgeist verdient hatte, und rollte mit den Augen.   
„ _Bene,_ gehen wir! Ich brauch noch Verbandszeug.“  
Damit wandte sich Ezio dem Borgo Santa Croce zu. Tommaso folgte ihm. Unter dem Gewicht des Korbs geriet er langsam ins Schwitzen. Sich viele Leckereien leisten zu können, war eines – sie alle nach Hause tragen zu müssen, etwas ganz anderes. Er starrte auf den dunklen Schopf mit dem schulterlangen Pferdeschwanz vor sich, mehr bekam er von Ezio gerade nicht zu sehen. Dieser war zwar verärgert über Tommasos Dreistigkeit, hatte aber deutlich gezeigt, dass er nie ernsthaft Hand an ihn legen würde. Ezios kurzer Ausbruch von Empörung hatte ihn nicht zu einer Tat getrieben, vor der so manch anderer in dieser Situation nicht zurückgeschreckt wäre. Was war dagegen schon ein kurzer Schlag mit einem Barett, gefolgt von einem Stoßseufzer? Für einen in den höchsten Kreisen gefürchteten Mann war Ezio erstaunlich gutmütig. Tommaso grinste. Seine Vorstellung von dunklen Seitengassen, aufblitzenden Klingen und wütenden Drohungen verblasste. Er hatte nichts zu befürchten – und es war nicht zu Ezios Vorteil, dass Tommaso das nun auch bewusst war.  
„Ihr mögt ihn also wirklich _sehr_!“   
„Überspann den Bogen nicht, _monello!_ _“_  
Sie hatten gerade die ersten Häuser der Straße passiert, als Ezio unvermittelt stehen blieb und Tommaso bedeutete, ebenfalls anzuhalten. Der Junge gehorchte und blickte Ezio fragend an. Dann folgte er seinem Blick und entdeckte die Gardisten, die gerade vor einem der Gebäude in Aufstellung gingen.  
„… soll diesmal nicht in der Stadt bleiben. Die letzten drei Seiten wurden gestohlen, worüber seine Exzellenz sehr ungehalten war.“  
Der Mann, zu dem diese gebieterische Stimme gehörte, trug auffallend edle Kleidung. Er stand vor vier Gardisten und winkte gerade einem fünften, der eine Holzkiste in seinen Händen hielt.  
„Verwahrt sie bis zur dritten Nachtstunde.“  
„Und dann, _Signore_?“  
„Dann wird ein Bote kommen und sie abholen. Er wird sich mit meinem Siegel ausweisen. Bis dahin haltet ihr Wache.“  
„Sehr wohl, _messere_. Ganz, wie Ihr wünscht.“  
„Nicht ich wünsche dieses Vorgehen, sondern mein _protettore_.“  
Das Gespräch wurde von dem aus dem Haus zurückkehrenden Gardisten unterbrochen. Man nickte einander zu, dann lief der Aristokrat ohne ein Wort des Abschieds den Borgo Santa Croce hinunter, in Richtung Arno.  
„Das ist ja großartig!“  
Tommaso runzelte die Stirn, als er den vergnügten Unterton in Ezios Stimme bemerkte. Im nächsten Moment wurde der Junge an der Schulter gepackt und entschlossen vorwärts geschoben.   
„Los, wir müssen uns beeilen!“  
„Wieso, was ist denn?“  
„Frag nicht dauernd dummes Zeug, lauf!“  
„Und Euer Verbandszeug, _messere_?“  
„Das hat Zeit!“

~*~

Leonardo hatte die Skizze von Giulia Cattaneo über einen Bildträger gelegt und punktierte die Linien ihres Gesichts mit Nadeln, um sich nahezu unsichtbare Hilfslinien für das Gemälde zu schaffen, mit dem er in den nächsten Tagen beginnen würde. Er verabscheute Aufträge mit festem Abgabetermin. Die meisten Menschen verstanden nicht, dass die Malerei etwas grundlegend anderes war als die Herstellung eines Leinenhemds oder Stiefelpaares. Es gab keine fest vorgeschriebenen Routinegriffe, die man beliebig wiederholten konnte. Jedes Gemälde war anders, jedes einzelne Bild speziell. Es ging um Menschen, nicht um Waren. Menschen, denen eine Seele und damit eine Persönlichkeit innewohnte, was Leonardo beim Malen in seiner subtilen Art darzustellen pflegte.  
Er rutschte näher an die Staffelei und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er die feineren Linien einarbeitete – die Augenlider und den sanften Schwung der Lippen, denen er eine jugendlich-unschuldige Sinnlichkeit verliehen hatte. So sinnlich wie Ezios Lippen waren sie allerdings bei Weitem nicht.  
Leonardo ließ die Nadel in Papier und Holz stecken, sank zurück und raufte sich die Haare. Eine der Katzen, die sich in der Bottega herumtrieben, nutzte seine veränderte Haltung und sprang ihm auf den Schoß. Behaglich schnurrend rollte sie sich zusammen. Leonardo starrte sie an. Dann fasste er sich an die Stirn. Ezios Gesicht ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dazu sein Geruch, seine warme Haut … Von seinem wohligen Stöhnen, das ihm über die Lippen gekommen war, ganz zu schweigen.   
Diese gottverfluchten sinnlichen Lippen! Leonardo holte tief Luft und blies sie geräuschvoll wieder aus. Wie sollte er einen klaren Gedanken fassen und sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren?  
Diese Frage erübrigte sich, als die Eingangstür so heftig aufflog, dass sie gegen die Wand knallte. Die Katze auf Leonardos Schoß fuhr hoch, hechtete zu Boden und verschwand unter dem nächstbesten Tisch.   
Ezio polterte herein, Tommaso im Schlepptau, der die Tür mit dem Fuß hinter sich zuschob und ächzend seinen Tragekorb auf den Boden sinken ließ.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Leonardo und musterte Ezio, der mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor der Staffelei stehen geblieben war. Er sah aus wie ein römischer Kaiser auf einem Triumphzug. Eigentlich fehlte nur noch der Lorbeerkranz auf seinem Haupt, um das Bild perfekt zu machen.  
„Lass alles stehen und liegen!“, forderte er. „Ich habe eine Kodexseite gefunden!“  
„Das muss ja eine ganz besondere sein, wenn du so aus dem Häuschen bist.“ Leonardo lachte und streckte Ezio die Hand entgegen. „Zeig sie mir.“  
„Wir müssen sie uns erst noch holen.“  
Leonardo blinzelte. „Wir?“  
„ _Certo,_ du kommst mit!“ Ezios Grinsen wuchs in die Breite. „Praktische Übungen, hast du’s schon vergessen?“  
„Aber deine Schulter ist noch nicht verheilt!“, protestierte Leonardo. „Du solltest dich schonen. Wenigstens noch ein, zwei Tage.“  
„So lange haben wir aber keine Zeit. Die Seite wird heute Nacht von einem Boten abgeholt. Sie werden wohl vorsichtiger, und für uns bedeutet das, dass wir uns beeilen müssen.“   
Ezio sah Leonardos zweifelnden Blick, der auf seiner linken Schulter ruhte, und warf – wie zuvor auf der Piazza vor Santa Croce – theatralisch die Arme in die Höhe.   
„Mir geht’s gut!“, rief er. „Außerdem habe ich gar nicht vor zu kämpfen, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Es gibt so ein paar Tricks, mit denen man auch ohne Schwert an genau das kommt, was man haben will. Ich zeig sie dir.“  
„ _Va bene._ “ Leonardo gab nach. Wenn er ehrlich war, stand ihm sowieso nicht der Sinn nach Damenporträts, und so ließ er sich von seinem Schemel gleiten. „Dann ziehen wir uns um.“

~*~

Die Glocke der nahen Kirche schlug zur Mittagsstunde, als sie den Borgo Santa Croce entlangschritten. Der Wind hatte die Wolkendecke aufgerissen, und die Sonne schien auf die Straßen rund um die Kirche herab, in denen sich jetzt noch mehr Menschen tummelten als am Morgen. Die beiden Männer, die sich ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatten, fielen im Gedränge kaum auf. An Tagen wie diesen hätte man sogar einen dreiköpfigen Affen an der Leine spazieren führen können, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen.   
„Gut, ich höre. Wie lautet dein Plan?“  
Leonardo sprach mit gesenkter Stimme, aber Ezio war nahe genug neben ihm, um jedes Wort zu verstehen.  
„Wir gehen bis zur Piazza. Dort gibt es jemanden, der uns bei unserem kleinen Problem hier helfen wird.“ Er nickte auf die Gardisten, die sie gerade passierten – vier stämmige Männer, die metallene Brustharnische trugen und stoisch vor sich hinstarrten.   
„Sieht nach einer reichlich langweiligen Beschäftigung aus“, sagte Leonardo, und Ezio kicherte.  
„ _Sì,_ und aus genau diesem Grund lassen sie sich wunderbar ablenken.“  
Sie erreichten die Piazza und landeten mitten im Gedränge einkaufswütiger Florentiner. Die Geräuschkulisse war überwältigend. Marktschreier versuchten sich gegenseitig an Lautstärke zu überbieten, während sie ihre Ware feilboten: den frischesten Fisch, das knusprigste Brot, die feinste Seide, die saftigsten Äpfel. Und als wäre das Anpreisen mittels Superlativen nicht schon genug, verschafften sich in dem Durcheinander aus Händlern auch noch Herolde, Gaukler und Lautenspieler Gehör. Im Wissen darum, dass solche Spektakel viele Diebe anzogen, schärften sich Leonardos Sinne beinahe automatisch, und er hielt sich noch etwas dichter an Ezio.  
„Wer lässt diese Seiten eigentlich so streng bewachen?“, fragte er, als sie gemeinsam auf eine Taverne zuhielten, die als markantes Eckhaus zwischen dem Borgo Santa Croce und der Piazza stand. „Und was will diese Person mit ihnen?“  
Ezio zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn wir mehr davon haben, kriegen wir’s vielleicht raus.“  
„Es muss eine Menge mehr sein. Das halbe Dutzend, das du mir bisher gebracht hast, war nummeriert, aber die Reihenfolge ist voller Lücken.“  
„Ein Grund mehr, uns die nächste Seite zu besorgen!“, erwiderte Ezio und streckte den Arm aus. „Hier stehen auch schon die netten Damen, die uns bei diesem Unterfangen unterstützen werden.“  
Leonardos Augen folgten Ezios Fingerzeig. Im Schatten der Fassade rekelten sich ein paar leicht bekleidete Frauen und warfen vorbeigehenden Männern lockende Worte und Luftküsse zu.   
„Dirnen?“  
Vom unverhohlenen Zweifel Leonardos unbeeindruckt, zog ihn Ezio auf die Taverne zu. Die Frauen wurden schnell auf sie aufmerksam und begannen zu winken. Eine von ihnen, eine vollbusige Blondine mit langen Locken, löste sich von der Wand und kam ihnen entgegen. Ihre Hüften wiegten sich betörend bei jedem ihrer Schritte, und die Pfiffe einer vorbeilaufenden Gruppe von Handwerksgesellen nahm sie mit einem huldvollen Lächeln zur Kenntnis.  
„Was sehen meine Augen?“, flötete sie. „Ezio Auditore, heute sogar in Begleitung. Wie überaus reizend!“   
„Leonardo, das ist Aurora“, erklärte Ezio. „Du kannst sie immer rund um die Piazza Santa Croce antreffen. Das ist ihr Revier.“   
Grinsend sah er dabei zu, wie die Dirne Leonardo umrundete, wobei sie ihm interessiert mit den Fingern über Oberarme und Brust strich.   
„Leonardo heißt Ihr also“, schnurrte sie. „Der Löwe gesellt sich zum Adler, wie poetisch! Hat Ezio Euch die ganze Zeit vor uns versteckt oder seid Ihr neu in der Stadt?“  
„Ersteres“, antwortete Leonardo lakonisch. Er hob die Hand, um Auroras Finger sanft, aber bestimmt beiseitezuschieben, als sie ihm auch noch ans Kinn greifen wollte, und Ezio kam ihm gnädigerweise zur Hilfe.  
„Zeit ist Geld, meine Liebe“, sagte er und griff an den Lederbeutel an seinem Gürtel. Sein Inhalt klimperte bedeutungsvoll.   
„Was Ihr nicht sagt.“ Aurora ließ ihre Hand sinken und neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „ _Va bene, messeri_. Was können wir für Euch tun?“  
„Seht ihr die vier strammen Burschen da drüben? Die, deren Rüstungen so herrlich in der Sonne glänzen?“ Ezio lehnte sich gegen die Hausmauer, wobei er mit dem ausgestreckten Daumen den Borgo Santa Croce hinunter deutete. Die Gardisten waren trotz der Entfernung von gut dreißig Metern leicht auszumachen.  
„Sind die werten Herren etwa zu schüchtern, uns selbst anzusprechen?“, fragte Aurora und zupfte dabei an ihrem Dekolleté, das sie Ezio etwas zu aufreizend unter die Nase hielt, was Leonardo ein missbilligendes Schnauben entlockte.  
„ _Sì,_ zudem sind sie im Dienst. Ihr wisst ja, wie das ist. Lästige Verpflichtungen und so, immer schön Haltung bewahren. Wir finden, sie haben sich eine kleine Pause verdient. Es ist schließlich gerade Mittag, nicht wahr?“  
„Und was ist Euch dieser Gefallen wert?“   
Ezio zog eine Handvoll Münzen aus seinem Beutel. Es war mehr Geld, als die Frauen in einer ganzen Woche anschaffen konnten, und so sah Aurora nur kurz darauf, bevor sie es an sich nahm.   
„Einverstanden“, sagte sie und wandte sich an ihre Kolleginnen. „Ihr habt gehört, was die beiden Herren wünschen, _ragazze_!“  
Auf ihr Zeichen hin setzten sich die Dirnen in Bewegung. Kichernd und herumalbernd hielten sie auf die Gardisten zu. Ezio und Leonardo folgten ihnen in gebührendem, aber nicht allzu großem Abstand.  
„Du gibst wirklich zu viel Geld für leichte Mädchen aus.“  
„Oh, sie sind dankbar für jeden Scudo und wirklich sehr talentiert. Pass nur auf.“  
„Glaubst du, ich habe noch nie ein Bordell von innen gesehen?“, fragte Leonardo gereizt, und Ezio verlangsamte den Schritt.  
„Soll das heißen –“  
„Dass ich meine Modelle manchmal auch aus solchen Etablissements hole? _Ma certo_! Paola hat dich damals mit deiner kaputten Klinge zu mir geschickt. Was glaubst du, woher sie mich kannte?“   
„Du holst dir Modelle für deine Bilder aus Bordellen?“  
„Soll ich sie aus dem Palazzo der Medici holen?“  
Ezio kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, wobei seine Kapuze etwas verrutschte. „Wirklich, Leonardo, du überraschst mich. Sezierst du auch immer noch Leichen?“  
„Oh, ab und an schon. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt.“  
„ _Pazzo!_ _“_ Ezio konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. In manchen Dingen schien Leonardo weitaus hartgesottener zu sein als er selbst.  
„Sucht Ihr ein wenig Spaß?“  
Die Dirnen hatten die Gruppe der Gardisten erreicht, und ihre Worte drangen zu Ezio und Leonardo hinüber. Aurora hatte sich frivol gegen einen der Männer geschmiegt und streichelte seinen Arm.  
„Diese Muskeln!“, schwärmte sie.  
Der Gardist begann in einer Mischung aus triebhafter Begierde und daraus resultierender Dümmlichkeit zu grinsen.  
„Funktioniert jedes Mal!“ Ezio verschränkte selbstgefällig die Arme vor der Brust. Gemeinsam mit Leonardo beobachtete er, wie die Dirnen einen Gardisten nach dem anderen von der Tür weglockten und die Straße hinunterführten.   
„Ojemine … Mir ist da was ins Dekolleté gefallen. Würdet Ihr mir vielleicht behilflich sein?“  
Fassungslos griff sich Leonardo an den Kopf. Da zeigte man diesen grobschlächtigen Kerlen ein bisschen Haut und flötete ihnen Verlockungen ins Ohr, und schon setzte ihr Hirn komplett aus!  
Obwohl … Nein. Offenbar geschah das nicht bei allen.  
„Wieso bleibt der Dicke stehen?“ Mürrisch schoss Ezio dem verbliebenen Gardisten einen Seitenblick zu. Während seine Kollegen unter lautem Lachen und so mancher geäußerten Obszönität den Dirnen hinterherliefen, blieb er stoisch an seinem Platz neben der Tür.  
„Vielleicht sind Damen nicht dazu fähig, ihn abzulenken.“   
Ezio blinzelte irritiert. Leonardos Einschätzungen bewegten sich auf einer Ebene, die ihm persönlich noch nicht sonderlich vertraut war.  
„Willst du etwa zu ihm gehen und ihm schöne Augen machen?“   
Er keuchte, als ihm Leonardo den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte, und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle.   
„Na schön, na schön. Planänderung: Ich lenke ihn ab und du schleichst dich an ihm vorbei durch die Tür. Die Kodexseite müsste in einer kleinen Holztruhe auf einem Tisch oder so liegen.“  
„ _Va bene_.“ Leonardo zog die Kapuze tiefer und blickte die Straße hinunter. Die übrigen Gardisten waren mit den Dirnen um eine Ecke verschwunden und außer Hör- wie Sichtweite. „Wir sollten uns beeilen …“  
Ezio erwiderte nichts darauf. Er hatte sich längst in Bewegung gesetzt. Zielsicher überquerte er die Straße und hielt auf den Gardisten zu, dessen Augen ahnungsvoll aufblitzten. Er war schnell genug, sein Schwert zu ziehen und Ezios ersten Hieb zu blocken. Metall klirrte, und der scharfe Klang fand seinen Widerhall an den Hauswänden. Schreie wurden laut. Vorbeiströmende Passanten wichen hastig aus und drängten sich nach links, um Abstand zwischen sich und die Kämpfenden zu bringen. Einige rannten verängstigt davon, aber es blieben auch mehr als genug stehen, um das Schauspiel zu verfolgen.  
Leonardo schob sich an einer Gruppe junger Burschen vorbei, die euphorisch die Fäuste in die Luft warfen und den Gardisten ausbuhten. Einen Bogen um diesen und Ezio schlagend, näherte sich Leonardo der Tür. Er wollte gerade durch sie hindurchschlüpfen, als Bewegung in die Menge kam. Befehle wurden gebrüllt und Schaulustige beiseitegeschoben, dann blitzten Hellebarden im Sonnenlicht – kurz darauf auch die Rüstungen der Männer, die sie trugen. Leonardo zählte insgesamt sechs.  
Eine Straßenpatrouille. Na großartig!  
„ _Ti faccio la pelle, assassino!_ “, wetterte der Hauptmann, der anstelle der Hellebarde ein Schwert in der Hand hielt und erst jetzt nach vorne und ins Sichtfeld trat. Sein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger deutete drohend auf Ezio. Das in der Straße herrschende Chaos wuchs nun endgültig zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Crescendo heran.   
Leonardo machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, dabei das eigene Schwert aus dem Gürtel reißend. Der Gardist, gegen den Ezio nach wie vor kämpfte, wandte ihm den Rücken zu und war gar nicht fähig, auf einen weiteren Angreifer zu reagieren. Leonardo jagte ihm die Klinge zwischen die Schulterblätter und brachte ihn zu Fall, damit sich Ezio der Patrouille zuwenden konnte, ohne dabei den Feind im Kreuz zu haben.  
„ _Porca puttana_ , da ist ja noch einer! Tötet sie beide, _pronto_!“  
Die Stimme des Hauptmanns übertönte das Gejohle der Menge, und die Gardisten stürmten los. Sie fassten ihre Hellebarden mit beiden Händen, bereit, zuzustoßen.  
„Ich hasse es, wenn das passiert“, knurrte Ezio, als Leonardo neben ihm in Aufstellung ging.  
„Oh, das passiert öfter?“  
„Zu oft.“  
Bevor Leonardo zu einer Rüge über Ezios Mangel an Umsicht ansetzen konnte, prallten die beiden Parteien aufeinander. Ezio ließ das Stilett aus seinem Armschutz schießen und jagte es dem ersten Angreifer in den Hals. Noch während dieser gurgelnd zu Boden ging, entriss ihm Ezio die Hellebarde, schleuderte sie gegen einen weiteren Gardisten und zog diesen mit dem Haken im Nacken nach vorn. Der Mann ruderte mit den Armen, dabei seine eigene Waffe verlierend, und schlug der Länge nach hin. Neben Ezio blockte Leonardo einen Schlag seines Gegners mit dem Schwert und drückte dessen Stangenwaffe schwungvoll nach oben. Leonardo hob ein Bein, setzte den Fuß auf den nun ungeschützten Bauch des Gardisten und stieß ihn zurück. Der Mann prallte gegen einen seiner Kollegen, und beide gingen zu Boden.  
Die Menge tobte.  
Adrenalin jagte wie ein Rausch durch Ezios Glieder und machte ihn regelrecht euphorisch. Sein Blick traf Leonardo, und auch wenn sie einander aufgrund der tiefgezogenen Kapuzen nicht in die Augen sehen konnten, wusste er, dass sein Freund ihn für Sekundenbruchteile genauso eingängig musterte wie Ezio ihn. Er sah Leonardos Mundwinkel zucken und spürte, dass es ihn auch gepackt hatte: das Tempo, kombiniert mit ihren Bewegungen, die einander ergänzten und sie beide in den Fluss einer handelnden Einheit brachten. Leonardo war kein Anfänger. Er agierte forscher und heftiger, als Ezio es erwartet hatte. Seine Paraden waren scharf, die Tritte effizient. Hatte Ezio bis eben noch leichte Bedenken gehabt, so lösten sich diese nun endgültig in Luft auf. Sie waren beide hier, und sie waren eins. Ein bedeutungsvoller Wink, dann standen er und Leonardo Rücken an Rücken, tanzten über die Leiber der bereits Niedergerungenen hinweg und brachten die übrigen zu Fall. Mit dem letzten Gegner erstarb zwar der Klang aufeinander schlagender Waffen, aber die Leute, deren Zorn gegen die militärische Obrigkeit in den vergangenen Jahren stark angewachsen war, kamen nicht zur Ruhe. Laute Zurufe ertönten, Beifall für die Assassinen und Beschimpfungen gegen die Gardisten, die tot oder zumindest kampfunfähig am Boden lagen.  
„Warte hier und pass auf, dass keiner wieder aufsteht.“ Ezio schob sein Schwert in den Gürtel und eilte zum Gebäude hinüber, in dem die Kodexseite aufbewahrt wurde. Leonardo tat wie befohlen und verharrte an Ort und Stelle, mit der Stiefelspitze eine Hellebarde zur Seite schiebend, um zu verhindern, dass einer der am Boden liegenden Gardisten, der sich tastend herumgerollt hatte, danach greifen konnte. Der Trubel, der um Leonardo herum herrschte, verblüffte ihn, aber er missfiel ihm nicht.  
Ein Lautenspieler in himmelblauen Pluderhosen sprang aus der Menge, die lachte und klatschte, während der Musiker ein kleines Lied anstimmte:

„Das Glück bleibt unsern Helden treu,   
und spiel’n sie ihren Trumpf,  
raffen sie die bösen Männer hin –   
ein glorreicher Triumph!“

„Ernsthaft, Signor, bezeichnet Ihr das als einen gelungenen Reim?“  
Der Lautenspieler hörte auf zu klimpern und starrte Leonardo an, der ihm ohne Vorwarnung das Instrument aus den Händen riss. Die Finger, die vor wenigen Augenblicken noch ein Schwert geführt hatten, zupften nun selbstbewusst die Saiten. Eine in Florenz bekannte Melodie erklang, begleitet von einem ebenso bekannten Text – einem Sonett des Dichters Cammelli, ein wenig gekürzt, um der momentanen Situation perfekt zu entsprechen:

„ _Ognor tu scrivi canzone e rispetti,  
che il diavol te ne porti e tua sonetti!“_  
(„Du schreibst immer nur Gedichte und Lieder,   
der Teufel soll dich und deine Sonette holen!“)

Die Umstehenden brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nur der Lautenspieler errötete unter der Spitze, die Leonardo soeben mit entwaffnendem Charme gegen ihn gerichtet hatte.  
„Schaut an, unser neuer Rebellenzuwachs ist ein Künstler“, rief ein beleibter Mann, der eine Fleischerschürze trug. „Er weiß die Laute besser zu spielen als unser guter Edoardo. Eh, Auditore! Wen habt Ihr da aufgegabelt und zu Eurem _commilitone_ gemacht?“  
Leonardo drehte sich um und blickte auf Ezio, der wieder auf die Straße getreten war, eine alte Pergamentrolle in der Hand. Er musterte Leonardo, und dieser spürte förmlich, wie sein Freund die Augenbrauen anhob.  
„Gib dem Goldkehlchen sein grässliches Klimperding zurück, dann kriegst du auch das hier.“  
Er wedelte mit der Rolle, und Leonardo lachte.   
„Du kannst sowieso nichts damit anfangen, bis ich sie für dich entschlüsselt habe, _vero_?“  
Leonardo drückte dem Musiker die Laute in die Hand und wandte sich von ihm ab. Unter seiner Kapuze waren außer Schatten kaum etwas zu sehen, Leonardos Gesicht zu etwas Geheimnisvollen geworden. Nur seine Lippen, von dem sorgsam gestutzten Bart umrahmt und zu einem süffisanten Grinsen verzogen, waren zu erkennen. So, wie er nun dastand, selbstbewusst und stolz, die Hand mit den fordernd wackelnden Fingern erhoben und mit eben diesem Grinsen, sah er in Ezios Augen verwegener aus als mit jedweder Waffe, die er zu führen verstand.   
Ezio spürte die Hitze auf seinen Wangen und räusperte sich, um die Verlegenheit zu verbergen, die ihn ergriff. Er scheiterte kläglich, aber Leonardo hatte nicht lange Gelegenheit, den kleinen Triumph über ihn auszukosten.  
„Da sind Gardisten auf der Piazza!“, rief eine Frauenstimme am Rande der Menge. „Sie kommen her! Ihr müsst verschwinden, _rapido_!“  
Die Leute sprengten auseinander und machten eine Gasse zu einem Torbogen im Mauerwerk frei. Der Weg führte durch die Säulengänge der Franziskanerkirche Santa Croce zur Capella dei Pazzi. Ezio, der mit fast allen Schleichwegen der Stadt vertraut war, erinnere sich an einen rückwärtigen Zugang zur Kapelle, legte Leonardo die Hand auf die Schulter und dirigierte ihn durch den Torbogen.   
Hinter ihnen schloss sich der Menschenhaufen wieder und ließ die Assassinen ohne Aufsehen von der Straße verschwinden, während die Leute mit lauten Ausrufen von Bestürzung und Wut auf die niedergestreckten Männer aufmerksam machten, zu denen die nun eintreffenden Gardisten eilten. In dem Getümmel war es ihnen nicht möglich, Ezio und Leonardo auszumachen. Es war das Volk, das sie deckte und ihre Spuren verwischte.  
„Sie lieben dich wirklich“, sagte Leonardo, während sie im Kreuzgang voranschritten. Der Lärm der Straße verebbte hinter den Mauern, die den langgestreckten Innenhof umschlossen.  
„Oh, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie heute nicht eher einen Narren an dir gefressen haben. Cammelli?“  
„Du kennst ihn?“  
„ _Certo,_ aber es überrascht mich, dass du mit seinen Texten so vertraut bist. Er ist …“  
„Sehr antiklassizistisch?“   
Ezios Mundwinkel zuckten. „Das ist nicht ganz das Wort, nach dem ich gesucht habe.“

„ _Dunque chi vol veder guardi mi tutto,  
un uom senza dinar quanto pare brutto!_“ __  
(„Also wer will, schaue mich gut an:  
Wie hässlich sieht einer aus, wenn er kein Geld hat.“)

Leonardo rezitierte einen weiteren Vers und Ezio brach in Gelächter aus.  
„So furchtbar schlecht ist es finanziell doch gar nicht mehr um dich bestellt!“  
„Da widersprichst du, aber bei der Hässlichkeit nicht?“  
„ _Cretino._ “   
„Na, das wird ja immer charmanter.“  
Leonardo grinste, als Ezio einen Arm um seine Schultern schlang und ihn im Gehen näher zu sich zog. „Du warst richtig gut.“  
„Und du so aufmerksam wie Narziss am Brunnen.“  
„Wer wird hier denn jetzt charmant?“  
Sie lachten beide, und Ezio drückte Leonardo noch enger an sich. Es tat gut, bei ihm zu sein, mit ihm zu scherzen und eine eigentlich ernste Mission aus dem bloßen Zwang herauszureißen, weiter voranzukommen. Was immer ihn jetzt noch erwartete, Ezio würde sein Tun und die Konsequenzen, die daraus erwuchsen, nie mehr mit sich allein ausmachen müssen. Er hatte einen Menschen an seiner Seite, der bereit war, mit ihm durchs Höllenfeuer zu gehen, wenn es sein musste.  
Als sie den Mauerdurchgang erreichten, der auf die Straße hinter dem großen Kirchen- und Klosterkomplex von Santa Croce hinausführte, ließ Ezio Leonardo den Vortritt. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder nach Hause zu kommen und diesem verrückten Blondschopf die Kapuze vom Kopf zu ziehen – hinter irgendeiner Tür, an der Tommaso nicht lauschen konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> Maledetto! – Verdammt!  
> Che bidonata! – So ein Reinfall!  
> Ma che ti viene in mente?! – Was fällt dir denn ein!  
> monello – Balg, Bengel, Lausejunge  
> protettore – Beschützer, Gönner  
> pazzo – Verrückter  
> Ti faccio la pelle, assassino! – Ich mach dich kalt, Assassine!  
> ... vero? – ... nicht wahr?  
> rapido – schnell


	6. Ventile

Leonardo wollte gerade die Hintertür zur Werkstatt öffnen, als Ezio ihn am Arm zurückhielt, den Kopf schüttelte und die Hausfassade hinauf deutete.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das entgangen ist, aber Treppen sind schon seit geraumer Zeit erfunden“, sagte Leonardo und sah zu, wie Ezio einen Fuß auf den Sims setzte. Sich nach der oberen Kante des Rahmens ausstreckend, zog er sich am Fenster hoch. Seine Bewegungen waren flink und routiniert. Kein Affe hätte es besser machen können. „Lass mich raten: Eine weitere praktische Übung?“  
„Da spricht das Genie aus dir!“ Ezio lachte und nutzte die Mauerblende als Halt, bevor er nach dem Fensterbrett über sich griff. Sekunden später war er in Leonardos Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Alles, was noch kurz von ihm zu sehen war, war seine vorgestreckte Hand mit dem sich auffordernd krümmenden Zeigefinger.  
„ _Bene_!“ Leonardo knurrte, stieg auf den Sims und hangelte nach der Kante über seinem Kopf. Wieso man sich so anstrengen sollte, wenn es doch bedeutend einfachere Wege zum Ziel gab, wollte sich seiner Logik nicht erschließen, jedoch verlangten sein Stolz wie auch sein Ehrgeiz, sich Ezios Herausforderung zu stellen. Also kletterte Leonardo die Fassade hinauf und ignorierte dabei seine nagenden Gedanken, die ihm ein gutes Dutzend an möglichen Unfallszenarien vorspielten, in denen er den Halt verlor, abrutschte und stürzte. Die Anstrengung trieb Leonardo den Schweiß auf die Stirn, aber er strauchelte kein einziges Mal. Als er sich über das Fensterbrett in das Zimmer zog, streckte ihm Ezio die Hand entgegen. Leonardo schlug sie verärgert beiseite.  
„Nicht schlecht für den Anfang“, sagte Ezio und streifte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Leonardo schwang derweil die Beine in den Raum und ließ sich auf den Dielenboden gleiten. Ezio musterte ihn. Das wohlwollende Schmunzeln konnte er dabei nicht verkneifen, allerdings wollte er das auch gar nicht. Er löste das Schwertgehänge samt Waffe vom Gürtel, legte alles auf den Schreibtisch in der Ecke und trat dann auf Leonardo zu, der sich, um Haltung bemüht, die Kleidung glatt strich. Er wirkte grimmig. Ezio fasste nach seiner Kapuze und hob sie an. Für Sekundenbruchteile sah er noch den vorwurfsvollen, beinahe widerspenstigen Ausdruck in den graublauen Augen. Dieser wich schlagartig, als sich Ezio zu Leonardo vorbeugte, die Hand an seinem Kinn und mit eindeutigen Absichten.  
Leonardo hob den Kopf und neigte ihn ein wenig, sodass ihre Nasenspitzen nicht gegeneinanderstießen. Ezio sah noch, wie sich Leonardos Lippen bereitwillig öffneten, dann schloss er die Augen und küsste ihn. Er atmete den Geruch von Sonne auf der Haut ein, von Olivenseife und Lavendel, gemischt mit dem sanft-herben Aroma von Kreide, Tempera und Holz – dem typischen Odeur von Leonardos Werkstatt. Ezio hatte es schon immer gemocht, aber jetzt war es regelrecht berauschend. Er fasste Leonardo an den Hüften und zog ihn näher, presste sich gegen seinen Körper und genoss die intime Nähe. In Leonardos Rücken taste er nach den Verschlüssen der Lederriemen, löste das Schwertgehänge und legte es neben das eigene auf den Tisch. Der lederne Seitenschutz folgte. Als Leonardo ihm behilflich sein wollte, schob Ezio seine Hände fort.  
„Lass mich“, murmelte er. „… bitte.“  
Leonardo lächelte und erfüllte ihm den Wunsch. Er ließ sich Umhang, Armschutz und Schärpe abziehen und den Waffenrock über den Kopf streifen. Ezios Hände fuhren unter den Stoff des Hemdes, rafften es und hoben es an. Ohne zu zögern, streckte Leonardo die Arme in die Höhe.   
Das Hemd folgte den anderen Kleidungsstücken und flatterte zu Boden. Ezio betrachtete den Körper, den er fast schon genüsslich entblößte, und entdeckte dabei Details, auf die er früher nie geachtet hatte, weil sie unter Freunden keine große Rolle spielten: die helle Haut, die Sommersprossen auf Leonardos Schultern und das auffällige Fehlen von Brusthaar. Ezio fragte sich, ob Leonardo eitel genug war, es sich abzurasieren. Neugierig legte er ihm die Hand aufs Schlüsselbein und strich tiefer. Nein, da war nichts. Weder auf der Brust noch auf dem Bauch. Erst unterhalb des Nabels erspürte Ezio eine Linie feiner Härchen, die unter dem Saum der Hosen verschwand. Ezio musterte die Verschnürung und schluckte. Dann löste er sie, langsam und mit Herzklopfen. Verdammt noch mal, was war nur mit ihm los, dass ihm in Leonardos unmittelbarer Nähe die Schamesröte ins Gesicht kroch? Ezio spürte warmen Atem gegen seine Wange schlagen, dann Leonardos Lippen, die über seine Haut strichen und ein sanftes Prickeln an jenen Stellen hinterließen, die sie küssten. Ein Schauer jagte durch Ezios Leib. Da war sie wieder, die Erregung, die er bereits am Morgen gespürt hatte, und diesmal hatte Leonardo nichts weiter getan, als einfach nur unglaublich sinnlich zu sein.  
Ezio machte einen Schritt nach vorne, dann einen zweiten. Er kam sich vor wie ein Betrunkener, während er Leonardo zum Bett dirigierte. Er wollte ihn in seinen Armen halten und Dinge mit ihm tun, von denen er bisher nur gehört und deren Reiz er nie verstanden hatte. Ezio bevorzugte Frauen, ihre Rundungen, ihre weiche Haut, ihre Art, sich zu bewegen und dabei verführerisch und betörend zu sein. Mit Männern hatte er dagegen noch nie Begehren assoziiert – bis heute.  
Leonardo stieß gegen das Bett, schlang die Arme um Ezios Schultern und ließ sich fallen. Ezio landete auf ihm, hörte leises Lachen nahe an seinem Ohr und fühlte sich berauscht. Nein, hier ging es nicht um Geschlecht oder sexuelle Vorlieben. Das hier war etwas anderes. Etwas, das Ezio in seinem tiefsten Innern erschütterte. Er drückte Leonardo in die Matratze und küsste ihn, lange und innig, seinen verwirrten Geist betäubend, der gerade begriffen hatte, was mit ihm los war. Er liebte diesen verdammten _pazzo_ – diesen Menschen, der mit ihm durch dick und dünn ging, ihm zuhörte, ihn tröstete und anschließend zum Lachen brachte. Den Menschen, der wie eine unauslöschliche Flamme in der Dunkelheit leuchtete, die immer wieder nach Ezio zu greifen drohte, wenn ihn Gefühle wie Rache, Wut und Hass ergriffen. Leonardo war da und wies die Schatten in ihre Schranken, beraubte sie ihrer Macht. Er war wie ein zweites Herz, das in Ezios Brust schlug.  
Ezio ließ von Leonardos Lippen ab, blickte in seine Augen, die ihn ihrerseits musterten, und wusste, dass er nichts bereuen würde, ganz gleich was sie hier und heute miteinander taten. Er setzte sich auf, löste den eigenen Gürtel und warf ihn achtlos beiseite. Die rote Schärpe und der Waffenrock folgten. Dann hielt er inne, runzelte die Stirn und blickte zur Tür. Leonardo folgte seinem Blick und lachte.   
„Schließ zu.“   
Seine Stimme war so unglaublich warm und verlockend zugleich. Ezio genoss das Kribbeln, das sie in ihm auslöste, und stand vom Bett auf. Er griff nach dem Schlüssel im Türschloss und drehte ihn um – zweimal, sicherheitshalber. Der kleine Schnüffler tat besser daran, sich in den nächsten Stunden nicht in die Privaträume zu verirren. Und egal, welcher Kunde heute etwas von Leonardo wollte, er sollte sich zum Teufel scheren!  
Ezio wandte sich wieder Leonardo zu. Dieser hatte sich aufgesetzt und die Schuhe von den Füßen gestreift. Nun löste er die Gamaschen. Ezio betrachtete ihn, während er seinem Beispiel folgte und die Stiefel auszog – beobachtete die fließenden Bewegungen, die seinem Freund bei allem, was er tat, zu eigen waren.  
Leonardo trat ans Fenster und schloss die Läden. Ezios Blick klebte an seinem Rücken, um das Muskelspiel unter der Haut zu beobachten. Leonardo war nicht so breitschultrig wie er, aber man sah ihm an, dass er oft anpackte. Das Leben eines Künstlers bestand nicht nur aus dem Schwingen von Pinseln und Silberstiften …  
Bevor er zum Bett zurückkehrte, vor dem Ezio ihn erwartete, zog Leonardo ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Schublade des Schreibtisches.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Öl.“  
„Willst du mich massieren?“  
Ezio grinste, kam er doch auf keinen anderen Verwendungszweck, der in dieser Situation Sinn ergab. Leonardo lächelte nur hintergründig, ließ das Fläschchen aufs Laken fallen und streckte die Hand aus. Ezio spürte die Finger am Saum seiner Hose und erwartete schon, dass Leonardo die Verschnürung lösen würde, aber stattdessen griff er ihm beherzt in den Schritt. Ezio keuchte. Sein Kopf sank nach vorne und auf Leonardos Schulter. Der Druck der Finger durch den Stoff seiner Beinkleider hindurch war wohl bedacht und löste einen intensiven Erregungsschauer aus, der Ezios Körper durchströmte. So griff niemand zu, der nicht genau wusste, was er damit anrichtete. Ezios Gedanken überschlugen sich. Leonardo hatte Erfahrung mit Männern. Und ganz gleich, wer bisher das Privileg besessen hatte, mit ihm intim geworden zu sein, in diesem Moment hätte Ezio am liebsten jedem dieser glücklichen Bastarde die Kehle durchgeschnitten.   
Er stieß mit den Kniekehlen gegen den Rand des Bettes, als Leonardo ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zurückschob, während sich seine Hand durch den Stoff hindurch um das erhärtete Glied schloss. Seine Lippen streiften Ezios, warmer Atem kitzelte über erhitzte Haut. Leonardo war so nah und doch ließ er ihn zappeln, spielte mit ihm, und Ezio besaß nicht die Kraft, dieses Spiel zu beenden. Er fühlte sich verzaubert. Leonardo drückte ihn aufs Bett, öffnete die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und zog seine Beinkleider tiefer. Ezios Geist war kaum fähig, den Handlungen bewusst zu folgen. Im nächsten Moment fiel seine Hose über den Bettrand zu Boden, zu den zahlreichen anderen Kleidungsstücken, die sie auf dem Weg vom Fenster hierher bereits verloren hatten. Ezio musterte Leonardo, der begehrliche Küsse auf seiner Brust verteilte. Er war schon wieder oben, und Ezio bäumte sich auf. Sein Stolz schrie danach, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, aber er unterlag den Bedürfnissen seines Körpers, der nach etwas anderem verlangte, sich führen und vereinnahmen lassen wollte.   
Leonardos Küsse wanderten tiefer, während er den Stoff des Hemdes beiseite strich. Ezios Körper wurde schwer unter dem Genuss, der ihn durchströmte. Wieder schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sich hier nichts fremd anfühlte. Neu und ungewohnt, ja, aber nicht fremd. Er schämte sich nicht einmal für seine offen zur Schau gestellte Erregung, die Leonardo in ihm hervorrief. Ezio tastete nach seinem Kopf und tauchte mit den Fingern in das volle Haar, während er Leonardos Küsse auf seinem Unterbauch genoss. Er überlegte, ob ihm jemals eine Frau mit einer solchen Leidenschaft begegnet war. War es in der Regel nicht stets darum gegangen, schnell zum Ziel zu kommen, zu erobern, Befriedigung zu erlangen und mit einer unsichtbaren neuen Trophäe im Geiste weiterzuziehen? Gewiss, Ezio war ein Charmeur. Er verstand sich darauf, die von ihm ausgewählten Damen zu umwerben, und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich begehrt und schön fühlten. Er nährte ihre Eitelkeiten, und im Gegenzug ließen sie ihm die Behandlung zuteilwerden, die seinem Ego schmeichelte. Es war ein ohne jeden Zweifel untadeliger Konsens. Aber bisher hatte sich noch keine Frau so intensiv darum bemüht, ihn zu verwöhnen und eine echte, selbstlose Hingabe in Ezio zu wecken.  
Leonardos Lippen lösten sich von seinem Bauch und wanderten tiefer. Ezio brummte, seine Fingerspitzen kraulten träge durch die honigblonden Locken. Im nächsten Moment berührte etwas Warmes, Feuchtes seine Eichel und umspielte sie in kreisenden Bewegungen. Ezio hielt den Atem an und blinzelte. Er versuchte den Kopf zu heben, um zu sehen, was da vor sich ging, aber der intensive Reizstrom, der ihn übermannte, als sich Leonardos Lippen um seinen Eichelkranz schlossen, ließ ihn die Augen fest zusammenpressen.  
„ _Mamma mia!_ “   
Ezio keuchte, sein Griff in Leonardos Haar gewann an Vehemenz. Mit einem Mal fühlte sich sein Hals unglaublich trocken an. Ezio wollte sich aufbäumen und in entfesselter Lust vorstoßen, aber Leonardos Hand, die sich auf seinen Bauch legte und seinen Unterleib mit Nachdruck in die Matratze zurückpresste, hielt ihn davon ab.  
 _Dio_ , hatte dieser Mann Kraft!   
Leonardo bestimmte das Tempo – bestimmte, wie schnell und wie tief er Ezios Glied Einlass gewährte. Seine Zunge umkreiste es, ihre Spitze drückte gegen das empfindliche Bändchen zwischen Eichelunterseite und Vorhaut. Ezio legte die Hand über den Mund, und fast hätte er hineingebissen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte unter der Lustqual, der er sich ausgesetzt sah. Wieder versuchte er einen Blick zu riskieren und den blonden Schopf zwischen seinen Schenkeln auszumachen, in dem er nach wie vor seine Finger vergraben hatte. Er sah Leonardos geschlossene Augen unter den Strähnen, die ihm in die Stirn gefallen waren. Eigentlich hatte Ezio Röte auf seinen Wangen erwartet, fand aber keine – nur diesen Ausdruck genüsslicher Hingabe, der wiederum Ezio die Hitze ins Gesicht trieb. Er registrierte Leonardos linke Hand auf seinem Bauch, bereit, ihn jederzeit ins Laken zurückzudrücken, sollte er sich wieder aufbäumen. Mit der rechten dagegen schob Leonardo einen Schenkel beiseite. Ezio ließ ihn gewähren. Sollte Leonardo mit ihm tun, was er wollte, er durfte alles. Der letzte Funke Widerstand, den Ezios männlicher Stolz verlangte, erstarb. Er musste nichts beweisen, kein Gesicht wahren und keine Erwartungen erfüllen. Er musste keine Rolle spielen, die Leonardo ihm sowieso nicht abnehmen würde. Diese Erkenntnis hatte etwas ungemein Befreiendes, und es brauchte keine Hand mehr, die Ezio mit Nachdruck auf dem Bett hielt. Er ließ sich von ganz alleine tiefer in die Matratze sinken. Sein Griff in Leonardos Haar lockerte sich, wurde sanfter und liebkosender.  
Mit einem leisen Schmatzen lösten sich Leonardos Lippen von Ezios Erektion. Die Hand auf dem Oberschenkel zog sich zurück. Rascheln war zu hören, als Leonardo über das Laken tastete, dann vernahm Ezio den Laut eines gezogenen Korkens. Träge öffnete er die Augen und sah auf Leonardo, der sich zwischen seinen Beinen aufgerichtet hatte und den Hals des Ölfläschchens über der hohlen Hand nach vorne kippte. Goldgelbe Flüssigkeit rann heraus. Leonardo nahm nicht viel davon – gerade genug, um das Öl zwischen den Fingern verreiben zu können, bis sie glänzten. Der Ausdruck auf Ezios Gesicht wurde fragend, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten.  
Leonardo lächelte. „Entspann dich.“  
‚Ich bin entspannt!‘, dachte Ezio, als er Leonardos Hand erneut auf seinem Unterbauch spürte – diesmal war es die rechte. Die mit Öl benetzten Finger dagegen bewegten sich in Richtung seiner Schenkel, tauchten seitlich an Penis und Hoden vorbei und strichen über den dahinterliegenden Damm. Als Ezio mit einem Mal die wahre Bedeutung des Öls begriff, war es bereits zu spät, um zu protestieren. Leonardos glitschiger Finger drang in ihn ein. Ezio stemmte sich auf den Ellenbogen in die Höhe, den Mund zu einem empörten Fluch geöffnet, der ihm jedoch im Halse stecken blieb. Sein Atem flog, sein Puls raste. Fassungslosigkeit lag auf seinem Gesicht. Wieder traf sich sein Blick mit dem Leonardos, und Ezio spürte, dass sich tiefdunkle Schamesröte auf seine Wangen legte.  
„Ich werde dir nicht wehtun.“  
„D-das ist es nicht.“ Ezio stammelte. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand _dort_ angefasst! Für einen Moment überforderte ihn die Situation, und er verdankte es Leonardos Wissen wie Einfühlungsvermögen, dass dieses Gefühl nicht lange anhielt. Seine Lippen verschlossen Ezios, bevor dieser weitere Worte der Verwirrung hervorbringen konnte, und rangen seine Befangenheit mit sanfter Hingabe nieder.   
Ezio verharrte einige Sekunden still, als Leonardo den Kopf zurückzog, um ihn zu mustern, abwartend und fragend. Er gab ihm Zeit, und indem er dies tat, wurde Ezio klar, dass er sie nicht brauchte.   
„ _Bene_ “, sagte er leise, bevor er den Halt auf den Ellenbogen aufgab und sich wieder ins Kissen sinken ließ. Jetzt waren sie schon so weit, dass ein Schritt zurück ihn noch mehr beschämt hätte als das Wissen darüber, wo sich Leonardos Finger gerade befand. „Mach weiter …“  
Leonardo neigte den Kopf, und Ezio schlang den Arm um seine Schultern, als er die warmen Küsse auf seinem Hals spürte. Instinktiv winkelte er die Beine an und ließ es zu, dass Leonardo tiefer in ihn vordrang und dabei den zweiten Finger dazu nahm. Es spannte, aber es schmerzte nicht. Dann berührte Leonardo einen Punkt in ihm, der einen so heftigen Erregungsschauer auslöste, dass Ezio nach Luft schnappen musste. Seine Augen weiten sich. Leonardo reagierte auf seine ganz eigene Art auf Ezios überraschtes Keuchen, spreizte die Finger und klemmte das, was gerade als neues Zentrum von Lustempfinden in Ezios Körper agierte, mit betörendem Druck dazwischen ein. Ezio hatte keine weitreichende Kenntnis, was die Anatomie des Menschen anbelangte, und den Begriff _Prostata_ hatte er in seinem Leben noch nie gehört. Er konnte nicht begreifen, was Leonardo da tat – aber er begriff sehr wohl, dass Leonardo genau wusste, was er damit in Ezio bewegte.  
„Hah, _merda_!“ Ezio drückte die Schultern durch und presste den Hinterkopf ins Kissen. Er griff das Laken und raffte es, bis er eine Faust um den festgedrückten Stoff ballen konnte. Die Fingerspitzen seiner Rechten bohrten sich in Leonardos Schulter. „Was tust du da, _stronzo?_ “  
Seine impulsiven Worte beleidigten Leonardo nicht im Geringsten. Er lachte nur.  
„Gefällt es dir?“  
Ezio hätte sich gerne aufgeplustert, um seiner Entrüstung über diese freche Gegenfrage Ausdruck zu verleihen, aber Leonardo brauchte keine in Worte gefasste Antwort. Ezios Körper war mitteilsam genug, vor allem für einen so aufmerksamen Beobachter wie Leonardo. Endlich hob dieser den Kopf, und Ezio konnte ihm ins Gesicht blicken, das so vergnügt wirkte wie Leonardos Lachen geklungen hatte. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das einen stärkeren Ausdruck gewann, als sie einander in die Augen sahen. Ezio wusste, was es war, und wieder beschleunigte sich sein Puls. Er sah zu, wie Leonardo sich auf den Knien aufrichtete, nach der Verschnürung seiner Hosen griff und sie endgültig löste. Bei der Betrachtung des ausgebeulten Stoffes musste Ezio schlucken. Er schluckte erneut, als Leonardo die Hose über seine Hüften tiefer streifte und sie eigenmächtig bis zu seinen Knien hinabrutschte, um zu offenbaren, was der dunkle Stoff bis eben noch einigermaßen gut kaschiert hatte.  
 _Per Dio_ … Er war geliefert.  
Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren, und schweigend sah er zu, wie Leonardo ein zweites Mal nach der Ölflasche griff. Er war umsichtig, und Ezio glaubte ohne jeden Zweifel, dass Leonardo ihm nicht wehtun wollte. Aber ob er das mit dem, was seine fallenden Hosen offenbart hatten, auch wirklich schaffen würde, stand auf einem anderen Blatt.   
Die verkorkte Ölflasche landete irgendwo neben Ezio in den zerwühlten Laken. Seine Beine wurden gefasst und angewinkelt. Er schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen, fühlte sich viel zu betäubt, um sich zu wehren. Leonardo schob sich vor, bis ihre Oberkörper fast gleichauf waren.  
„Sieh mich an, _mio caro_ _“_ , bat er. Seine Handfläche legte sich sanft auf die gerötete Wange. Ezio zögerte, dann blickte er in Leonardos Gesicht – sah in seine Augen, die ihn voll Liebe und Begehren musterten. Leonardo führte. Er war der Wissende, der Erfahrene, und trotzdem stand er nicht über Ezio. Er nahm sich nicht einfach, was er wollte, obwohl er es problemlos hätte tun können. Er wartete auf eine Bestätigung, so still und geduldig wie immer. Das Gefühl der Beklemmung in Ezios Brust schwand.  
„Ich muss dir wie der letzte Grünschnabel vorkommen“, murmelte er.  
Leonardo schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und streckte die Hand nach Ezios aus. Ihre Finger verflochten sich miteinander. Ezio fühlte den Druck der Erektion, die gegen seine Öffnung dirigiert wurde, bereit, das zu vollziehen, worauf all ihr Tun in den letzten Minuten abgezielt hatte. Genau dies war es doch, was sie beide wollten – einander spüren, näher als je zuvor. Die letzte Grenze überschreiten, um eins zu sein, in einem Akt von Vertrauen und Leidenschaft, der ihr Schicksal endgültig besiegelte. Ezio bebte, als der Gedanke über die Bedeutung dieses Augenblicks mit all seinen Konsequenzen durch seinen Geist huschte, aber die erwartete Panik blieb aus. Das Einzige, was er tat, war den Griff seiner Finger um die Leonardos zu verstärken.   
Kein Zurück.  
„Tu’s“, flüsterte Ezio.   
Dann schloss er die Augen.  
Da war kein Schmerz, auch wenn Ezio den Druck, den der sich langsam in ihm vorschiebende Penis auslöste, kurz als unangenehm empfand. Auch brauchte er Zeit, sich an das Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins zu gewöhnen. Allein das Wissen, dass er da war – dass Leonardo _in_ ihm war – war surreal, ganz zu schweigen von dem, was er in ihm auslöste.   
Ezios Griff in Leonardos Schulter entspannte sich. Es war alles gut. Vollkommen verrückt, aber gut. Leonardo verstand seine Geste und begann sich in ihm zu bewegen. Langsam erst, vorsichtig. Ezio ließ den Kopf zur Seite rollen und stöhnte, als er dieselbe Stelle stimuliert fand, die Leonardo zuvor mit seinen Fingern erkundet hatte. In Ezios Hingabe mischte sich neue Erregung, die unter seiner Haut prickelte, sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und berückende Hitze mit sich brachte. Er umschlang Leonardo, und als dieser das Tempo steigerte und seiner Leidenschaft gestattete, sich Bahn zu brechen, kannte Ezio bereits keine Bedenken mehr. Er ließ sich einfach fallen.   
Das waren sie also, die verbotenen Freuden, welche die Kirche so vehement verdammte und als etwas Widernatürliches bezeichnete. Wenn ihm das hier einen Platz in der Hölle bescherte, dann sollte es so sein, es war ihm gleich. Ezio hob die Beine, bis er sie um Leonardos Seiten schieben konnte, mitgerissen von den Stößen, die ihn in die Matratze drückten. Es war geballte Kraft und Männlichkeit, die auf ihn einwirkten, gemischt mit Sanftmut und Zuneigung, die aus jeder Berührung von Leonardos Händen sprachen – und aus seinem Gesicht. Ezio blickte zu ihm auf, betrachtete diesen Ausdruck leidenschaftlichen Genusses in Leonardos Zügen und bäumte sich auf.   
„ _Sono pazzo di te_ “, stöhnte er, überrascht vom rauen Klang seiner eigenen Stimme. Er war gefangen in der Euphorie des Augenblicks, ließ sich von ihr tragen, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und explodierte, wobei Ezio erneut nicht wusste, was er packen sollte, um ein Ventil für die Kräfte zu finden, die im Rausch des Höhepunktes aus ihm herausbrachen.  
Als Leonardo kurz darauf in ihm kam, blieb Ezio vollkommen ruhig. Weder riss er die Augen auf, noch rutschte ihm ein Fluch über die Lippen. Auch seine Scham war verflogen, fast schon vergessen. Geblieben waren Genuss und Befriedigung darüber, dass sich Leonardo der Ekstase genauso hingeben konnte wie Ezio vor ihm.   
Sie blieben lange schweigend liegen, nachdem Leonardo auf ihn hinabgesunken war. Er war schwerer, als Ezio erwartet hatte, aber dieser lächelte nur und schlang seine Arme um ihn, Leonardos keuchenden Atem im Ohr und das wilde Pochen seines Herzens als Widerhall in der eigenen Brust.   
Die Welt war noch nie so in Ordnung gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> stronzo - Arschloch, Mistkerl  
> Sono pazzo di te. - Ich bin verrückt nach dir.


	7. Blick in die Vergangenheit

Tommaso saß vor einer Schale mit kandierten Blutorangen und Datteln und versuchte vergeblich, Stellas Blick auszuweichen. Die braune Terrierhündin, die sich Leonardo als Rattenfänger in der Bottega hielt, hatte ihre Schnauze auf sein Knie gelegt und fiepte. Erst als Tommaso eine energische Handbewegung vollführte, trollte sich das Tier unter die Werkbank und ließ sich auf einer alten Decke nieder, die ihm als Schlafplatz diente.  
„Sei nicht so streng mit dem Hund, _ragazzo_.“  
„Aber ich kann nicht essen, wenn er mich so anstarrt!“  
Ezio schmunzelte über diese Antwort und betrachtete das Waffenarsenal, das er vor sich auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte – Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die Leonardo und er auf ihrer heutigen Mission getragen hatten und deshalb der Reinigung bedurften. Er entschied, sich zuerst um den Armschutz zu kümmern, und griff nach Öl und Lappen.   
„Darf ich mitmachen?“ Tommaso schob die Dattel im Mund von einer Seite auf die andere und starrte Ezio an, bis dieser den Kopf hob.  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Na, bei euch!“  
„Gibt es hier irgendwo ein Schild, auf dem ‚ _Wir nehmen jeden_ ‘ steht?“  
Beleidigt verzog Tommaso das Gesicht.  
Während sich Ezio um die Reinigung und Pflege der Waffen kümmerte, war Leonardo mit der Entschlüsselung der Kodexseite beschäftigt, mit der er sich an einen zweiten Tisch zurückgezogen hatte. Es war still in der Werkstatt. Die Lehrjungen waren bereits vor einer halben Stunde gegangen, und Leonardo hatte die Tür zur Straße zugesperrt. Nur Tommaso war noch da. Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Einkauf konnte ihm Ezio auch kaum die Leckereien vorenthalten, die der Junge durch die halbe Stadt geschleppt hatte.   
„Interessierst du dich denn für Metallarbeiten?“, gab er sich versöhnlich und musterte Tommaso, dessen Miene sich prompt aufhellte.  
„ _Sì!_ Am liebsten würde ich Schmied werden, aber mein Vater erlaubt’s mir nicht.“  
„Gut, dann hilfst du mir ab jetzt bei der Waffen- und Rüstungspflege.“ Mit diesen Worten griff Ezio eines der Schwerter und hielt es Tommaso hin. Der nahm es mit offen zur Schau getragenen Begeisterung an sich.   
„Wirklich? Stark!“ Er zog das Schwert aus der Scheide und betrachte andächtig die Klinge, die eindeutig einer Reinigung bedurfte. „Was sind das da für Schlieren?“  
„Wonach sieht’s denn aus?“, entgegnete Ezio. „Pflaumenmus?“  
Als Tommaso begriff, was er da anstarrte, wurde er blass um die Nase.  
„ _Vabbé_ “, sagte Ezio mit geheucheltem Bedauern und streckte die Hand nach der Waffe aus. „Diese Arbeit ist nun mal nichts für Zartbesaitete …“  
Tommasos Augen weiteten sich ob dieser Unterstellung, die sein Ehrgefühl kränkte, und er riss den Arm zur Seite, um das Schwert aus Ezios Reichweite zu bringen.  
„Ich mach’s schon!“  
Sein Blick traf den Ezios, der neben ihm stand und grinste. Für einen Moment waren die Rollen vertauscht. Ärgerlich nahm Tommaso das Putztuch zur Hand und begann, die Blutreste von der Klinge zu wischen. Ezio blieb neben ihm stehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Tommaso achtsam mit der Waffe umging, dann kehrte er zu seinem Platz zurück. Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Nur Leonardos Brummen war zu vernehmen.  
„ _Questa maledetta araba …!_ “  
„Was macht er da eigentlich?“, fragte Tommaso. Die kurze Schonfrist für Ezio war wohl vorbei.  
„Er übersetzt etwas.“  
„Und was?“  
„Ein altes Pergament.“  
„Und wozu?“  
„Damit wir es verstehen?“  
Die spöttische Gegenfrage erzielte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Gegen Sarkasmus war Tommaso offenbar immun.   
„Die anderen drei Seiten, von denen der Mann im Borgo Santa Croce gesprochen hat, habt ihr auch schon, oder?“  
„Schlaues Kerlchen.“ Bedächtig ölte Ezio die nächste Klinge ein. Er würde Tommaso die Schwerter und Dolche überlassen, aber keine einzige Armschiene. Die sensible Mechanik war zu heikel für die Hände eines Unerfahrenen.   
„Habt ihr viele umgebracht?“  
„Ist das ein Verhör?“  
„Habt ihr?“  
Ezio murrte. Konnte dieser Bengel auch einmal über etwas anderes als Fragen kommunizieren? Konnte er vielleicht sogar eine Zeit lang gar nichts sagen, am besten für den Rest des Abends? Unwillig sah Ezio auf und blickte in bohrende, eine Antwort verlangende Augen.   
„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du nervst?“  
„Ja, mein Vater.“   
Tommaso senkte den Kopf. Das war also ein wunder Punkt …  
Ezio schwieg und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort. Dabei flog sein Blick zu Leonardo, der sich über die Kodexseite gebeugt hatte und mit dem Stift auf der noch unfertigen Übersetzung herumtrommelte. Sein Kinn ruhte in seiner aufgestützten Hand. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten gelegt. Dann wandelte sich seine Miene. Er schnaufte, strich den begonnenen Satz energisch durch und schrieb ihn neu. Eine Haarsträhne löste sich aus dem roten Band und fiel ihm in die Stirn. Ezio wurde bewusst, dass das auf dem Markt erstandene Barett noch immer im Schlafzimmer lag, wo er es mit seiner Alltagskleidung vor ihrem gemeinsamen Gang zum Borgo Santa Croce zurückgelassen hatte. Es Leonardo zu geben, hatte er vollkommen vergessen …  
„Wie viele waren es denn nun?“  
Tommasos nicht enden wollender Fragenkatalog durchbrach Ezios Gedankengang, und er schickte einen Stoßseufzer gen Himmel.  
„Acht.“  
„Aber vor dem Gebäude standen doch nur vier, als wir da waren.“  
„Es waren später eben mehr!“, knurrte Ezio und strich mit dem Tuch die Schiene entlang.  
„Für jeden vier?“  
„ _Certo_ , wir teilen uns alles brüderlich.“   
„Wie Brüder benehmt ihr euch nicht gerade“, bemerkte Tommaso und kassierte prompt einen strafenden Blick.  
„Dir ist klar, dass das hier alles scharfe Waffen sind?“  
„Ich hab hier ja jetzt auch eine.“  
Ein Sirren war zu hören. Die Klinge fuhr aus der Vorrichtung der Metallschiene in Ezios Hand und zeigte Spitze voran auf Tommaso. Der verzog die Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Wieder war es ihm gelungen, Ezio zu provozieren.  
„Ich sollte dich über’s Knie legen, Rotzlöffel!“  
„Versuch’s doch.“  
Das war eine Herausforderung, die es anzunehmen galt. Ezio legte den Armschutz auf den Tisch zurück und stand auf. Tommaso duckte sich und tastete mit den Füßen nach dem Boden – bereit, schnell aufzuspringen und vor Ezio zu fliehen, der sich auf das Spiel einließ, dessen Ernsthaftigkeit kaum über einen gewöhnlichen Streit unter Halbstarken hinausging. Je vertrauter sein Umgang mit Ezio wurde, desto mehr rutschte dieser für Tommaso in die Rolle eines älteren Bruders, mit dem er Reibungspunkte, Wortgefechte und Auseinandersetzungen suchte, die ihm Grenzen aufzeigten, ohne sich dabei allzu streng anzufühlen. Ezio erschien Tommaso wie geschaffen für diese Rolle. Der Ausdruck, den er zeigte, während er den Tisch umrundete, bestätigte diese Einschätzung. Es war ein zweifellos drohendes Funkeln, das da in Ezios Augen aufblitzte, aber auch eine deutliche Portion Schalk. Tommaso sprang vom Stuhl, bevor ihn die nach vorn schießende Hand fassen konnte. Lachend hechtete er um den Tisch herum, Ezio dicht auf seinen Fersen. Vom Trubel aufgescheucht, sprang Stella von ihrer Decke unter der Werkbank und hüpfte bellend zwischen den Beinen der beiden umher.  
Leonardo hob den Kopf und sah über die Schulter hinweg auf das ungleiche Trio. Was für ein Terz in seiner Werkstatt!   
„Wie soll man sich bei eurem Gezeter konzentrieren?“  
Sein Protest ging unter, als Tommaso in einer Mischung aus Lachen und Schrecken aufschrie. Ezio hatte ihn gepackt und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten, um ihm mit der zur Faust geballten Hand über den Kopf zu reiben, sodass die Haare des Jungen in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden. Halbherzig versuchte sich Tommaso zu befreien, und Stella schlug beinahe schon Purzelbäume vor ihren Füßen.  
„Dir werd ich Manieren beibringen, _cretino_!“, drohte Ezio. Er hob gerade zu einer neuen Spezialbehandlung für Tommaso an, als ein Metallspatel neben ihren Köpfen in die Holzwand einschlug. Augenblicklich hielt Ezio inne. Auch Tommaso in seinem Arm hörte auf zu zappeln. Beide starrten auf den Spatel – und dann in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.  
Ein gereizter Leonardo starrte zurück.  
Ezio löste den Arm von Tommasos Schultern. Der Junge keuchte. Mit einem Blick auf seinen Maestro richtete er sich das zerzauste Haar, während Ezio den Spatel aus der Wand zog. Er war eines jener Werkzeuge, die Leonardo nutzte, um ungewollte Farbschichten von den Bildträgern zu kratzen.  
„Das Ding ist scharf“, sagte Ezio.  
„Das muss es sein!“, lautete die verstimmte Antwort.   
„Du wirfst ziemlich gut.“  
Leonardo murmelte etwas Unverständliches und wandte sich wieder seiner Übersetzung zu. Ezios Blick blieb in stiller Bewunderung an ihm hängen. Er liebte Leonardos fröhliche und warmherzige Art, aber er stellte mit zunehmender Intensität fest, dass ihn die unwirsche, entschlossene Seite an ihm ebenfalls anzog – auf einer Ebene, die Gelüste weckte, die er heute zum ersten Mal näher kennengelernt hatte.  
„Du guckst ihn komisch an.“ Tommasos Regenerationszeit war rekordverdächtig kurz.   
„Halt den Mund und putz!“  
Ezio schob ihn vor sich her zum Tisch und drückte ihm das Tuch in die Hand, bevor er ihm auch das zweite Schwert überließ. Tommaso nahm es mit einem überlegenen Grinsen entgegen.  
„Du bist voll verknallt.“  
„Und du pubertär!“  
„Ich bin fast siebzehn!“  
„Du siehst aus wie zwölf.“  
„ _Dio del cielo_ , ihr benehmt euch beide wie Fünfjährige!“  
Erneut unterbrach ein kurzer Ausbruch des Zorns vonseiten Leonardos das Intermezzo. Er massierte sich die Schläfe. In Gesellschaft von Tommaso schien sich Ezio daran zu erinnern, selbst noch ein Jugendlicher zu sein. Die beiden trennten nur knapp vier Jahre, auch wenn Tommaso für sein Alter wirklich etwas schmächtig wirkte. Waren ihm und Ezio diese kindischen Spielereien nicht eigentlich zu gönnen? Dem einen, der in schwierigen Familienverhältnissen aufwuchs, die Leonardo sehr an seine eigenen erinnerten, und dem anderen, dem die Unbekümmertheit der Jugend mit beispielloser Gewalt viel zu früh entrissen worden war?  
Leonardo drehte sich um und blickte zum Tisch. Zwei schmollende Gesichter sahen ihm entgegen, und er musste lachen. Leonardo klappte seine Bücher zu, dann griff er nach seiner Übersetzung.  
„Ich bin fertig“, sagte er versöhnlich und reichte Ezio die Blätter. „Es ist die erste Seite des Kodex. Ich denke, darauf können wir aufbauen.“  
„Die allererste? Bist du sicher?“  
„Absolut. Die Nummerierung lässt keinen Zweifel zu.“ Leonardo nahm sich eine Dattel und schob sie in den Mund. Tommaso putzte das zweite Schwert, wobei sein Blick immer wieder zu Ezio huschte, der in den Text versunken dasaß und für den die Zeilen, die er las, zu einem Fenster in eine weit entfernte und rätselhafte Vergangenheit wurden …

_Ich habe jetzt Tage mit dem Artefakt verbracht – oder waren es Wochen, Monate? Ich kann mir nicht mehr sicher sein …  
Ab und zu kommen die anderen, bringen Essen oder Ablenkung. Sie sagen, ich sollte mich von diesen Studien lösen … Malik schlug sogar vor, sie komplett aufzugeben. Aber ich kann mich noch nicht abwenden. Ich werde diesen Edenapfel verstehen. Ich muss es …   
Ist es eine Waffe? Ist es eine Karte? Oder beides? „Wer Erkenntnis mehrt, mehrt das Leid“, die Philosophie hinter dieser Aussage begreife ich … Aber damit sie wahr wird, buchstäblich? Eine Gesellschaft, die Krieg mit Ideen und Informationen führt, statt mit Schwertern und Waffen …   
Sein Nutzen ist einfach. Beinahe elementar. Herrschaft, Kontrolle. Aber die Funktionsweise, die Mittel und Methoden, die es einsetzt, DIE sind faszinierend. Denen, die seinem Glanz ausgesetzt sind, wird die Erfüllung all ihrer Wünsche versprochen. Und es verlangt nur das Eine im Gegenzug: totalen und uneingeschränkten Gehorsam. Wer vermag da noch zu widerstehen? Die fleischgewordene Versuchung.   
Ich erinnere mich an meinen eigenen Moment der Schwäche, als ich Al Mualim entgegentrat. Mein Selbstbewusstsein war durch seine Worte erschüttert. Er, der mir wie ein Vater war, entpuppte sich als mein größter Feind. Nur den Hauch eines Zweifels, mehr brauchte er nicht, um in meine Gedanken zu kriechen. Aber ich konnte seine Phantome abschütteln, mein Selbstbewusstsein wiederherstellen und Al Mualim aus der Welt schaffen. Ich habe mich selbst befreit. Aber nun frage ich mich … Tat ich das wirklich? Denn nun sitze ich hier und versuche verzweifelt zu verstehen, was ich geschworen habe, zu zerstören.   
Und zwar deshalb: Der Apfel hat eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich spüre die Vorzeichen von etwas, groß und gefährlich … Wir sind alle in Gefahr, und es ist meine Pflicht, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ich kann nicht – darf nicht – aufhören, bis ich die Wahrheit herausgefunden habe …_

„Edenapfel?“ Ezio legte die Stirn in Falten und las die betreffende Zeile erneut.  
„Es ist die korrekte Übersetzung. Ich habe das Ganze erst für ein Wortspiel gehalten, aber weiter unten spricht der Verfasser des Textes eindeutig von einem Apfel. Wahrscheinlich ist es ein metaphorischer Begriff, der auf die Form des Artefakts hinweist.“ Leonardo fuhr sich nachdenklich mit den Fingerspitzen über das Kinn. „Ich hege die Vermutung, dass die Leute, die die Kodexseiten sammeln, in Wahrheit hinter diesem Apfel her sind. Herrschaft und Kontrolle … Was könnte verlockender sein als ein Objekt, das diese Attribute verkörpert oder gar verleiht? Vielleicht ging es die ganze Zeit um nichts anderes. Du hast eine der Kodexseiten von deinem Vater geerbt. Er wusste also von diesen Schriften. Wer auch immer ihrem Geheimnis nachjagt, sieht in Mitwissern eine Gefahr und merzt sie aus.“  
„Mein Vater musste also sterben, weil er von etwas Kenntnis besaß, wovon er gar nichts hätte erfahren dürfen?“ Schatten legten sich auf Ezios Gesicht, während er die übersetzten Zeilen erneut las, wieder und wieder.

_Eine Gesellschaft, die Krieg mit Ideen und Informationen führt, statt mit Schwertern und Waffen …_

Er ließ die Blätter sinken, stützte den Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und legte die Stirn in seine Hände. Sein Seufzen kam aus den Tiefen seiner Seele, und der schmerzvolle Klang veranlasste Leonardo, den Blick zu senken. Manchmal war eine Antwort schmerzvoller als tausend Fragen.  
„Seid ihr jetzt auch in Gefahr?“, fragte Tommaso in die Stille hinein. „Ich meine, ihr habt einige von diesen Seiten …“  
„Wir werden uns alle holen!“, platzte es aus Ezio heraus, und seine Haltung straffte sich. „Jede einzelne, bis wir alles wissen und die Zusammenhänge verstehen! Das bin ich meinem Vater und meinen Brüdern schuldig!“  
Die Heftigkeit seiner Worte verebbte, noch während er sprach. Ja, Ezio war es ihnen schuldig. Es war ein persönliches Anliegen, und er hatte nicht das Recht, es auch anderen aufzubürden …  
Bevor er sich für seine Worte entschuldigen konnte, streckte Leonardo die Hand aus und umfasste Ezios Finger. „Ich bin dabei, _caro mio_.“   
„Ich auch!“, rief Tommaso dazwischen, und Leonardo nutzte die freie Hand, um sie ihm über den Hinterkopf zu ziehen.  
„Putz weiter!“, knurrte er, und auf Ezios eben noch ernstes Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln.  
„Solltest du ihm nicht mehr zeigen, als das Anmischen von Farben? Er scheint mir reichlich unterfordert.“  
Leonardo hob die Augenbrauen und musterte Ezio, der umgehend weitersprach.  
„Bring ihm bei, wie man Pistolenkugeln gießt. Wir werden einiges an Verschleiß haben. Je mehr wir beide unterwegs sind, desto weniger Zeit wirst du für solche Routinearbeiten haben. Die kann Tommaso übernehmen. Du sagst selbst, er taugt nicht zum Malen, aber das hier ist eine Werkstatt. Lehre ihn etwas, das ihm vielleicht eher zusagt.“  
„Sein Vater dreht mir den Hals um, wenn er jemals davon erfährt. Rucellai verachtet grobes Handwerk und will nicht, dass sich sein Sohn damit beschäftigt.“  
„Wenn ihm sein Sohn so wichtig wäre, würde er ihn nicht verleugnen“, entgegnete Ezio. „Lass den Jungen etwas lernen, das ihn interessiert.“  
„Ich sag ihm nichts davon, ich schwör’s!“, versicherte Tommaso eifrig. „Kein Wort!“  
Leonardo zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sich zu einem Einverständnis durchrang. „ _Va bene._ Ich zeige dir, wie es geht. Vielleicht taugst du ja wirklich dazu.“  
Ein glückseliges Lächeln breitete sich auf Tommasos Gesicht aus.  
Sie saßen noch eine Weile zusammen. Leonardo holte die Pläne für die Pistolenkonstruktion und begann seine rechte Armschiene auseinanderzunehmen, um sich um den Einbau der betreffenden Erweiterung zu kümmern. Tommaso sah ihm wissbegierig auf die Finger, und Ezio vertiefte sich erneut in die Übersetzung der Kodexseite. Von wem stammte dieser Text? Wer war dieser unbekannte Mann, der über einem scheinbar unerhörten Geheimnis brütete, um es zu entschlüsseln? Ein Assassine, zweifellos. Er nannte Namen, nur nicht seinen eigenen. Namen, mit denen Ezio nichts anfangen konnte. Er wusste noch viel zu wenig über die Identität, in die er geschlüpft war, getrieben von Wut und Schmerz, Trauer und dem Verlangen nach Rache. Bisher waren es rein persönliche Beweggründe gewesen, die Ezio dazu veranlasst hatten, zum Schwert zu greifen. Den erklärenden Worten seines Onkels über die Bruderschaft hatte er bisher wenig Gehör geschenkt, nichts hinterfragt …  
Ezio strich die Blätter glatt und sah auf die Konstruktionspläne – weitere Seiten aus dem geheimnisvollen Kodex. Leonardo nutzte sie wie eine Anleitung zum Aufbau eines Möbelstücks. Er tat dies vollkommen selbstverständlich und ohne sich von ihrer exotischen Herkunft verwirren zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich verstand er bereits mehr Zusammenhänge als Ezio.  
Als sie endlich aufräumten, war es bereits so spät, dass Leonardo Tommaso nicht mehr alleine auf die Straße hinausgehen lassen wollte. Er brachte ihm eine Decke und überließ ihm das Sofa als Schlafstätte. Anschließend zog er sich mit Ezio in seine Privaträume zurück.  
Die Atmosphäre war verändert. Sie waren schon unzählige Male gemeinsam zu Bett gegangen, stets als Freunde, die ganz selbstverständlich alles miteinander teilten. Doch seit heute waren sie etwas anderes. Seit heute waren sie mehr. Ezio ließ sein Hemd über die Lehne des Stuhls fallen, den er bevorzugt als Kleiderablage nutzte, und sah zu Leonardo, um ihn ganz bewusst bei seinem abendlichen Ritual zu beobachten. Ezio erfasste ihn, seine Bewegungen und seinen Körper mit anderen Augen, noch immer ein wenig überrumpelt von seinen eigenen Gefühlen für diesen Mann, der ihm inzwischen weitaus rätselhafter erschien als früher. Ezio hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wieso Leonardo ihm von Anfang an so bereitwillig geholfen hatte. Nach dem Verrat von Uberto Alberti an den Auditore hatte er keinerlei Überraschung darüber gezeigt, Ezio im Ornat des Assassinen in seiner Bottega zu erblicken. Leonardo hatte ihn niemals hinterfragt, in keiner Sekunde. Wie in so vielem hatte es Ezio versäumt, sich über diese Absonderlichkeit zu wundern, und war einfach blind seinem Weg der Rache gefolgt.  
„Du weißt viel mehr als ich, nicht wahr?“  
Leonardo hob den Blick und schlug seine Hosen ordentlich über dem Arm zusammen. So chaotisch seine Werkstatt auch war, in seinen Privaträumen herrschte stets Ordnung. Es gab nichts, was er einfach fallen oder liegen ließ.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte er.  
„Na, alles!“ Ezio breitete die Arme aus. „Seit ich nach der Hinrichtung meines Vaters und meiner Brüder bei dir war, hast du nie hinterfragt, was ich bin oder was ich tue. Du hast mich nicht mal verwirrt über meine veränderte Erscheinung angesehen. Und ich Idiot habe dich nie gefragt wieso.“ Leonardo lächelte sein geheimnisvolles Lächeln und Ezio fuhr fort: „Du wusstest, wer mein Vater war. Was er tat …“  
„ _Sì_ , ich wusste es.“  
Langsam ließ sich Ezio auf die Bettkante sinken und musterte Leonardo, studierte dieses ebenmäßige Gesicht mit den klugen Augen, die auf ihm ruhten und erkannten, dass Ezio Antworten wollte, aber nicht so recht wusste, wie er seine Fragen zu stellen hatte. Leonardo nahm neben ihm auf der Matratze Platz und kreuzte die Beine.  
„Es ist schon einige Jahre her, dass ich ihn zum ersten Mal traf. Damals befand ich mich noch in Ausbildung bei Andrea del Verrocchio. Seine Bottega ist viel größer als meine. Er beschäftigt mehrere Dutzend Gesellen und Lehrjungen und betreibt eine richtige Manufaktur, die sich auf kein bestimmtes Handwerk spezialisiert hat. Bei ihm wird alles Mögliche gefertigt: Gemälde und Skulpturen, Grabsteine, Hochzeitstruhen, Turnierwimpel, Wappen, Rüstungen, Theaterkulissen und Kostüme. Es gibt nichts, was man nicht bei Verrocchio bekommen könnte. Das wusste auch dein Vater.“  
Ezio sah ihn an. Verrocchio war jedem Florentiner ein Begriff, seine Bottega weit über die Stadtgrenzen hinaus bekannt, und so lauschte er dem Bild, das Leonardo nun mit Worten zu zeichnen begann – einem Bild aus der Vergangenheit, in dem zwei Menschen, denen Ezio so nahe war, zu einer ihm bisher unbekannten Komposition zusammenwuchsen.

~*~  
 _März 1471_

Der durchdringende Geruch von Firnis und Lösungsmitteln war das Erste, was Giovanni Auditore wahrnahm, als er von der Via Ghibellina unter die vorspringende Überdachung der Bottega trat. Ihre Front war zur Straße hin offen und bot den Passanten Einblick in die Werkstatt, die sich über die gesamte Tiefe des Gebäudes bis zum dahinterliegenden Hof erstreckte. Es gab zahlreiche Botteghe in der Pfarrei San’Ambrogio, dem berühmten Handwerkerviertel, das im östlichen Teil der Stadt lag. Hier bekam man alles, von Kunstgegenständen bis hin zu Bedarfswaren des alltäglichen Lebens: Steingut, Kochtöpfe, Stickereien und Papier. Ziegeleien waren ebenso ansässig wie Tuchmacher und Schmiede. Giovanni hätte mit seinem Anliegen zu mehreren Spezialisten gehen können, aber er zog die Anonymität vor, die eine große und belebte Werkstatt bot. Und die größte von allen – das war stadtbekannt – war die Andrea del Verrocchios.  
Der Maestro ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Verrocchio hatte sich ganz der Organisation seiner zahlreichen Lehrjungen und Gesellen verschrieben und verbrachte inzwischen mehr Zeit mit Kontrollgängen zwischen den Werkbänken als mit eigenen Arbeiten. Er malte nicht mehr, nachdem ihn vor einer Weile einer seiner Schüler in dieser Kunst übertroffen hatte – so jedenfalls erzählte man. Lediglich der Bildhauerei gab sich Verrocchio nach wie vor hin, wenn ihn die Muse küsste. Erst vor Kurzem hatte er eine beeindruckende Bronzeskulptur des biblischen David geschaffen, die zurzeit den Garten der Medici-Villa in Careggi zierte.  
„ _Buongiorno messere_. Was kann ich für Euch tun?“  
Giovanni blickte in das feiste Gesicht des Maestros, aus dem nicht gerade große Geduld sprach. Verrocchio war es gewohnt, mehrere Aufträge zugleich bearbeiten zu lassen, und die Geschäftigkeit quoll ihm aus allen Poren. Er würde Giovannis Anliegen gewiss nicht persönlich bearbeiten – perfekt.  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich ein Design für eine Gürtelschnalle brauche. Etwas Extravagantes.“ Giovanni neigte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen den Kopf. „Es käme mir gelegen, wenn sich hier jemand fände, der mir dabei behilflich ist.“  
„Extravagant?“ Verrocchios Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und er grinste, bevor er sich umdrehte. „Leonardo! Komm mal her, _presto_!“  
Ein junger blonder Mann löste sich von einer Werkbank, an der er gearbeitet hatte, und kam zu ihnen hinüber. Er war allerhöchstens zwanzig Jahre alt, sein Kinn noch bartlos und sein Blick voll jugendlicher Aufgewecktheit. Eine verspielte Seele. Giovanni lächelte zufrieden.  
„ _Sì, maestro? Come posso aiutare?_ “  
„Dieser Signor hier wünscht einen außergewöhnlichen Entwurf für eine Gürtelschnalle. Du wirst ihm gewiss behilflich sein können.“  
„ _Certo._ “ Leonardo verbeugte sich höflich vor Giovanni. „Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet, _messere_?“  
Giovanni nickte Verrocchio zu, dann trat er an die Werkbank des jungen Mannes, die vor Zeichnungen schier überquoll. Leonardo schenkte seinem Kunden ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, dann streckte er die Hand aus, um die Papiere beiseitezuschieben und Platz zu schaffen.   
Giovanni runzelte die Stirn. „ _Pian_ _o_ _,_ _ragazzo!_ Was ist das?“  
„Was?“ Leonardo blinzelte und klopfte die Zeichnungen zu einem Stoß zusammen – zumindest versuchte er es. Giovanni hatte eines der Blätter gefasst und zwischen den anderen hervorgezogen. Es zeigte Studien von Vogelschwingen. Einige wirkten sehr realistisch, andere stilisiert.   
„Das ist nur eine kleine Leidenschaft von mir und entspricht nicht meinen gewöhnlichen Arbeiten für den Maestro. Eigentlich male ich und stelle Terrakottafiguren her.“  
„Hast du auch Erfahrungen mit Metallarbeiten?“ Giovanni betrachtete das Blatt, drehte und wendete es in seinen Fingern. Ja, das war es … Das passte wunderbar!  
„Ich bin kein Meister, _messere_ , aber meine Kenntnisse reichen für kleinere Arbeiten aus. Ihr wünscht eine Gürtelschnalle?“  
„ _Sì_. Hast du etwas zum Zeichnen für mich?“  
Leonardo drehte eins der Skizzenblätter um und fischte einen Silberstift aus einem Holzbecher. Interessiert neigte er den Kopf, während er Giovanni beim Zeichnen zusah. Es war nur eine grobe Skizze, die dieser anfertigte, aber ihre Form war klar umrissen. Sie erinnerte Leonardo an ein großes A ohne Querbalken, die unteren Füße zur Innenseite hin abgeknickt und sanft geschwungen.  
„Ist das ein Familienwappen?“  
„So etwas Ähnliches.“ Giovanni hob das Blatt, das er Leonardo aus der Hand gezupft hatte, und zeigte auf einen der stilisierten Flügel. „Kannst du das Emblem sauber übertragen, mit Vogelschwingen an beiden Seiten, so wie diese hier? Das Design sollte so ausgearbeitet werden, dass sich vier Verschlüsse anbringen lassen, zwei oben und zwei unten. Es soll ein sehr stabiler Gürtel werden, repräsentativ und zweckmäßig.“  
„Das erinnert mich an ein Paradekostüm. Von denen habe ich schon einige entworfen.“ Leonardo tippte sich mit der Spitze des Silberstifts gegen die Lippen, bevor er zu skizzieren begann.   
„Du bist Linkshänder? Das sieht man selten.“  
„Und auch nicht gern.“ Leonardo lächelte vage. „Die linke Hand ist –“  
„Die Hand des Teufels“, vollendete Giovanni den Satz für ihn und winkte ab. „Ich kenne das Geschwätz der Schwarzröcke.“  
Offensichtlich besaß Leonardo keinerlei Schulbildung, denn Lehrer trieben jedem Jungen die Nutzung der linken Hand mit äußerster Pedanterie aus. Kein Wunder, dass Leonardo so unkonventionell und offen an das gewünschte Design heranging. Er war frei von Dogmen. Giovanni sah zu, wie Leonardo mit geschwungenen Linien Formen und Ornamente zauberte und das Emblem erweiterte, ohne es zu verfälschen. Dieser Junge verstand nicht nur etwas vom Zeichnen, er verstand auch etwas von Giovannis Wünschen. Schnelle Schraffuren gaben dem Entwurf eine angenehme Plastizität und offenbarten Leonardos Liebe zum Detail.   
„Ein Gürtel für Ikarus“, lachte er, während er die Schnallen einzeichnete, in welche die Ornamente beinahe fließend übergingen. „Bereit, sich in die Lüfte zu erheben und der Sonne seinen Gruß zu erweisen.“  
Er scherzte, und Giovanni schmunzelte. Dieser Bursche hatte keine Ahnung, wie nahe er der Wahrheit war.  
„Ja, so etwas habe ich mir vorgestellt. Ein Sinnbild für Freiheit.“  
„Wie groß soll die Schnalle sein, _messere_?“  
Sie besprachen alles Wichtige – Maße, Beschaffenheit und Material. Leonardo stellte keine Fragen über Sinn und Zweck des außergewöhnlichen Designs. Auch hinterfragte er nicht, wieso Giovanni keine Lieferadresse hinterlegte, sondern ankündigte, in einer Woche wiederzukommen, um sich die Gürtelschnalle persönlich abzuholen. Alles, was Leonardo kannte, war der Name seines Auftraggebers: Giovanni Auditore da Firenze.

~*~

Die Tage vergingen. Während sich die meisten seiner Kollegen in der Bottega damit beschäftigten, Kostüme, Wimpel und Fahnen für den bevorstehenden Umzug zu fertigen, den die Sforza zu Ehren ihres Besuches in Florenz veranstalten wollten, arbeitete Leonardo an der Gürtelschnalle, die ihm ein besonderes Vergnügen bereitete. Ihm gefiel die Idee der repräsentativen Schwingen, und er gestaltete sie mit großer Sorgfalt, so als würde er die Schnalle für sich selbst fertigen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm leidtat, sie aus der Hand zu geben, als Giovanni zum angekündigten Tag wieder in der Werkstatt auftauchte und sich höchst zufrieden über Leonardos Arbeit zeigte. Er bezahlte die Schnalle bei Verrocchio, der als Maestro das Geld für sämtliche Aufträge einstrich, versäumte es aber nicht, Leonardo beim Hinausgehen eine Münze als Wertschätzung seiner Dienste zuzustecken.   
Wieder verstrichen einige Tage, und Leonardo rechnete nicht damit, seinen außergewöhnlichen Auftraggeber wiederzusehen. Wie so oft saß er eines Abends mit anderen Gesellen zusammen in einer Taverne bei einem Becher Wein, rezitierte Gedichte, spielte die Laute und sang. Die jungen Männer pflegten das fröhliche Beisammensein und ließen kaum einen Abend verstreichen, ohne sich irgendwo zwischen San’Ambrogio und Santa Croce eine Gaststube zur Einkehr auszusuchen. An diesem Abend hatte es sie in die Via Venegia verschlagen – vier Burschen, denen noch der Terrakottastaub des Arbeitstages auf der Haut haftete und die ihre Freizeit in sorgloser Runde verbringen wollten.  
Die Taverne war gut gefüllt, beinahe jeder Tisch besetzt, und bei den meisten der Anwesenden gab es nur ein Thema: den bevorstehenden Festumzug. Ein weiterer Akt der Zerstreuung, wie manche unkten, um die Bevölkerung von der Vetternwirtschaft der Medici abzulenken. Einen besonderen Anlass zur Empörung bot der Besuch von Galeazzo Maria Sforza. Die Verbindung zwischen ihm und den Medici war umstritten, der Ruf des Herzogs denkbar schlecht. Man sagte ihm zahlreiche scheußliche Dinge nach und sparte nicht damit, die gehörten Geschichten in der Geselligkeit des Stammtisches weiter aufzubauschen.  
„Es wird Zeit, dass sich Florenz dieses unerquicklichen Herzogs entledigt und wieder dem alten Verbündeten Venedig zuwendet!“, ließ sich eine Stimme aus der Ecke des Schankraums vernehmen. Sie gehörte einem kräftigen Mann Ende zwanzig, der als Wortführer agierte und eifrige Zustimmung seiner Kumpane erntete. „Diese Verbindung wird uns allen noch das Kreuz brechen, das sage ich euch! Wir werden verraten und verkauft von Il Magnifico!“ Er spuckte den Beinamen Lorenzo de’ Medicis förmlich aus, und vereinzeltes Gelächter war zu vernehmen. „Der Teufel soll diesen Bastard holen! Er tut so, als hielte er sich im Hintergrund, hat aber bereits alle Fäden in der Hand! Diese _cretini_ von Würdenträgern fressen ihm doch alle aus der Hand wie feige Hunde!“  
„Ich kriege noch Kopfschmerzen, wenn dieser Kerl weiter herumbrüllt“, knurrte Diego, ein dunkler Lockenkopf, der zu Leonardos Linken saß. „Ich hab ihn jetzt schon oft gesehen, und jedes Mal sammelt er einen Haufen williger Torfköpfe um sich, um mit ihnen über die Medici zu wettern.“  
Die beiden anderen Gesellen, die mit am Tisch saßen und Luca und Alessio hießen, tauschten kurze Blicke miteinander, während Leonardo abwesend über die Saiten seiner Laute strich. Er beobachtete den heißblütigen Redner, der gerade seine Faust auf den Tisch niedersausen ließ und zum offenen Widerstand gegen die Gebrüder de’ Medici aufrief.  
„Wer ist das?“  
„Ah, er heißt Samuele Fossombrone und arbeitet in der Schmiede vom alten Fabbri. Letzte Woche hat er dem Maestro Metall für ein neues Flachrelief geliefert.“ Alessio musterte den schwindenden Inhalt seines Bechers und seufzte. „ _Merda_ , das war’s wohl. Ich habe keinen einzigen _piccolo_ mehr in der Tasche. Trinken wir aus und gehen. Es ist sowieso schon spät.“  
Sie zahlten und brachen auf. Leider hatte Fossombrone denselben Gedanken und verließ – weiterhin lärmend – mit einigen seiner Gefolgsleute hinter den vier Künstlergesellen die Taverne. Leonardo verabschiedete sich von seinen Kollegen und wandte sich nach Westen, in Richtung Piazza San Firenze. Er genoss die frische Luft nach der langen Zeit in der stickigen Schankstube. In der Kälte des erwachenden Frühlings kondensierte sein Atem. Leonardo beobachtete, wie er verflog und sich auflöste. Er war fasziniert von diesem kleinen Wunder der Natur, welche die Beschaffenheit der Stoffe so fabelhaft zu wandeln wusste. Wie man diesen Nebel nur überzeugend auf einem Bildträger darstellen konnte – als etwas Flüchtiges und im Begriff, jeden Augenblick wieder im Nichts zu verschwinden? In Gedanken versunken verlangsamte Leonardo seine Schritte, und noch bevor er die Piazza erreichte, überholte ihn Fossombrone. Leonardo erkannte ihn an seiner Statur und dem senffarbenen Wams, das er trug.   
Die Straße mündete in die Piazza, die wie die meisten anderen in Florenz von einer Kirche dominiert wurde. Leonardo fiel auf, dass Fossombrone vor einem der Häuser stehen blieb und anklopfte. Ein Mann öffnete, ließ den nächtlichen Besucher aber nicht herein.  
„Sind das die Anweisungen?“  
„ _Sì_ , gebt sie zeitnah weiter. Bis Freitagabend müssen wir mit den Vorbereitungen fertig sein.“  
„ _Ma senti chi parla!_ Hast du die Waffen besorgt?“  
„Hältst du mich etwa für so unzuverlässig, Emanuele?“ Fossombrone schnaubte, seine Stimme war wieder lauter geworden. Der Mann in der Tür hob beschwichtigend die Hand. Zwischen seinen Fingern sah Leonardo ein Stück Papier im Mondlicht aufblitzen.  
„Wirst du wohl still sein, _idiota_? Stell’ dich doch gleich auf den Marktplatz und spiel’ den Herold!“  
Leonardo passierte das Haus in ausreichendem Abstand. Er ging nun wieder zügig voran. Emanueles Worte wurden zu einem Zischen. Was auch immer diese beiden Männer miteinander ausheckten, Leonardo wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Er überquerte die Piazza und erreichte die Via del Proconsolo, der er bis zur Via Ghibellina folgen wollte. Dort befand sich Verrocchios Bottega. Leonardo hatte noch keine eigene Bleibe und bewohnte deshalb eine kleine Kammer im hinteren Teil der Werkstatt. Sie diente lediglich als Schlafstätte. Aber was außer Schlaf könnte Leonardo auch schon in den begrenzten Raum eines Zimmers locken, wenn die Welt um ihn herum so groß war und seiner Entdeckung harrte?  
Wieder hing er seinen Gedanken nach, und erneut waren es stampfende Schritte, die Leonardo aus seinem Fantasieflug herausrissen. Diesmal erkannte er Fossombrone, bevor er von ihm überholt wurde. Leonardo wich ihm aus, verließ die Mitte der Straße und begab sich an ihren Rand, der im tiefen Schatten der Hausfassaden lag.  
Fossombrone zog ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei, die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt, seine Bewegungen forsch und ärgerlich. Der Abstand zwischen den beiden Männern wuchs rasch. Bald waren es drei Meter, dann fünf …  
Leonardo wollte gerade aufatmen, als es geschah. Es war eine Bewegung, die er nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm; ein schwarzer Fleck, der sich auf die Straße niederstürzte. Leonardo hörte das Flattern von Stoff, begleitet von einem metallischen Geräusch. Ein überraschtes Keuchen, dann ein dumpfer Schlag. Fossombrones Körper prallte auf den Boden, seiner Kehle entrann ein gurgelnder Laut. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, dann lag er still. Die Gestalt, die über ihm kniete, hob die Hand und legte sie über Fossombrones Augen.  
„ _Requiescat in pace._ “  
Leonardo stand da wie erstarrt und blickte auf das surreale Bild, das sich ihm darbot. Der Fremde, der sich vom Dach auf Fossombrone geworfen hatte, trug einen hellgrauen Waffenrock, der fast geisterhaft im Mondlicht schimmerte. Ein Lederumhang ruhte auf seiner linken Schulter. Das Gesicht des Mannes lag im Schatten einer Kapuze verborgen. Am auffälligsten waren jedoch die rote, um die Taille geschlungene Schärpe und der darüber liegende Gürtel. Er besaß eine große Silberschnalle, die einem Wappen glich. Leonardo erkannte das stilisierte A und die Vogelschwingen, die sich rechts und links davon ausbreiteten. Mit der Erkenntnis, die ihn packte, wurde ihm flau im Magen.  
Es war die Gürtelschnalle, die er selbst angefertigt und erst vor wenigen Tagen aus der Hand gegeben hatte. Instinktiv schärfte Leonardo seinen Blick und erwartete bereits, die unausweichliche Gefahr zu erkennen, in der er schwebte. Die Gestalt vor seinen Augen verfärbte sich jedoch nicht in warnendes Rot, sondern erstrahlte in bedenkenlosem Blau.  
„Giovanni Au –“  
Weiter kam er nicht. Die Gestalt – durch Leonardos Lautäußerung auf ihn aufmerksam geworden – schnellte nach vorn und presste ihre behandschuhten Finger auf seinen Mund. Leonardo stieg der Geruch von Leder in die Nase, vermischt mit etwas Metallischem, Süßlichem: dem eigenwilligen Duft frischen Blutes. Leonardos Augen weiteten sich, und er starrte in den Schatten der Kapuze, unter der er das Gesicht des Attentäters wusste. Jenes attraktive Gesicht, das so harmlos und sympathisch gewirkt hatte, als Giovanni mit ihm über das Design der Gürtelschnalle gefachsimpelt hatte.  
„Du …“, hörte er ihn leise sprechen. Als Giovanni spürte, dass Leonardo keine Anstalten machte, sich zu befreien, zog er die Hand wieder zurück. „Schweig still“, zischte er. „Und geh nach Hause!“  
„ _Messere_ …“, hob Leonardo an, nun mit ebenfalls gedämpfter Stimme, aber Giovanni schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Stell keine Fragen. Es ist besser.“  
Der Assassine wich zurück und wandte sich ab, klar signalisierend, dass er gehen und nicht aufgehalten werden wollte. Wissen war eine schärfere Waffe als jedes Schwert.  
Leonardo verharrte an Ort und Stelle. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, Giovanni zu folgen, aber er sprach zu ihm.  
„Fossombrone hat auf der Piazza San Firenze einen Brief in einem Haus abgegeben.“   
Giovanni hielt noch im ersten Schritt inne und drehte sich langsam wieder zu Leonardo um, der leise fortfuhr.   
„Gegenüber der Kirche, der Via dei Leoni zugewandt. Das Haus hat zwei Stockwerke. Die Fassade springt etwas hervor und neben der Eingangstür steht ein Terrakottatopf mit einem Zitronenbaum. Der Mann, mit dem Fossombrone an der Tür gesprochen und der den Brief entgegengenommen hat, heißt Emanuele. Ich habe nicht alles gehört, aber sie erwähnten irgendwelche Waffen.“   
Lange stand Giovanni da, im Stillen beeindruckt von der unerwarteten Reaktion. Dann streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie auf Leonardos Schulter.  
„ _Grazie, amico_. Geh jetzt nach Hause. Es ist spät, und viel Gesinde ist unterwegs.“  
Leonardo musterte ihn. Er machte einen Schritt nach hinten, und Giovannis Arm sank zurück an dessen Seite.  
„ _Buena notte, messere_.“  
„ _Buena notte_ , Leonardo.“  
Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Giovanni in Bewegung. Schon bald verschmolz seine Silhouette mit den vorspringenden Schatten der Hausfassaden zu einer Fläche von einheitlichem Schwarz.  
Die Nacht wurde wieder still. Leonardo blickte auf Fossombrones Leiche zu seinen Füßen, dann begann er zu laufen. Er hastete die Straße hinunter und bog um die Ecke. Leonardo blieb nicht eher stehen, bis er die Bottega erreicht und die Tür seiner Kammer hinter sich zugeworfen hatte. Er sank auf sein Bett, raufte sich das Haar und atmete tief durch.  
Als die Herolde am nächsten Tag verkündeten, dass ein geplanter Anschlag auf den Festumzug verhindert und ein geheimes Waffendepot einer Gruppierung ausgehoben worden war, die gegen die Medici rebellierte, war Leonardo nicht verwundert. Und als Galeazzo Maria Sforza am 15. März mit seinem prunkvollen Reiterzug mit mehr als 800 Pferden in Florenz eintraf, beobachtete Leonardo das Spektakel mit anderen Augen – mit einem geschärften Blick für Details, die in der Lage waren, etwas Großes ins Wanken zu bringen und dabei ungeahnte Konsequenzen nach sich zu ziehen.

~*~  
 _Gegenwart_

„Von da an kam dein Vater öfter in die Bottega, um sich mit Aufträgen an mich zu wenden, ganz gleich, ob es Entwürfe, kleinere Plastiken oder Porträts seiner Familienmitglieder waren. Er wurde praktisch zu meinem Stammkunden und blieb es über viele Jahre. Er bezeichnete mich als Freund, und ich nannte ihn ebenso.“  
Leonardo beendete seine Erzählung, und eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Ezio starrte auf den Gürtel, den er vom Stuhl gezogen und vor sich auf das Bett gelegt hatte. Er war also nicht nur ein Erinnerungsstück an seinen Vater, sondern auch von Leonardos eigener Hand gefertigt.  
„Und ich hielt ihn bis zu seiner Verhaftung für einen langweiligen Pfeffersack“, murmelte Ezio und strich mit den Fingern andächtig über das Emblem.   
„Er wollte dir alles sagen, nur wollte er damit warten, bis du alt genug bist. Giovanni war kein Mann, der das behütete Leben seiner Kinder aufgrund eigener Interessen verdorben hätte. Er hat euch sehr geliebt.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Ezio hob den Blick. „Und er hat dir vertraut.“  
Leonardo lächelte. „Meine Verbindungen in höhere Gesellschaftskreise kamen durch ihn zustande. Er war es, der mich dort als einen zu fördernden Künstler vorstellte. Es gibt vieles, was ich deinem Vater verdanke.“  
Ezio sank nach vorn, bis seine Stirn an Leonardos Schulter ruhte. Er schlang die Arme um ihn und spürte, wie sein Freund die Geste erwiderte. Ezio hatte wieder diesen vertrauten Geruch in der Nase, der Leonardo zu eigen war. Es roch nach Geborgenheit, nach Zuhause …   
Sie saßen eine ganze Weile still nebeneinander, bis sie sich schlafen legten. Der Tag war lang und ereignisreich gewesen, und langsam aber sicher kroch die Müdigkeit in ihre Glieder.  
„Leo?“  
Ezio hatte ihn schon einige Male so genannt – wenn er im Schlaf sprach oder am heutigen Morgen, als die unerwartete Erregung ihn so verblüfft hatte, dass er gar nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Leonardos vollen Namen auszusprechen. Nun aber nutzte Ezio ganz bewusst die Kurzform.  
„Mhm?“, fragte Leonardo träge.  
„Ich glaube, Vater wäre froh, wenn er wüsste, dass du bei mir bist.“ Ezio musterte ihn lange, bevor er lächelte. „Ich bin es …“  
Mit diesen Worten zog er die Decke höher und löschte die Kerze. Leonardo schmiegte sich in seine Arme und zauberte ein Lächeln auf Ezios Gesicht, das noch auf seinen Lippen lag, als er kurz darauf einschlief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> Vabbé – Na gut.  
> Questa maledetta araba ...! – Dieses verflixte Arabisch...!  
> Botteghe – Pluralform von Bottega  
> presto – dalli / schnell  
> Come posso aiutare? – Wie kann ich behilflich sein?  
> Ma senti chi parla! – Das musst ausgerechnet du sagen!


	8. Ein ehrbarer Mörder

Bernardo Rucellai war ein ausgesprochen kräftiger Mann Anfang dreißig. Der Gelehrte bestach durch sein Auftreten, das noch schillernder war als seine Kleidung. Diese ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es gut um seine Finanzen stand – nicht verwunderlich, war Rucellai doch ein Spross einer der wohlhabendsten Familien der Stadt und darüber hinaus auch noch der Ehemann von Nannina de’ Medici, einer Schwester von Il Magnifico höchstpersönlich.  
„Masini hat seine Dienste bei mir quittiert und wird Florenz noch diese Woche verlassen“, teilte er Leonardo mit, der vor ihm stand, wie so oft mit ausdrucksloser Miene und einem Silberstift hinter dem Ohr. „Also wird auch Tommaso gehen. Es kann nicht sein, dass mein Gärtner mir den Rücken kehrt, sein angeblicher Sohn aber in meinem Haus verweilt!“  
„Ihr wollt den Jungen fortschicken?“   
Leonardo verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und reckte das Kinn, um dem hochgewachsenen Rucellai auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen. Leonardos Körpergröße lag zwar über dem gängigen Durchschnitt, aber was den Gelehrten anging, so überragte dieser beinahe jeden anderen Mann um einen ganzen Kopf.  
„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?“, fragte Rucellai.  
„Tommaso könnte bei mir bleiben. Ich habe noch eine freie Kammer neben der Treppe.“  
„Und ich soll Euch dafür bezahlen, dass er hier wohnen darf, aber nichts Produktives tut?“ Rucellai schnaubte. „Ihr habt mir selbst gesagt, dass Ihr niemals einen Maler aus ihm machen könnt. Welches Interesse habt Ihr also an ihm?“  
„Ich finde schon etwas“, erwiderte Leonardo.   
Rucellai rollte mit den Augen, kreuzte die Hände im Rücken und begann, im Atelier auf und ab zu gehen. „Ihr seid unverschämt, _dipintore_. Denkt Ihr nicht, dass Ihr den Bogen meiner Gutmütigkeit überspannt? Mir ist bekannt, dass Ihr stets knapp bei Kasse seid, aber dass Ihr diesen Handel vorschlagt, grenzt an Erpressung!“  
„Ich verlange kein Geld.“ Leonardo gab seine Haltung nicht auf und beobachtete den Gelehrten mit missbilligendem Blick. „Tommaso kann bei mir bleiben, und zwar unentgeltlich. Er versorgt meine Tiere und hält die Werkstatt in Ordnung. Das rechtfertigt seinen Schlafplatz. Er ist noch viel zu jung, um seiner Heimat entrissen zu werden.“  
„Er wird in einem Monat siebzehn!“  
„Das ist lediglich eine Zahl auf dem Papier.“  
Rucellai fuhr herum. „Wenn Euer Interesse an meinem Sohn eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu dem an Jacopo Saltarelli haben sollte, dann Gnade Euch Gott!“  
„Oh, auf einmal ist er _Euer_ Sohn?“ Leonardo funkelte ihn an, darum bemüht, sich von der hässlichen Unterstellung nicht aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen. „Ihr werft _mir_ Erpressung vor, obwohl _Ihr_ es seid, der mir droht! Ich wiederhole mein Angebot, im Interesse Tommasos: Er bleibt bei mir, erhält Kost und Logis und arbeitet dafür in meiner Werkstatt und im Stall.“  
Rucellais Augen wurden schmal. „Wenn mir auch nur die kleinste Kleinigkeit zu Ohren kommt, werde ich Euch öffentlich an den Pranger stellen!“  
„Und Eure Vaterschaft gestehen?“, fragte Leonardo spöttelnd.  
„Ihr bewegt Euch auf sehr dünnem Eis!“  
„Ich warte lediglich auf Eure Entscheidung.“  
Für einen Moment schien es, als würde Rucellai platzen, doch dann besann er sich. Schnaubend nahm er seinen Gang durch das Atelier wieder auf.  
„Ihr tragt Sorge dafür, dass er sich nicht zu meinem Anwesen verirrt.“  
„Wenn sein Erscheinen dort Eure einzige Sorge ist, _messere_ …“  
Rucellais Hände zuckten erneut. Die Dreistigkeit Leonardos reizte ihn bis aufs Blut. Wie konnte der es überhaupt wagen, ihm so forsch und frei ins Gesicht zu blicken, nach allem, was man gegen ihn vorbringen konnte? Nach allem, was Rucellai in der Hand hatte, um ihn zu vernichten wie eine lästige Fliege auf der Fensterbank!  
„Er könnte Metallurg werden und Kerzenständer oder Reliefs fertigen“, fuhr Leonardo fort. „Auch dafür erhalte ich Aufträge. Meine Lehrjungen haben sich in erster Linie der Malerei verschrieben, aber ich muss auf Vielseitigkeit achten. Eine Bottega, die sich nur auf eine Disziplin spezialisiert, hat auf Dauer wenig Überlebenschancen.“  
„Eure Bottega wird nicht einmal das nächste Jahr erleben, wenn die Medici Eurem Treiben ein Ende bereiten“, grollte Rucellai. „Vergesst den seidenen Faden nicht, an dem Ihr hängt, Vinci. Einen zweiten Paolo könnt Ihr Euch nicht leisten.“  
„Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Aber Ihr vergesst Euren Anstand.“ Leonardo lächelte nachsichtig, und Rucellai hätte ihm am liebsten die Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen.   
„ _Bene_ “, sagte er, bevor er Gefahr lief, sich auf weitere Diskussionen einzulassen. „Tommaso bleibt hier, unentgeltlich. Ihr sorgt für eine ordentliche Ausbildung. Das alles gebt Ihr mir mit Brief und Siegel.“  
„ _Come credi_ _“_ , entgegnete Leonardo und streckte seine Hand aus. Rucellai starrte darauf, knurrte leise – und schlug ein.  
„Ich hoffe für Euch, dass Ihr das nicht bereuen werdet.“  
„Und ich hoffe, dass der Tag kommt, an dem Ihr bereut, nicht zu Eurem Sohn gestanden zu haben.“  
Rucellai knirschte mit den Zähnen, und während er Leonardo weiter aus wütenden Augen anstarrte, verschärfte er den Druck seiner Hand. Die Antwort Leonardos erfolgte prompt, der Druck seiner Hand wurde ebenfalls schmerzhaft. Oh, dieser verfluchte Mistkerl!   
Rucellai riss den Arm zurück und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. „Ich erwarte den unterzeichneten Brief noch heute Abend. Bleibt er aus, werde ich Tommaso morgen in aller Frühe von einem meiner Diener abholen und aus der Stadt bringen lassen.“  
Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte aus dem Raum. Mit einem Knall flog die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.  
Leonardos Nasenflügel blähten sich, dann wandte er sich um und trat so heftig gegen einen Schemel, dass dieser zu Boden schlug. Es gab nur wenige Menschen, denen es gelang, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben. Bernardo Rucellai war einer von ihnen, und Leonardo musste für eine Weile die Augen schließen, bevor es ihm gelang, sich wieder zu sammeln. Dann bückte er sich nach dem Schemel, stellte ihn wieder auf, ließ sich darauf sinken und griff nach Papier und Feder. Leonardo verstand sich auf eine für jedermann lesbare Handschrift, wenn es denn unbedingt sein musste, auch wenn sie ihm Unbehagen bereitete. Er durfte nicht in seiner gewohnten Geschwindigkeit schreiben, unter der er die Tinte mit seinem Handballen verschmiert hätte, also zwang er sich zur Ruhe. Nur ein ordnungsgemäß verfasster Brief würde vor Gericht und insbesondere in Rucellais Augen Gültigkeit besitzen.  
Eine Weile feilte Leonardo an seinen Formulierungen und zerknüllte vier Entwürfe zu Papierkugeln, bevor er sich zufriedengab. Er faltete das Schreiben, versiegelte es und erhob sich, um in die Werkstatt zurückzukehren, wo er Agniolo von seiner Arbeit aufscheuchte. Leonardo drückte ihm den Brief und einen _picc_ _ol_ _o_ in die Hand, dann schickte er ihn zum Palazzo Rucellai in die Via della Vigna Nuova. Bevor der Junge ging, erkundigte sich Leonardo bei ihm nach Ezios Verbleib. Agnolio wusste zu berichten, dass er ihn vor Kurzem durch die Hintertür in den Hof hatte gehen sehen.  
Draußen herrschte das herrlichste Frühherbstwetter. Die Straßen und Wege waren wieder trocken, und die Sonne schien warm vom Himmel. Leonardo seufzte. Normalerweise beruhigte ihn die frische Luft, aber jetzt gerade wollte es einfach nicht gelingen. Sollte Ezio der Sinn nach Kampfübungen stehen, wäre es Leonardo nur recht. Er verspürte den seltsamen Drang, sich abreagieren zu müssen.  
Leonardo sah sich im Hof um. Die Wachattrappen standen bereit, aber Ezio war nirgendwo auszumachen. Die Tür zum Pferdestall war verschlossen und verriegelt, die zur Straße hin ebenfalls. Leonardo runzelte die Stirn. Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Apfel, der neben dem Heuwagen an der Mauer auf dem Boden lag. Leonardo bückte sich nach der Frucht, hob sie auf und musterte dann die Mauerkante über sich. Dieser Verrückte war doch nicht etwa über die Einfriedung hinweg auf die Straße geklettert? Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal …  
„Neben Treppen wurden auch Türen erfunden, Ezio!“, brummte Leonardo und rieb den Apfel an seinem Hemd sauber. Er wollte gerade hineinbeißen, als es in seinem Rücken raschelte. Leonardo stutzte, lauschte … und zögerte zu lange. Er wurde gepackt und zurückgerissen. Rücklings landete er im Heuwagen und auf Ezio, dessen Lachen laut in seinen Ohren klang. Halme stoben auf. Leonardo wurde herumgewirbelt und ins Heu gepresst.  
„Du bist tot.“  
Ezio kniete über ihm, das charmanteste Lächeln auf den Lippen, und hatte sein linkes Handgelenk symbolisch an den Hals seines Freundes gelegt. Leonardo starrte ihn an, grub die Finger ins Heu und pfefferte ihm die Halme ins Gesicht. Ezio drehte den Kopf zur Seite und lachte weiter.   
„Machen wir einen Ausflug auf die Dächer?“  
„Oh, du kletterst heute freiwillig?“  
Ezio war und blieb amüsiert. Er ergriff Leonardos Hand und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen und aus dem Wagen zu klettern. Die Halme pikten durch die Kleidung hindurch, und selbst energisches Abklopfen konnte nicht alle abschütteln.  
„Ich brauche Ablenkung.“  
„Bist du sauer?“  
„Nicht auf dich.“  
„ _Grazie a Dio_.“  
Ezio schob ihn vor sich her zur Hintertür. Sie betraten die Werkstatt, machten sich auf den Weg in die Privaträume und zogen sich um. Bald darauf schwangen sie sich aus dem Fenster nach draußen und erklommen die Fassade, bis sie sich am Dachfirst hinaufziehen konnten. Sie befanden sich nur einige Meter über dem Boden, aber bereits jetzt hatten sie einen berauschenden Ausblick auf die Kuppel von Santa Maria del Fiore zur einen und die Piazza della Santissima Annunziata auf der anderen Seite. Das wahre Ausmaß der Stadt ließ sich von ihrem Standort aus allerdings nur erahnen.   
„Du wolltest noch mal da rauf. Ich hab’s nicht vergessen.“ Ezio deutete zum Duomo, und Leonardo folgte seinem Blick.  
„Du bevorzugst den Weg ohne Treppen, nehme ich an.“  
„ _Sì_ , und bevor ich dir den zumute, müssen wir an deiner Kondition arbeiten. Wir fangen klein an.“ Ezio klopfte ihm nachsichtig auf die Schulter, und Leonardo schnaubte.   
„Nach dir“, sagte er und sah zu, wie Ezio den Höhenunterschied zum Dach des Nachbargebäudes mit Leichtigkeit überwand. Leonardo kletterte ihm hinterher. Kaum hatte er Ezio eingeholt, als dieser schon zum Sprung ansetzte. Ein Spalt von fast zwei Metern trennte ihre Dachkante von der nächsten auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Gasse. Ezio landete elegant auf den Füßen, ging ein paar Schritte und drehte sich um.   
Leonardo setzte den Fuß zurück. Es war keine unüberwindbare Strecke. Als Kind war er über Flusskiesel gesprungen, die weit schwerer zu treffen waren als ein mehrere Meter langes und breites Dach. Es war die Überwindung des Geistes, die er zu meistern hatte – wie auch die der Logik, die hinterfragte, worin der Sinn lag, über Dachfirste zu hüpfen und das Risiko des Abrutschens einzugehen, wenn es unter ihnen doch sichere Straßen gab.  
Ja, sehr sicher! Es waren Straßen voller Tierkot und anderem Unrat, der sich in der Gosse sammelte. Straßen, durch die Bettler und Betrunkene torkelten, die sich übergaben oder in weniger frequentierten Ecken erleichterten. Straßen, in denen es nicht selten zum Himmel stank. Die Luft hier oben war eindeutig besser und der einzige Schmutz, in den man treten konnte, Taubendreck. Ah, diese Irrationalität!  
Leonardo duckte sich, nahm Anlauf und sprang. Für den Bruchteil von Sekunden war nichts unter ihm, als eine gut und gerne acht Meter tiefe Häuserschlucht. Dann setzte er auf den Ziegeln des Nachbardaches auf. Das Gesetz der Überwindung griff unverzüglich. Was man einmal gewagt hatte, würde man immer wieder tun. Leonardo ließ die vom Sprung ausgebreiteten Arme zurück an seine Seiten sinken und nahm eine entspannte Haltung an.  
„Plane nichts“, sagte Ezio. „Schalte die Logik aus und handle instinktiv. Das ist die sicherste und einzig wahre Methode.“  
„Instinkt?“  
„Natürlich. Die Menschheit wäre ohne ihn schon lange ausgestorben.“  
„Seit wann verstehst du dich auf logische Argumentation?“  
„Seit wann rennst du über Dächer?“  
Leonardo öffnete den Mund, aber Ezio hatte sich schon umgedreht und einen vorspringenden Sims gepackt, um sich auf das nächste Dach zu ziehen, das noch einmal ein gutes Stück höher über dem Straßenniveau lag. Leonardo beobachtete seine Handgriffe, dann folgte er ihm nach.  
Oben angekommen, lag die Piazza Brunelleschi vor ihnen. Händler zogen mit ihren Karren vorbei, eine Gruppe junger Frauen flanierte über den Platz und Kinder jagten mit einem Ball spielend um einen Brunnen. Keiner von ihnen schaute nach oben. Das Leben spielte sich auf Augenhöhe ab, das war die Gewohnheit der zivilisierten Welt. Man hielt sich an Regeln.  
„Runter hier!“  
Apropos Regeln …  
Auf dem Dach ihnen gegenüber stand ein Bogenschütze der Stadtwache, der sie mit ärgerlicher Miene musterte. Während Leonardo zusammenzuckte, reagierte Ezio gelassen. Er beugte sich über die Kante, blickte prüfend auf die Piazza hinunter und ging einige Schritte nach rechts.   
„Hierher“, befahl er.  
„Dieser Platz ist auch _so_ viel besser als jeder andere!“, knurrte Leonardo. Dann sprang Ezio. Er streckte den Körper, breitete die Arme aus und kippte einfach nach vorne. Fassungslos sah ihm Leonardo hinterher. Ezio stürzte in die Tiefe, vollführte eine Drehung und landete Rücken voran auf der Ladefläche eines Karrens, der auf der Piazza stand. Er war bis über den Rand mit Heu gefüllt. So gut wie jeder in der Stadt besaß Reit- oder Lastentiere, und täglich waren Wagen unterwegs, die das benötigte Futter auslieferten.   
Ezio kletterte aus dem Karren. Er war vollkommen unversehrt und winkte Leonardo fröhlich zu.  
„ _Pazzo_!“, zischte Leonardo und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Der Bogenschütze war derweil näher gekommen und stand am Rand des Daches. Die Kluft zwischen ihm und Leonardo war zu weit für einen Sprung, aber für einen Schuss absolut unerheblich.  
„Ihr solltet nicht hier oben sein!“  
„Wieso nicht? Ihr seid es doch auch!“  
Statt sich zu einem verbalen Gegenschlag hinreißen zu lassen, zog der Schütze einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher. Leonardo stöhnte. Manche Menschen verstanden es wirklich, einem den Tag zu vermiesen! Leonardo sah über den Rand hinab in die Tiefe. Ezio stand noch immer neben dem Karren. Schätzungsweise vier auf zwei Meter, breiter waren diese Dinger nicht. Bei einem Sprung aus dieser Höhe und unter Berücksichtigung seiner eigenen Körpergröße, der nötigen Zielgenauigkeit und dem Fallwinkel …  
„Runter hier, _stronzo_!“ Der Schütze legte an und zielte.  
Leonardo machte einen Schritt nach vorn. Seine Schuhspitzen ragten nun über die Kante des Daches hinaus.  
 _Schalte den Kopf aus und handle instinktiv_ …  
Er starrte auf den Karren, breitete die Arme aus und ließ sich fallen. Der Bogenschütze fluchte. Seine Worte wurden von der Hausfassade geschluckt, die an Leonardo vorbeiraste. Im Geiste sah er eine seiner Katzen, die vom obersten Regalbrett in der Werkstatt stürzend eine Drehung in der Luft vollführte, um mit allen Vieren auf dem Boden zu landen.  
 _Instinkt._ __  
Leonardo schloss die Augen und drehte sich durch den Schwung seiner Arme und Beine um neunzig Grad. Der Fallwind zerrte an ihm, dann landete er im Heu. Leonardo spürte seine federnde Wirkung, bevor er gänzlich zum Liegen kam. Halme wirbelten durch die Luft. Einige kitzelten an Wange und Nase. Leonardo hob die Hand, um sie beiseite zu wischen. Dann öffnete er die Augen und blickte an der Hausfront hinauf zum Dachfirst.  
Zehn Meter, wenn nicht mehr.  
In einem Anfall von Hysterie, den Schock wie Erleichterung mit sich brachten, begann er zu lachen. Er lachte noch, als Ezio ihn bei den Händen packte und aus dem Karren zog.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„ _Io sto bene._ _“_ Leonardo kicherte, wobei er halbherzig Heu von seinem Waffenrock klopfte. „Das ist vermutlich das Verrückteste, was ich jemals getan habe!“  
„Warte nur, was du tun wirst, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin!“  
Ezio grinste und bewegte ihn mit einem wohlwollenden Klaps auf die Schulter zum Gehen. Eine Gruppe Handwerksgesellen, die an ihnen vorbeilief, starrte sie schon verwundert an.  
„Prüfen wir die Taubenschläge.“  
„Was für Taubenschläge?“ Leonardo war noch immer damit beschäftigt, sich zumindest grob von den Halmen auf seiner Kleidung zu befreien. Das Zeug steckte wirklich überall!  
„Es gibt einen, den ich zu Kommunikationszwecken mit Lorenzo de’ Medici nutze. Er schickt mir Aufträge dorthin.“  
Bei der Nennung dieses Namens verdüsterte sich Leonardos Gesicht, denn er musste unweigerlich an den feisten Bernardo Rucellai denken. Zum Glück bemerkte Ezio nichts. Leonardos Gesicht lag zu tief im Schatten seiner Kapuze, als dass er die veränderte Miene hätte bemerken können.  
Sie überquerten den Platz und bogen in eine schmale Seitenstraße ein, in deren Schutz sie sich unbemerkt zurück auf die Dächer begeben konnten. Leonardo murrte nicht mehr, er folgte einfach und bemühte sich, Routine zu entwickeln. Manche Griffe fielen ihm leicht, andere brachten ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung, da bloße Beobachtung nicht ausreichte, um sie zu verstehen. Er musste tasten, fühlen, ausprobieren. Ein Gespür entwickeln, das allein auf Erfahrung beruhte und nicht auf Theorie, ganz gleich wie wohlformuliert sie auch sein mochte. Es gab Dinge, die konnte man nicht in Worte fassen.  
Sie näherten sich der Piazza San Marco und kamen bald darauf vor einem Taubenschlag zum Stehen, der auf einer Dachterrasse im Schutze zweier Hauswände lag. Ezio musterte die Tiere, bevor er die Gittertür öffnete und einen Vogel griff, um dessen Bein eine kleine Papierrolle gebunden war. Ezio löste sie und setzte die Taube zurück in den Schlag. Dann studierte er die Nachricht.

_Ein Mitglied der Salvucci-Familie, die dabei geholfen hat, unsere Feinde nach Florenz zu schmuggeln, wurde in der Nähe des überdachten Marktes bei Santa Maria Novella gesehen. Er heißt Ercole. Tötet ihn, aber sorgt dafür, dass Ihr nicht gesehen werdet.  
Lorenzo_

Leonardo las den Text über Ezios Schulter gebeugt mit. „Lorenzo nutzt dich für die gleichen Dienste wie zuvor deinen Vater …“  
„Er zahlt gut.“ Ezio faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn ein. „Gehen wir und schauen, ob wir den Kerl irgendwo aufstöbern können.“  
Sie brauchten fast zehn Minuten bis Santa Maria Novella, obwohl sie auf den Dächern blieben. Im Labyrinth der Gassen hätten sie noch wesentlich mehr Zeit verloren. Leonardo ging in die Hocke, als sie endlich auf einem First anhielten, atmete tief durch und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Bei der vom wolkenlosen Himmel brennenden Sonne geriet man ins Schwitzen, erst recht, wenn man seine Zeit mit Herumhüpfen und Klettern auf Dächern verbrachte.   
Vor ihnen erhob sich die Fassade der Basilika mit ihrem eigenwilligen Design, das an flämische Wandkacheln erinnerte. Die dazugehörige Piazza war weitläufig. Ein Herold, vor dessen Podest sich einige Zuhörer versammelt hatten, verkündeten die Nachrichten des Tages.   
„Es ist gleich Mittag.“ Ezio hatte sich an die Dachkante gesetzt und streckte die Beine aus. „Das ist die beste Zeit, um unauffällig Kontaktpersonen in der Menge zu treffen.“  
Sie warteten und lauschten den Berichten über den Krieg gegen Neapel, Pestepidemien in den Dolomiten und falsch geparkten Wagen vor diversen Läden der Stadt. Dabei teilten sie sich ein Brot und verscheuchten die Tauben, die auf der Suche nach Krumen nahe an sie herankamen. Ezio schimpfte und streckte die Hand aus, um zwei besonders aufdringliche Vögel fortzujagen, die sich nicht einmal scheuten, an seinen Beinkleidern herumzuzupfen.  
„Da ist er!“  
Ezio hob den Kopf und folgte Leonardos Blick. Sofort schärften sich seine Sinne. Das Unwesentliche verschwamm zu konturlosen Schatten und lenkte den Fokus auf leuchtende Auren: den hellen Schein des Herolds, den roten Schimmer einer Patrouille und den goldenen Körper, der sich gemessenen Schrittes seinen Weg über die Piazza bahnte, als einer von vielen, der sich der Maske der Anonymität zu bedienen versuchte.  
„ _Bene_ , den kauf’ ich mir.“ Ezio stemmte die Hand auf die Ziegel und wollte sich erheben, doch Leonardo hielt ihn zurück.  
„Ich habe ihn zuerst entdeckt.“  
„Du bist übergeschnappt.“  
„Nein, in Ausbildung.“  
„Du solltest klein anfangen! Leute ausrauben, Diebe fangen, untreue Ehemänner verprügeln …“  
„Ich prügele nicht.“  
„Aber ein Auftragsattentat geht in Ordnung?“  
„Das ist was anderes.“  
Ezio runzelte die Stirn. Leonardos Logik würde er nie begreifen. Keinem Tier konnte er ein Leid antun, aber bei Menschen schien er weniger Skrupel zu haben. Gewalt in Form von Prügeleien verabscheute er, aber zum Schwert griff Leonardo ohne zu zögern. Allerdings hatte er es bisher nur in Ezios Gegenwart getan, um ihm in der Not beiseitezustehen, also aus noblen Gründen. Hier aber ging es um vorsätzlichen Mord.  
„Vermassel es bloß nicht!“  
„Hast du Angst ums Geld?“  
„Nein, um dich, _cretino_!“  
Täuschte er sich oder grinste Leonardo unter seiner Kapuze?  
„Du behältst mich doch sowieso im Auge.“  
„Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst!“, knurrte Ezio. Er beobachtete, wie sich Leonardo über den Rand des Daches schwang und die Fassade hinabkletterte. Er wollte es wirklich versuchen … Ezio war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm diese Tatsache den Hals zuschnüren oder ihn einfach nur begeistern sollte. Er ging in die Hocke und stützte sich mit den Händen auf, ohne sich dabei zu weit über den Dachfirst zu beugen. Man durfte nicht auf ihn aufmerksam werden, sollte zufällig doch einer der Passanten nach oben schauen.   
„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust.“  
Die Stimme ließ Ezio zusammenfahren. Er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm, gegen einen Schornstein gelehnt, stand Volpe, betont lässig und mit diesem sauertöpfischen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm zueigen zu sein schien. Im Anschleichen war der Herr der Diebe ein wahrer Meister.   
„Was willst du?“, fragte Ezio.  
„Zusehen, wie du neue Dummheiten begehst“, erwiderte Volpe gedehnt. „Leonardo da mit reinzuziehen, was denkst du dir überhaupt? Er ist nur ein Maler!“  
„Er ist mehr als das.“   
„Ja, in der Tat, denn er ist gleich tot.“ Volpe hob die Hand und betrachtete seine Fingernägel. Seine überlegene Art weckte Ezios Zorn, und seine Worte schürten seine Angst. Was, wenn Volpe recht hatte? Er wandte sich wieder der Piazza zu und fokussierte seinen Blick.   
Da war Leonardo. Er hatte sich unter einige Händler gemischt, die mit Warenkisten über den Platz liefen und dabei nahe am Herold vorbeikamen, zu dem Ercole nun getreten war.  
„Er kann das“, sagte Ezio leise. „Er ist klug.“  
„Das hier hat nichts mit Klugheit zu tun.“  
Die Kritik fand ihren Weg in Ezios Ohr, aber in seinem Herzen kam sie nicht an. Er kehrte Volpe den Rücken und konzentrierte sich auf Leonardo. Als die Händlergruppe an den Zuhörern vor dem Podest des Herolds vorbeizog, löste sich Leonardo von ihr und schob sich in die Menge. Dann blieb er stehen und wartete.  
Er machte das gut …  
„Wobei es nicht gerade von großer Klugheit spricht, einem Hitzkopf wie dir hinterherzulaufen.“ Volpes Stimme troff vor Spott.  
Unten auf der Piazza steckten der Herold und Ercole die Köpfe zusammen. Ein Geldbeutel wechselte den Besitzer. Dann trat Ercole zurück, stieg vom Podest und wandte sich der Basilika zu.   
Ezio erhob sich.  
„Willst du eingreifen?“, fragte Volpe interessiert.  
Ezio ignorierte ihn und lief am Rand des Daches entlang zum Nachbargebäude. Dabei ließ er Ercole und Leonardo nicht aus den Augen. Im Abstand von mehreren Metern bewegten sie sich über die Piazza, an der Kirche vorbei und zu einer schmalen Seitenstraße, die nach Nordwesten führte.  
Ezio hechtete vom Dach. Um das Eckhaus zur Straße war ein Gerüst gezogen worden. Die Ziegel hatte man entfernt. Nackte Balken und eine zur Hälfte fertig gemauerte Wand verrieten die Bauabsichten. Über die Holzbretter erreichte Ezio den Balkon des nachfolgenden Hauses und hangelte sich an ihm hinab, bis er es sich zutraute, zu springen. Er landete sicher auf dem Boden und verbarg sich hinter einem Stapel von Kisten, die vor einem der Läden aufgetürmt waren. Vor ihm bog Leonardo in eine Gasse, die kaum genug Platz für einen Karren bot. Ezio umrundete die Kisten, presste den Rücken gegen das Mauerwerk und streckte den Kopf vor, um einen Blick um die Ecke zu riskieren. Er sah gerade noch, wie sich Ercoles Leib verkrampfte – wie er im festen Griff des Armes zuckte, der sich um ihn gelegt hatte und seinem Torso jede Bewegungsmöglichkeit raubte. Ercoles kurzes Röcheln erstarb, während sich die rechte Hand seines Mörders mit einem Ruck von ihm wegbewegte. Die stilettartige Klinge zog dabei einen Schwall roten Blutes mit sich, der auf den Lehm zu ihren Füßen klatschte. Leonardo hob den Arm, und Ercole fiel in sich zusammen wie ein nasser Sack. Sein Blick brach, noch bevor sein Haupt den Boden berührte.   
Reglos stand Leonardo da, den Kopf gesenkt, so als starrte er auf die sich rasch ausbreitende Lache, in der Ercole lag. Erschrak er gerade über sich selbst? Kämpfte er mit seinem Gewissen? Es war helllichter Tag, und kein gnädiger Schatten fiel auf die Leiche, um Details zu verbergen, wie es die Nacht zu tun pflegte.   
„Ich weiß, dass du da bist.“ Leonardo drehte sich nicht um. Seine Stimme war ruhig.  
Ezio entglitten die Züge. Der geschulte Geist des Beobachters, der Leonardo zu eigen war, ließ sich nicht zu der Nachlässigkeit hinreißen, seine Umgebung auch nur für Sekunden außer Acht zu lassen. Was sich Ezio mit Mühe angewöhnt hatte und woran er manchmal noch immer arbeiten musste, hatte Leonardo längst verinnerlicht.   
Sirrend verschwand die Klinge in der Schiene an Leonardos Unterarm. Er ging in die Hocke, drehte Ercole auf den Rücken und spreizte Zeige- und Mittelfinger, um ihm die Augenlider zu schließen. Leonardo sagte kein Wort, aber seine Geste und die Ruhe, mit der er sie ausführte, waren eindeutig. Es mochte sein, dass er noch an seiner Kondition feilen musste und vieles anders anging als Ezio es für gewöhnlich tat. Leonardo war weniger impulsiv, weniger aufsehenerregend, seine Vorgehensweise zeichnete sich durch Besonnenheit aus. Dennoch waren er und Ezio ein- und dasselbe: Assassinen.  
„Dein Vater hätte das nicht gutgeheißen.“  
Wie zuvor gegen den Schornstein, so lehnte Volpe nun an der Hauswand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. In seiner vornehmlich in Brauntönen gehaltenen Kleidung verschmolz er beinahe mit der Fassade.  
Ezio wandte den Kopf und starrte ihn an. „Was hätte er nicht gutgeheißen? Dass du nur dann bei mir aufkreuzt, wenn du mir irgendwelche Belehrungen um die Ohren schlagen kannst?“  
„Dein Vater hätte ihn _nie_ mit reingezogen.“  
„Mein Vater hätte allgemein niemanden mit reingezogen. Vielleicht musste er ja genau deshalb sterben. Es war ja keiner da, der ihn hätte raushauen können! Niemand wusste über ihn Bescheid, nicht mal seine eigenen Kinder!“ Ezio machte einen Schritt auf Volpe zu, die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. „Wo warst _du_ eigentlich, als er mit meinen Brüdern im Palazzo della Signoria saß? Du rühmst dich, alles zu wissen, aber jemandem helfend deine Hand reichen, das tust du nie!“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir zusteht, mein Handeln zu hinterfragen, _ragazzo_.“  
Ezio schnellte vor und presste Volpe gegen die Hauswand. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?“  
„Anders als _du_ kenne ich meinen Platz“, gab Volpe zurück, reichlich unbeeindruckt von Ezios Wutausbruch. „Anders als _du_ verstehe ich es, Risiken zu vermeiden!“  
Ezio bebte. Er wollte diesem arroganten Mistkerl die Faust ins Gesicht schlagen, nur um seine unerträglich überlegene Miene auszuradieren, die sein Blut zum Kochen brachte. Immer dieses hochtrabende Gerede, immer diese Heimlichtuerei! Kein klares Wort, kein Zugeständnis von Fehlern, kein freimütiges Angebot von Unterstützung. Einfach nichts!  
„Lass ihn los.“  
Ezio starrte auf Leonardos Finger, die sich um seinen Arm schlossen – sanft, aber bestimmt. Seine Stimme war ein Spiegel seiner Geste. Ezios Zorn ebbte ab, sodass er der Aufforderung nachkam und Volpes Hals wieder freigab. Der Dieb unterdrückte ein Husten, seine Augen blitzten. Dann strich er seinen Umhang glatt und musterte Leonardo.  
„Du hättest ein ruhiges Leben haben können, Pinselschwinger.“  
„… das ich nicht will“, entgegnete Leonardo, aber er verspürte nicht den Drang, sich Volpe zu erklären. Es reichte, wenn Ezio ihn verstand.   
„ _Bene. Buona giornata!_ _“_  
Volpe verschwand mit wehendem Umhang um die Ecke. Sie hörten nicht, wie seine Schritte in der Gasse verhallten. Wahrscheinlich nutzte er die nächstbeste Hausfassade, um auf die Dächer zurückzukehren.  
„Ich glaube, jetzt bin ich derjenige, der Zerstreuung braucht“, seufzte Ezio. Nicht nur, dass Volpe ihn provoziert hatte. Nein, er hatte Ezio auch noch von Leonardo abgelenkt, dessen Vorgehen er in aller Ruhe hatte beobachten wollen. Das, was er gesehen hatte, hatte ihn beeindruckt. Sein Blick fiel auf Ercoles Leichnam, und obwohl es Ezio fast als pietätlos empfand, musste er neben ihm in die Knie gehen, um die Halswunde zu untersuchen. Es war ein sauberer Stich, mit Bedacht ausgeführt, an der Stelle, die den schnellsten und gnädigsten Tod versprach. Zweifellos die Handschrift eines Anatoms. Ezio untersuchte Ercoles Taschen, förderte einige Münzen zutage und warf sie Leonardo zu.  
„Du raubst Leichen aus?“  
„Braucht er das Geld denn jetzt noch?“  
„Das ist blasphemisch.“  
„Du willst jetzt nicht ernsthaft eine philosophische Debatte anfangen?“  
„Wir haben wohl eine unterschiedliche Auffassung, was das angeht“, gab Leonardo zurück.  
„Wir sind Assassinen!“  
„Aber wir sind nicht ehrlos, Ezio.“  
Mit diesen Worten steckte Leonardo die Münzen zurück in die Tasche des Toten. Ezio seufzte, ließ ihn aber gewähren.  
„Ich wundere mich langsam nicht mehr über deine finanziellen Engpässe.“  
„Wer an einem Tag reich werden will, wird in einem Jahr gehängt“, sagte Leonardo.  
Ezio stand auf und klopfte sich den Lehm von den Händen. „Damit wären wir wieder bei unserer philosophischen Diskussion, und ich möchte dich daran erinnern, was wir hier tun. Daran, was du eben selbst getan hast.“  
„Keinen Toten bestohlen“, erwiderte Leonardo stoisch. „Es gehört sich nicht.“  
„Deine Doppelmoral ist mir ein Rätsel! Ein Auftragsmörder ist ein Auftragsmörder. Ob er jetzt noch stiehlt oder nicht, wen schert das?“  
„Vielleicht bin ich ein Auftragsmörder mit Stil.“  
„Ein Ketzer bist du!“, rief Ezio und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Wie kannst du Heiligenbilder malen?“  
„Die will eben leider jeder haben. Wenn ich dich male, wie du mir am besten gefällst, buchten sie mich nur wieder ein.“  
Ezio schmunzelte, und gemeinsam verließen sie die Gasse. Dabei betrachtete er Leonardo verstohlen von der Seite. Er war nach wie vor das Sinnbild eines Exzentrikers, der Malerei und Wissenschaft enthusiastisch zu einer Einheit zusammenfügte, um aus allen verfügbaren Ressourcen zu schöpfen. Aber Ezio erkannte nun auch seine dunkle Seite – sah den Mann, dessen Hände Welten und Träume erschufen und zugleich töteten, wenn es die Situation erforderte. Leonardos Seele war belastbar genug, um Notwendigkeit von Sinnlosigkeit zu unterscheiden. Vieles an seinen Ansichten war geradezu abstrakt, aber vielleicht auch aus genau diesem Grund wie dafür geschaffen, um an Ezios Seite zu bestehen.  
„Rucellai war bei mir“, sagte Leonardo, als sie aus dem Schatten der Seitenstraße hinaus und zurück auf die Piazza traten.  
„Vermisst er seinen Sohn?“  
„Mitnichten. Aber der Gärtner, den er dafür bezahlt, sich als Tommasos Vater auszugeben, hat gekündigt und verlässt die Stadt. Aus diesem Grund wollte Rucellai auch den Jungen wegschicken.“  
„Also hast du ihn aufgenommen …“   
„Du kennst mich zu gut.“  
„Du sammelst alles von der Straße, was klein ist und dich aus großen, treuherzigen Augen anschaut. Gut, Tommaso ist das erste Haustier ohne Fell oder Federn, aber mal davon abgesehen …“  
„Er erinnert mich an mich selbst“, sagte Leonardo, und Ezio sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.   
„Wollte dich dein Vater auch wegschicken?“  
„Er wollte es nicht nur, er hat es getan.“  
„Wirst du mir jemals alles erzählen?“  
„Es ist keine spannende Geschichte.“  
„Aber es ist deine Geschichte.“  
Leonardo schwieg. Für einen Moment fürchtete Ezio, zu aufdringlich gewesen zu sein, doch dann spürte er Leonardos Finger, die sich im Gehen um seine Hand schlossen – eine Geste, die Ezio zeigte, dass seine Intentionen nicht missverstanden worden waren. Leonardo würde erzählen. Nicht hier und jetzt, aber in absehbarer Zukunft.  
„Was passiert jetzt mit Tommaso?“, fragte Ezio und nahm den ursprünglichen Gesprächsfaden wieder auf. „Wo soll er schlafen?“  
„Unter der Treppe ist genug Platz für ein Bett und ein paar Habseligkeiten.“  
„Du weißt schon, dass die Kammer direkt unter deinem Schlafzimmer ist?“  
Leonardo lachte. „Tommaso kriegt doch sowieso alles raus, was er wissen will.“  
Ihr Dialog erstarb, als sie sich dem Podest des Herolds näherten und ihnen bewusst wurde, dass ihre Arbeit noch nicht beendet war. Der Mann streckte gerade theatralisch seine Arme aus und verkündete, wofür ihn Ercole bezahlt hatte.  
„Nachdem Sixtus und seine Verbündeten Florenz den Krieg erklärt und eine siegreiche Schlacht bei Poggio Imperale geschlagen haben, soll sich der in die Ecke gedrängte Lorenzo de’ Medici zur Unterzeichnung eines Friedensvertrages überredet haben lassen. In diesem Vertrag verspricht er Rom die Herrschaft über die gesamte Republik gegen Aufhebung seiner vom Papst durchgeführten Exkommunikation.“  
Laute der Bestürzung waren zu hören, und Ezio und Leonardo tauschten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick.  
„ _Merda!_ Was jetzt?“  
„Du hast nicht zufällig mehr Geld dabei als Salvucci diesem Schreihals gezahlt hat?“  
Ezio tastete nach seiner Börse. Einen Bestochenen bestechen, das wurde ja immer schöner! Missmutig stapfte er auf das Podest, um mit dem Herold eine Unterredung unter vier Augen zu führen – eine reichlich teure, wie sich bald herausstellte.  
„Du solltest das Geld bei Lorenzo in Rechnung stellen“, sagte Leonardo. Er erwartete Ezio am Rande der Menschenmenge, die sich nun anhörte, wie der Herold seine vorherige Aussage revidierte. Kein Friedensvertrag, kein Anbiedern beim Papst, keine Übereignung der Republik. Es blieb alles beim Alten. Die aufgeheizten Gemüter beruhigten sich, auch wenn stellenweise die berühmten _Was-wäre-wenn_ -Diskussionen entbrannten.  
„Politik ist ein dreckiges Geschäft!“, knurrte Ezio. Er dirigierte Leonardo in eine Gasse, in der sie unbemerkt eine Fassade hinaufklettern und auf die Dächer zurückkehren konnten. Es war immer noch heiß, und die Sonne, die jetzt im Zenit stand, brannte noch unbarmherziger auf sie herab als am Vormittag.   
„Wohin willst du jetzt?“  
„Nirgendwohin.“  
„Was machen wir dann hier oben?“  
„Wettrennen.“  
„Ernsthaft?“ Leonardo schnaubte. Er wusste genau, dass Ezio nicht scherzte, auch wenn ein belustigter Unterton in seiner Stimme mitschwang.  
„ _Certo._ Mach dir diese Welt vertraut. Sie ist jetzt deine.“ Ezio blieb stehen und streifte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Dann tat er dasselbe bei Leonardo. Lächelnd blickte er in das von Hitze und Anstrengung verschwitzte Gesicht. Blonde Haarsträhnen klebten in Leonardos Stirn, aber seine Augen waren so klar und wach wie immer.   
„Das hier oben sind unsere Straßen“, sagte Ezio. „Es gibt keine Grenzen, die unsere Wege einschränken. Alles, was wir gebrauchen können, um uns diese Wege zu erschließen, nutzen wir auch, nicht bloß Fenstersimse und Dachfirste. Alles. Gerüste, Kräne, Seile, Balken … Sei erfinderisch, Leo. Das ist deine Freilandwerkstatt, und du bist der Ingenieur. Bau dir deinen Weg, egal wohin. Und wenn dich etwas aufhält oder behindert, dann löse das Problem. Auf deine Art.“  
Leonardo lächelte über die Worte, die Ezio wählte. Anschaulicher hätte er sich wahrlich nicht für ihn ausdrücken können.  
„Wir sind nicht immer allein hier oben. Zum einen gibt es die Bogenschützen, zum anderen Diebe, die sich vor der Masse zu verbergen versuchen, so wie wir es auch tun. Manche dieser Leute flüchten vor dir, andere stellen sich dir in den Weg oder jagen dir nach. Je sicherer du dich hier oben bewegst, desto überlegener bist du ihnen. Und du wirst ihnen allen überlegen sein.“  
Leonardo spürte die Wärme der Hand, die sich nun auf seine Wange legte. Er sah Ezio an, und für einen Moment versank er in seinen dunklen Augen, aus denen etwas sprach, das Leonardo bewegte und bestärkte. Ezio glaubte an ihn.  
„Zeig mir alles“, bat Leonardo leise.   
Ezio zog die Hand zurück und fasste nach seiner Kapuze. Sein Antlitz verschwand im Schatten, aber sein Grinsen konnte dieser nicht verbergen.  
„Dann fang mich.“

~*~

Beinahe dreihundert Meter entfernt, auf der Spitze des Campanile über der Piazza del Duomo, stand eine einsame Gestalt und beobachtete, wie sich zwei in weißgraue Waffenröcke gekleidete Männer über die Dächer des Viertels jagten.   
Sie hatten sich in Ezio getäuscht. Er war unberechenbarer, als sie vermutet hatten. Ihn zu beeinflussen war schwer geworden, nun, da Leonardo an seine Seite getreten war und mit seinem Wissen und Wirken die Pläne der Bruderschaft durchkreuzte. Giovanni hätte sich nicht mithilfe der Medici in das eingefädelte Verleumdungsspiel einmischen dürfen, das Volpe bereits vor drei Jahren inszeniert hatte, um Leonardo aus Florenz zu vertreiben, als die Gelegenheit günstig gewesen war. Als es noch nicht zu spät gewesen war, das zu verhindern, was hier und jetzt vor seinen Augen geschah …  
Solange Ezio unter Leonardos Einfluss stand, würde er sich nicht zum Wohle einer höheren Sache unterwerfen. Giovannis Geist würde nicht schweigen und seine Hand weiterhin schützend über seinem Sohn ruhen, den er niemals der Bruderschaft hatte überlassen wollen, deren Mitglieder ihre Interessen über ihre eigenen Leben und das ihrer Familien stellten, um dem Credo zu dienen. Zuerst hatte Giovanni Auditore die Bruderschaft verändern wollen.   
Ezio begann zu viel zu hinterfragen. Damit trat er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters, und derjenige, der dafür Sorge trug, war niemand anderes als Leonardo da Vinci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> dipintore – Bezeichnung für einen praktizierenden Maler der Florentiner Malerzunft  
> Come credi. – Wie Ihr meint.  
> Io sto bene. – Mir geht’s gut.  
> Buona giornata! – Schönen Tag noch!


	9. Die Sünden der Väter

„Ich habe Antwort für Euch, _maestro_.“   
Agniolo zog einen Brief aus seiner Gürteltasche, als Leonardo die Werkstatt betrat. Der Junge hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo sein Meister den halben Tag über gewesen war, aber er hinterfragte nichts. Leonardo war ein unsteter Geist, der nicht selten Stunden damit zubrachte, Leuten auf der Straße hinterherzulaufen, deren Gesichtszüge ihn faszinierten. Oft kehrte er mit einem ganzen Haufen neuer Zeichnungen zurück. Von naturgetreuen und fein schattierten Wiedergaben bis hin zu raschen Skizzen fand sich dann alles Mögliche in seinen Notizbüchern, von denen er wenigstens eins stets mit sich führte. Agniolo verwunderte es bis heute, dass Leonardo sich anders als die meisten Maler nicht auf die Darstellung des Schönen beschränkte – auf das, was jeder sehen wollte. Was Leonardo mit einer seltsamen Vorliebe porträtierte, waren Bettler, Greise, Entstellte oder anderweitig vom Leben gezeichnete Personen, deren Konterfei sich Agniolo niemals in seine Wohnung hängen würde. In seinen Studien der Vielfalt menschlicher Gesichter und Mimiken war Leonardo unermüdlich.  
„ _Ah, grazie_.“ Das Siegel der Rucellai erkennend, brach es Leonardo sofort und überflog die Zeilen. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Tommaso. In der Werkstatt konnte er ihn nirgendwo entdecken, also trat er in den Hinterhof. Schließlich fand er den Jungen im Stall bei den Pferden. Tommaso saß auf einer Holzkiste und fütterte Castor mit Möhrenstücken. Er sah nicht auf, als sich Leonardo neben ihn setzte.  
„Ihr wart den ganzen Tag unterwegs.“   
Tommaso zerteilte die Möhre in seiner Hand mit einem Messer. Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt bitter und enttäuscht.  
„Bis vor einer halben Stunde, ja. Was ist mit dir?“  
„Ich bin heute zum letzten Mal hier. Mein Vater schickt mich fort. Weil der Gärtner geht, muss ich auch gehen.“ Er hob den Kopf, wobei er Leonardos Blick auswich, aber den feuchten Glanz in seinen Augen konnte Tommaso kaum vor ihm verbergen. „Grade jetzt, wo endlich so viel Spannendes passiert und Ihr mir zeigen wolltet, wie man Metalle verarbeitet …“  
Tommaso zog die Nase hoch und streckte die Hand aus, in die er ein Karottenstück gelegt hatte. Castor prustete gegen seine Finger, bevor er den Leckerbissen mit den Lippen aufnahm und in seinem Maul verschwinden ließ. Das Geräusch gemächlich mahlender Kiefer war angenehm und beruhigend.  
„Ich werde dir zeigen, was ich dir versprochen habe“, sagte Leonardo und legte Tommaso den Arm um die Schultern. „Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen. Du wohnst ab sofort hier in der Bottega.“  
Damit reichte er Tommaso das Schreiben und sah dabei zu, wie sich die Miene des Jungen beim Lesen von Trauer in fassungsloses Staunen wandelte. Tommaso blinzelte, dann las er den Brief erneut, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er auch alles richtig verstanden hatte.

_Hiermit übergebe ich Tommaso di Giovanni Masini de Peretola in die Obhut von Leonardo di Ser Piero da Vinci, wohnhaft an der Piazza Brunelleschi. Maestro da Vinci soll für seinen Unterhalt wie auch seine Ausbildung Sorge tragen. Tommaso ist von jedweder Verpflichtung gegenüber dem Hause Rucellai entbunden. Seine Habseligkeiten werden im Laufe des Abends von einem Diener überbracht.  
[align type="right"]Bernardo Rucellai[/align]_

Tommaso ließ sowohl Brief als auch Karottenstücke fallen, warf sich herum und umarmte Leonardo stürmisch. Der lachte.  
„Erwarte einfach keinen Komfort bei mir. Ich kann dir nur eine kleine Kammer bieten.“  
„Das ist mir egal!“, rief Tommaso. „Ich würde auch im Stall schlafen, wenn’s sein müsste. Hauptsache, ich kann bleiben!“  
Den Abend verbrachte Tommaso damit, sich seine neue Bleibe einzurichten. Seine Habe, die der angekündigte Diener nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit brachte, bestand fast ausschließlich aus Kleidung. An persönlichen Dingen schien Tommaso nichts zu besitzen, was Leonardo in Anbetracht des Reichtums, in dem Bernardo Rucellai schwamm, grimmig zur Kenntnis nahm. Er schwieg und begab sich in die Werkstatt, um die Zeichnungen der Lehrjungen zu sichten und zu korrigieren, was er in regelmäßigen Abständen tat.   
Agniolo und Innocento befanden sich inzwischen beide seit über einem Jahr in Ausbildung und erlernten das Malerhandwerk von der Pike auf. Mit Pinsel und Farben betraute sie Leonardo bisher nicht und verlangte stattdessen ausführliche Studien zu Proportionen, Anatomie und dem Spiel von Licht und Schatten. Auch im Skizzieren von Landschaften mussten sich die Jungen üben. Manchmal schickte sie Leonardo den ganzen Tag fort, damit sie sich Motive vor den Stadtmauern suchten und vor Ort abzeichneten.   
„Hier, damit du endlich wieder komplett bist.“  
Leonardo hob beim Klang von Ezios Stimme den Kopf, auf dem prompt etwas Weiches landete. Er betastete das Objekt, in dem er ein neues Barett erkannte, und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Ezio. Der empfing den dankenden Kuss mit einem Ausdruck höchster Zufriedenheit, griff nach einem Schemel und ließ sich neben Leonardo sinken, um ihm beim Korrigieren der Zeichnungen zuzusehen. Wie so oft war Ezio fasziniert davon, mit welcher Leichtigkeit Leonardos Hand über das Papier flog und Linien zauberte, die sich rasch zu komplexen Formen verschlangen. Wie konnte eine Aneinanderreihung willkürlich erscheinender Striche nur so ausdrucksstarke Figuren schaffen?  
„Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte das auch …“  
„Du kannst es lernen. Es ist ein Handwerk.“  
„Ah, es ist viel mehr. Es beschränkt sich nicht bloß auf eine bestimmte Anzahl von Handgriffen. Man malt ja nicht dauernd dasselbe.“  
Leonardo lächelte über diese einsichtige Feststellung und drehte eines der Zeichenblätter um. „Probiere es“, sagte er und reichte Ezio den Silberstift. Dieser zögerte und sah auf das ihm dargebotene Werkzeug.   
„Ich kann das nicht …“  
„Bevor man so etwas behaupten darf, muss man es erst einmal probiert haben“, erwiderte Leonardo, und sein neckender Tonfall ließ Ezio die Stirn runzeln. Er war genauso wenig gegen Herausforderungen gefeit wie Leonardo, und mit einem ergebenen Seufzen ergriff er den Stift.  
„Wann hast du eigentlich mit dem Zeichnen angefangen?“, fragte Ezio und betrachtete das noch leere Papier vor sich. Er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was er zeichnen sollte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau … Aber ich lebte noch in Vinci, als ich damit begann, verschiedene Dinge zu sammeln und zu skizzieren. Dinge, die mich faszinierten, obwohl ich sie jeden Tag um mich herum sah.“  
Er musterte Ezio, der unschlüssig ob des Zeichnens, aber neugierig auf Leonardos Vergangenheit war. Lächelnd ergriff er seine Hand und führte sie mitsamt dem Stift über das Blatt. Graue Linien formten die sanft abfallenden Hügel der toskanischen Landschaft. Weinberge entstanden, zwischen denen sich ein Fluss in die Talsenke schlängelte, gefolgt von Olivenhainen, die sich Schatten spendend zwischen den einzelnen Höfen erhoben. Es waren so einfach erscheinende Striche in dem Moment, in dem sie gezogen wurden, aber in Verbindung mit anderen wuchsen sie zu einem Bild heran, von dem Ezio wusste, dass es Leonardos Erinnerung entsprang. Beeindruckt sah er dabei zu, wie Leonardo seine Hand dazu brachte, eine lebendige Welt zu erschaffen.  
„Nachdem meine Mutter geheiratet hatte, verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit meiner Kindheit bei ihr, wenn auch unterbrochen von regelmäßigen Besuchen bei meinen Großeltern. Sie brachten mir Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen bei. Ich wurde von Anfang an in den Unterlagen als Mitglied der Familie da Vinci geführt. Das hatte auch steuerrechtliche Gründe. Mein Vater war schon immer gewinnorientiert veranlagt.“  
Ezio sah zu, wie seine Hand durch Leonardos Führung Steinhäuser zu skizzieren begann. Das Bild wurde langsam deutlicher, und mit jedem neuen Detail, das seinen Weg auf das Papier fand, sprach Leonardo auch eines aus seiner Vergangenheit an.  
„Der Kalkofen meines Stiefvaters befand sich in der Mercatale, am Weg nach Empoli, ein paar Kilometer südlich von Vinci. Accattabriga verarbeitete dort Stein zu gebranntem Kalk, der als Mörtel und bei der Herstellung von Keramik eingesetzt wird.“  
„Dieser Arbeit geht er nicht mehr nach?“, fragte Ezio, dem auffiel, dass Leonardo plötzlich in der Vergangenheit sprach.   
„Nein, sein Kalkofen ging vor dreizehn Jahren in den Besitz meines Vaters über.“  
„Genau zu der Zeit, in der du nach Florenz kamst?“  
„ _Infatti._ Wenn du Zusammenhänge vermutest, vermutest du richtig.“  
Ezio sah ihn an. Er war ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer, und zu seiner Freude sprach Leonardo auch ohne Umschweife weiter.  
„Sehr guten Kontakt hatte ich zu meinem Onkel Francesco, dem jüngeren Bruder meines Vaters. Er ist ein Freigeist wie ich, deshalb verstehen wir uns, auch wenn uns viele Jahre trennen. Er kam des Öfteren vorbei, um mich abzuholen und irgendwas mit mir zu unternehmen. Ich konnte ihm Löcher in den Bauch fragen, ihn verließ nie die Geduld. Aber natürlich hatte er nicht immer Zeit. Gleichaltrige Spielkameraden hatte ich keine, aber genug Halbgeschwister, deren Zahl von Jahr zu Jahr wuchs.“  
„Und dein Vater? Besuchte er dich auch manchmal?“, fragte Ezio und folgte der Anweisung von Leonardos Fingern, die ihn dazu trieben, mit einer einfachen, aber durchaus überzeugenden Technik einzelne Steine in die Hausfassade einzuarbeiten. Ezio entdeckte Tricks in der Linienführung, von denen er nie erwartet hätte, dass sie existierten. Maler waren Illusionisten, das begriff er gerade.  
„Selten. Wenn er kam, dann zu meinen Großeltern. Er war mit seiner damaligen Frau Albiera nach Florenz gezogen. Ich sah sie kaum, und ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal mehr an ihre Stimme erinnern. Sie war eine Städterin durch und durch. Das Land lockte sie nicht. Sie war nur ein- oder zweimal in Vinci, als sie meinen Vater begleiten musste.“  
„Dir war Accattabriga also näher?“  
„Wir hatten nie ein herzliches Verhältnis, falls du das meinst“, sagte Leonardo. „Er akzeptierte mich als Anhängsel meiner Mutter, und es war meine Aufgabe, mich im Haushalt nützlich zu machen. Was ihn dazu trieb, mir gewisse Dinge beizubringen, war seine Überzeugung, dass ein Junge etwas vom Kämpfen verstehen muss, um ein Mann und keine Memme zu sein. Sein Ruf als unerschrockener Draufgänger war ihm sehr wichtig. Meinem Vater ging es um einen legitimen männlichen Nachkommen, der sein Notariat übernehmen und den Familiennamen hochhalten konnte, Accattabriga ging es darum, kein Weichei unter dem eigenen Dach wissen zu müssen. Sein wahrer Name lautet im Übrigen Antonio di Piero Buti del Vacca. Er und seine Familie bebauen schon lange das Land auf dem Campo Zeppi, der ihnen gehört, nur einen kleinen Fußmarsch von Vinci entfernt. Auch wenn sie damit über den Pachtbauern stehen, leben sie nahe am Existenzminimum. Ihre Lage hat sich in den letzten Jahren zunehmend verschlechtert, auch durch das Eingreifen meines Vaters.“  
„Weil er Accattabriga seinen Kalkofen weggenommen hat … Wieso eigentlich?“  
„Er gibt ihm die Schuld für meine _Absonderlichkeit_. Es war seine Art, ihn für die Schande zu bestrafen, die ich über die da Vinci brachte.“  
„Wie hat er’s rausgekriegt?“  
„Er hat mich mit dem Sohn eines befreundeten Ölmühlenbesitzers in der Scheune erwischt. Danach machte er kurzen Prozess, übernahm den Kalkofen, stürzte Accattabriga und meine Mutter in Armut, nahm mich mit nach Florenz und gab mich in die Obhut eines Ausbilders, der mir Anstand lehren sollte, notfalls mit Gewalt. Damals war ich dreizehn.“  
Leonardo rasselte diese bedeutsamen Geschehnisse viel zu schnell herunter, und Ezio begriff, wie einschneidend und schmerzhaft diese Zeit für ihn gewesen sein musste – herausgerissen aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung, hineingeworfen in die Fremde, ohne Freunde, ohne Rückhalt und mit der Wut und Abscheu des Vaters im Nacken.   
„Noch einmal zu Accattabriga …“, sagte Ezio. Leonardo fasste seine Hand und führte sie über das Blatt, um sie an einer anderen Stelle wieder aufzusetzen.  
„Du willst wissen, was er mir beigebracht hat.“  
„ _Sì_.“  
„Er hat nur einen einzigen Sohn, der geboren wurde, als ich bereits acht Jahre alt war. Meine anderen Halbgeschwister mütterlicherseits sind alles Mädchen. Nicht gerade befriedigend für einen Söldner.“ Leonardos Lippen kräuselten sich, und der Stift in Ezios Hand zeichnete unter seiner Führung eine Gestalt mit einem langen Holzstab in angreifender Pose. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich so intensiv mit mir beschäftigt hätte, wären ihm mehr Söhne beschieden gewesen. So diente ich Accattabrigas Drang, sein Wissen und Können an die nächste Generation weiterzugeben, als willkommenes Ventil.“  
Zu der großen, grobschlächtig erscheinenden Gestalt auf der Zeichnung gesellte sich eine kleinere: die schlanke Silhouette eines Knaben, der ebenfalls einen Stock in der Hand hielt, den er in einer abwehrenden Haltung anhob. Ezio studierte die Posen, und er versuchte in die Gefühle hineinzublicken, die sie ausdrückten …

~*~  
 _Campo Zeppi, 1464_

Leonardo duckte sich unter dem Schlag, den Accattabriga gegen ihn führte. Es folgte ein zweiter, dann ein dritter. Der vierte zwang ihn dazu, sich flach auf den Boden zu werfen. Der Stock durchschnitt die Luft nur wenige Handbreit über seinem Kopf.  
„Du sollst nicht ausweichen, du sollst blocken!“  
Keuchend starrte Leonardo zu seinem Stiefvater hinauf. Accattabriga war von beeindruckender Gestalt, seine Schultern breit, die Arme kräftig. Schwarze Locken, die nie wirklich gekämmt zu sein schienen, fielen ihm über die Stirn. Sein Gesicht wurde von einem Vollbart eingerahmt, der seine Miene grimmiger erscheinen ließ, als sie ohnehin schon war.   
„Steh auf und pariere!“  
„Ihr schlagt so hart, _patrigno_ …“  
„Dann lerne, es auszuhalten! _Avanti!_ “  
Leonardo kam wieder auf die Füße. Er hatte gar keine Zeit, sich den Dreck von den Knien zu klopfen, denn Accattabriga schlug erneut zu. Leonardo riss die Arme in die Höhe und fing den Hieb ab. Er kam ins Wanken und biss die Zähne zusammen. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, seine Hände waren aufgeschürft und seine Kehle kurz vor dem Austrocknen. Accattabriga würde ihm jedoch keine Pause gönnen – nicht, bis er mit ihm zufrieden war.  
Die vereinzelten Pinien neben der Scheune, vor der sie ihre Übungskämpfe austrugen, boten kaum Schatten. Es war Sonntag, und so gut wie jeder befand sich in der Kirche. Auch Caterina war mit den Kindern dorthin gegangen, um der Messe zu lauschen. Accattabriga dagegen verweigerte dem Gottesdienst seine Aufwartung, und niemand im Dorf wagte es, ihn dafür zu kritisieren.  
Leonardo hatte nichts dagegen, der Kirche fern zu bleiben. Zwar mochte er das Gebäude und die hübschen Altarbilder, aber mit den Predigten des Priesters konnte er wenig anfangen. Viel lieber trieb er sich auf den Höfen von San Pantaleone herum oder lief bis nach Vinci, wo er den Markt besuchte oder stundenlang auf der Turmspitze des Castello dei Conti Guidi verbrachte, um den Ausblick über die weite Hügellandschaft zu genießen. Leonardo wäre auch jetzt gerne dort gewesen, um das Bollwerk für sich alleine zu haben, während sich der Rest der Menschen demütig in harte Kirchenbänke drückte. Leider deckten sich seine Vorstellungen von Freizeitgestaltung nicht mit denen seines Stiefvaters.  
„Kontern! Nicht so langsam, _mascalzone_!“  
Erneut landete Leonardo im Dreck, und erneut wartete Accattabriga ungeduldig darauf, dass er wieder aufstand.  
„Wieso soll ich das überhaupt lernen?“, begehrte Leonardo auf. Noch während er sprach, wurde ihm klar, dass er trotziger klang, als er es sich Accattabriga gegenüber für gewöhnlich leisten konnte. Seine Rippen pressten schmerzhaft gegen seine Lungen, so flach musste er atmen, und sein Haar – noch vom kindlichen Hellblond dominiert, das er bald verlieren sollte – troff vor Nässe.  
Accattabriga starrte ihn an und machte keine Anstalten, seine auffordernd-wartende Haltung aufzugeben. „Hast du dir mal überlegt, was du werden willst, Leonardo?“ Er drehte den Stock in der Hand, bis seine Spitze beinahe das Kinn des Jungen berührte. „Was du überhaupt werden _kannst_? Kalkbrenner? Müllerbursche? Knecht? Wovon willst du einmal leben?“ Er begann Leonardo zu umrunden, der die Knie unter den Körper zog, um sich aufzurichten. „Mit dem Ofen allein, den ich pachten muss, verdiene ich kaum genug. Ohne meine Aufträge könntest du barfuß herumlaufen! Als Söldner hast du wenigstens die Chance, ab und an gutes Geld zu machen.“   
‚Wenn du Mutter nicht am laufenden Band schwängern würdest, hätten wir auch nicht so viele Mäuler zu stopfen!‘, dachte Leonardo bitter, aber er sagte weiterhin kein Wort.  
„Dieses Land ist voller Unruhen“, sagte Accattabriga. „Für unsereins gibt es immer Arbeit, wenn wir gut sind. Und um gut zu sein, müssen wir überleben.“ Seine Stockspitze stieß gegen Leonardos Brust, noch bevor der Junge wieder auf den Füßen war, und zwang ihn dazu, in einen festen Stand zu verfallen. Accattabrigas scharfer Blick bohrte sich in die Leonardos Augen, die ihn in einer Mischung aus Widerwillen und Unsicherheit ansahen.  
„Das Leben besteht nicht aus dem Sammeln von Pflanzen und Kieselsteinen. Das mag ein netter Zeitvertreib für ein Kind sein, aber du bist keins mehr. Du wirst mich in naher Zukunft unterstützen müssen, nicht nur hier auf dem Feld.“  
Er deutete zu dem Stück Land hinüber, das ihnen gehörte und das sie für den Privatgebrauch bebauten. Einige Olivenbäume standen dort und etwas Korn. Es blieb nie genug, um etwas davon zu verkaufen. Von Jahr zu Jahr wurden sie mehr und die Mahlzeiten karger.  
Leonardo sah in die vom Stock gewiesene Richtung und seufzte. Er half bereits seit Jahren auf dem Feld. Er musste das Unkraut jäten, das den Getreidepflanzen den Boden streitig machte, und wenn die Zeit der Olivenernte kam, war es Leonardo, der auf den höchsten Ästen der Bäume saß und die Früchte pflückte. Er war flink und viel leichter als Accattabriga, doch langsam aber sicher trugen die dünnen Äste auch sein Gewicht nicht mehr. Sein Stiefvater hatte leider recht – Leonardos Kindheit neigte sich ihrem Ende zu. Die Aufgabe, die obersten Oliven zu pflücken, würde bald eine seiner jüngeren Halbschwestern übernehmen müssen.  
„Ich will aber kein Söldner werden“, sagte Leonardo.  
Accattabriga ließ den Stock sinken, jedoch nur, um den Jungen am Kragen zu packen. Er zog ihn zu sich, und Leonardos Nase stieß fast gegen die Accattabrigas.  
„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du keine große Wahl hast?“  
Kurz bleckte er die Zähne, und Leonardo versuchte den Kopf beiseite zu drehen, um dem stinkenden Atem auszuweichen. Accattabriga hatte getrunken. Er war nie wirklich nüchtern – erst recht nicht an einem Sonntagvormittag, wenn ihm Caterina keine vorwurfsvollen Blicke zuwerfen konnte, da sie ihn einmal mehr nach der Flasche greifen sah. Leonardo wusste nicht, was sein Stiefvater zu ertränken versuchte: seine Sorgen, sein Gewissen oder einfach nur seine Unzufriedenheit mit dem Leben an sich. An schlechten Tagen fluchte er viel und schlug beim Essen auf den Tisch, bis Caterina ihn an die frische Luft schickte. Wenn die ihn nicht beruhigte, trollte sich Accattabriga in den Schuppen, um dort herumzulärmen, oder er ging nach Vinci in die Taverne und suchte Streit. Accattabriga war in der ganzen Umgebung als Raufbold bekannt, und seiner Art verdankte er seinen Spitznamen, der – solange sich Leonardo erinnern konnte – auch stets sein Rufname gewesen war.  
„Ich würde gern in eine Schule gehen“, sagte Leonardo leise. Er wagte es nicht, seinem Stiefvater in die Augen zu sehen, denn er wusste, was Accattabriga von solchen Wünschen hielt.   
Gar nichts.  
„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du keine besuchen darfst.“ Accattabriga knurrte, aber er ließ den Kragen des Jungen los. Leonardo sank zurück auf die Füße. „Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge. Dir bleiben nicht viele Optionen, und du solltest die wählen, die dir den meisten Erfolg verspricht. Wenn Fortuna kommt, dann greife sie mit sicherer Hand. Von vorn, mein ich, denn hinten ist sie kahl. Warte nicht vergeblich auf etwas Besseres, wenn sich dir jetzt etwas bietet, das du tun kannst.“  
Leonardo senkte den Blick und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er widersprach nicht, aber was Accattabriga sagte, erfüllte sein Herz mit ohnmächtiger Trauer.  
„Sei kein Träumer, damit erreichst du nichts im Leben!“ Accattabriga nahm den Stock wieder auf und ging in Ausgangsposition, wobei er erwartete, dass Leonardo es ihm nachtat. Der zögerte, unwillig und im Wunsch, etwas erwidern zu können. Etwas, das mächtig und überzeugend genug war, um Accattabrigas Argumente zu entkräften. Leonardo fiel jedoch nichts ein, was gegen die Logik seines Stiefvaters ankommen konnte. Resignierend ging er in Stellung und hob seinen Stock. Accattabriga musterte ihn, und für einen kurzen Augenblick schien es fast, als läge so etwas wie Wohlwollen in seinen Zügen.   
„ _Bene_ , Leonardo! Eines Tages wirst du mir dankbar sein.“  
Dann griff er an.

~*~  
 _Gegenwart_

„Auf seine Art meinte er es gut“, sagte Leonardo.  
Ezio sah auf die gezeichneten Gestalten, die von Leonardos Erzählung lebendig geworden umeinander tanzen – den großen bulligen Mann und den schmächtigen Jungen. Den verbitterten, zu Handgreiflichkeiten neigenden Realisten und den von Sehnsüchten gepackten Träumer, dem es unendlich schwerfiel, sich seinem Schicksal zu fügen …  
„Er hat dich geschlagen, oder?“  
„Manchmal. Er ist es nicht gewohnt, Probleme verbal zu lösen.“  
Leonardos Antwort erschütterte Ezio. Es lag kein Gefühl darin, weder Schmerz noch Wut. Sie war eine vollkommen neutrale Feststellung, mit der Leonardo Accattabrigas Vorgehen erklärte und geradezu rechtfertigte.   
„Es gibt Menschen, die aus dem Bedürfnis heraus schlagen, Macht über andere zu bekommen, die ihnen ansonsten überlegen wären“, sagte Ezio vorsichtig.   
Leonardo hielt beim Zeichnen inne und sah Ezio forschend an, der seinen Blick erwiderte und weitersprach.  
„Kluge Menschen provozieren jene, denen die Fähigkeit zu kalkuliertem Denken und Planen fehlt. Sie fühlen sich angegriffen. Du hast es selbst gesagt, sie können keine Probleme auf verbaler Ebene lösen. Darin sind sie schwach und bemitleidenswert. Aber du hast dich nicht brechen lassen.“  
„Manchmal denke ich, es ist doch passiert“, sagte Leonardo, und diesmal klang seine Stimme unverhohlen bitter. „Es war nicht Accattabriga, der mich brach. Er hat mich geschlagen, aber er hat mich nicht verachtet.“  
Ezio starrte ihn an. Was er eben verstanden zu haben glaubte, löste sich in einem Dunstschleier aus neuer Verwirrung auf.  
„Ein Hieb auf den Körper mag schmerzen, aber dieser Schmerz heilt. Ein Hieb in die Seele dagegen …“ Leonardo musterte ihn, und sein Lächeln war ungewohnt ernst. „Accattabriga schämt sich nicht für das, was ich bin. Es ist ihm gleich. Er jagte mich nicht davon, er lehrte mich weiter das Kämpfen und hörte nicht auf, mir klar zu machen, wie ich mein mir beschiedenes Leben zu meistern hatte. Er tat es grob, manchmal war er jähzornig, manchmal rutschte ihm die Hand aus. Aber er war nie nachtragend. Er nahm seine Verantwortung mir gegenüber auf seine Art sehr ernst. Mein Vater dagegen verachtet mich. Das war nicht immer so. Früher war er zwar irgendwie ein Fremder für mich, da ich ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekam, aber er war trotzdem mein Vater. Und wie jedes Kind seinem Vater gefallen möchte, so wollte ich auch meinen beeindrucken. Ich war stolz darauf, ihm berichten zu können, welche sonderbaren und fantastischen Dinge ich sehen konnte. Ich beschrieb sie ihm in allen Einzelheiten. Aber was mich begeisterte, verärgerte ihn, und anstelle eines Lobes erhielt ich eine wütende Zurechtweisung. Ich solle es unterlassen, mir wilde Geschichten auszudenken und dummes Zeug zu erzählen, sagte er. Dann kam der Tag in der Ölmühle, und es war endgültig vorbei. Seitdem hat mich Piero niemals auch nur an der Schulter berührt. Er hält Abstand wie zu einem Pestkranken. Wenn er es jetzt noch könnte, er würde seine Vaterschaft wahrscheinlich mit Freuden verleugnen.“ Leonardos Blick wurde abwesend und seine Stimme zunehmend leiser. „Meine Zeichnungen verhalfen mir zu einem Ausbildungsplatz bei Verrocchio, und ich wusste diese glückliche Fügung des Schicksals zu schätzen. Ich arbeitete und lernte mit großer Begeisterung und auch mit viel Ehrgeiz. Ich war am Morgen der Erste, der in der Werkstatt stand, und am Abend der Letzte, der ging. Ich verlor mich in der Arbeit und verteufelte die einsamen Stunden in meiner Schlafkammer, in denen ich zu viel nachdachte. Nachdenken musste … Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Monate vergingen, bis ich endlich einmal einschlief, ohne vorher das Kissen nass zu heulen, weil ich mich so verdammt einsam fühlte, obwohl ich andauernd von Menschen umgeben war.“  
In keinem Moment, an den sich Ezio erinnern konnte, hatte sich Leonardo je erlaubt, die Schwäche zu zeigen, die er jetzt so ungeschönt offenbarte. Die Maske des Selbstschutzes fiel. Ezio ließ den Stift los und hob die Hand, um sie über Leonardos Wange in sein Haar gleiten zu lassen. Er fasste an seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn zu sich, bis er seine Stirn an die Leonardos legen konnte.  
„Es sind die Zweifel, die uns zu Menschen machen, Leo. Jeder fällt mal. Die Kunst liegt darin, wieder aufzustehen. Du stehst immer wieder auf. Außerdem hast du jetzt mich.“  
Kurz huschte ein Lächeln über Leonardos Lippen, dann schloss er die Augen und blieb so sitzen, wie Ezio ihn sich zurechtgezogen hatte – an ihn angelehnt, schweigend und das Gefühl in sich aufsaugend, verstanden, aber nicht verurteilt zu werden. Ezio mochte in vielen Dingen noch ein Kindskopf sein, aber seine empathischen Fähigkeiten waren doch sehr viel ausgeprägter, als es oft den Anschein hatte.   
„Bitte versprich mir etwas …“  
„Hm?“ Leonardo blinzelte, als Ezio so unerwartet beschwörend auf ihn einredete.  
„Wenn du jemals in die Enge getrieben wirst und es hart auf hart kommt, dann wehre dich mit allem, was du weißt und beherrschst, auch wenn es dir unter normalen Umständen vollkommen widerstreben sollte. Bitte …“  
Leonardo sah ihn an, bevor er langsam nickte. Er wusste, worauf Ezio anspielte, und er wusste auch, was ihn dazu trieb, diese Bitte zu äußern.   
„Ich verspreche es dir.“  
Seine Wange sank auf Ezios Schulter, und Ezio schob die Hände um Leonardos Seiten, um ihn so nah an sich zu ziehen, wie es ihre Positionen auf den Schemeln erlaubten.   
„Knutscht ihr jetzt gleich rum?“  
Der provokante Unterton der jugendlichen Stimme, die vom Türrahmen her zu ihnen hinüberschallte, ließ Leonardo schnauben. Dieser Junge war einfach immer zum falschen Augenblick zur Stelle!  
„Und ob!“  
Wie erwartet biss Ezio sofort an, anstatt sich gelassen über Tommaso zu stellen und ihn einfach auflaufen zu lassen. Es war kindisch. Dennoch musste Leonardo schmunzeln, als Ezio sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen fasste und ihn demonstrativ auf den Mund küsste.  
„ _Ah, che schifo!_ “  
Tommaso verzog das Gesicht, und Ezio stieß einen Laut aus, der gut und gerne als Lachen durchging.   
„Du wohnst jetzt hier, also gewöhn dich besser dran!“  
„Ist das nicht komisch?“ Neugierig geworden, trat Tommaso zu ihnen an die Werkbank. Leonardo beobachtete, wie sich Ezios Augenbrauen zusammenzogen.  
„Was soll komisch sein?“  
„Na, jemanden zu küssen, der einen Bart hat.“  
„Du hast bald auch einen, du Zwerg!“  
„Du hast ja selbst noch keinen.“  
„Ich rasier mich auch, _furbacchione!_ _“_  
Leonardo rollte mit den Augen, dann nahm er wieder den Silberstift zur Hand, um mit der Korrektur von Agniolos und Innocentos Arbeiten fortzufahren. An das Gezänk der beiden würde er sich wohl gewöhnen müssen.  
Wahrscheinlich würde er es sogar sehr gerne tun.

~*~

In den folgenden Tagen passierte nicht viel. Das Wetter war gut, und am Montag sandte Giuseppe Cattaneo seine Tochter zum Modellsitzen in die Bottega. Ezio ließ Leonardo in Ruhe arbeiten und ging kleineren Geschäften in der Stadt nach. Auch machte er sich in den Pferdeställen und in der Küche nützlich, um die nötige Zeit nach Feierabend herausschlagen zu können, die er für Leonardo und sich zum Üben von Kampfpraktiken im Hinterhof verwenden wollte. Bevor das Tageslicht schwand, beschäftigten sie sich mit Wurfmessern, nach Einbruch der Dämmerung mit Ausfallschritten und Konterangriffen mit Stöcken oder den bloßen Händen. Leonardo erwies sich nicht nur als gelehriger Schüler bei neuen Techniken, er überraschte Ezio selbst mit einigen Griffen. Je öfter sie zusammen übten, desto experimentierfreudiger wurden sie. Ezios ausgewogene Mischung aus konzentrierter Ernsthaftigkeit und vergnügter Blödelei ließ Leonardos Zurückhaltung schmelzen, und er kam mehr und mehr aus sich heraus. Dabei offenbarte er sein Potenzial, an dem Accattabriga bereits gefeilt hatte, wenn auch mit ungeduldiger und strenger Hand. Leonardo begann, die Eleganz in ihren einstudierten Schritten zu erkennen und zu leben. Die Anmut eines behänden Sprungs vom Dach. Die fließende Kraft in jedem reaktionsschnell durchgeführten Konterangriff. Die Harmonie eines durch die Luft sirrenden Messers, das zielgenau traf, ohne sich von seinem Kurs ablenken zu lassen … Auch hier war die Welt für Leonardos wachen Blick voller Wunder.   
Es war an einem Nachmittag in der ersten Oktoberwoche, als Ezio kurz vor der Mittagspause in die Werkstatt trat und Leonardo einen prall gefüllten Lederbeutel in die Hand drückte.   
„Was ist das?“  
„Dein Lohn. Du hast Lorenzos Auftrag erledigt, also steht er dir zu.“  
Leonardo blinzelte, dann wog er den Beutel in der Hand. Er war ziemlich schwer.   
„Wie viel ist das?“   
Sein Mund fühlte sich mit einem Mal ungewohnt trocken an. Auch ohne Ezios Antwort wusste er, dass er gerade mehr Geld in der Hand hielt, als er je zuvor in seinem Leben besessen hatte. Über diesen Umstand schien er etwas entsetzt.  
„Hundert Florin.“  
„ _Per Dio_ …!“  
Leonardo setzte den Beutel auf der Tischplatte ab wie etwas, das explodieren konnte, wenn man es zu fest anpackte.   
„Nimm es an“, sagte Ezio. „Es steht dir zu.“  
„Ich habe das aber nicht für Geld gemacht“, protestierte Leonardo und zog seine Hand zurück. Ezio streckte prompt die eigene aus und schob ihm den Beutel über den Tisch hinweg zu.  
„Das weiß ich. Und umso mehr will ich, dass du das hier jetzt annimmst. Ich kann es nicht, ich habe es mir nicht verdient. Aber du darfst mich gerne zum Essen einladen, wenn du willst. Du schuldest mir noch mein _saltimbocca alla romana_.“  
„Das Wettreiten war doch gar nicht entschieden.“  
„Willst du es wiederholen?“  
„Jederzeit.“  
Ezio grinste. „ _Va bene_ , dann tun wir es bei nächster Gelegenheit. Und jetzt steck das ein, bevor es jemand sieht und wissen will, woher du es hast.“ Damit wandte er sich um. Er spürte Leonardos Blick im Nacken und schürzte die Lippen. „Wir treffen uns nach Feierabend auf dem Dach. Ich erwarte dich.“  
„Was hast du vor?“  
Doch Ezio war schon durch die Tür und in die angrenzenden Privaträume getreten. Leonardo sah noch, wie eine ausladende Geste vollführte, bevor er im Flur verwand.   
„Warte es ab!“  
Eine Weile saß Leonardo da und starrte auf den Beutel.  
Hundert Florin … Das war ein halbes Vermögen! Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, wusste er gar nicht, was er mit so viel Geld anfangen sollte. Der Betrag überforderte ihn.   
Um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, griff er nach einem Stück Papier und begann, seine bevorstehenden Ausgaben zu notieren. Da gab es den fälligen Jahresbetrag für die Campagnia di San Luca, der Florentiner Malerzunft, den Leonardo bald zu entrichten hatte. Ausstehende Materialkosten für Metall, Farben, Papier und Brennholz. Ein Taschengeld für Tommaso und eine eigene Kleidertruhe, die der Junge jetzt brauchte. Ferner musste Leonardo gutes Schuhwerk für den bevorstehenden Winter einplanen, dazu Tierfutter und Lebensmittel. Es blieb immer noch genug übrig.   
Leonardo konnte und würde dieses Geld nicht zur Bank bringen. Man würde sich fragen, woher er es auf einmal hatte. Einen Teil würde er wohl zurücklegen, einen anderen …  
Kurzentschlossen zog er ein weiteres Blatt zu sich und wechselte von seiner persönlichen Spiegelschrift in die allgemeine Darstellung von Buchstaben. Er schrieb nicht viel. Neben der Adresse, die er auf den Briefkopf setzte, war es eigentlich nur eine einzige Zeile:

_In Dankbarkeit – Leonardo_

Er faltete den Brief, zählte eine großzügige Menge an Münzen aus dem Beutel, verstaute sie in einem Stofftuch, band es zusammen und legte es in eine Holzschatulle.   
Noch an diesem Tag beauftragte er einen Boten, den Brief mit dem kleinen Päckchen auf den Campo Zeppi nach Vinci zu bringen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> Infatti. – In der Tat.  
> patrigno – Stiefvater  
> Avanti! – Los!  
> mascalzone – Lausejunge  
> Che schifo! – Igitt!  
> furbacchione – Schlaumeier, Schlauberger


	10. Hingabe

Leonardo nahm den Lederriemen des Beutels, den er mit ihrem Abendessen gefüllt hatte, zwischen die Zähne und schwang sich auf das Dach. Die Sonne stand bereits so tief, dass ihr unterer Rand hinter den Stadtmauern jenseits des Duomo zu verschwinden begann. Warmes Licht färbte alles in einen malerischen Orangeton. So sehr Leonardo beim ersten Hinaufklettern an seiner eigenen Hausfassade gemurrt hatte, so fassungslos war er inzwischen, nicht schon viel früher die Abende hier oben verbracht zu haben. Die Farben fesselten ihn, und er ahnte, dass es nahezu unmöglich war, ihre Intensität auf einen Bildträger zu bannen.  
Ezio saß am Schornstein angelehnt da und zupfte an den Saiten einer Laute. Neben ihm lag Leonardos Lira da Braccio auf den Ziegeln.  
„Das ist deine Überraschung?“ Leonardo grinste. Es verwunderte ihn nicht, dass Ezio ein Instrument zu spielen verstand. Er kam aus adeligem Hause, musikalische Erziehung war dort eine Selbstverständlichkeit.  
„Stehst du nicht auf Romantik?“, fragte Ezio und sah schmunzelnd dabei zu, wie Leonardo seine Lira stimmte. Das Instrument ließ sich sowohl zupfen als auch mit einem Bogen streichen und bot eine Klangvielfalt, welche der Lira in den letzten Jahren zu großer Beliebtheit verholfen hatte.   
Leonardos Züge entspannten sich, kaum dass er den Bogen über die Melodiesaiten führte. Ezio brauchte einen Moment, bis er das Lied erkannte, das sonst vornehmlich auf Flöten gespielt wurde und das Leonardo vortrefflich auf die Klangfarben der Lira übertrug. Es war _La Bassa Castiglia_ von Guglielmo Ebreo, dessen Kompositionen des Öfteren in Florenz zu hören waren. Als sei die liebliche Weise nicht bereits stimmungsvoll genug, begann Leonardo sie nun mit Gesang zu begleiten. Seine Stimme jagte Ezio einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken, und er sank Gesicht voran in Leonardos Nacken, wobei er die Augen schloss.   
„ _Ti amo …_ “, flüsterte er.   
Leonardo drehte den Kopf und fand sich von Ezios Lippen vereinnahmt. Kurz gelang es ihm noch, die Melodie weiterzuspielen, aber als der Kuss intensiver wurde, rutschte der Bogen von den Saiten und das Instrument verstummte. Leonardo erwiderte die Zärtlichkeiten. Seine feurige Art zu küssen versetzte Ezio in den Zustand prickelnder Erregung. Leonardo ließ sich nicht einfach erobern und verführen – er eroberte und verführte selbst. Dabei butterte er Ezio nicht unter, zeigte ihm jedoch deutlich, dass sie sich auf derselben Ebene bewegten. In gewisser Weise maßen sie ihre Kräfte miteinander, und Ezio gefiel Leonardos ausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstsein in dieser Disziplin. Es verriet viel über seine kämpferische Natur, die ausgeprägter war, als ein flüchtiger Blick auf ihn verriet. Ezio liebte es, diese Seite zu spüren. Er musste sich sogar eingestehen, dass er es genoss, wenn Leonardo das Ruder an sich riss, Ezio in die Kissen drückte und ihn erkennen ließ, dass er sich mühelos an seiner Seite behaupten konnte.  
Es war gemeinsam gelebte Freiheit.  
Ezio brach den Kuss und sah Leonardo an, ihre Gesichter dicht an dicht, die zitternden Lippen nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir wieder rein gehen“, murmelte Ezio. Die Hitze in seinem Körper hielt sich hartnäckig und verwandelte sich zunehmend in ein Verlangen, das danach schrie, ausgelebt zu werden. Er sah Leonardos fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen und errötete.  
„Ich möchte unheimlich gerne mir dir … Ich meine …“ Ezio druckste. „Hast du noch Öl in der Schublade?“  
Der Ton, den Leonardo hervorstieß, klang belustigt. Ezio blieb verlegen – zumindest so lange, bis Leonardo seine Hand fasste und ihn mit sich auf die Füße zog.  
„Immer“, sagte er und schulterte seine Lira. „Komm.“  
Ezio griff nach der Provianttasche. Mit ihr und der Laute folgte er Leonardo nach und über die Dachkante. Ihr Schlafzimmerfenster mauserte sich für sie beide langsam aber sicher zur zweiten Haustür.  
Leonardo glitt über das Fensterbrett in den Raum, schob seine Lira auf den Tisch in der Ecke und entzündete einige Kerzen. Dann löste er seinen Gürtel und zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf. Er hörte, wie Ezio in seinem Rücken die Läden verschloss, und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und sie lächelten, während sie sich ohne Scheu voreinander entkleideten. Als Leonardo anschließend die Schublade mit seinem Vorrat an präparierten Phiolen öffnete, nahm Ezio eine von ihnen heraus und drehte sie interessiert zwischen den Fingern.  
„Einfach nur Olivenöl?“  
„ _Sì_. Es erfüllt seinen Zweck.“  
„Ich verstehe langsam, wieso dir dein Baum im Hof so sehr am Herzen liegt.“  
Leonardo lachte über diese humorvolle Spitze, dann fasste er ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich zum Bett. Ezio folgte bereitwillig. Er wollte schon nach dem Korken der Phiole greifen, aber Leonardo hielt ihn zurück.  
„Noch nicht“, bat er und legte das Fläschchen beiseite. Stattdessen nahm Leonardo sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn. Ezio ließ sich augenblicklich fallen, bereit, seinen dominanten Stolz beiseitezuschieben. Eigentlich war es nur seine Dominanz, denn sein Stolz blieb von Leonardo unangetastet – etwas, das Ezio inzwischen für sich verstanden und verinnerlicht hatte.  
Leonardo platzierte seine Hand auf Ezios Brust und spreizte die Finger. Auf den sanften Druck reagierend, den er dabei ausübte, ließ sich Ezio auf die Matratze zurücksinken. Er rollte den Kopf zur Seite, entblößte seine Kehle und seufzte, als Leonardos Lippen seinen Hals berührten.   
„Leo …“  
Die Küsse wanderten tiefer und folgten dem Verlauf des Brustbeins. Leonardo nahm sich Zeit. Noch war er dazu fähig. Er wollte Ezio mehr spüren lassen als die reine Lust, auch wenn diese zweifellos das Ziel ihres Spieles war. Es widerstrebte Leonardo, auch nur den Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen, es ginge ihm in erster Linie um den Akt an sich. Er wollte Ezio – wollte ihn fühlen und berühren und seinen leisen Seufzern lauschen, die Leonardo durch sein Tun in ihm lostrat. Als er seine Hand in Ezios Schritt gleiten ließ, hob er den Blick und lächelte über den betörten Ausdruck in dem noch jugendlichen Gesicht. Ezio ließ sich treiben. Seine Hand, die neben ihm auf das Bett gesunken war, lag vollkommen still, und auch seine Finger, die durch Leonardos Haar strichen, verrieten keinerlei Anspannung. Dafür war seine Erektion bereits deutlich ausgeprägt. Leonardo konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Er verlagerte den Druck seiner Finger und spürte, wie das harte Fleisch unter ihnen zuckte. Ezios Stöhnen, das diese Reaktion begleitete, machte Leonardos bis eben noch aufrecht erhaltene Beherrschung zunichte. Mit fiebrigem Blick beobachtete er, wie Ezio über das Laken tastete, bis er das Ölfläschchen fand.  
„Du willst das wirklich …“  
Ezio erkannte sein eigenes Zitat und erinnerte sich auch prompt an Leonardos Antwort darauf: „Hast du geglaubt, ich scherze?“  
Sie grinsten, dann setzte sich Ezio auf und entkorkte die Flasche. Er ließ ihren Inhalt in die hohle Hand rinnen und verrieb ihn etwas, damit das Öl nicht auf das Laken tropfte. Dann schlang er einen Arm um Leonardos Schultern und presste ihm die Lippen auf den Mund, ihn mit neckender Zungenspitze um Einlass bittend. Beherzt griff Ezio nach Leonardos Penis und strich den Schaft entlang, um das Öl darauf zu verteilen. Dabei spürte er, wie Leonardo ihm sanft auf die Unterlippe biss und daran zupfte. Es gefiel ihm also, was Ezio tat. Er grinste und begann, Leonardos Erektion ganz bewusst mit seinen Fingern zu bearbeiten. Dabei stützte er sich auf sein Wissen darüber, welche Griffe er bevorzugte, wenn er sich selbst berührte. Er schloss die Finger um Leonardos Hoden und übte einen wohl kalkulierten Druck auf sie aus. Unvermittelt brach Leonardo den Kuss und schnappte nach Luft.   
„ _Cazzo_!“  
Ezio lachte, dann ließ er sich zurücksinken, wobei er Leonardo über sich zog. Er winkelte die Beine an und brachte sich in Position, ohne dass Leonardo korrigierend eingreifen musste.   
„Du lernst schnell.“  
„Du redest zu viel.“  
Der Gegenschlag auf diese Kampfansage erfolgte prompt. Energisch drückte Leonardo Ezios Oberschenkel auseinander und rutschte vor. Diesmal gab es kein einstimmendes Fingerspiel, und Ezio keuchte, als Leonardo in ihn eindrang.   
„ _Mamma mia, Leo! Ma sei matto?_ _“_  
Überrumpelt starrte Ezio zu ihm auf. Er hatte ohne zu überlegen nach Leonardos Schultern gegriffen und packte unter dem Gefühlschaos, das nun über ihn hereinbrach, kraftvoll zu. Verdammt, er unterschätzte Leonardo immer noch!  
„Wer ist jetzt das Plappermaul?“  
„ _Idiota!_ Uh …“  
Ezio bebte und gab den Klammergriff um Leonardos Schultern auf. Stattdessen schob er die Hände über seine Seiten und verhakte die Finger in Leonardos Rücken.  
„Mach schon“, nuschelte er, ein wenig verlegen ob der nun rasch anwachsenden Gier, aber zu trotzig, seine Scham darüber zu zeigen. Wie nur sollte er mit unverfänglichen Worten ausdrücken, dass ihn das, was Leonardo mit ihm tat, beinahe rasend vor Lust machte? Der unvorhersehbare Wechsel zwischen Sanftmut und Entschlossenheit erregte ihn ungemein. Ezio wurde in die Matratze gepresst und stöhnte. Ja, das war es – das ungestüme Feuer, auf das er gelauert hatte und von dem er nun endgültig wusste, dass er es von Leonardo spüren wollte. Er bäumte sich unter der Intensität der Stöße auf, wurde ins Kissen zurückgedrückt und von Leonardos Händen fixiert. Ezio hätte sich jederzeit befreien können, er hatte die nötige Kraft, um aufzubegehren, aber er wollte nicht. Er sah in Leonardos Gesicht, und trotz der Reizströme, die ihn gefangen hielten, umspielte ein neckendes Grinsen seine Lippen, das Leonardo erwiderte. Es war dasselbe Grinsen, das sie in der Seitenstraße bei Santa Croce ausgetauscht hatten, mitten im Kampfgetümmel, berauscht und euphorisch und voller Leben.   
Die flackernde Kerze auf dem Tisch war bereits bis zur Hälfte heruntergebrannt, als sie sich nebeneinander auf den Rücken rollten, durchgeschwitzt und mit fliegendem Atem. Ezio spürte noch immer ein Pochen in den Lenden, auch wenn der Höhepunkt längst abgeklungen war. Er fühlte sich ungemein befriedigt. Träge legte er die Hand auf Leonardos Bauch. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ezio seine warmen Finger über den eigenen spürte.  
„ _Mandrillo_ “, sagte er und nahm ihre durch den Akt unterbrochene gegenseitige Beschimpfung wieder auf.  
„ _Porcaccione_ “, erwiderte Leonardo genüsslich, und Ezio versetzte ihm einen sanften, aber durchaus empörten Hieb.  
„ _Ah, vaffanculo_!“, motzte er.  
„Immer wieder gerne.“  
Leonardos Lachen war zuerst leise, fast unterdrückt. Als er aber in Ezios Gesicht sah, in das die Röte zurückgeschossen war, wurde es lauter. Es gab noch einige Dinge, die Leonardo ihm zeigen konnte und würde. Bis dahin amüsierte er sich über die fassungslosen Ausdrücke, die er Ezio entlocken konnte – noch. Mit der Zeit und einem erweiterten Erfahrungshorizont würden sie verschwinden.  
„Ich hab Hunger!“, murrte Ezio, um vom Thema abzulenken. Leonardo nahm es ihm nicht übel und stand auf, um die Tasche zu holen, in die Ezio einige einfache Speisen eingepackt hatte – Brot, Trockenfleisch, eine Handvoll Maulbeeren und Aniskuchen. Mit einem Stofftaschentuch als Tischdeckenersatz machten sie es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich und teilten ihr Mahl untereinander auf.  
„Du solltest dich wegen mir nicht mit Volpe streiten“, sagte Leonardo unvermittelt und brach seinen Kuchen in mundgerechte Stücke. „Er ist ein wertvoller Informant.“  
Ezio schnaubte. Bis eben noch hatte er den Zwischenfall mit dem Herrn der Diebe erfolgreich verdrängt.   
„Es hat ihn nicht zu kümmern, wer mit mir zusammenarbeitet! Ich habe es satt, dass mir alle vorschreiben wollen, was richtig und was falsch ist, so als könnte ich nicht für mich selbst entscheiden! Wie nahe war er meinem Vater?“  
„Das kann ich dir leider nicht genau sagen. Manchmal trafen sie sich. Volpe konnte mich schon damals nicht leiden.“ Leonardo dachte kurz nach und formulierte seine Aussage neu. „Nein, sagen wir es so: Er mochte den Umstand nicht, dass ich über Giovannis Identität Bescheid wusste und er mich nicht auf Abstand hielt. Das hielt Volpe für unklug und gefährlich.“  
„Er ist ein Dieb und kein Assassine.“  
„Bist du dir da sicher?“  
Ezio starrte Leonardo an und schluckte das Bratenstück herunter, auf dem er gekaut hatte. „Ist er …?“ Ein Anflug von Unsicherheit stahl sich in seine Züge, aber Leonardo zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es würde mich nicht überraschen. Er war oft in die Aufträge deines Vaters involviert, wie es schien …“  
„Das warst du auch, aber ich will dich nicht mit Volpe vergleichen. Wir sollten auch nicht über ihn reden, sondern lieber damit beginnen, unsere Mission vorzubereiten. Wir müssen uns Empoli ansehen und alles genau planen. Baroncelli darf uns nicht entwischen.“  
„Mit den Pferden sind wir in zwei Stunden dort“, sagte Leonardo. „Am besten folgen wir der Handelsstraße nach Pisa. Auf der kommen wir am schnellsten voran.“  
„Du führst. Ich kenne mich in der Gegend dort nicht aus … Wie weit bist du eigentlich mit dem Auftrag für diesen Cattaneo?“  
Leonardo zog die Nase kraus. „Es sind noch viele Feinarbeiten nötig, aber wenn ich jeden Tag vor dem Porträt sitzen muss, werde ich wahnsinnig. Etwas Abwechslung wird mir guttun. Wir könnten übermorgen reiten, wenn du willst.“  
„ _Bene!_ Nimm etwas Zeichenzeug mit. Ein grober Stadtplan kann nicht schaden. Ihn zu erstellen, wird deine Aufgabe sein.“  
„Und du?“   
„Ich werde mir Santo Stefano ansehen und Verstecke suchen, die wir nutzen können, um Baroncelli aufzulauern.“  
Leonardo grinste. „Das klingt nach einem Plan.“

~*~

Auf den Vorschlag, Castor und Pollux zugunsten schnellerer Pferde zu verkaufen, hatte Leonardo beleidigt reagiert, und so fand sich Ezio am Tag ihrer Abreise erneut auf dem Rücken des Rappen wieder. Nachdem sie die Stadt verlassen und sich in den Zug der Handelsreisenden eingereiht hatten, die zur Erntezeit in besonders großer Zahl zwischen den Städten umherzogen, erkannte Ezio allerdings einen Vorteil in der Wahl ihrer Reittiere. Anders als edlere Pferde fielen sie zwischen den Karren und Kutschen nicht auf, und so verschmolzen Ezio und Leonardo mit der Menge.   
Das für seine Glas- und Keramikwaren bekannte Empoli erstreckte sich entlang des Arno. Es war eine kleine Stadt, deren Pracht sich nur auf wenige Gebäude beschränkte, wie Ezio bald feststellte. Anders als in Florenz, wo der Wohlstand der großen Kaufmanns- und Bankiersfamilien für eine Ansammlung von repräsentativen Villen gesorgt hatte, war hier die Industrie vorherrschend und ließ kaum Raum für weitläufige Plätze. Auch die Kirche Santo Stefano war unauffällig und bis auf ein Ziffernblatt oberhalb des Eingangstores auch ziemlich schmucklos. Ezio betrachtete sie lange. Baroncellis Umsicht, Orte fern von großer öffentlicher Aufmerksamkeit zu wählen, verriet, dass er auf der Hut war.  
„Ich sehe mir das Ganze mal von innen an“, sagte er und musterte Leonardo, der neben ihm stand. „Kommst du allein mit dem Turm zurecht?“  
„ _Sì_. Gib mir einfach genug Zeit.“  
„Die hast du. Ich erwarte dich nachher in der Taverne am Marktplatz.“  
Ezio klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, dann ging er auf die Kirche zu. Leonardo hingegen schritt in entgegengesetzter Richtung davon. Empolis Zentrum wurde von einem Turm dominiert, von dem aus man einen guten Ausblick über die gesamte Umgebung haben musste. Leonardo wählte die im Schatten liegende Seite und begann den Aufstieg. Während er mit den Fingern nach Vorsprüngen tastete, ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen. Er war lange nicht mehr in der Gegend gewesen. Es schien sich fast nichts verändert zu haben. Die Straßen waren so eng und dunkel wie damals und der Arno von dem Unrat, den er aus dem nahen Florenz mit sich führte, schmutzig und trüb. Der Rauch, der aus den zahlreichen Kalköfen emporquoll, wurde vom Wind flussabwärts getragen. Es war alles wie immer.   
Nur Leonardo war nicht mehr derselbe.  
Er schwang sich über die Brüstung aufs Dach und gestattete sich einen Moment der Ruhe. Der Wind war eisig, und Leonardo zog die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Dann lehnte er sich gegen die Turmspitze, zog Papier und Stift aus seiner Gürteltasche und begann zu zeichnen. Er wählte den Verlauf des Flusses als Orientierungspunkt und legte davon ausgehend die einzelnen Straßenzüge an. Er musste wandern, Stück für Stück und um die Turmspitze herum, bis er ein umfassendes Bild erstellt hatte, das vom Arno bis zur Stadtgrenze reichte. Von woher Baroncelli wohl kommen würde? Würde er die Handelsstraße wählen oder eher ein Boot, getarnt zwischen all den Barken, die Kalkgestein und andere Rohstoffe nach Empoli brachten? Prüfend folgte Leonardo dem Verlauf des Flusses, bevor er nach Osten hin abknickte und zwischen sanft abfallenden Hügeln verschwand. Dieser Weg war auf jeden Fall sicherer, als über Land zu reisen. Im Großraum von Florenz waren die Wachen sehr aufmerksam und kontrollierten sowohl Händler als auch Reisende. Ezio und Leonardo waren auf ihrem Weg nach Empoli mehreren Truppen begegnet, die sie nur anstandslos durchgewunken hatten, da Ezio den Umhang mit dem Wappen der Medici trug, den Lorenzo ihm einst geschenkt hatte, um ihm die Arbeit zu erleichtern.  
Je mehr Leonardo darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Sinn ergab der Wasserweg. Er hielt nach der Anlegestelle Ausschau und trug sie auf seiner Karte ein. Dann faltete er das Papier zusammen, steckte es zurück in seine Tasche und machte sich an den Abstieg.   
Die Taverne am Marktplatz war gut besucht. Während der Mittagszeit kehrten hier zahlreiche Arbeiter ein, um einen der landestypischen Eintöpfe zu sich zu nehmen. Ezio saß am hintersten Tisch, rührte in einer Schüssel herum und beobachte das rege Kommen und Gehen. Das Gemurmel im Raum war so laut, dass es keine große Kunst war, sich von anderen ungehört miteinander zu unterhalten.  
„Die Kirche ist ziemlich klein und überschaubar. Das wird schwierig … Möchtest du was essen? Ich rate dir von der _Aquacotta_ ab, die ist dünner als Schweiß.“ Ezio zog demonstrativ den Löffel aus der Suppe und rümpfte die Nase.  
„Gib sie mir und bestell dir was anderes. Hier.“  
Leonardo zog die Schüssel zu sich und schob im Austausch dazu seinen gezeichneten Stadtplan über den Tisch. Ezio studierte ihn sofort.  
„Ist das ein Hafen?“  
„Ein einfacher Anlegeplatz. Westlich von Florenz ist der Arno nicht mehr schiffbar. Alles, was hier anlegt, sind kleine Lastenkähne, Fischerboote und Barken.“  
„Hm.“ Ezio drehte das Blatt um, als der Wirt vorbeikam, bestellte sich ein Fleischragout und musterte dann erneut die Karte. „Du vermutest, dass er über den Fluss kommen wird.“  
„ _Sì_.“ Leonardo tauchte den Löffel in die Schüssel und schnupperte prüfend an der Suppe. „Er hat sich in Konstantinopel aufgehalten und wird demzufolge auf dem Seeweg zurück an der Ostküste gelandet sein, also aus Richtung Florenz nach Empoli kommen. Der Fluss bietet sich an. Auf ihm kann er die Stadt zügig durchqueren, ohne auf dem Landweg einen weiten Bogen um sie schlagen zu müssen, um sich den Kontrollen der Wachen zu entziehen. Die Barken werden nur überprüft, wenn sie anlegen, aber nicht, wenn sie die Stadt lediglich durchfahren. Ah, die _Aquacotta_ ist wirklich fade.“  
„Es wäre wohl einfacher, Baroncelli am Fluss aufzugreifen, anstatt in der Kirche auf ihn zu warten“, sagte Ezio. „Allerdings haben wir keinen Anhaltspunkt, wann genau er hier ankommen wird. Theoretisch könnte er schon Tage vor dem geplanten Treffen in Empoli sein.“  
„Theoretisch. Bedenke aber, wann das Treffen in der Kirche angesetzt ist: nach den Saturnalien. Das ist eine Chiffre. Während der Weihnachtsfeiertage werden weniger Wachen in der Stadt patrouillieren als sonst, und sie werden weniger aufmerksam sein. Es ist der ideale Zeitraum, um in Empoli anzulegen und von Bord zu gehen.“  
„ _È vero_ “, gab Ezio zu. „Da wirst du recht haben.“  
„Wir sollten Baroncelli im Übrigen nicht töten, sondern lediglich gefangen nehmen und nach Florenz überführen.“  
Ezio spuckte bei diesen Worten beinahe den Wein zurück in seinen Becher und starrte Leonardo fassungslos an.   
„ _Cosa_?“  
„Die Medici haben den Florentiner Konsul in Konstantinopel ersucht, dem Sultan Geschenke zu überbringen, damit er Baroncelli an Florenz ausliefert“, erklärte Leonardo. „Das muss missglückt sein. Baroncelli hat davon Wind bekommen und ist geflohen, bevor man seiner habhaft werden konnte. Lorenzo sitzt also auf Ausgaben und giert auf Genugtuung. Geben wir sie ihm, indem wir es ihm selbst überlassen, Baroncelli zu richten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das zu honorieren weiß.“  
Ezio starrte ihn an. Leonardo dachte in Dimensionen, die ihn verblüfften.  
„Du bist ein echter Stratege.“  
„ _Grazie_.“  
„Nun gut. In diesem Fall haben wir aber ein Problem, das es noch zu bedenken gilt: Ein Attentat ist schnell erledigt, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Eine Festnahme dagegen geht nicht still vonstatten. Wir brauchen Rückendeckung. Ein paar Männer, die uns Geleitschutz geben. Sage mir jetzt nicht, dass du dafür auch schon einen Plan hast.“  
Leonardo hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln an.   
„ _Ma certo_ , Ezio. Den habe ich.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> Ma sei matto?! – Bist du noch zu retten?!  
> mandrillo – Lustmolch/Lüstling  
> porcaccione – geiler Bock  
> Ah, vaffanculo! – Ach, leck mich am Arsch! [wörtl. eig. „Geh in den Arsch“]  
> Aquacotta – eine einfache, auf billigen Zutaten basierende toskanische Landsuppe aus Wasser, Brot, Zwiebeln, Ei, Kräutern und etwas Schafskäse  
> É vero. – Das ist wahr.


	11. Campo Zeppi

Accattabriga besaß noch immer einen Vollbart und wirres Haar, seine Schläfen waren jedoch ergraut und seine Haut war von Wind und Wetter gegerbt. Misstrauisch starrte er die beiden ungebetenen Gäste an und schob vorsichtshalber den Fuß hinter die Tür.  
„ _Buongiorno, patrigno_.“  
Leonardo zog die Kapuze vom Kopf und blickte in sich überrascht weitende Augen. Dann wich Accattabriga einen Schritt zurück und gab die Tür frei.  
„Kommt rein“, sagte er und sah zu, wie Leonardo und Ezio an ihm vorbeitraten. Es gab keinen Flur. Das Erdgeschoss bestand nur aus einem einzigen Raum, der äußerst karg eingerichtet war. Alles, was er beherbergte, waren ein Tisch, eine Bank, ein paar Stühle, eine Kochnische und etwas Geschirr an der Wand.  
„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich jemals wiederzusehen. Piero sagte, du wärst in einer Künstlerwerkstatt gelandet.“  
„Ja, vor vierzehn Jahren“, entgegnete Leonardo. „Inzwischen habe ich eine eigene Bottega. Hat mein Vater während der ganzen Zeit etwa nicht mit euch gesprochen?“  
Accattabriga lachte. Es war ein verbittertes und hässliches Lachen. „Nur auf dem Papier, in Form von Verträgen, Bürgschaften und anderen Abmachungen. Seit Antonio gestorben ist, lässt Piero sich gar nicht mehr in Vinci blicken und kassiert nur noch die Abgaben seiner Pächter. Aber setzt euch doch.“  
Er nahm drei Becher von einem Wandbrett und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann griff er nach einer Flasche Wein.  
„Dein Päckchen hat uns im Übrigen erreicht. Jetzt können wir Piera die Aussteuer zahlen. Es wird Zeit, dass sie heiratet. Sie ist schon vierundzwanzig.“  
„Und Maria?“, fragte Leonardo.  
„Lebt seit drei Jahren mit ihrem Mann in Quarrata. Ich habe etwas Land verkauft, um ihr eine Mitgift geben zu können.“  
„Wie willst du die für die anderen Mädchen aufbringen?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“  
Ezio schlang die Finger um den Becher, den Accattabriga ihm zugedacht hatte, und hörte schweigend zu. Das hier waren die Probleme einfacher Leute, die am Rande des Existenzminimums lebten und sich mit Widrigkeiten herumplagen mussten, mit denen er selbst nie in Berührung gekommen war. Geldsorgen kannte Ezio nicht. Er musterte Leonardo, der noch immer stand, Auge in Auge mit Accattabriga, beide mit diesem ernsten Stolz in ihren Zügen.   
„Ich schicke euch mehr Geld.“  
„Das du auf einmal woher hast?“, fragte Accattabriga, während er seinen Blick über Leonardos Ornat gleiten ließ – vom Brustharnisch bis hinab zum Schwertgürtel. „Ich vermutete dich bereits in Söldnerdiensten, nachdem ich deinen Brief gelesen hatte, aber ich habe mich geirrt. So wie du sieht kein Söldner aus … Allerdings gleichst du den Steckbriefen des Gesichtslosen, die seit drei Jahren immer wieder in der Gegend auftauchen. Ezio Auditore da Firenze ist sein Name. Das dort ist er, nicht wahr?“  
Er blickte auf Leonardos Begleiter, der bisher nicht seine Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen hatte. Nun aber, da Accattabriga seinen Namen nannte, tat er es und blickte zu dem Söldner hoch, der ihn seinerseits eingehend musterte.  
„ _Per Dio_ , seid Ihr jung!“  
Ezio lachte. „Verzeiht, dass ich Eure Erwartungen nicht erfülle, Signor.“  
„Assassinen also _._ “ Accattabriga leerte seinen Weinbecher in einem Zug. Dann setzte er sich und griff nach der Flasche, um sich nachzuschenken. „Für wen arbeitet ihr?“  
„Il Magnifico“, antwortete Leonardo.   
„Das klingt nach einem lohnenswerten Geschäft! Wer könnte auch mehr Kopfgeld zahlen als ein Medici?“ Accattabriga schnaubte leise. „Nun sagt, was ihr von mir wollt. Söldner für einen Auftrag?“  
„So ist es. Wie viele könntest du uns über die Weihnachtsfeiertage bereitstellen?“  
„Das kommt ganz auf die Bezahlung an.“ Accattabriga streckte die Beine aus und schlug sie unter dem Tisch übereinander, während er den Weinbecher zum Mund führte.   
Ezio zog einen kleinen, aber prall gefüllten Lederbeutel hervor und warf ihn auf den Tisch.  
„Betrachtet das hier als Vorschuss. Nach erfolgreicher Durchführung der Mission zahlen wir erneut, acht Florin pro Tag und für jeden Söldner.“  
„In diesem Fall kann ich zehn bis zwölf Männer zusammentrommeln“, sagte Accattabriga. „Wann und wo soll’s losgehen?“  
„Wir treffen uns am Morgen des 24. hier und besprechen die Einzelheiten, bevor wir gemeinsam nach Empoli aufbrechen“, erklärte Leonardo. „Es geht um die Überwachung der dortigen Bootsanleger.“  
„ _Capisco_.“ Prüfend wog Accattabriga den Geldbeutel in seiner Hand. „Ich werde mich morgen um die Anwerbung der in Frage kommenden Männer kümmern. Bis dahin –“  
Er verstummte, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und zwei Frauen in den Raum traten. Sie trugen Melkschürzen über ihren Kleidern und Milchkannen in den Händen. Die jüngere der beiden hatte ihr Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten. Die ältere wirkte genauso vom Leben gezeichnet wie Accattabriga, aber ihre blonden Locken waren noch voll und frei von grauen Strähnen. Ezio wusste sofort, wer sie war. Nicht nur ihr Haar verriet sie, auch ihre Augen, die genauso graublau und klar waren wie die Leonardos.  
„Was wollen diese Strolche?“  
Das Erste, was Caterina registrierte, war der kriegerische Aufzug ihres Besuchs. Sie stellte die Milchkanne auf den Tisch und sah Accattabriga vorwurfsvoll an, bevor ihr Blick zu Ezio und Leonardo glitt. Sie studierte ihre Gesichter, und mit einem Mal wurde sie blass.   
„Leonardo …? Kann das wirklich sein?“  
Caterina umklammerte Halt suchend die Kante, während Leonardo aufstand und den Tisch umrundete. Sie sah ihm entgegen, und mit flackernden Pupillen erfasste sie alle Veränderungen, die ihn von dem Jungen unterschieden, als der er ihr entrissen und nach Florenz gebracht worden war.  
„ _Dio che la mandi buona,_ du bist es!“  
Sie fiel ihrem Sohn um den Hals. Er schlang die Arme um sie, und keine Sekunde später erfüllte Caterinas Schluchzen den Raum. Ezio fühlte sich fast peinlich berührt, diesem Wiedersehen beizuwohnen.   
„Ich bin so froh, dass du wohlauf bist.“ Langsam löste sich Caterina wieder von Leonardo und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Dabei strich sie ihm mit der Hand über die Wange. „Du bist ein hübscher Mann geworden.“  
Leonardo lächelte und zog sie zu einem Stuhl hinüber.  
„Schenk ihr Wein ein, _patrigno_ “, bat er. „Heute kann sie ihn brauchen.“  
„ _Ma certo_.“   
Accattabriga ging, um weitere Becher vom Regal zu holen. Dabei wandte er sich der jungen Frau zu, die unschlüssig neben der Tür stehen geblieben war und ihre Milchkanne noch immer in den Händen hielt.   
„Geh und ruf’ deine Geschwister, Piera. Wir wollen feiern!“

~*~

Das Abendessen war einfach, die Runde höchst interessant. Bis auf die bereits verheiratete Maria waren alle Halbgeschwister Leonardos am Tisch versammelt: Piera, die Älteste, die mehr ihrem Vater als Caterina ähnelte. Die Drittgeborene Lisabetta, die aufgeschlossen und neugierig wirkte. Francesco, Accattabrigas einziger leiblicher Sohn und gerade einmal achtzehn Jahre alt. Und Sandra, die Jüngste, die sich schüchtern zurückhielt. Für sie war Leonardo ein Fremder. Als man ihn vom Campo Zeppi weggeholt hatte, war sie noch ein Kleinkind gewesen.  
Accattabriga selbst war die meiste Zeit über schweigsam und überließ die Erkundigungen nach Leonardos Leben und Alltag in den letzten Jahren seiner Frau. Allerdings sah er zufrieden aus, wie Ezio feststellte, wann immer er ihm einen Blick zuwarf. Fragen brannten ihm auf der Seele, aber der Anstand verbot es ihm, sie vor der versammelten Familie zu stellen, für die er eigentlich ein Eindringling war. Als jedoch die Schüsseln abgeräumt waren und sie nur noch bei einem Rest Wein zusammensaßen, platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
„Hat Piero den Kontakt wirklich all die Jahre unterbunden?“  
Accattabriga schnaubte abfällig. „Und ob er das hat! Er verlangte von uns, niemals nach Florenz zu kommen, er würde sich sonst gezwungen sehen, uns zu enteignen und fortzuschicken. Solange der alte Antonio noch da war, hat er sich zurückgehalten, aber kaum war sein Vater unter der Erde und Piero der neue Patriarch, wandelte sich das Blatt für uns alle. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was der verfluchte Mistkerl Leonardo angedroht hat!“  
„Dass ich als Ausgestoßener in der Gosse landen würde“, erwiderte dieser lakonisch.  
Caterina senkte den Blick. „Früher war er nicht so …“  
„Ach, hör doch auf, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen!“, knurrte Accattabriga. „Er hat dir für ein bisschen Spaß das Blaue vom Himmel heruntergelogen, sich danach ins nächstbeste gemachte Nest gesetzt und dich hängen lassen.“  
„Immerhin wäre Leonardo ohne ihn nicht da“, sagte sie.  
„Der kann ihn doch auch nicht leiden. Piero hätte ihn in all den Jahren tatkräftig unterstützen können, er hat genug Geld! Hat er sein Notariat eigentlich immer noch in diesem Nobelviertel?“  
Leonardo nickte. „In der Via Proconsolo gegenüber des Palazzo del Podestà, _s_ _ì_.“  
„Vor der Nase des Stadtvogts!“ Accattabriga warf den Arm in die Luft und schlug dann mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „ _È faccia da culo! Un santone!_ “  
„Antonio, bitte“, versuchte Caterina erneut die Wogen zu glätten. „Das bringt doch alles nichts. Was gewesen ist, kann niemand mehr rückgängig machen.“  
„Das stimmt wohl. Aber wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, bist _du_ jetzt aus der Abhängigkeit von Piero raus.“ Accattabriga deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf Leonardo. „Nicht als Künstler, aber als Assassine. Wie lange bist du schon dabei?“  
„Erst seit Kurzem.“  
Accattabriga nickte, und Ezio dämmerte, dass Leonardo mehr als einen guten Grund gehabt hatte, sich für diesen Weg zu entscheiden. Er brach aus – aus einem für ihn vorgezeichneten und von seinem Vater fremdbestimmten Leben. Leonardo schüttelte seine Ketten ab, gesellschaftlich wie emotional. Jetzt, da Ezio an seiner Seite stand, konnte er sich diesen Schritt leisten. Sie waren beide nicht länger mit den Konsequenzen ihrer Entscheidungen allein.   
Die Nacht brach an, und sie legten sich schlafen. Das kleine Haus bot kaum genug Raum für Privatsphäre. Neben Accattabriga und Caterina verfügte nur Piera als älteste Tochter über eine eigene Schlafkammer. Der Rest bezog sein Lager in der Wohnstube. Die Mädchen schliefen beim Herd, der den wärmsten Platz bot, während Francesco mit einer Bank am Esstisch vorliebnahm. Interessiert beobachtete er Ezio und Leonardo, die sich ihren provisorischen Schlafplatz auf dem Boden herrichteten.  
„Nächstes Jahr ziehe ich gen Süden“, eröffnete er. „Ich habe als Soldat angeheuert, und in der Furcht vor einer osmanischen Invasion verstärkt man jetzt an der Adriaküste die Truppen. Mutter macht sich Sorgen, aber Vater bestärkt mich.“  
„Er hat sich stets einen Krieger zum Sohn gewünscht“, sagte Leonardo, der sich in einen Schneidersitz hatte sinken lassen und den Armschutz abnahm. Sein Schwert ruhte bereits neben Ezios unter den Kopfkissen, wo sie nicht störten, aber griffbereit blieben. Alle Waffen waren in unmittelbarer Nähe zu halten, ganz egal, wo sie sich gerade aufhielten, das predigte ihm Ezio immer wieder.   
Francesco war von der Bank gerutscht und zu ihnen hinüber gelaufen. Jetzt hockte er vor seinem Halbbruder auf den Boden und beobachtete jeden seiner Handgriffe.  
„Habt ihr manchmal Angst?“, fragte Francesco. Sein Gesicht wirkte auf einmal sehr ernst und nachdenklich.  
„Ein Mensch, der nie Angst hat, zweifelt auch nie an dem, was er tut“, antwortete Ezio. „Wenn du nie zweifelst, vergisst du deine Vorsicht und machst Fehler, die dir schnell dein Leben kosten können. Angst ist wertvoll.“  
„Vater hat nie Angst.“  
„Doch, das hat er“, erwiderte Leonardo. „Er zeigt es nur anders. Durch Wut. Sie erlaubt es ihm, sein Gesicht zu wahren.“  
Francesco nickte und schwieg eine Weile, in der er auf den Boden vor sich starrte. Fast war Ezio geneigt, zu sagen, dass Francesco mit seinen achtzehn Jahren noch viel zu jung für den Krieg war, aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass er selbst kaum mehr Jahre zählte. Ezio verdrängte es meistens. In der Welt, in der er sich bewegte, war kein Platz für kindliches Gemüt. Erst Tommasos Auftauchen in Leonardos Bottega hatte es ihm – zumindest in Ansätzen – zurückgegeben. Während jeder von Ezio forderte, erwachsen zu sein, hörte Tommaso nicht auf, ihn als den Halbstarken zu betrachten, der Ezio im Grunde noch war. Es tat gut. Es waren befreiende Momente der Unbekümmertheit. Auch Leonardo gönnte Ezio gelegentliche Pausen vor der Verantwortung, wenngleich er es anders als Tommaso ganz bewusst tat.  
„Ihr reist morgen wieder ab, nicht wahr?“, fragte Francesco ahnungsvoll, und Ezio nickte.  
„Am frühen Nachmittag. Den Morgen wollen wir für ein paar Kampfübungen nutzen. Accattabriga hat uns dafür die Wiese hinter der Scheune angeboten. Bei uns zu Hause müssen wir Vorsicht walten lassen, denn der Hof der Bottega grenzt direkt an die Straße. Ein Schwertkampf würde schnell Aufsehen erregen. Hier können wir uns mal so richtig austoben.“  
„Darf ich dabei zusehen?“  
„ _Certo_.“  
Francesco grinste. Die Zusage schien ihm das Schlafengehen zu erleichtern, denn nun kroch er endlich auf die Bank und unter seine Decke.   
„ _Buona notte, Leonardo_ “, sagte er. „ _E buona notte, Ezio_.“   
„ _Grazie, Francesco, e dormi bene._ “  
Der Junge löschte die Kerze. Es wurde dunkel im Raum.  
Mit der Dunkelheit kam die Stille.

~*~

„Du bist ein echter _boaro_ , Leo!“  
Ezios Lachen schallte über die Wiese, gefolgt vom Klang klirrender Schwerter. Er und Leonardo trieben sich zwischen den Pinien hin und her. Obwohl der Morgen frisch war und die nahen Talsenken im ersten Herbstnebel verschwanden, stand ihnen der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Accattabriga lehnte an der Scheunenwand und beobachtete die beiden mit fachmännischem Blick und vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen. Francesco hockte auf einem Baumstumpf, der als Unterlage zum Holzhacken diente. Gebannt verfolgte er den Kampf, der recht temporeich und humorvoll ausfiel. Ezio und Leonardo warfen sich neckende Beleidigungen zu und verwandelten ihre Übungen in eine Aneinanderreihung von provokanten Spielen. Francesco hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft die beiden schon miteinander rangelnd zu Boden gegangen waren oder sich gegenseitig die Waffen aus den Händen geschlagen hatten.  
„Du bist tot!“, verkündete Ezio. Er hatte Leonardo zu Fall gebracht, ihm das Knie zwischen die Schulterblätter gedrückt und hielt ihn mit Nachdruck am Boden. Die Klinge seines Schwertes fuhr Spitze voran neben Leonardos Gesicht ins Gras.  
„Wie viel steht es?“  
„Zehn zu sieben.“  
„Für wen?“  
„Ist die Frage ernst gemeint, _fanfarone_?“  
Leonardo lachte, nutzte die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit seines Freundes und bäumte sich auf. Ezio plumpste auf den Hosenboden, während Leonardo zurück auf die Füße sprang und das gegnerische Schwert gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Erde zog. Nun hielt er es in der rechten, sein eigenes in der linken Hand und richtete beide Klingenspitzen auf Ezios Brust.  
„Zehn zu acht“, sagte er und grinste.  
Ezio rappelte sich auf, und Leonardo warf ihm seine Waffe zu. Dann gingen sie erneut in Position. Angriff, Blocken, Ausfallschritt, Angriff, Parade … Ihre Bewegungen wurden mit jedem weiteren Durchgang fließender und routinierter. Ab und an folgten ihre Schlagabläufe Mustern, die nur dazu dienten, ihre Reaktionsfähigkeit und Kraft zu testen und somit ihre Grenzen auszuloten.   
„Wenn ihr einen Platz zum Üben braucht, könnt ihr jederzeit herkommen“, sagte Accattabriga später, als Ezio und Leonardo nach Atem ringend im Gras lagen. „Die Wiese ist schlecht einsehbar, und in diese Gegend verirrt sich fast nie jemand.“  
Leonardo nickte und ließ die Arme an seinen Seiten auf den Boden sinken. Keinen Finger wollte er in den nächsten Minuten mehr rühren. Er hörte, wie sich Accattabriga entfernte, und warf Ezio einen Seitenblick zu.   
„ _Mamma mia_ , du schlägst zu wie ein räudiger _barb_ _a_ _ro_!“  
„Musst du grade sagen …“  
Ezio patschte ihm auf den Bauch und erhielt ein belustigtes Lachen zur Antwort.   
„Wir sollten öfter herkommen“, sagte er nach einer Weile und betrachtete Leonardo, der versonnen in den Himmel blickte. „Dein Stiefvater hat recht … Du bist jetzt frei.“  
„Wahrscheinlich bald vogelfrei“, erwiderte Leonardo. Er sprach diese Tatsache erstaunlich unbekümmert aus. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, begegnete Ezios Blick und lächelte. „Wir kommen ab jetzt öfter hierher. Es wären nette Tagesausflüge.“  
„Ganz meine Meinung.“  
Da Caterina sie ausdrücklich zum Mittagessen eingeladen hatte, ruhten sie sich noch eine Weile auf der Wiese aus, bis man sie ins Haus rief. Es gab _Aquacotta_ , was Ezio nach seinem Erlebnis in Empoli nicht in Begeisterungsstürme versetzte, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er konnte unmöglich die Gastfreundschaft dieser Leute zurückweisen, die gerne bereit waren, die wenigen Güter, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen, zu teilen. Darin waren sie großzügiger als so manch reicher Kaufmann in der nahen Hauptstadt.  
Als sie ihren Rückritt antraten, waren die Nebelfelder aus den Talsenken verschwunden, und der toskanische Herbst zeigte sich noch einmal von seiner allerschönsten Seite. Auf den Weinbergen, an denen sie vorbeikamen, waren unzählige Helfer damit beschäftigt, die Traubenernte einzubringen. Bald würden die Weinfeste den vielen kleinen Orten und Gehöften zu einem vorübergehenden Besucherandrang verhelfen und die Menschen mit Musik, Gesang und Tanz erfreuen. Es war eine gute Jahreszeit – für viele die beste überhaupt.  
Obwohl sich Ezio und Leonardo nicht beeilten und immer nur über Kurzstrecken galoppierten, erreichten sie Florenz noch vor Sonnenuntergang – und dort erwartete sie bereits ein neuer Auftrag von Lorenzo.

~*~

_In San Gimignano befindet sich ein Hauptmann, der die dort ansässigen Truppen gegen meine Familie und Florenz aufwiegelt. Er muss von einem der übrigen Verschwörer gekauft und instruiert worden sein. Findet und eliminiert ihn.  
Lorenzo_

Leonardo ließ den Papierstreifen auf den Tisch fallen, wo er sich prompt wieder zusammenrollte. Ezio hatte ihn von seinem Besuch beim Taubenschlag mitgebracht und präsentierte ihn ihm nun zusammen mit einer Tüte heißer Maronen, die er auf dem Markt erstanden hatte.  
„Wir hätten die Pferde gar nicht absatteln müssen“, sagte Leonardo. „Von Empoli aus wäre es ein kurzer Ritt nach San Gimignano gewesen, hätte er sich diesen Auftrag nur schon zwei Tage früher überlegt.“  
„Es kommt nun mal, wie’s kommt“, sagte Ezio und schob sich eine Marone in den Mund. „Hast du keine Zeit?“  
„Natürlich habe ich die! Allerdings muss ich mir etwas überlegen, um Agniolo und Innocento zu bespaßen. Diesmal werden wir wohl länger als nur eine Nacht fort sein.“  
„Seit wann bist du unkreativ, _amore_?“  
„Was war _das_ jetzt? Willst du mich anmachen oder beleidigen?“  
„Beides.“ Ezios Grinsen wuchs in die Breite und er griff erneut in die Tüte mit den Maronen. „Hier. Iss, bevor sie kalt werden!“

~*~

Die Stadt der Türme, wie man San Gimignano ehrfurchtsvoll nannte, war bereits von weitem zu sehen. Die durch die Fehden des 12. und 13. Jahrhunderts als Wohn- und Verteidigungswerk geprägte Bauweise einflussreicher Familien hatte dazu geführt, dass sich in beinahe allen Städten der Toskana mehrere jener sogenannten Geschlechtertürme fanden. Während man sie in Florenz bereits vor zweihundert Jahren aufgrund von Erdbeben und damit verbundener Einsturzgefahr auf eine Maximalhöhe beschränkt hatte, ragten die von San Gimignano teilweise über fünfzig Meter in den Himmel. Zum Wohnen taugten diese Türme fraglos wenig, waren jedoch ein Zeichen von Einfluss, Macht und Reichtum.   
Enge Gassen dominierten den kleinen Ort, weshalb Reitern der Zutritt verwehrt war. Also ließen Ezio und Leonardo ihre Pferde gegen ein kleines Entgelt in einem Unterstand vor der Wehrmauer und traten gemeinsam mit einigen Feldarbeitern, die Apfelkörbe schleppten, durch das Stadttor.   
San Gimignano machte einen beschaulichen Eindruck. Die Abwesenheit von Fuhrwerken und Reitern machte den Gang durch die Straßen recht angenehm. Eine Weile ließen sie sich treiben, schlenderten durch Gassen, blickten in Hinterhöfe und studierten im Vorbeigehen die Klettermöglichkeiten an Hausfassaden und Mauern. Es waren kaum Patrouillen unterwegs, und als sie sich der Piazza del Duomo näherten, erkannten sie auch, warum: Mehrere Dutzend Soldaten hatten sich dort um den Palazzo del Popolo versammelt. Offenbar hatte das Militär die Stadtverwaltung unter seine Kontrolle gebracht.  
Ezio deutete auf eine Seitenstraße, und Leonardo folgte ihm nach. Sie bestiegen das Dach eines zweigeschossigen Wohnhauses und näherten sich dem Palazzo del Popolo, wobei sie ihre Blicke aufmerksam über die Nachbardächer schweifen ließen. Es gab einige Bogenschützen, die rund um den Platz verteilt über die Ziegel und Plattformen spazierten. Sie wirkten gelangweilt und nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Offenbar rechnete man nicht mit feindlichen Anschlägen.  
Ezio begann die Gestalten, die sich unter ihnen bewegten, zu fokussieren, und die Piazza verblasste zu dunklen Schemen.   
„Wo bist du nur?“, knurrte er leise.  
So sehr er und Leonardo auch die Umgebung absuchten, sie konnten ihr Ziel nirgendwo entdecken, weshalb sie das Gebäude in Richtung der Kirche zu umrunden begannen. Die Gasse war hier so schmal, dass die beiden Assassinen problemlos mit einem Sprung vom Dach der einen Seite auf das der anderen hinübersetzen konnten.  
„… hat die rechtzeitige Verlagerung der Bankgeschäfte mein Vermögen gerettet. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, werde ich zurückkehren.“  
Die Stimme war rau, beinahe kratzig. Es war zweifellos kein junger Mann, der da sprach. Vorsichtig schob sich Ezio an der Dachkante nach vorne und riskierte einen Blick in die Gasse. Der beeindruckende Torre Grossa erhob sich unmittelbar vor ihm. Wie ein Baumstamm brach er im Zentrum des Palazzo del Popolo durch das Dach und bohrte sich in schwindelerregende Höhen.  
„Und darauf arbeitet Ihr hin?“, fragte eine andere Stimme, die barscher und voluminöser klang. „Eine erneute Unterwanderung der Stadt?“  
„ _Sì_ , und diesmal wird es gelingen. Es muss, denn die Sache ist zu wichtig. Meinen Quellen zufolge unterstützt Lorenzo auch den neuen Assassinen. Es hätte ihn nie geben dürfen! Der Teufel weiß, wieso er nicht mit dem Rest seiner räudigen Familie gehenkt wurde. Ohne diesen Ezio wären wir längst am Ziel und müssten uns nicht im Untergrund verstecken!“  
„Was wollt Ihr tun, wenn er Euch wieder in die Quere kommt, _padrone_?“  
„Allein wird er es schwer haben“, sagte die raue Stimme im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Der Spanier wird zu Ende bringen, was er begonnen hat!“  
Ezio versteifte sich. Wäre Leonardo nicht gewesen, der ihn geistesgegenwärtig am Arm packte und zurückhielt, hätte er sich ohne einen einzigen Gedanken an die Konsequenzen zu verschwenden vom Dach und auf die Person gestürzt, die dort unten mit dem Hauptmann sprach, nach dem sie die ganze Zeit Ausschau gehalten hatten.  
Der ältere Herr mit der rauen Stimme war niemand anderes als Jacopo de’ Pazzi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> Dio che la mandi buona. – Gott sei uns gnädig.  
> È faccia da culo! – Er ist ein Arschgesicht!  
> un santone – ein falscher Heiliger  
> Dormi bene – Schlaf gut.  
> boaro – Rüpel  
> fanfarone – Angeber, Großmaul  
> padrone – Gebieter/(Dienst-)Herr


	12. Status: Gesucht

Im Zwielicht, in das ihre Gabe die Welt tauchte, schimmerten die Silhouetten der beiden Männer in der Gasse so hell wie kleine Sonnen. Ihr Strahlen erschien wie eine stille, aber nachdrückliche Aufforderung, nach ihnen zu greifen.  
Leonardos Finger schlossen sich fester um Ezios Arm.  
„Überstürze nichts“, bat er und richtete Ezios Aufmerksamkeit auf den Zugang der Gasse, durch den soeben einige Soldaten getreten waren. Die Patrouille zog am Hauptmann und Jacopo de’ Pazzi vorbei, umrundete den Palazzo und strebte wieder der Piazza zu.   
Ezio musste tief durchatmen, bevor es ihm gelang, sich zusammenzureißen.  
„Zwei auf einen Streich“, sagte er und gab sich Mühe, nicht mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Jacopo de’ Pazzi war nicht nur einer der Mitverschwörer, die ein Jahr zuvor während der Messe im Dom von Florenz das Attentat auf die Medici-Brüder ausgeführt und den jüngeren Giuliano ermordet hatten, während Lorenzo dank Ezios Eingreifen mit dem Leben davongekommen war. Er war auch einer jener Männer, welche die Auditore verraten, Schmerz und Trauer über die Familie gebracht und Ezios Rachedurst geweckt wie genährt hatten.  
„Jacopo gehört mir!“, sagte er.   
Leonardo ließ keinen Laut des Protestes hören. Stattdessen musterte er wieder die Gasse, in der Pazzi und der Hauptmann standen und sich miteinander unterhielten. Leonardo versuchte abzuschätzen, wie viel Zeit die Patrouille beim Gang um das Gebäude brauchen würde, bis sie wieder an dieser Stelle vorbeikam.  
„Wie willst du vorgehen?“, fragte er.  
Ezio nickte auf einen Balkon unter ihnen. Pazzi stand in unmittelbarer Nähe, das Gesicht dem Palazzo del Popolo zugewandt.   
„Ich nehme den direkten Weg. Sieh zu, dass du unbemerkt in die Gasse runterkommst. Sobald ich Jacopo mit mir zu Boden reiße, wird die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Hauptmanns auf mir liegen. Er wird einzugreifen versuchen, bestimmt wird er auch nach den Wachen rufen. Es wäre gut, wenn du ihn erledigst, bevor er das tun kann. Hier sind zu viele Soldaten. Es wäre dumm, es mit allen aufnehmen zu wollen, dabei können wir nur den Kürzeren ziehen. Wir erledigen die zwei _bastardi_ und hauen dann sofort ab.“  
„ _Capisco._ Sollen wir uns auf der Flucht trennen?“  
„Das wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee …“  
„ _Bene_. Warte, bis ich unten bin.“  
Sie nickten einander zu. Dann schlich Leonardo über das Dach zum tiefer gelegenen Nachbargebäude. Er musste Abstand zwischen sich und die Zielpersonen bringen, um von diesen unbemerkt auf die Gasse hinuntersteigen zu können.  
Ezio ließ sich derweil auf den Balkon hinab und ging auf der Brüstung in die Hocke. Er wollte Pazzi mit voller Wucht treffen und ihn dabei in eine Position bringen, die es Ezio ermöglichte, sofort zuzustechen. Jemanden bloß zu verletzen, war einfach – jemanden schnell zu töten dagegen eine Herausforderung, die anderes verlangte als gedankenlose Gewaltbereitschaft.  
Hier war ein kühler Kopf gefragt.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah Ezio, wie ein Schatten über die Gasse huschte und in einen der Torbögen tauchte, die das Erdgeschoss des Palazzo del Popolo zu allen Seiten hin dominierten. Leonardo blieb darin verborgen, und das war gut so, denn gerade bog die Patrouille auf ihrem Kontrollgang erneut um die Ecke. Die Schritte der Männer hallten von den Hauswänden wider und waren kurzweilig so laut, dass sie jedes andere Geräusch schluckten. Ihre Metallrüstungen waren ein guter Schutz im Kampf, aber unbemerktes Vorankommen war darin unmöglich, weshalb die Assassinen auf diese Attribute verzichteten – auch zugunsten größerer Bewegungsfreiheit.  
Als die Patrouille den Torbogen passiert hatte, schlich Leonardo in ihrem Rücken aus ihm hinaus und schlüpfte in den nächsten. Er war nun nahe genug, um ins Geschehen eingreifen zu können.  
Ezio warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick die Gasse hinauf und hinunter. Die Soldaten verschwanden aus seinem Sichtfeld, als sie der Biegung nach links um das Gebäude herum folgten. Die Gelegenheit war günstig. Ezio verlagerte sein Gewicht und stieß sich vom Balkon ab. Bereits im Flug winkelte er die Beine an und spannte den linken Unterarm. Seine zurückgebogene Hand formte einen rechten Winkel, und vom Druck auf die Vorrichtung ausgelöst schoss das Stilett ins Freie.   
Jacopo de’ Pazzi schlug, von der Wucht seines Angreifers mitgerissen, zu Boden. Der Aufprall war so hart, dass er ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste und ihm keine Gelegenheit zum Schreien gab. Sein Verstand realisierte jedoch schnell, was da gerade geschah. Der Laut eines Schwertes, das aus der Scheide gezogen wurde, erklang, und für einen Moment hoffte Jacopo, der Hauptmann würde den Assassinen schneller anzugreifen wissen, als dieser sein Opfer töten konnte. Die Schwertklinge durchschnitt die Luft. Dann folgte ein Gurgeln – ein stockender, stimmloser Laut, der Jacopo das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, wie die Waffe des Hauptmanns auf die Steinplatten schlug, abprallte, wieder einige Zentimeter in die Luft sprang und erneut zu Boden fiel. Ein letztes Klirren, dann kam sie endgültig zum Liegen.  
Jacopo keuchte unter dem Gewicht des Assassinen, der ihm das Knie unbarmherzig in den Rücken gestoßen hatte. Mit einem Mal wurde er gepackt und herumgedreht. Jacopos Blickfeld verschob sich. Da waren der Himmel und die durch die veränderte Perspektive scheinbar aufeinander zu kippenden Häuser – und zwei Gestalten mit weißen Kapuzen. Eine von ihnen drückte Jacopo auf den Boden, wobei sie ihm eine spitz zulaufende Klinge an die Kehle hielt. Die andere ging gerade in die Hocke, um den leblosen Körper des Hauptmanns auf den Steinplatten abzulegen, wobei er einige Worte murmelte, die Jacopo nicht verstand. Zu laut rauschte das Blut in seinen Ohren, und sein Herz überschlug sich förmlich vor Angst, die nun sein Empfinden beherrschte. Eben noch hatte Jacopo darüber triumphiert, dass Ezio als Einzelkämpfer dastand. Nun wurde ihm seine überhebliche Fehleinschätzung mit aller Nachdrücklichkeit vor Augen geführt.  
Ezio Auditore da Firenze war nicht alleine. Jacopo erkannte ihn in dem Mann, der auf ihm saß und dessen Gesicht zum Großteil im Schatten der Kapuze verborgen lag. Die Narbe, die sich über Ezios rechten Mundwinkel zog, verriet ihn – eine Narbe, die ihm Jacopos Neffe Vieri vor über drei Jahren während eines Straßenkampfes in Florenz beigebracht hatte.  
„Du …!“, flüsterte er.  
Dann durchzuckte ihn ein heißkalter Schmerz, als die Klinge seinen Hals durchstieß. Noch bevor Jacopo der Atem versagte, fiel er in eine gnädige, dem Tod vorweg gehende Ohnmacht, in der er nicht mehr spürte, wie sich sein Blut auf die Straße ergoss und sein Herz den Rhythmus, der sein Leben bestimmt hatte, langsamer schlug, bis er komplett verstummte.   
Ezio streckte die Hand aus und drückte Jacopo de’ Pazzi mit gespreizten Fingern die Augenlider zu. „ _Requiescat in pace._ “  
Er war bereits im Begriff, sich von dem Toten zu erheben, als er die ungewöhnlich geformte Ledertasche an Jacopos Gürtel bemerkte. Sie war fast so lang wie ein Unterarm und von zylindrischer Form; zweifellos gedacht für die Aufbewahrung und den Transport von Schriftstücken. Einer Eingebung folgend, öffnete Ezio den Verschluss und klappte die Lasche zurück. Mit den Fingern tastete er in das Innere der Tasche, bekam etwas Hartes zu fassen und zog.  
„Raubst du wieder Leichen aus?“ Leonardo hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und spähte die Gasse in Richtung der Piazza hinab. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Patrouille erneut erschien …  
„Du solltest es dir angewöhnen“, entgegnete Ezio und präsentierte seinen Fund: eine alte Pergamentrolle auf einem mit Ornamenten verzierten Rundholz.   
Leonardo war verblüfft. „Eine Kodexseite?“  
„Francesco de’ Pazzi hatte auch eine bei sich“, sagte Ezio nachdenklich. „Lorenzo hat sie mir überlassen, nachdem man sie beim Abhängen des Leichnams bei Francescos Kleidern gefunden hatte. Es war die Rolle mit den Bauplänen für die Schussvorrichtung.“  
„Wieso sammeln die Pazzi alte Assassinen-Dokumente?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung …“  
„ _Chi è? Hei_!“  
Die Rufe der Soldaten, die soeben in die Gasse getreten waren, schreckten die beiden auf. Ezio schoss über Jacopo in die Höhe und steckte die Kodexseite hastig unter den Lederriemen seines Gürtels.   
„Lauf! _Andiamo_!“  
Leonardo warf sich ohne zu zögern herum und sprintete los. Ezio war binnen Sekunden neben ihm. Gemeinsam stoben sie die Gasse entlang, während die verwirrten Rufe der Soldaten in wütendes Gebrüll übergingen, kaum dass sie die Toten am Boden entdeckten.  
„ _Porca puttana, sono assassini_! Haltet sie!“  
Sie nahmen die Verfolgung auf, und fraglos würden nun, vom lauten Geschrei der Kameraden aufgeschreckt, auch Soldaten von der anderen Seite des Palazzo del Popolo in die Gasse strömen, um die Flüchtenden einzukesseln. Es gab für Ezio und Leonardo nur eine Möglichkeit, zu entkommen, ohne dabei in Kampfhandlungen mit mehreren Dutzend gut bewaffneter Männer verwickelt zu werden.  
„Aufs Dach, los!“  
Sie sprangen gegen die Fassade zu ihrer Rechten, ergriffen die Fenstersimse und zogen sich daran in die Höhe. Sie mussten sich beeilen, bevor die Bogenschützen vom Dach des Palazzos nah genug heran waren, um auf sie anlegen und schießen zu können. Das sich nun schnell ausbreitende Chaos hatte auch sie aus ihrer Lethargie gerissen, und so verließen sie ihre der Piazza zugewandten Posten, um dorthin zu sprinten, von woher die Alarmrufe der Fußsoldaten schallten.  
„Wir erledigen die zwei _bastardi_ und hauen dann sofort ab, das waren deine Worte!“, zischte Leonardo, als sie sich nebeneinander über die Dachkante zogen. Unter ihnen prallten die Soldaten gegen die Hauswand und begannen lärmend und fluchend den Aufstieg. Die ersten Pfeile flogen vom Dach des Palazzo del Popolo zu ihnen hinüber, verfehlten aufgrund der Hektik jedoch ihr Ziel.  
„Wir treffen uns beim Südtor, die Hauptstraße runter“, bestimmte Ezio. „Ich geh hier lang, du geradeaus!“  
Er wies in die gewählten Richtungen und eilte dann wieter, wobei er einen Haken nach links schlug. Leonardo hielt sich nicht damit auf, ihm nachzusehen, sondern rannte über das Dach auf die andere Seite, wo eine weitere Gasse die Häuserschluchten voneinander trennte. Dem veränderten Klang der Stimmen nach zu urteilen hatte inzwischen zumindest einer der Soldaten den Aufstieg geschafft.  
„ _Merda_ , sie entkommen uns! _Avanti!_ “  
 _‚Das hier oben sind unsere Straßen. Es gibt keine Grenzen, die unsere Wege einschränken.‘_  
Ezios Worte begleiteten Leonardo im Geiste, als er dem Drang widerstand, vor dem sich auftuenden Spalt abzubremsen, den die Gasse bildete. Er fokussierte die gegenüberliegende Dachkante und beschleunigte seine Schritte, bevor er sich abstieß und sprang. Leonardo landete mit ausgebreiteten Armen und beeilte sich, seine Balance wiederzugewinnen. Langsam aber sicher begann er seinen Instinkten zu vertrauen, die ihm hier oben tatsächlich bessere Dienste leisteten als sein stets nach Logik verlangender Geist. Die Welt über der Welt war ein Ort, an dem Leonardo den Kopf freibekommen und einfach nur handeln konnte.  
 _‚Du solltest dich mit etwas beschäftigen, was deine Konzentration so sehr vereinnahmt, dass du für eine Weile nur bei dieser einen Sache bleibst.‘_  
Wieder war es Ezios Stimme, die aus seinem Unterbewusstsein zu ihm sprach, während Leonardo die Höhenunterschiede der einzelnen Hausdächer kletternd und springend überbrückte, die Augen stets aufmerksam auf seinen Weg gerichtet. Leonardo lächelte. Diese eine Sache, die Ezio ihm geraten hatte, hatte er nun gefunden, und er spürte, wie er darin aufging. Wie sie ihn belebte.   
Die nächste Straße, die er überbrücken musste, war breiter. Beinahe vier Meter trennten die Häuserreihen voneinander. Unschlüssig verlangsamte er seine Schritte.  
 _‚Sei erfinderisch, Leo. Das ist deine Freilandwerkstatt, und du bist der Ingenieur. Bau dir deinen Weg, egal wohin.‘_  
Er sah sich um. Dann entdeckte er den Hebekran auf dem bisher nur aus einem Holzgerüst bestehenden Dachstuhl eines nahen Gebäudes.  
„Vielleicht bist du verrückt, aber das könnte funktionieren.“  
Er sprach mit sich selbst, und noch während er es tat, schob er einen Fuß in die Verstrebung des Tretrads, mit dessen Hilfe der Kran bewegt wurde. Leonardo kannte diese Apparaturen. Er hatte während seiner Zeit bei Verrocchio wesentlich größere und kompliziertere Modelle in Santa Maria del Fiore gesehen, als sie die _palla_ die Kuppel hinauf und bis zur Laterne hatten schaffen müssen.   
Sich vom Tretrad abstoßend, zog sich Leonardo auf den Balken, an dessen Ende die Halterung für die Lasten befestigt war, und balancierte nach vorne. Er blickte auf die Menschen, die sich unter ihm über die Straße bewegten, und einen Moment lang zögerte er. Als Leonardo jedoch die beiden Soldaten entdeckte, die nun ebenfalls das Dach erreicht hatten und sich suchend nach ihm umsahen, spannte er die Muskeln und blickte auf das gegenüberliegende Gebäude. Es war etwas niedriger als jenes, auf dem sich Leonardo gerade befand.  
„ _Eccolo,_ da ist er!“  
Die Soldaten rannten los, und Leonardo stieß sich vom Balken des Hebekrans ab. Die Straße flog unter ihm vorbei, dann sah er schon die Plattform des Flachdaches vor sich, das den oberen Abschluss eines Hauses bildete, das zwischen gleich zwei Türmen auf einmal eingepfercht war.   
_‚Manche stellen sich dir in den Weg oder jagen dir nach. Je sicherer du dich hier oben bewegst, desto überlegener bist du ihnen. Und du wirst ihnen allen überlegen sein.‘_  
Der Aufprall war hart. Leonardo ließ sich nach vorne fallen, um die Wucht seines Sprungs nicht allein mit den Füßen abfangen zu müssen. Seine Handballen schlugen auf die Plattform. Leonardo war froh darüber, dass er Handschuhe trug, die ihn davor bewahrten, sich die Haut aufzureißen. Er keuchte. Dann richtete er sich auf und wandte sich um.  
Auf dem gegenüberliegenden Dach standen die Soldaten und starrten ihn unentschlossen an. Der Weg über den Hebekran erschien ihnen wohl doch zu riskant.  
„ _Faccia di merda!_ “, brüllte einer der beiden und hob seine Faust, um sie drohend über dem Kopf zu schwingen. „ _Scavata una fossa!_ “  
Sie gaben auf. Wüste Beschimpfungen waren alles, was ihnen noch blieb. Leonardo grinste und trat in den Schatten des Durchgangs, den die zwischen den Türmen gelegene Plattform bildete. Dahinter lag ein großer und herrschaftlicher Palazzo.  
Jetzt musste sich Leonardo nur noch nach links halten, um auf die Hauptstraße zu kommen – und ihr bis zum Südtor folgen, bis er wieder auf Ezio traf.

~*~

„Wo ist er? Ich habe ihn doch eben noch gesehen!“  
„Er muss da drüben sein!“  
„Ich schwör’s, Simone, das ist der gleiche Kerl, der letztes Jahr schon hier war. Ich hab den schon mal gesehen!“  
„Wen von den beiden?“  
„Ja, keine Ahnung. Einen halt!“  
„ _Cazzo_! Hier ist nichts!“  
„Er kann sich nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben! Sucht weiter!“  
Ezio hatte die Fußspitzen auf den Rand der gemauerten Fensterumrahmung gestellt und die Finger um die Wassernase geschlossen, die auf Brusthöhe in einer waagerechten Linie über die Außenfläche des Gebäudes verlief. Er legte die Wange an den Stein und gestattete sich zu verschnaufen, während er dem Disput der Soldaten auf dem Dach über sich lauschte. Ezio atmete den mineralischen Duft der sonnenbeschienenen Fassade ein. Er war über die Piazza della Cisterna geflohen, auf der heute Markttag war. Ein Großteil seiner Verfolger hatte ihn bereits dort aus den Augen verloren. Nur einer war schnell genug gewesen, Ezio nachzusetzen und ihm aufs nächstbeste Dach zu folgen. Dort hatte der Soldat die Bogenschützen herbeigerufen, die nun mit ihm den Häuserblock abschritten, auf der Suche nach dem flüchtigen Assassinen.  
Ezio war geduldig. Er verfolgte das an- und abschwellende Geräusch von Schritten über sich und ermittelte aus ihrem Klang und den verschiedenen Stimmen, wie viele Männer sich auf dem Dach bewegten. Es mussten fünf sein.  
„Vielleicht ist er die Via del Castello hinunter“, sagte einer.  
„Oder er hat uns gelinkt und ist wieder irgendwo auf dem Markt untergetaucht“, äußerte sich ein anderer.  
„Schickt Truppen zu den Toren und lasst sie sichern! Wenn die Mistkerle nicht jetzt versuchen, die Stadt zu verlassen, werden sie es heute Nacht tun! Und schickt Nachricht an Rom.“  
Ezio horchte auf. Rom? Wieso Rom?  
Er verwarf den Plan, aufs Dach zurückzukehren, und tastete mit dem Fuß nach dem Fenstersims unter sich. Kurze Zeit später stand Ezio in der schmalen Gasse und sah sich prüfend um. Er verzichtete darauf, in die Via San Giovanni einzubiegen, die ihn auf geradem Weg zum Südtor gebracht hätte, und folgte der Gasse in entgegengesetzter Richtung bis zur Stadtmauer. Zwischen ihr und der angrenzenden Häuserreihe verlief die Via Piandornella, auf der Ezio etwas mehr als die halbe Strecke weitab vom geschäftigen Treiben der Hauptstraße zurücklegen konnte. Hier befanden sich vornehmlich Bauernhöfe und umzäunte Flächen mit Gänsen und anderem Nutzgeflügel.  
Ezio ließ die Szene beim Palazzo del Popolo noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Damit, Jacopo de’ Pazzi in San Gimignano vorzufinden, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die Zahl der zu jagenden Verschwörer war um ein weiteres Ziel geschrumpft. Ezio würde sie alle finden, jeden einzelnen verbliebenen Namen auf der Liste seines Vaters. Er würde es zu Ende bringen, gemeinsam mit Leonardo, und er beschloss, mit ihm im Anschluss an ihre Mission nach Monteriggioni zu reiten. Der letzte Rückzugsort der Familie Auditore lag nur wenige Meilen südöstlich von San Gimignano. Leonardo musste es sehen, das alte Anwesen und die große Bibliothek mit den vielen Schriften, die Ezio darauf hingewiesen hatten, dass sein Vater weit mehr gewesen war als bloß ein Bankier – nämlich ein hochrangiger Assassine. Die Familie Auditore hatte so viele Geheimnisse, und nun war es Ezio, der ein Geheimnis vor ihr hatte.   
Er sah die Hauptstraße vor sich auftauchen und erklomm das Haus zu seiner Linken. Es war klüger, wieder auf die Dächer zurückzukehren. Während sich Ezio über die Gesimse nach oben zog, schwelgte er in Erinnerungen an seine letzten gemeinsamen Tage mit seinem Vater. Dabei kam Ezio zu einer Erkenntnis, für die er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt hätte: Am Morgen vor der Festnahme war Leonardo im Haus der Auditore gewesen, und Maria hatte Ezio in den Ohren gelegen, dass sie eine enge Verbindung zwischen ihm und Leonardo wünschte. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass wohlhabende Familien ihre Söhne zusammenbrachten. Solche häufig romantisch ausartenden Freundschaften bargen Vorteile in Form von Beziehungen zu Personen von Rang und Namen und sicherten den gesellschaftlichen Erfolg aller Beteiligten. Allerdings war Leonardo als illegitimer Sohn eigentlich kein geeigneter Kandidat für eine solche Verbindung gewesen.  
Eigentlich.   
Ezio stöhnte, als ihm klar wurde, was bereits damals schon hatte geschehen sollen: Man hatte Leonardo und ihn ganz bewusst zusammengeführt!  
‚Würde Mutter doch bloß wieder sprechen!‘, dachte Ezio bitter. Wenn es noch einen lebenden Menschen gab, der ihm etwas zu den tatsächlichen Hintergründen sagen konnte, dann war es Maria Auditore.  
„Was hast du hier zu suchen, _cretino_?“  
Ezio war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken um einen Dachaufbau herumgegangen und dabei mit einem Bogenschützen zusammengestoßen. Fassungslos starrte der Mann ihn an – und Ezio starrte ebenfalls fassungslos zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> duomo - Dom  
> Chi è? - Wer ist das?  
> Hei! - He da!  
> Porca puttana! - Verdammte Scheiße! (derb)  
> Sono assassini! - Das sind Assassinen!  
> Faccia di merda! - Arschloch!  
> Scavata una fossa! - Lass dich begraben!


	13. Monteriggioni

„ _Cane rognoso!_ Du bist doch einer von denen, die sie überall suchen!“  
Noch während er sprach, trat der Schütze einen Schritt zurück, zog einen Dolch aus dem Gürtel und war im Begriff, sich auf Ezio zu stürzen. Dieser spreizte die Finger, und die federbetriebene Klinge schoss aus ihrer Vorrichtung. Es gab keine andere Waffe, die Ezio so schnell zur Verteidigung hätte parat machen können. Er verfluchte seine eigene Unachtsamkeit. Was hatte er sich auch so von seinen Gedanken vereinnahmen lassen!  
Der Bogenschütze hob den Arm und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die Fußballen, um Schwung für seinen Hieb zu gewinnen. Noch in der Bewegung wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von wütender Entschlossenheit in entgeisterten Schrecken. Ezios Blick glitt über den ins Schwanken geratenen Körper und entdeckte die Hand, die sich um die Fessel des Mannes geschlossen hatte und kraftvoll daran zog. Der Bogenschütze war viel zu überrascht, als dass er Gelegenheit zum Schreien fand. Zwar öffnete sich sein Mund, doch es war lediglich ein Keuchen, das er ausstieß, bevor er rücklings vom Dach gerissen wurde und in die Tiefe stürzte. Die entsetzten Rufe der Passanten schallten zu Ezio hinauf, als der Schütze auf der Via del Giovanni aufschlug und sich die Pfeile aus seinem Köcher wie ein Mikadospiel über seinen unnatürlich verrenkten Körper verteilten. Ezio sah es nicht – aber er sah die Hände, welche nun die Dachkante gepackt hatten. Dann zog sich eine ihm nur allzu vertraute Gestalt auf die Plattform hinauf.  
„ _Tipo in gamba!_ _“_ Ezio lachte und ließ die Klinge zurückschnappen, bevor er den Arm ausstreckte, um Leonardo auf die Schulter zu klopfen. „Wie oft willst du mir eigentlich noch den Arsch retten?“  
„Das nächste Mal bist du an der Reihe“, erwiderte Leonardo und zupfte seinen Waffenrock zurecht – zumindest versuchte er es. Ezio, der ihn am Handgelenk fasste und mit sich zog, unterbrach ihn in seinem Tun. Er lenkte seine Schritte zurück, um den Aufbau herum zur rückwärtigen Seite des Daches und weg von der hektischen Geräuschkulisse der Hauptstraße, wo sich jetzt aufgrund des Tumults natürlich auch ein Soldatentrupp eingefunden hatte.  
„ _Merda_ , sie sind auf dem Weg zum Südtor!“  
„Das oder sie sind schon durch!“  
„Schickt ein paar Reiter raus! Sie können noch nicht weit sein! _Sprigatevi!_ _“_  
Die Rückseite des Aufbaus war weder von den Dächern der Häuserzeile entlang der Straße noch vom Wehrgang der sich vor ihnen erhebenden Stadtmauer aus einsehbar. Leonardo fand sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand wieder. Er spürte Ezios Körper, der sich gegen seinen presste, gefolgt von seinen Lippen, die Leonardos eroberten und für sich vereinnahmten. Der Kuss war ungestüm und hitzig, beinahe berstend vom Adrenalinrausch, der Ezio nach der Jagd durch die Stadt noch gefangen hielt.  
„Ich will nie wieder alleine arbeiten!“, keuchte er, als er kurz von Leonardo abließ und nach Atem rang.  
„Das wirst du nicht.“ Lächelnd empfing Leonardo einen weiteren Kuss, wobei er die Arme um Ezio schlang und die Hände über sein Gesäß schob. Leonardo massierte das feste Muskelfleisch, das er durch die Schichten aus Stoff hindurch ertastete. Ezios Erektion entging ihm dabei nicht. Sie standen viel zu eng aneinandergeschmiegt, als dass Leonardo sie nicht hätte bemerken können.  
„Schwarze Gürteltasche“, murmelte er und drückte den Hinterkopf gegen das Mauerwerk. „Linke Seite …“  
Ezio folgte der Anweisung und nestelte am Verschluss der Tasche, um sie zu öffnen und mit den Fingern ihren Inhalt zu ertasten. Als er das kleine Objekt mit der glatten Oberfläche fand, wusste er sofort, was es war.   
„Du bist immer auf alles vorbereitet, was?“, fragte er in einer Mischung aus Lüsternheit und Amüsement und blickte auf die Glasphiole in seiner Hand.  
Leonardo lachte. „Bei dir muss ich’s sein.“ Dann korrigierte er sich, wobei seine Stimme einen ernsteren, raueren Ton annahm: „Bei dir willl ich’s.“  
Eine Sekunde des Schweigens folgte. Eine Sekunde, in der Ezio in Leonardos Augen sah, in denen das Feuer der Leidenschaft längst entfacht war. Es war dieser Blick, der ihn erschauern ließ. Dieser Blick, der seinen Puls zum Rasen brachte.  
„ _Pazzo_!“, keuchte er. „Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig!“  
Kommentarlos griff Leonardo nach der Verschnürung unter seinem Waffenrock, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt mit Ezio zu brechen. Er stieß den Stoff tiefer, bis ihm die Hose über die Knie und Stiefel fiel. Leonardos Mundwinkel zuckten. Dann drehte er sich um.  
Ezio starrte auf die Kapuze, die unter den wilden Küssen bereits zurück-, aber noch nicht ganz von Leonardos Kopf gerutscht war. Von dort glitt sein Blick zu den Armen, die Leonardo an der Wand kreuzte, während er sich vorbeugte – mit einem einladenden Funkeln in den Augen, als er Ezio den Kopf über die Schulter hinweg zudrehte und ihn verheißungsvoll anlächelte.  
„ _Dio!_ “ Ezio schluckte. Er nahm die Hand von der Mauer und öffnete mit fliegenden Fingern die eigene Hose, danach den Verschluss der Glasphiole. Er ließ sie fallen, kaum dass er ihren Inhalt in die hohle Hand hatte rinnen lassen. Er spürte, wie seine Erektion zuckte, als er die Finger darum legte und den Schaft bis zur Spitze mit dem Öl einrieb. Der Druck, der sich in seinen Lenden angestaut hatte, war längst unangenehm geworden, so sehr verlangte sein Körper nach Erlösung.  
Leonardo legte die Stirn gegen die vor sich gekreuzten Arme, als Ezio seine Pobacken fasste und auseinanderzog.   
„Sieht eng aus …“  
„Es passt schon.“   
Leonardo streckte sich, und Ezio schluckte, als seine Eichel unvermittelt gegen die zarte Rosette stieß, die er eben noch kritisch betrachtet hatte. Das Muskelgewebe gab unter dem Druck seiner Erektion und der Gleitfähigkeit des Öls nach und gewährte ihm Einlass. Alles, was Ezio tun musste, war Leonardos Hüften zu packen und in Position zu halten, während er sein Becken nach vorne drückte. Heiße Enge umgab ihn und entlockte ihm ein Stöhnen. Das hier war so verdammt anders als jede Form von Sex, die er bisher ausprobiert hatte, und der Reizstrom, der ihn erfasste, so heftig, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste, um ihm nicht sofort zu erliegen. Er griff nach Leonardos Kapuze, zog sie ihm vom Kopf und sank Gesicht voran in honigblondes Haar, unfähig, seiner Lust Herr zu werden. Ezios Stöße waren ungestüm und gierig. Leonardo machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihn zurückzuhalten, gab sich einfach hin. Ezio lauschte seinem keuchenden Atem, ließ den Kopf noch tiefer in Leonardos Locken sinken und gestattete sich, sich vollends im Akt zu verlieren.   
Die Wucht des Höhepunkts, der nur Sekunden später über ihn hereinbrach, verschlug ihm den Atem. Im Schwung seiner Stöße war es Ezio gar nicht möglich, sogleich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Leonardo bäumte sich unter ihm auf, und Ezio musste fester zupacken, um ihn zu halten. Er tat es instinktiv. Zu klaren Gedanken war er momentan gar nicht fähig.   
Es dauerte, bis sich die Wirklichkeit ihren Weg zurück in sein Bewusstsein bahnte. Das erste, was Ezio neben Leonardo und sich selbst wahrnahm, war die leichte Brise, die über seinen Körper strich, gefolgt vom Schatten eines Taubenschwarms, der im schwindenden Tageslicht um einen nahen Geschlechterturm kreiste. Ezio bemerkte, dass er Leonardos Hüften noch immer fest umschlossen hielt. Er ließ sie los und umschlang stattdessen seine Brust, wobei er den Kopf in Leonardos Nacken wühlte. Zärtlich küsste Ezio über seinen Hals.   
„ _Amore mio_ “, flüsterte er und lauschte dem wohligen Seufzen, das Leonardo ausstieß. Zuneigung wogte Ezio entgegen. Der Adrenalinrausch, der ihre Handlungen bestimmt hatte, verebbte und schuf Raum für Genuss.  
Eine Kirchenglocke schlug an, und sie zählten schweigend die Schläge, die lediglich bestätigten, was die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse ihnen bereits suggerierten: Die letzte Stunde des Tages war angebrochen.   
„Wir sollten uns ein Lager suchen“, sagte Ezio, der Leonardo nur sehr widerwillig freigab. „Heute Nacht werden die Soldaten die ganze Umgebung absuchen. Sie wähnen uns bereits auf der Flucht. Es ist besser, wenn wir San Gimignano nicht bis zum Morgen verlassen. Bis dahin wird sich die Lage etwas beruhigt haben.“  
„Das klingt vernünftig.“   
Leonardo fasste nach seinem Hosenbund und zog ihn wieder über die Hüften, wobei er Ezio aufmerksam musterte. Einen Hinweis auf einen Vorwurf ob seiner ungestümen Art oder der Tatsache, viel zu schnell gekommen zu sein, suchte Ezio vergebens. Leonardo lächelte, und es war ehrliche Zufriedenheit, die aus seinem Blick sprach.  
„Wir sollten uns einen geschützten Ort suchen“, sagte Leonardo. „Einen, der nicht allzu nah an einem der Stadttore liegt. Die wird man vorerst scharf im Auge behalten …“  
„Das ist wahrscheinlich“, erwiderte Ezio, nun ebenfalls um die Wiederherstellung einer tadellosen Bekleidung bemüht. „Und ich weiß sogar schon das richtige Plätzchen für uns.“   
Er deutete über die Dachkante hinweg in die Straße, der er auf dem Weg hierher gefolgt war. Dort, zwischen Geflügelgattern und aufgestapelten Holzhaufen, erhoben sich mehrere Schuppen und Heuschober.   
„ _L’idea è preminente._ _“_   
Sie lächelten einander zu. Dann begannen sie den Abstieg.

~*~

Der erste Hahnenschrei des grauenden Morgens wurde prompt von einem zweiten am anderen Ende der Straße beantwortet. Auch ein dritter und vierter ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Ezio drehte sich auf die Seite, unwillig, die Augen aufzuschlagen.   
„Ein Königreich für einen Herold!“, stöhnte er. „Der hält wenigstens das Maul, wenn man ihn gut bezahlt!“  
Das Lachen an seiner Seite verriet ihm, dass Leonardo bereits wach war. Zwar lag er noch im Heu, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt, aber sein fröhlich auf und ab wippendes Bein, das er über das linke Knie geschoben hatte, erweckte nicht gerade den Eindruck, als habe Leonardo eben erst die Augen aufgeschlagen.  
„Die Bauern werden bald mit der Versorgung der Tiere beginnen. Lass uns besser aufbrechen.“  
Ezio stöhnte erneut. Während er noch damit beschäftigt war, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben, war Leonardo bereits voller Tatendrang. Woher nahm er diese Energien bloß?   
Sie kletterten die Leiter des Heubodens hinunter und klopften sich, auf dem Boden angekommen, so gut es ging das Heu aus den Kleidern. Dann traten sie auf die Straße. Durch die Fenster einiger Häuser schallte bereits das Klappern von Töpfen und Geschirr. Mägde und Knechte strömten ins Freie, um sich auf den Weg zu den Gattern oder Ställen zu machen.  
Als sich Ezio und Leonardo der Via del Giovanni näherten, verschwanden die ländlichen Betriebe und machten Wohnhäusern Platz. Sie kamen an die Stelle, an der Leonardo am Vortag den Bogenschützen vom Dach gezogen hatte, und noch bevor sie um die Ecke bogen, entdeckten sie das Plakat an der Hauswand. Es war gar nicht zu übersehen – gerade jetzt nicht, da es von den hellen Strahlen der Morgensonne beschienen wurde. Es zeigte die Federzeichnung zweier Kapuzengestalten, darüber die Worte _‚MORTO O VIVO_ _‘_ in Großbuchstaben.  
„Sie suchen uns“, knurrte Ezio.  
„Wie aufregend!“ Leonardo musterte den Steckbrief mit unverhohlenem Interesse. „Seltsam. Sie haben die Belohnung ja gar nicht erhöht.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Ezio streckte bereits die Hand aus, um das Plakat von der Wand zu reißen.  
„Fünfzig Florin. Sie bieten immer so viel auf deine Ergreifung.“  
„Ja … und?“  
„Das ist unverschämt! Sie müssen das Kopfgeld erhöhen, schließlich suchen sie jetzt auch doppelt so viele Leute wie vorher!“  
„Leo …“  
„Das ist bürokratische Idiotie!“ Leonardo kam Ezio zuvor und riss das Plakat von der Wand. Es in beiden Händen haltend, studierte er es aufmerksam, so als wolle er sichergehen, sich auch wirklich nicht verlesen zu haben. „ _È una cosa da pazzi!_ Glauben die denn wirklich, sie können die Leute verarschen?“  
Ezio wusste nicht, ob er ihm das Plakat aus den Händen zupfen und über den Kopf ziehen oder einfach nur lachen sollte. „Komm jetzt!“, sagte er und zog Leonardo mit sich.  
Auf die Via del Giovanni tretend, sahen sie sich um, wobei sie vorsichtshalber von ihrer Gabe Gebrauch machten. Die weiteren Steckbriefe, die man überall verteilt hatte, entdeckte Ezio schnell.  
„Ein gemütliches Frühstück in San Gimignano kann ich mir wohl abschminken“, murrte er.   
Sie konnten nicht in der Stadt bleiben, also näherten sie sich dem Südtor. Es wurde von einem halben Dutzend Soldaten bewacht. Auf dem für normale Menschen gängigen Weg würden Ezio und Leonardo kaum an ihnen vorbei kommen – nicht in ihrer unverwechselbaren martialischen Kleidung.   
„Wenn wir sie angreifen, kommt der ganze Rest unter seinen Steinen hervorgekrochen wie Schlangen, wenn es regnet!“, sagte Ezio düster.  
„Wenn wir sie angreifen, weiß zudem bald jeder, dass wir nicht schon lange über alle Berge sind. Warum diesen Vorteil verschenken?“   
Leonardo deutete zur Stadtmauer hinüber, die sich in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Tor an die Häuser schmiegte. Ezio folgte seinem Blick und nickte.   
„Du musst springen, das ist dir schon klar?“  
„Wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, hier rauszukommen, ohne jeden Schwertschwinger in San Gimignano auf den Plan zu rufen, muss ich das wohl.“  
„ _Tipo in gamba!_ “, wiederholte Ezio seine anerkennenden Worte vom Vortag und grinste. „Na dann los!“  
Sie erklommen die Dächer und anschließend den Wehrgang der Stadtmauer, dabei immer wieder aufmerksam umherblickend. Sie waren gewarnt und auf der Hut.   
Leonardo ging auf der Kante in die Hocke und musterte den Landstrich unter sich. Er schätzte die Entfernung bis zum Boden auf etwa sieben Meter. Stellenweise hingen dicke Pflanzenbüschel in den Fugen des Mauerwerks – überhängender Efeu, wie er erkannte. Dieses Gewächs fand nicht nur in jedem noch so kleinen Spalt Raum zum Austrieb, seine Ranken waren auch außerordentlich stabil. Leonardo erinnerte sich daran, den Hof seiner Bottega nach dem Kauf in erbärmlichem Zustand vorgefunden zu haben. Der Olivenbaum war bis in die Krone hinauf mit Efeu bewachsen gewesen, und Leonardo hatte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an die Ranken hängen können, ohne dass die Fasern der Pflanze gerissen wären. Nur ein scharfer Dolch war dazu fähig gewesen, die Strünke zu durchtrennen.   
„Ich habe eine Idee!“  
Unter Ezios fragendem Blick schwang sich Leonardo über die Mauerkante. Den ersten Efeubusch hatte er keinen halben Meter von sich entfernt ausgemacht. Leonardo streckte den Arm aus, tastete nach den Ranken und zog prüfend daran. Sie waren etwas mehr als daumendick. Wenn er schnell genug war, würden sie halten.  
Sein Blick glitt über die Außenwand und suchte den nächsten greifbaren Busch, der etwas tiefer gelegen war. Leonardo musste gar nicht bis zum Fuß der Mauer kommen, aber es war eine große Hilfe, wenigstens vier, vielleicht fünf Meter überbrücken zu können, bevor er sprang.   
Beherzt schlang er ein Bündel Ranken um seine Hand, ließ die Mauerkante los und schwang sich seitlich über die Außenwand zum nächsten Busch. Ezio auf dem Vorsprung zwischen den Zinnen sah ihm aufmerksam zu. Er konnte nicht verhehlen, dass er stolz auf Leonardo war, dem in den vergangenen Wochen der intensiven Schulung nicht ein einziges „Kann ich nicht!“ oder „Geht nicht!“ über die Lippen gekommen war. Er zeigte Bereitschaft, an seine Grenzen zu gehen – und noch darüber hinaus.   
Ezio erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an die ersten Monate seiner eigenen Ausbildung in Monteriggioni. Er war widerwillig gewesen und hatte nicht eingesehen, wieso er all diese Techniken beherrschen sollte, die man an ihn herantrug. Er war weder an den Assassinen, noch an den Absichten seines Onkels interessiert gewesen, der darauf pochte, dass Ezio der angeblichen Familientradition der Auditore folgte. Ezio hatte lange gebraucht, bis er bereit gewesen war, sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen und wieder nach Florenz zu gehen, nun zu einem Leben im Schatten verdammt, als Rächer seiner Familie und Auftragsmörder Lorenzo de’ Medicis. Wäre er alleine geblieben, würde er noch heute daran zweifeln, ob er auch das Richtige tat.  
Leonardo dagegen wehrte sich nicht. In seinem Wissensdurst sog er alles, was erlernbar war, in sich auf wie ein Schwamm. Sein Enthusiasmus vermochte es, Ezio immer wieder aufs Neue zu verblüffen, aber er stärkte ihn auch und trieb ihn an. Gemeinsam mit Leonardo lernte Ezio selbst weiter, feilte an seinen Fähigkeiten und sah sich offen für Neues.   
Er lächelte. Sie waren wirklich eine perfekte Einheit.  
Leonardo hing jetzt in einem besonders üppigen Efeubusch. Die Ranken waren dick wie Taue und hielten mühelos sein Gewicht. Er zog die Füße von der Mauer, lockerte den Griff und ließ sich fallen. Es waren kaum noch zwei Meter bis zum Boden, und so landete Leonardo sicher auf den Füßen. Er klopfte sich die Hände aus und sah zu Ezio, der ihm mit einer kurzen Geste zu verstehen gab, dass er ihm folgen würde. Bis eben noch hatte er die unmittelbare Umgebung überblickt, nun übernahm Leonardo diese Aufgabe und hielt nach Patrouillen Ausschau, die auf der Suche nach den Flüchtenden jederzeit auftauchen konnten.  
Sie hatten Glück, und bald stand Ezio wohlbehalten neben Leonardo. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Unterstand, in dem sie ihre Pferde gelassen hatten. Erst hier stießen sie auf eine Gruppe von Soldaten, welche von ihrer Suche in die Stadt zurückkehrte, und mussten sich hinter der Bretterwand des Stalls verbergen, bis sie vorübergezogen war. Sie verloren einige Minuten Zeit, in denen sie Castor und Pollux sattelten, und zahlten dem Mann, der sich um die beiden Tiere gekümmert hatte, einen großzügigen Betrag für sein Schweigen. Kurz darauf waren sie wieder unterwegs – doch anstatt sein Pferd nach rechts und um die Stadt herum nach Florenz zu lenken, wandte sich Ezio nach links, dabei der Via San Gimignano folgend, die sich in südöstliche Richtung durch die toskanische Hügellandschaft schlängelte.  
„Glaubst du, der direkte Weg ist zu gefährlich?“, fragte Leonardo und brachte Pollux neben Ezios Rappen.  
„Nein, aber wir machen einen kleinen Abstecher nach Monteriggioni. Wenn wir eine Galoppstrecke einlegen, sind wir in knapp einer Stunde da.“  
„Ah! Das Wettreiten ist ja noch immer nicht entschieden.“  
„ _Precisamente!_ _“_  
Prüfend blickten sie die Straße entlang in die Ferne. Ein paar Händler mit Karren und wenige Reisende waren auszumachen, aber keine berittenen Soldaten. Darüber grinsend, dass sie beide denselben Gedanken gehabt hatten, trieben sie ihre Pferde von der Straße und auf das sie säumende Grasland.   
„Gibt es denn _saltimbocca alla romana_ in Monteriggioni?“, fragte Leonardo süffisant.  
„Ah, für mich werden sie es zubereiten müssen, denn ich werde gewinnen.“  
„Das werden wir sehen!“  
Sie drückten den Pferden die Schenkel in die Flanken, und die Tiere griffen aus. Bald war das donnernde Trommeln der Hufe das alles bestimmende Geräusch, das ihre Reise begleitete. Ihr im Spätsommer begonnenes Wettreiten lag nun weit über zwei Monate zurück – eine Zeitspanne, in der viel passiert war und die sie beide verändert hatte.  
‚Nicht zum Schlechten‘, dachte Ezio und lächelte. ‚Wahrlich nicht zum Schlechten!‘

~*~

Das Familienanwesen der Auditore besaß noch immer den Charakter einer Burg, die es bis zum 13. Jahrhundert gewesen war, und die Verteidigungsmauer, die sich um das winzige Städtchen zog, verstärkte diesen Eindruck. Darüber hinaus erinnerte Monteriggioni Leonardo an seine eigene Heimat, in Größe, Architektur wie Umgebung. Hier wie auch in Vinci war der Anbau von Wein und Oliven vorherrschend, und das ländliche Flair bestimmte den Alltag der Menschen.  
Das Gelände, das anstelle eines Gartens unmittelbar vor der erhöht liegenden und nur über Treppen zugänglichen Villa lag, war allerdings eindeutig kriegerisch geprägt. Auf einem Übungsfeld war ein gutes Dutzend Männer damit beschäftigt, unter Anleitung eines Söldners Kampftechniken zu erproben und zu verfeinern.  
„Guten Morgen, Milo. Ist mein Onkel zu Hause?“  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihnen um und lachte.   
„Ezio! Was treibt dich schon wieder her? Brauchst du etwa schon wieder Geld?“ Er schlug Ezio freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter. Milo war Mitte vierzig und sein Gesicht so haarlos wie sein Schädel. Mit seinen breiten Schultern und dem massigen Brustkorb wirkte er wie eine toskanische Ausgabe des legendären Herkules. „Mario ist mit ein paar Männern in Siena, sollte aber vor dem Mittag wieder zurück sein. Wer ist denn das?“ Er sah an Ezio vorbei auf Leonardo und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Später.“   
Ezio ließ Milo mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht stehen und zog Leonardo mit sich zur Villa.  
„Er ist der Stellvertreter meines Onkels“, erklärte er, während sie durch die Tür in die Eingangshalle traten. Die Pracht, die Leonardo hier erwartete, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Staunend starrte er auf das lichtdurchflutete Kuppeldach und den Kronleuchter über sich, die große Freitreppe in der Mitte des Raumes und die Galerie, in welche sie hinaufführte. Ölgemälde zierten die Wände und spiegelten sich auf den blank gescheuerten Marmorböden. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in Leonardos Magengegend aus. Vor zwei Tagen noch waren sie auf dem Campo Zeppi gewesen, in einem Haus, das diesem kaum gegensätzlicher sein konnte. Von außen mochte die Villa Auditore trutzig und auch etwas verlebt wirken, aber in ihrem Inneren offenbarte sich eine Herrlichkeit, die Leonardo nur mit einer Perle vergleichen konnte, nachdem man die unansehnliche Austernschale, die sie umgab, geöffnet hatte.  
„Lass dich nicht blenden“, sagte Ezio, der den ehrfurchtsvollen Ausdruck in Leonardos Augen bemerkt hatte. „Das ist alles geerbt. Komm, hier entlang.“  
Neben der Freitreppe gingen zu beiden Seiten Räume ab, alle Türen stets auf gleicher Höhe wie ihr gegenüberliegendes Pendant. Ezio wandte sich nach rechts und trat in ein Zimmer, das sich als Büro entpuppte. An einem Schreibtisch, der fast die Hälfte des rückwärtigen Bereichs des Raumes einnahm, saß eine junge Frau über Bücher und Papiere gebeugt. Leonardo erkannte sie sofort, auch wenn er sie fast drei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Es war Ezios jüngere Schwester Claudia.  
„ _Buongiorno sorellina._ “  
Bei dem Klang von Ezios Stimme sah Claudia auf, und ein freudiges Lächeln legte sich auf ihr hübsches Gesicht. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl, eilte um den Schreibtisch herum und flog ihrem Bruder in die Arme.  
„Ezio! _Che sorpresa!_ Ich befürchtete schon, dass du dich bis Weihnachten nicht mehr bei uns blicken lassen würdest!“ Übermütig küsste sie ihn auf beide Wangen und sank dann zurück auf die Füße, wobei sie ihre Hände noch einen Moment länger in Ezios Nacken ruhen ließ. „Irgendwann fällt mir hier noch die Decke auf den Kopf, das schwöre ich! Wieso mache ich eigentlich _deine_ Arbeit, während du dich da draußen rumtreiben und machen kannst, was du willst? Und wer ist … Oh!“  
Claudia hatte die gleiche Frage wie zuvor Milo stellen wollen, aber anders als er kannte sie Ezios Begleiter.  
„Maestro da Vinci“, sagte sie verblüfft.   
Leonardo verbeugte sich und ergriff ihre Hand, um sie galant zu küssen. „ _Buongiorno Claudia._ “  
„Ihr seid auch …? Ezio, weiß Onkel Mario Bescheid?“  
„Noch nicht. Aber das wird sich heute ändern. Wir bleiben über Nacht.“  
„Wunderbar!“ Wieder breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Claudias Gesicht aus. Die Aussicht auf Abwechslung und Unterhaltung hob ihre Stimmung. „Ich werde gleich Mathilde Bescheid sagen, damit sie heute Abend zwei Gedecke mehr auflegt. Bis dahin …“ Sie unterbrach sich und ihr Blick huschte zurück zu Leonardo, wobei ihre Miene wieder ernst wurde. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Mutter Euch gerne sehen würde. Sie hielt immer sehr viel von Euch.“  
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Leonardo leise. „Wir werden sie gleich aufsuchen. Darf ich fragen, wie es zur Stunde um sie bestellt ist?“  
Claudia ließ die Schultern hängen. „Leider unverändert. Sie spricht kein Wort, erscheint zum Essen, nimmt aber nie viel zu sich. Die meiste Zeit des Tages sitzt sie in ihrem Zimmer am Fenster und sieht hinaus. Oder sie betet still an ihrem Bett.“  
„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Claudia …“  
Leonardo musterte die junge Frau. Sie war hier ganz auf sich alleine gestellt – ihre Mutter verloren in ihrer Trauer, ihr Onkel in zahllosen Aufträgen unterwegs und ihr Bruder die meiste Zeit des Jahres in Florenz. Die glückliche Vorzeigefamilie, welche die Auditore einmal gewesen waren, war zerrissen, und das über die beklagenswerten Toten hinaus.   
Claudia lächelte schwach, aber dankbar.  
„Sie ist oben“, sagte sie. „Vielleicht kann Eure Anwesenheit ihr eine Regung entlocken.“  
Ezio nickte zur Tür, und Leonardo folgte ihm, zurück in die Eingangshalle und die breite Freitreppe hinauf. Ihr Weg führte sie die Galerie entlang zu einem Flur, der mit einem roten Teppich ausgelegt war. Breite Fensterfronten spendeten Licht, und man hatte einige Topfpflanzen und Büsten zur Zierde aufgestellt. Der Flur knickte nach rechts ab und mündete in ein Schlafzimmer. Auch hier gab es rote Teppiche. Der Baldachin über dem vierpfostigen Bett war von derselben Farbe. Edle Seidenstoffe, kunstvolle Deckenverzierungen, Raumteiler und Wandbehänge dominierten das Bild. Inmitten all dieser Pracht saß Maria Auditore, den Blick stumm aus dem Fenster gerichtet.  
Leonardo war vorbereitet gewesen, dennoch erschütterte ihn der Anblick. Das Gesicht der einst so schönen Frau war vor Kummer eingefallen, ihre Augen glanzlos. Maria wirkte ungewohnt zerbrechlich. Ihre Hand ruhte auf einer Schatulle aus Birnenholz, die neben ihr auf einem Beistelltischchen stand.  
„Mutter?“ Ezio ging vor ihr in die Knie, ergriff behutsam ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich, während er in ihr Gesicht blickte. „Ich habe Besuch mitgebracht. Eine kleine Überraschung.“  
Maria sah ihn an, aber bis auf ein Blinzeln zeigte sie keinerlei Reaktion. Leonardo musste schlucken, und er trat langsam näher. Er wusste nicht, was ihm gerade den tieferen Stich ins Herz versetzte – Marias Zustand oder die Tatsache, das Ezio so tapfer damit umzugehen versuchte.  
„ _Madonna Maria_ “, sagte Leonardo leise. Er spürte ihre Augen auf sich ruhen, aber ob sie ihn erkannte, wusste er nicht zu sagen. Marias Körper lebte, ihre Seele jedoch hatte sich in ihr tiefstes Inneres zurückgezogen. Leonardo musterte sie lange. Er war gerade im Begriff, sich neben Ezio sinken zu lassen, als sein Blick auf die Schatulle auf dem Beistelltisch fiel, von der Ezio die Hand seiner Mutter weggezogen hatte.  
„Was ist das?“  
Ezio sah auf und folgte Leonardos Fingerzeig. „Das gehörte Petruccio. Er hat Adlerfedern darin gesammelt, für Mutter. Sie liebt diese Vögel, und er wollte sie ihr zum Geschenk machen, sobald er genügend Federn zusammen hatte.“  
Ein Lächeln umspielte Leonardos Lippen, als er in seine Gürteltasche griff und eine lange braune Feder daraus hervorzog. Ezio nahm sie entgegen, als er erkannte, welchem Vogel sie einmal gehört haben musste.   
„Du liest wirklich alles auf, Leo …“  
„Sie erinnerte mich an dich, als ich sie fand, an jenem Morgen, bevor wir über die Gabe sprachen.“  
Ezio drehte die Feder zwischen den Fingern, dann blickte er auf die Holzschatulle. Einer Eingebung folgend, schob er sie auf den Schoß seiner Mutter und klappte den Deckel zurück. Er blickte auf die Sammlung seines kleinen Bruders und erinnerte sich wehmütig daran, wie Petruccio ihn den Turm neben ihrem Haus in Florenz hochgejagt hatte, damit Ezio ihm mehr von diesen Federn besorgte. Dieser Tag stand so klar und zugleich so unwirklich vor seinem inneren Auge, dass er Ezio wie ein verworrener Traum erschien. Dieser Tag, an dem so viel Bedeutungsvolles und Schreckliches zugleich geschehen war …  
Behutsam legte er Leonardos Adlerfeder zu den anderen in die Schatulle. Er stellte sich vor, wie Petruccio über den Neuerwerb in seiner Sammlung lachte, und Wehmut ergriff Ezio. Dann spürte er etwas Nasses auf seinem Handrücken und sah auf.  
Marias Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt.  
Es war die erste Gefühlsregung, die sie zeigte, seit sie Florenz vor beinahe drei Jahren verlassen hatten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> Cane rognoso! – räudiger Hund  
> Tipo in gamba! – Teufelskerl [anerkennend]  
> Sprigatevi! – Beeilt euch!  
> L’idea è preminente. – Eine hervorragende Idee.  
> È una cosa da pazzi! – Das ist verrückt!/So was Bescheuertes!  
> Precisamente! – Genau!  
> sorellina – kleine Schwester  
> Che sorpresa! – Solch eine Überraschung!


	14. Der Flügelschlag des Schicksals

Maria sank schluchzend in Ezios Arme. Die Tränen, die sie sich so lange nicht zu weinen erlaubt hatte, schienen nun auf einmal aus ihr herausfließen zu wollen und rissen sie aus der Apathie, die ihren Zustand bis zu diesem Tag bestimmt hatte. Ezio drückte sie an sich, und Marias von Pein erfülltes Wimmern blieb für Minuten das einzige Geräusch im Raum.   
Als sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder von ihm löste, wirkte sie erschöpft und zittrig. Die Teilnahmslosigkeit jedoch war aus ihren Augen gewichen und hatte wieder einer fühlenden Seele Platz gemacht.  
„Mutter …“   
Ezio schluckte, aber der Kloß in seinem Hals wollte nicht verschwinden. In einer Mischung aus Betroffenheit und Hoffnung hatte er selbst einige Tränen vergossen. Er barg Marias Hände in den seinen und bemerkte, dass sich Leonardo neben sie auf die Bettkante sinken ließ. Er hatte ein Taschentuch hervorgezogen und tupfte Maria damit über die Wangen, wobei ihm einmal mehr der Spagat zwischen teilnahmsvoller Fürsorge und respektvoller Unaufdringlichkeit gelang.  
„Sie kommen nie wieder zurück“, sagte Maria. Ihre Stimme war kratzig und belegt. Zu lange hatte sie keinen Gebrauch von ihr gemacht, und sie musste sich räuspern.  
„Nein …“, erwiderte Ezio traurig. „Nie mehr.“  
Maria nickte und ließ den Kopf hängen, ihre Hände in denen ihres Sohnes geborgen. Wieder weinte sie, aber diesmal tat sie es still und ohne dabei wie von Krämpfen geschüttelt zu zittern.   
„Soll ich Mathilde bitten, dir einen Kräuteraufguss zuzubereiten?“, fragte Ezio.  
„ _No, figlio mio._ Bleibt bei mir, alle beide.“ Maria sah Leonardo an, der weiterhin still neben ihr saß, und lächelte. Es war ein sehr kleines, ein sehr schwaches Lächeln, aber es war mehr, als Ezio über lange Zeit von ihr gesehen hatte. Er hob den Blick, als sie ihre Hände aus seinen löste und ihm über den Waffenrock strich. Beinahe jedes Detail daran war ihr vertraut, wie Ezio soeben bewusst wurde. Es war schließlich die Kleidung seines Vaters gewesen …  
„Ich wusste, dass Giovanni niemals auf einer seiner Missionen sterben würde“, sagte sie leise. „Sein Ornat steht dir gut _._ Er hätte sich gefreut, dich in ihm zu sehen, so stolz und stark wie er selbst zeit seines Lebens war.“  
„Vater hat mich gesehen. Auf der Piazza della Signoria, bevor …“  
Ezio verstummte mitten im Satz. An jenem Tag war er weder stolz noch stark gewesen, nur hilflos und verzweifelt. Energisch schüttelte er die quälende Erinnerung von sich. Er wollte nicht brechen – nicht ausgerechnet jetzt und vor seiner Mutter.   
„Er hat mir nie gesagt, wer er wirklich war“, sagte er, um auf ein anderes Thema zu sprechen zu kommen. Dabei sah er Maria in die Augen, unendlich dankbar dafür, wieder klare Gefühlsregungen in ihnen zu finden.  
„Das war wichtig, Ezio. Man belastet keine Kinder mit einem solchen Wissen und den damit verbundenen Aufgaben. Dein Vater wollte dir so lange wie möglich Gelegenheit geben, eine unbeschwerte Jugend zu verleben.“  
„Und Federico?“, hakte Ezio nach.  
„Ihm wurden genau wie dir viele Dinge gelehrt, die euch auf eure späteren Rollen vorbereiten sollten. Allerdings war Federico zu ausgelassen in seinem Wesen und nicht verlässlich genug, wenn ihm Aufgaben erteilt wurden. Dein Vater wollte ihn nicht in eine Rolle zwingen, die ihm nicht gelegen hätte.“ Maria neigte den Kopf, und bedeutungsvoller Ernst stahl sich in ihre Züge. „Er hatte dich als seinen Nachfolger bestimmt, denn du besitzt die Gabe. Giovanni wollte keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen und hatte auch nie die Absicht, all seine Kinder auszubilden, so wie es dein Großvater getan hat.“  
„Spielst du auf Onkel Mario an?“  
Wieder nickte sie. „Er ist in alles eingeweiht, aber er verfügt weder über Giovannis noch über eure speziellen Fähigkeiten.“  
Jetzt bezog sie Leonardo mit ein, und Ezio sah sie lange an. Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getrogen.   
„Vater wusste also, dass Leo die Gabe besitzt …“  
„ _Sì._ “  
„Aber woher?“ Ezio musterte Leonardo, der ebenso fragend dreinblickte und in ehrlicher Unwissenheit die Schultern hob.  
„Ich kann euch nur berichten, was mir Giovanni damals selbst erzählt hat.“   
Maria spielte mit dem Taschentuch in ihren Fingern, und während die Blicke der beiden jungen Männer auf ihr ruhten, offenbarten ihre Worte ein weiteres Geheimnis, das für Ezio und Leonardo lange Zeit im Dunklen verborgen gewesen war.

~*~  
 _Florenz, 1475_

„Wann gedenkst du eigentlich, deine eigene Bottega zu eröffnen?“  
Giovanni lehnte an einem der Balken, welche die Werkstatt durchzogen. An ihnen stellten die Lehrjungen und Gesellen gerne ihre Zeichenkartons auf, um keinen Platz auf den Arbeitstischen zu verschwenden – eine Handhabe, von der Leonardo wenig hielt. Hinter den zahllosen Blättern, Tonklumpen, Werkzeugen und Malutensilien, die er auf engstem Raum zu stapeln verstand, hätte man mühelos einen erwachsenen Mann verstecken können.  
„Wieso sollte ich das tun?“, fragte Leonardo, während er die Abschlussnaht für das Emblem setzte, das er auf der neuen Gürteltasche aufgestickt hatte.   
„Du bist seit drei Jahren Mitglied der Florentiner Malerzunft, ein anerkannter _dipintore_. Trotzdem sitzt du hier zwischen all diesen Lehrlingen und versteckst dich und deinen Namen hinter Verrocchio.“ Giovanni bückte sich nach einem Schild, der halb verborgen an Leonardos Werkbank lehnte, und hielt ihn vor sich, um ihn betrachten zu können. Der Schild zeigte eine von Felsen umrahmte Höhle, aus der das Haupt einer Bestie hervorschoss. Angriffslustig riss sie ihr zähnestarrendes Maul auf. Giovanni hatte nie zuvor ein solches Geschöpf gesehen. Es entsprang zweifellos der Fantasie Leonardos, der es aus Teilen verschiedener Tiere zusammengesetzt hatte. Oberflächlich betrachtet erinnerte es an eine Schlange oder Eidechse, so wie die meisten Darstellungen von Drachen, aber diese hier wies sehr verstörende Attribute auf, die man eher Fledermäusen, Spinnen und Insekten zuschrieb. Unangenehm berührt stellte Giovanni den Schild zurück an seinen Platz. Die abschreckende Wirkung, die er haben sollte, verfehlte er wahrlich nicht.  
„Du kennst die Immobilienpreise in Florenz“, sagte Leonardo und schnitt den überschüssigen Faden ab.  
„Ich kann dir Geld geben.“  
„Ich nehme keine Almosen.“  
„Du bist stolzer, als du es dir leisten kannst.“ Giovanni amüsierte sich jedes Mal aufs Neue über Leonardos Reaktion, wenn man ihm Geld für nichts geben wollte. Dies waren Momente, in denen aus dem sonst so charmanten jungen Mann ein Raubein wurde, das in seiner Bärbeißigkeit eher zu einem der Gesellschaft überdrüssig gewordenen Greis passte.  
„Du sagst es. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten.“  
Leonardo hob die Tasche und musterte sie von allen Seiten. Er fand immer etwas zu beanstanden. In seiner maßlosen Selbstkritik und seinem pedantischen Streben nach Perfektion stand sich Leonardo nach Giovannis Meinung nicht selten selbst im Weg.   
„Es ist gut, _amico mio_ “, sagte er.  
Leonardo zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, bis sich eine Falte über seiner Nasenwurzel bildete, und holte tief Luft. Giovanni wusste, dass er zu einem Protest ansetzen wollte – zu einer Erklärung, dass _gut_ eben nur _gut_ , aber nicht _perfekt_ war. Er streckte den Arm aus und zupfte Leonardo die Gürteltasche aus den Fingern.  
„Deine Kollegen machen längst Mittagspause, und sie haben recht. Mir knurrt auch der Magen. Gehen wir etwas essen. Ich lade dich ein.“   
Wieder öffnete Leonardo den Mund, und wieder kam ihm Giovanni in seinem Protest zuvor.   
„Ich schätze Gesellschaft“, sagte er mit Nachdruck.  
Leonardo lenkte nach kurzem Zögern ein. Die Einladung jetzt noch auszuschlagen, wäre mehr als unhöflich gewesen. Giovanni hatte ihn geschickt in eine Lage manövriert, in der das in Aussicht gestellte Mittagessen kein großzügiger Freundschaftsdienst, sondern gewissermaßen eine Pflichterfüllung war.  
„ _Bene_ “, sagte Leonardo und verstaute Nadeln und Zwirn, bevor er sich von seinem Schemel erhob. Kurze Zeit später traten sie unter dem vorspringenden Dach der Bottega auf die Via Ghibellina hinaus.  
„Wie geht es deiner Familie?“  
„Hervorragend.“ Giovanni verflocht im Gehen die Finger in seinem Rücken und lächelte. „Maria interessiert sich zunehmend für Kunst. Sie malt schon eine Weile zum Zeitvertreib, aber nun liebäugelt sie damit, sich einige Gemälde zur Ausstattung ihrer Privaträume anzuschaffen. Ihr Geschmack ist eigenwillig, und ich tue besser daran, ihr nicht reinzureden … Ich sollte euch miteinander bekannt machen.“  
Sie traten auf die Piazza San Firenze, zu welcher der Lärm des Handwerkerviertels nicht vorzudringen vermochte. Hier gab es einige kleine Lokale, in denen sich ein gutes Mittagsmahl erstehen ließ. Leonardo klopfte sich verstohlen roten Tonstaub aus den Ärmeln. Er musste ein seltsames Bild neben dem stets adrett gekleideten Giovanni abgeben, und ein wenig schämte er sich dafür – auch wenn Staub und Schmutz in Verrocchios Werkstatt nun einmal an der Tagesordnung waren und niemand, der dort arbeitete, ihm entgehen konnte.  
Giovanni kaufte vier goldbraun gebackene Pfannenfladen, die mit Fruchtmus bestrichen waren, und gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf eine Bank neben einen Brunnen, dessen munteres Plätschern einen Eindruck von Gemütlichkeit heraufbeschwor.   
„Ist dieser Schild mit dem Drachen auch eine Auftragsarbeit von dir?“, fragte Giovanni, bevor er in seinen ersten Fladen biss. Er liebte Süßspeisen. Maria pflegte ihn deswegen des Öfteren zu rügen, da sie fürchtete, dass ihm die Kinder zu sehr nachschlugen. Gerade Petruccio war kaum zu überreden, Gemüse zu essen. Giovannis Einwand, dass Feigen und Datteln ja auch wesentlich schmackhafter waren, war Marias Erziehungskonzept nicht gerade zuträglich gewesen.  
„Gewissermaßen“, erwiderte Leonardo. „Mein Vater hat mir den Schild vor einer Weile gebracht. Ich soll etwas für einen Freund von ihm darauf malen.“  
„Oh, wenn er etwas von dir will, besucht er dich also.“ Giovanni Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus, und Leonardo lächelte dünn.  
„Ich habe ihm ausrichten lassen, dass der Schild fertig ist. Ich bin gespannt, wann er ihn abholt … und was er dazu sagen wird.“  
„Es ist ein ziemlich erschreckendes Untier, das du da kreiert hast.“ Giovanni hob die Augenbrauen, ließ aber unausgesprochen, was er in Bezug auf den Drachen und das schwierige Verhältnis zwischen Leonardo und Ser Piero da Vinci dachte. Giovanni war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Leonardos Intention verstanden hatte – und dessen nachfolgende Worte bestätigten ihn in seinem Verdacht.  
„Das soll es auch sein. Es ist ein Schild. Er dient zur Abschreckung.“  
Giovanni lachte. „Ich fürchte, dass Piero den Wink nicht verstehen wird, selbst wenn du einen Holzbalken benutzt, um ihn auszuführen.“  
„Hattest du wieder mit ihm zu tun?“  
„Erst kürzlich. Eine vertragliche Angelegenheit für Giuliano de’ Medici.“  
Leonardo nickte und hakte nicht weiter nach. Er wollte kein Interesse an seinem Vater bekunden, auch wenn sich sein Innerstes nach wie vor danach verzehrte, ihm zu beweisen, dass er Anerkennung verdiente. Dass Leonardo jemand war, auf den man stolz sein konnte und den man nicht verachten durfte, nur weil er in manchen Dingen anders war, als es die Etikette verlangte, die wie ein Damoklesschwert über der Stadt und ihren Bewohnern hing.   
Eine Libelle schwebte über der Wasserfläche des Brunnens. Leonardo beobachtete sie interessiert, während er nach dem zweiten Fladen griff. Der Leib des Tieres erstrahlte in einem satten Rot, und Leonardo fragte sich, wieso die Natur einem so kleinen und fragilen Geschöpf eine so auffällige Farbe gegeben hatte. Für Sekunden kam das Insekt auf dem Brunnenrand zur Ruhe. Deutlich konnte Leonardo erkennen, dass die Adern, die durch die sonst transparenten Flügel liefen, ebenso rötlich schimmerten wie der Körper. Nahe an den Flügelspitzen befand sich jeweils ein einzelner roter Fleck am oberen Rand. Er erinnerte Leonardo an die Buntglaselemente in den Fenstern von Kirchen und herrschaftlichen Palazzi.  
Die Libelle schwirrte erneut über das Becken, wo sie vergeblich nach Uferschilf und Gräsern suchte. Solche vom Menschen geschaffenen Orte wie die Piazza San Firenze waren kein angemessener Lebensraum für ein solches Geschöpf.  
„Sie fliegt mit vier Flügeln, und wenn sich das vordere Flügelpaar hebt, fallen die hinteren Flügel herunter“, murmelte Leonardo. Er legte den halbaufgegessenen Fladen neben sich auf die Bank und tastete nach dem Notizbuch an seinem Gürtel. Er trug stets eines bei sich, allzeit bereit, Szenen und Gesichter festzuhalten, die er irgendwann zu malen beabsichtigte.  
Giovanni schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter. „Wie bitte?“  
„Na, die Libelle“, sagte Leonardo gedankenversunken, während er seine Entdeckung in sein Notizbuch übertrug.  
„Wie kannst du erkennen, wie sich ihre Flügel bewegen? Sie ist viel zu schnell.“  
„Man muss eben ganz genau hinsehen“, erwiderte Leonardo ungerührt und skizzierte das Insekt neben seine rasch hingekritzelten Worte.  
Giovanni runzelte die Stirn, stand auf und trat zum Wandbrunnen, wobei er sich die Finger an einem Stofftaschentuch säuberte. Die Libelle schwebte noch immer über dem Wasser. Giovanni beugte sich tiefer, um das Tier aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Er sah genau hin – so genau, dass seine Umgebung zu dunklen Schemen verblasste und er allein die Libelle fokussierte, deren Bewegungen sich unter dem Wirken seiner Gabe verlangsamten – nicht übermäßig, aber doch stark genug, um sichtbar zu machen, was für das normale Auge verborgen blieb. Die Flügelpaare der Libelle schlugen nicht gleichförmig, sondern ungleichmäßig abwärts …   
Giovanni straffte sich, und die Welt um ihn herum nahm wieder ihr alltägliches Aussehen an. Er starrte auf Leonardo, der über das Notizbuch gebeugt dasaß, zeichnete und dabei immer wieder zum Brunnen sah, wobei sich seine Pupillen unter seinem konzentrierten Blick kurzzeitig verengten und das Graublau seiner Augen verblasste, um einer anderen Farbe zu weichen – einem goldenen Schimmer, von dem Giovanni wusste, dass auch er ihn besaß, wenn er seine Gabe benutzte.  
Verblüfft kehrte er zu seinem Platz zurück. „Du hast einen ungewöhnlich scharfen Blick“, sagte er, wobei er seiner Stimme bewusst einen belustigten Tonfall gab.   
Leonardo hielt inne, und für zwei Sekunden verharrte die Spitze seines Stiftes auf der Buchseite. Ein Anflug von Misstrauen legte sich wie ein Schatten auf seine Züge, bevor er so schnell wieder verschwand, wie er aufgetaucht war.   
„Ich habe schon immer gerne beobachtet“, erklärte er. „Ich möchte verstehen, wie die Dinge funktionieren.“  
Giovanni lächelte und faltete sein Taschentuch zusammen. „Die meisten Menschen würden sich nie darum scheren, wie eine Libelle fliegt. Sie tut es einfach, so wie alles andere um uns herum auch seinen Gang geht, ob wir es nun beachten oder nicht.“  
Leonardo hob den Kopf und lachte. Die kurz vorherrschende Vorsicht, die Giovanni mit einem gewissen Wohlwollen an ihm beobachtet hatte, war wieder verschwunden.   
„Es gibt drei Arten von Menschen, Giovanni: solche, die sehen, solche, die sehen, wenn sie es gezeigt bekommen, und solche, die nicht sehen.“  
„Du betrachtest mich offenbar als Menschen, der zum zweiten Punkt deiner Aufzählung gehört“, sagte Giovanni. Es beleidigte ihn nicht, dass sich Leonardo in Schweigen hüllte und hintergründig lächelte.   
Er hatte allen Grund dazu.

~*~

„Du willst einen Fremden einweihen?“  
Maria bedachte ihren Mann mit ungläubigen Blicken, während sie das Bett aufdeckte. Draußen auf den Straßen kam Florenz langsam zur Ruhe. In den meisten Häusern ringsum waren bereits alle Lichter gelöscht.  
„Wer sollte es sonst tun?“ Giovanni schloss die Fensterläden. Das letzte Mal, als er vergessen hatte, das zu tun, war er mit einer einäugigen Katze auf dem Bauch aufgewacht, die ihm ein klebriges Fellknäuel auf die Brust gewürgt hatte. „Von seinem Vater kann Leonardo die Gabe nicht haben, und zu seiner Mutter wurde ihm der Kontakt untersagt.“  
„Vielleicht solltest du ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen“, sagte Maria. „Nach allem, was du mir bisher von ihm erzählt hast, hat er es ohnehin nicht leicht.“  
„Aber seine Gabe ist ungemein ausgeprägt. Er muss sie in seinem Drang, die Dinge so genau wie möglich zu beobachten, derart geschult und verfeinert haben, dass bereits Kleinigkeiten seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. _Dio mio_ , eine Libelle! Ich habe eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gebraucht, bis ich gesehen habe, was ihm scheinbar nebenbei und mit einem einzigen Blick aufgefallen ist! Er hat genau das, was Ezio noch fehlt: Umsicht.“  
„Du meinst, die beiden könnten sich ergänzen?“  
„ _Esattamente_! Wie eine sich ausbalancierende Waage. Der eine furchtlos und Auseinandersetzungen förmlich suchend, der andere besonnen und vorausschauend.“ Giovanni setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und hob die gerade ausgestreckten Hände, mit denen er die Waagschalen symbolisierte. „Die beiden könnten voneinander lernen und sich gegenseitig beeinflussen.“  
Marias Miene blieb zweifelnd. „Wie willst du Leonardo das nur beibringen?“  
„Bevor ich das tun kann, muss er erst einmal bei Verrocchio raus“, sagte Giovanni. „Er braucht eine eigene Werkstatt, in der er kommen und gehen kann, wie er will, ohne dass ihn mehrere Dutzend Augen dabei beobachten. Um seine finanziellen Mittel steht es schlecht, und Geschenke annehmen will er nicht. Aber ich glaube, ich weiß, wie ich ihm einen Auftrag verschaffen kann, der rentabel ist und es Leonardo endlich ermöglicht, sich einen Namen zu machen. Es gibt da einen Diplomaten aus Venedig, der sich sehr für sein künstlerisches Talent interessieren könnte …“

~*~  
 _Gegenwart_

„Bernardo Bembo“, sagte Leonardo, als Maria in ihrer Erzählung stoppte. „Er beauftragte mich damals, ein Porträt von Ginevra de’ Benci zu malen.“  
„Der schönsten Frau von Florenz!“ Grinsend verschränkte Ezio die Arme vor der Brust. „Bembo behauptete, es sei lediglich eine platonische Beziehung gewesen, eine keusche Minne, aber jeder Idiot wusste es besser! Hat er dich wenigstens großzügig entlohnt?“  
Leonardo nickte. „Der Verdienst reichte für den Erwerb einer bescheidenen Immobilie nahe der Piazza Brunelleschi, die ich ein halbes Jahr später beziehen konnte.“  
„Deine Bottega.“  
„ _Sì_. Ich war keine drei Wochen dort eingezogen, als deine Mutter mit dir im Schlepptau vor der Tür stand, um uns einander vorzustellen.“  
Sie tauschten verständige Blicke miteinander. Das von Ezios Eltern eingefädelte Spiel trieb die Schatten der nachfolgenden Ereignisse in den Hintergrund und ließ für einen Moment die Spekulation zu, was wohl geschehen wäre, wäre Giovannis Plan noch an diesem Tag im Dezember 1476 aufgegangen.  
„Alter Pinselschwinger, du hättest mir damals wirklich noch gefehlt!“, witzelte Ezio.  
„ _Ah, ma senti chi parla!_ “, gab Leonardo schlagfertig zurück. „Eine große Klappe, aber kaum genug Durchhaltevermögen, um ein, zwei Gemälde ein paar Straßen weiter zu tragen!“  
„Es waren drei, und die Dinger waren schwer! Mit was grundierst du deine Bildträger eigentlich? Mit zerstoßenen Wackersteinen?“   
Ezios Stolz litt bis heute unter der Tatsache, dass ihn das Schleppen der Kiste von Leonardos Bottega bis zum Haus der Auditore fast zur Aufgabe gezwungen hatte. Auf halbem Weg hatte Leonardo ihn spitzzüngig gefragt, ob Ezio eine Pause bräuchte. Natürlich hatte dieser daraufhin die Zähne zusammengebissen und seine Last unter schmerzenden Muskeln weitergetragen. Kaum zu Hause angekommen, hatte sich Leonardo die Kiste unter den Arm geklemmt, als sei sie federleicht, und einen fassungslosen Ezio in der Eingangshalle zurückgelassen. Leonardo hatte ihn vorgeführt, nach Strich und Faden. In der Anfangszeit ihrer Bekanntschaft hatte er das noch auffallend gern und häufig getan.   
Ezio grinste, während seine Mutter zwischen ihm und Leonardo hin und her sah, offen angetan von dem vertrauensvollen Verhältnis, das zwischen den beiden Männern herrschte.  
Leonardo hob gerade zu einer neuen Neckerei an, als im Erdgeschoss die Tür aufflog. Über die Galerie und durch den Flur drangen die Geräusche von Schritten und Stimmen zu ihnen hinauf. Die erste Stimme gehörte Milo, und auch die zweite – volltönender und tief wie die eines Bären – erkannte Ezio sofort.  
Mario Auditore war nach Hause gekommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> Esattamente! - Exakt!  
> figlio mio - mein Sohn


	15. Die Kodexwand

Der Herr von Monteriggioni war von gleichwohl großer wie breitschultriger Gestalt. Sein wirres Haar stand im Kontrast zu dem sorgfältig gestutzten Schnauzbart – Marios verwegenes Äußeres schmälerte dieser jedoch nicht. Neben seiner martialischen Kleidung lag das wohl vor allem an der Narbe, die sich über seine linke Wange bis zur Stirn hinaufzog. Diese Verletzung hatte den _condottiero_ auf einem Auge erblinden lassen, seinen Fähigkeiten im Kampf jedoch keinen Abbruch getan. Wie alle Söldner besaß auch er einen Spitznamen. Man nannte ihn Ubriacone, da er es sehr schätzte, nach getaner Arbeit dem Wein zuzusprechen. Wenn Mario erst bei Morgengrauen und deutlich schwankend die Villa betrat, wusste jeder im Haus, dass seine aktuelle Mission von Erfolg gekrönt worden war.  
„Neffe!“, rief er, als er Ezio entdeckte. „Das nenne ich mal ’ne Überraschung!“   
Er lachte und breitete die Arme aus. Ezio konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass irgendwo in seinem Brustbein ein paar Knochen knackten. Dem Gefühl nach musste es so sein, denn Marios Umarmungen hatten etwas von der Zärtlichkeit eines Schraubstocks.  
„Sei gegrüßt, Onkel“, sagte er und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. Mario ließ von ihm ab und schob ihn von sich, um ihn eingehend zu mustern.  
„Noch alles dran, wie ich sehe! Schön, dass du uns mit deinem Besuch beehrst. Ich habe eben erst zu Milo gesagt, dass –“  
Er brach ab, als sein Blick an Ezio vorbei auf die Treppe fiel, über die zwei weitere Gestalten in die Eingangshalle traten. Ein Mann, der beinahe denselben Ornat trug wie Ezio, führte Maria am Arm die Stufen hinunter. Mario wusste nicht, was ihn mehr verblüffen sollte – der fremde Assassine oder seine Schwägerin, auf deren Gesicht ein sanftes Lächeln lag.  
„Maria!“ Er trat ihr entgegen und ergriff ihre Hände, wobei er ihre Miene studierte, erleichtert über den verwandelten Ausdruck in ihren Augen. „Welch eine Freude, dein Lächeln wiederzusehen! Wenn der Herr an deiner Seite ein Wunderheiler ist, so trägt er eindeutig die falsche Kleidung!“  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich Leonardo zu, der eine Hand an die Brust gehoben und Kopf und Oberkörper in einer höflichen Verbeugung nach vorne geneigt hatte.   
„ _Buongiorno, messere. Sono Leonardo da Vinci, piac_ _e_ _re._ “  
Mario blinzelte, dann streckte er Leonardo seine Pranke zur Begrüßung entgegen.   
„Da Vinci, sagtet Ihr? So, so … Das erklärt einiges. Mathilde!“  
Seine Bassstimme dröhnte durch die Eingangshalle in die anschließenden Flure, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine Frau mittleren Alters erschien. Sie trug das Haar streng zurückgebunden und hatte ein Geschirrtuch in den Händen. Soweit Ezio wusste, war Mathilde bereits seit Jahrzehnten im Haushalt seines Onkels beschäftigt.  
„Bring uns Becher und Wein“, verlangte Mario. „Den guten Chianti vom letzten Jahr! Wir wollen uns in den Salon setzen.“  
Mathilde nickte, und Mario dirigierte seine Gäste in den genannten Raum, wo er sie bat, Platz zu nehmen. Claudia, die von den Stimmen aufgeschreckt aus dem Büro getreten war, stieß als Letzte zu ihnen. Als sie ihre Mutter entdeckte, fiel sie ihr freudig um den Hals.  
Ezio hatte eines der Kanapees für sich auserkoren und winkte Leonardo zu sich. Claudia würde die nächste Zeit nicht mehr von Marias Seite weichen, das war so offensichtlich wie verständlich. Die Erleichterung über Marias verbesserten Zustand verursachte ein wahres Hochgefühl innerhalb der Familie und vertrieb für einen Moment alle Schatten. Der Chianti wurde serviert, und sie hoben die Becher, um Maria zuzuprosten. In ihrer Art, die Aufmerksamkeit in nobler Bescheidenheit von sich abzulenken, erkannte Ezio vertraute Züge an ihr und lächelte.  
„Ich bin froh, dass wir hergekommen sind“, sagte er und schob Leonardo den Arm um die Schultern.   
Leonardo nickte, blieb jedoch stumm. Marias Erzählung hatte ihn nachdenklich gestimmt, und er fühlte sich mehr denn je in Giovannis Schuld. Dieser Mann hatte so unendlich viel für ihn getan, und Leonardo sah keine Möglichkeit, sich für all das bei ihm zu revanchieren – außer darin, für Giovannis Familie da zu sein und sie zu unterstützen, über Leonardos Verbindung mit Ezio hinaus.   
‚Zu unterstützen und zu beschützen‘, dachte er und hob seinen Weinbecher, um daran zu nippen.  
Milo entschuldigte sich nach einigen Minuten, um mit seinen Kampfübungen vor der Villa fortzufahren. Auf diesen Augenblick schien Mario gewartet zu haben, denn kaum hatte Milo den Salon verlassen, da heftete sich sein Blick bereits auf Leonardo.  
„ _Bene_ , dann wollen wir mal!“, begann er. „Was weißt du über die Bruderschaft?“  
„Alles, was ich auch weiß“, sagte Ezio, bevor Leonardo überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte.  
„Ah“, winkte Mario ab, „dann weiß er nicht viel.“  
Ezio entglitten die Züge, und beleidigt zog er den Arm zurück, als sich Mario zwischen ihn und Leonardo auf das Kanapee quetschte. Leonardo hingegen blieb ruhig und bot Mario kein Ziel für Spötteleien.   
„Vor mehr als acht Jahren war Euer Bruder zum ersten Mal mit einer Auftragsarbeit bei mir in der Werkstatt“, erklärte er wahrheitsgemäß. „Wenige Wochen darauf wurde ich zufällig Zeuge eines seiner Attentate. Seitdem weiß ich von den Assassinen und Giovannis Arbeit für sie.“  
„So, so“, sagte Mario, und Ezio registrierte, dass er nicht bloß seine Worte wiederholte, sondern auch denselben Tonfall anschlug, den er bereits bei Leonardos Vorstellung in der Eingangshalle benutzt hatte. Täuschte er sich, oder hatte sein Onkel Vorbehalte gegenüber Leonardo?  
„Habt ihr schon gemeinsame Kämpfe bestritten, oder ist das hier ein dem Anstand entsprechender Besuch, um dich mir erst mal vorzustellen?“, fuhr Mario mit seiner Befragung fort und lehnte sich auf dem Kanapee zurück, wobei es ihm gelang, sich auf außerordentliche Art und Weise breitzumachen. „Wie ich meinen Neffen kenne, ist bestimmt Ersteres der Fall.“  
„Wieso fragst du dann überhaupt?“, knurrte Ezio. Die dominante Präsenz seines Onkels drängte ihn einmal mehr in die Rolle des Unwissenden wie Unterlegenen. Ezio hasste diese Rolle.  
„ _Bene_ , dann formuliere ich meine Frage eben anders: Was habt ihr schon angestellt?“  
„Nicht viel“, sagte Ezio ausweichend. „Eigentlich begann es damit, dass Leonardo einen Kurier für mich abgefangen hat, der einem Verbindungsmann in Florenz einige Papiere und einen Brief von Baroncelli überbringen sollte …“  
„Daran erinnere ich mich noch“, sagte Mario. „Mit dem warst du im September hier. Mit dem Brief und einer verletzten Schulter.“  
„ _Sì_ , so kam das alles ja überhaupt erst zustande.“   
Nun begann Ezio zu erzählen. Von dem Ausritt und ihrem daran anschließenden Wettrennen. Von den Soldaten, an die sie dabei geraten waren, und die in Ezio geistesgegenwärtig den gesuchten Assassinen erkannt hatten. Er schilderte ihre Verfolgung, seinen missglückten Versuch, Leonardo im Hintergrund zu halten, und den Kampf, bei dem er sich die hässliche Fleischwunde zugezogen hatte. Abschließend berichtete er von Leonardo, der ihn versorgt und daraufhin Ezios Ornat übergestreift hatte, um sich im Schutze der Nacht zur Piazza della Signoria zu stehlen und den Kurier abzufangen, was ihm auch gelungen war.  
„Was hast du gefühlt?“, fragte Mario. „Als du das erste Mal getötet hast?“  
Leonardo schien von der Frage verwirrt und auch ein wenig echauffiert, weshalb er nicht sofort antwortete und Mario stirnrunzelnd ansah. Als dieser nicht aufhörte, ihn anzustarren, glitt Leonardos Blick zur Seite.  
„Es war, als hätte ich es schon tausendmal getan …“  
Ezio blinzelte. Was Leonardo da schilderte, kam ihm unheimlich vertraut vor. Ezio hatte genau dasselbe verspürt, als er vor drei Jahren zum ersten Mal von Gardisten angegriffen worden war. Er hatte aus Notwehr gehandelt, genau wie Leonardo. Und wie ihn hatte auch Ezio dieses seltsame Gefühl durchströmt, als sein erster Gegner tot vor ihm auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Es war wie das Erwachen einer dunklen Macht gewesen, die aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit an die Oberfläche brach und den Eindruck hinterließ, jahrelange Erfahrung im Töten zu haben. Es hatte Ezio Angst gemacht, ihn zermürbt und entmutigt. Er erinnerte sich an Leonardos Schweigen, als sie nach dem Vorfall an der Mühle zurück nach Florenz geritten waren – ein Schweigen, das Leonardo erst gebrochen hatte, als sie sicher in seiner Werkstatt angekommen waren. Ezio verstand und bewertete es nun ganz anders als damals.  
„Zum Töten geboren“, sagte Mario in die Stille hinein, und seine Formulierung war ungeschönt und prägnant. Er führte den Weinbecher zum Mund und nahm einen großen Schluck, so als besiegle er damit eine soeben getroffene Entscheidung. „Wir sollten nicht viel Zeit verschwenden und eure Ausbildung vorantreiben. Der Winter steht vor der Tür, und du hast noch ein paar bedeutende Zeitgenossen auf deiner Liste, Ezio.“  
„Um Baroncelli kümmern wir uns“, erwiderte Ezio. „Die Vorbereitungen laufen bereits. Wir haben einen Plan, und den ziehen wir durch.“  
„Und der alte Pazzi?“  
„Ist seit gestern abgehakt.“  
Mario ließ seinen Becher sinken. „Sag das noch mal!“  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Ezios bis eben noch frustriert verzogene Lippen. Endlich schien es ihm gelungen zu sein, seinen Onkel zu beeindrucken.  
„Der Zufall wollte es, dass er neben dem Hauptmann stand, wegen dem uns Lorenzo nach San Gimignano geschickt hatte. Also haben wir beide erledigt und dabei auch noch … Oh!“ Ezio tastete nach der Kodexseite an seinem Gürtel und atmete erleichtert auf, als er feststellte, dass er sie nicht verloren hatte. Er zog sie hervor und streckte die Hand aus, um sie Leonardo zu geben. Bevor dieser jedoch zugreifen konnte, schloss sich Marios Pranke um die Pergamentrolle.  
„Wo habt ihr das her?“, verlangte er zu wissen.  
Von diesem heftigen Gefühlsausbruch überrascht sah Ezio ihn an. „Jacopo de’ Pazzi trug sie bei sich. Francesco hatte auch eine.“  
„ _Magnifico_!“ Mario fuhr von dem Kanapee hoch, und das so heftig, dass das Möbelstück zu kippen drohte. Mit fliegenden Fingern entrollte er das Pergament und betrachtete es. „Das sind Altaïrs Aufzeichnungen!“  
Altaïr. So hieß dieser unbekannte Assassine also, dessen Niederschriften ihnen ein Fenster in die Vergangenheit geöffnet hatten. Neugierig sah Ezio zu seinem Onkel, dessen fiebriger Blick auf der Kodexseite ruhte.   
„Kannst du das lesen?“  
Auf diese Frage hin ließ Mario die Schultern hängen und seufzte. „Nein, leider nicht. Deinem Vater gelang es, einige dieser Seiten zu übersetzen, aber … Er ist nicht mehr da, um diese Aufgabe fortzuführen.“  
„Dann gib sie Leo“, sagte Ezio. „Er hat bisher jede Seite übersetzen können, die wir auftreiben konnten.“  
„Ihr habt noch mehr?“  
Die Fassungslosigkeit seines Onkels ließ Ezio frohlocken. Endlich waren die Rollen einmal vertauscht, endlich war _er_ der Überlegene und Mario der Unwissende. Spürend, wie ihn eine tiefe Befriedigung durchströmte, erhob sich Ezio vom Kanapee und gab Leonardo einen Wink.   
„Komm, ich zeige dir die Bibliothek.“  
„ _Altolà_!“, rief Mario und sprang auf. „Zuerst muss _ich_ euch etwas zeigen!“  
Ezio und Leonardo tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann folgten sie Mario aus dem Salon und durch den Flur, an dessen Ende ein Arbeitszimmer lag – ein großer Raum mit hoher Decke, dessen Wände hinter Karten, Rüstungen und Waffen kaum mehr auszumachen waren. Ein Bücherregal, ein Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz und einige Stühle schienen das einzige Mobiliar zu sein. Mario trat vor das Regal und tastete nach etwas, das unter der Kante des zweiten Brettes verborgen war. Eine Mechanik erwachte zum Leben. Das Regal schwang rumpelnd zur Seite und gab eine Wand frei, in der sich eine Anzahl rechteckiger Schlitze befand. Die meisten von ihnen waren leer. Nur fünf der Fächer waren mit jeweils einer Kodexseite belegt.  
„Wie aufregend!“, rief Leonardo und zog die erstbeste Rolle hervor, um sie zwischen den Händen zu spannen und zu studieren. „Ezio, das hier ist die fehlende zweite Seite! Darauf folgt die Explosionszeichnung der versteckten Klinge, die du mir damals gebracht hast! Oh, und das hier dürfte die vierte Seite sein!“  
Mario starrte auf Leonardo, der in eifriger Geschäftigkeit sämtliche Pergamentrollen aus den Wandschlitzen zupfte, zum Schreibtisch hinüberlief und seine Beute dort ausbreitete, um die einzelnen Seiten nebeneinander betrachten zu können.  
„Er kann sie wirklich lesen …“  
Ezio lachte. „Und ob er das kann! So unwissend, wie du uns gerne hättest, sind wir offenbar nicht, eh?“  
Mario verengte sein gesundes Auge zu einem schmalen Schlitz. „Mit Wissen muss man vorsichtig sein, _nipote_. Zu viel davon kann mehr schaden als nutzen, gerade wenn man wie du aus dem Nichts in diese Welt hineingeworfen wird. Du warst ja schon mit dem Wenigen, das ich dir anvertraut habe, überfordert!“  
„Du hast mir nur Dinge erzählt, von denen ich gar nichts wissen wollte! Auf meine eigenen Fragen habe ich dagegen keine Antworten von dir bekommen.“  
„Weil sie zu weit reichen, Ezio. Das, worum es hier geht, ist zu groß, um es einfach bei einem Glas Wein auszuplaudern.“  
„Sprichst du von diesem Edenapfel?“  
Marios Gesicht wurde aschfahl. Für einen Moment erweckte er den Eindruck, als wolle er seinen Neffen anspringen, um ihm die Hand auf den Mund zu drücken, damit er auf der Stelle schwieg.   
„Was weißt du darüber?“, keuchte er, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
„Er ist ein Artefakt, das in der Lage ist, den Geist der Menschen zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren“, sagte Leonardo, dessen Sinne wie üblich hellwach und überall zugleich tätig waren. „Denen, die seinem Glanz ausgesetzt sind, wird die Erfüllung all ihrer Wünsche versprochen. Im Gegenzug dazu verlangt der Apfel den absoluten Gehorsam. Für mich klingt es nach jenem Apfel, den laut biblischer Überlieferung Eva vom Baum der Erkenntnis pflückte und damit die Vertreibung des Menschen aus dem Paradies heraufbeschwor. Das Paradies versinnbildlicht den Zustand der vollkommenen Kontrolle. Alles existiert in Harmonie, denn nichts wird hinterfragt. Wer nichts hinterfragt, verursacht keine Unruhen. Eine _Gott_ genannte Macht herrscht unangefochten über dieses Paradies, bis ein Mensch tut, was kein anderes Wesen vorher gewagt hat, denn es ist verboten: Er eignet sich Wissen an, und mit diesem Wissen befreit er sich aus der Knechtschaft der Entität _Gott_. Welcher mächtige Herrscher mag es schon, wenn sein Volk auf einmal aus dem Schlaf erwacht und begreift, dass es selbst göttlich sein kann, mit all den Informationen, die ihm zuteilwerden?“  
Noch während Leonardo sprach, sank Mario auf einen Stuhl. Ezio hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein Ausdruck von Fassungslosigkeit noch überboten werden könnte, doch genau das war soeben geschehen.   
„ _Dio mio, Leonardo! Fa silenzio!_ _“_  
Ezio hatte nur die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was sein Freund soeben ausgesprochen hatte, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es genau das Geheimnis war, das Mario so vehement vor ihnen zu verbergen versuchte.   
„Über diese Dinge dürft ihr niemals sprechen! Für dieses Wissen töten und sterben Menschen!“  
„Dieses Wissen klingt wie die Fabel eines verrückten alten Mannes“, knurrte Ezio. Paradiesäpfel, Eden, ein Artefakt, das Macht über alle Menschen haben sollte! Ihm war das alles zu hoch. Da war einem Gegenstand, der irgendwie sonderbar erschien, gewiss mehr Bedeutung zugesprochen worden, als ihm eigentlich zustand.   
„Du wirst eines Tages noch sehen und verstehen, dass es keine Fabel ist, _nipote._ “ Mario hob warnend den Zeigefinger. „In diesen Kodexseiten liegt die Antwort verborgen. Mehr noch als das. Sie enthalten unser Credo.“  
„Was für ein Credo?“  
„Die Grundsätze unserer Bruderschaft. Die Regeln, die uns zusammenhalten. Die Lehren, denen wir Folge leisten müssen. _Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine …_ “  
Ezio runzelte die Stirn. Die fremden Worte waren gutturale Laute einer Sprache, die so alt und exotisch klang, dass es ihm unmöglich war, einen sinnvollen Schluss daraus zu ziehen.  
„Das ist Arabisch“, sagte Leonardo und tippte sich mit der Fingerspitze gegen die Lippen, wie er es so oft tat, wenn er scharf nachdachte. „Nichts ist wahr …“  
„… alles ist erlaubt“, vollendete Mario. „Das ist der Leitsatz der Assassinen. Auf ihm basiert unser Credo.“  
„ _Unser_ Credo?“, fragte Ezio lauernd, der die Wahrheit endlich von Mario persönlich hören wollte. „Ich dachte, du bist Winzer und _condottiero_?“  
„Unter anderem. Der Überzeugung der Assassinen folgen nicht nur jene, welche die herausragende Begabung deines Vaters in sich tragen. Jene Begabung, die du von ihm geerbt hast. Die Bruderschaft besteht aus vielen Spezialisten, vor allem aus Informanten, die sich unauffällig in der Gesellschaft bewegen, um ihre Ohren praktisch überall zu haben. Söldner, Kurtisanen, Diebe …“  
„Volpe!“ Ezio spuckte diesen Namen förmlich aus und stieß seine Faust in die hohle Hand. Also doch!  
„Ja, auch er gehört zu uns.“ Mario sah die beiden jungen Männer vor sich aufmerksam an. Sie wussten bereits viel – viel zu viel. Noch waren sie unerfahren, standen erst am Anfang ihres Weges. Ezio allein hätte Mario noch eine ganze Weile im Dunklen halten können, um ihm Zeit zu geben, sich ohne all dieses belastende Wissen zu entfalten, seine Kräfte zu erkennen, auszuprobieren und zu verfeinern. Solange Ezio der Rachedurst beherrschte, fragte er nicht viel. Das hatte sich nun geändert. Mitgerissen von Leonardos Drang, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen und alles zu begreifen, zog auch er zunehmend seine eigenen Schlüsse und tastete sich in Gefilde vor, die für seinen Verstand noch viel zu unwirklich und fantastisch waren.   
Und gefährlich.  
„Es gibt Dinge, über die ich nicht spreche, weil ich dich beschützen will“, sagte er und musterte Ezio lange, bevor sein Blick zu Leonardo glitt und ihn mit einschloss. „Weil ich _euch_ beschützen will. Ihr müsst noch viel lernen, bevor ihr alles erfahren dürft. Das hat nichts mit Geheimniskrämerei oder gar bösen Absichten zu tun. Solange ihr lernt, solltet ihr mit den Gedanken ganz bei euch und euren Fähigkeiten sein. Man fordert keinen Drachen heraus, bevor man nicht gelernt hat, seinem Feuer zu widerstehen.“  
Das klang einleuchtend, dennoch war Ezio nicht bereit, seine trotzige Miene aufzugeben. Mario sollte merken, dass sein Neffe ihm für sein Verhalten keinen Beifall klatschte. Schließlich hätte er sich viel früher erklären und Ezio wenigstens das Gefühl nehmen können, ein naiver Junge zu sein, der noch nicht in der Welt der Erwachsenen angekommen war. In die der Kinder passte er jedoch auch nicht länger, denn es gab keine Sorglosigkeit mehr für ihn. Ezio hatte sich über Jahre haltlos zwischen beiden Zuständen gesehen, weder dem einen noch dem anderen zugehörig. Wenn man nicht wusste, wo man stand, wie sollte man verhindern, dass man strauchelte und fiel?  
„Ihr sagtet, Euer Bruder habe einige dieser Seiten hier übersetzt“, begann Leonardo, um das Thema zurück auf den Kodex zu lenken.  
„Lass die Förmlichkeiten, Leonardo. Wir sind hier eine Familie.“ Mario erhob sich und trat an den Schreibtisch, um die unterste Schublade aufzuziehen, in die ein doppelter Boden eingearbeitet war. Er hob ihn an und zog ein paar Blätter hervor, eng beschrieben in Giovannis gestochen scharfer Handschrift. Er zögerte, dann überließ er sie Leonardo, der sie sofort auf dem Tisch und neben den ausgerollten Kodexseiten verteilte, um sie miteinander zu vergleichen. Neugierig trat Ezio hinter ihn und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, um die Worte mitzulesen. Vor ihnen lag ein weiteres Vermächtnis, das Giovanni Auditore ihnen hinterlassen hatte.

_Was folgt, sind die drei großen Ironien des Ordens der Assassinen:  
1\. Wir streben danach, Frieden zu verbreiten, doch unser Mittel dazu ist der Mord.   
2\. Wir streben danach, den Geist der Menschen zu öffnen, doch wir verlangen Gehorsam gegenüber einem Herren und einer Reihe von Regeln.   
3\. Wir streben danach, die Gefahren blinden Glaubens aufzuzeigen, doch auch wir glauben blind.  
Ich habe keine befriedigende Antwort auf diese Vorwürfe … Beugen wir die Regeln für ein übergeordnetes Wohl? Und falls ja, was sagt das über uns aus? Dass wir Lügner sind? Dass wir Betrüger sind? Dass wir schwach sind? Ich kämpfe jeden Augenblick mit diesen Widersprüchen, und trotz all der Jahre, in denen ich nachdenken konnte, kann ich noch immer keine passende Antwort finden, und ich befürchte, dass es solch eine Antwort auch nicht gibt.  
Nichts ist wahr. Alles ist erlaubt. Finden wir die Antwort also in unserem Glauben? Dass man zugleich zwei Dinge sein kann, in jeder Weise gegensätzlich? Warum auch nicht? Bin ich nicht der Beweis? Wir, mit großmütigen Vorhaben, besessen von grausamen Mitteln? Wir, die die Unantastbarkeit des Lebens feiern und es dann, ohne zu zögern, denen nehmen, die wir für unsere Feinde halten?_

Leonardo zog das Blatt mit der zweiten Übersetzung heran. Wieder glich er die Worte mit dem Original ab und murmelte leise vor sich hin, während Ezio einfach schweigend las. 

_Wer waren diejenigen, die vor uns da waren? Was führte sie hierher? Und wann war das? Vor Jahrhunderten? Vor Jahrtausenden? Oder sogar noch eher? Es ist nur so wenig von ihnen geblieben … Was hat sie fortgetrieben? Und was sind all diese Artefakte? Werkzeuge, die zurückgelassen wurden, um uns zu helfen und zu leiten? Oder kämpfen wir um die Kontrolle über ihren Unrat und geben etwas eine göttliche Bedeutung, das nicht viel mehr als ein ausrangiertes Spielzeug ist?_

„Sind sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge?“, fragte Ezio.  
Leonardo deutete auf Markierungen an den linken Seitenenden. „Fast. Der Plan gehört wie gesagt zum Aufbau der versteckten Klinge … Das war die zweite Seite.“  
„Die erste fehlt uns“, sagte Mario.  
Ezio schmunzelte. „ _No, zio_. Wir haben sie.“  
Er streckte die Hand nach dem Notizbuch aus, das Leonardo ihm geistesgegenwärtig reichte. Ezio blätterte, bis er die entsprechende Seite fand, dann gab er das Buch an seinen Onkel weiter.  
„Wer soll das lesen können?“, knurrte Mario in Anbetracht des Gekritzels, das von fern betrachtet ordentlich und wie mit dem Lineal gezogen erschien, aus der Nähe jedoch wie ein zusammengewürfelter Haufen unleserlicher Hieroglyphen.  
„Nimm einen Spiegel.“   
Mario runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das seine Art, die Übersetzung vor den Augen jener zu verschlüsseln, die der Text nichts angeht? Ein kluger Schachzug!“  
„Er ist Linkshänder“, erklärte Ezio. „Indem er in Spiegelschrift schreibt, verhindert er, dass die Tinte schmiert.“  
„Ah! Dann ist es ja kein Wunder, dass er mit diesem verflixten Arabisch klarkommt! Das schreibt man ja auch falsch herum.“   
Mario kramte einen Rasierspiegel aus einer der anderen Schubladen hervor und begann die Übersetzung zu lesen. Sie machte ihm schnell klar, wie Ezio und Leonardo von dem Artefakt und seiner Wirkung hatten wissen können. Hier stand es ja, schwarz auf weiß, und Mario konnte nicht umhin, Stolz zu empfinden. Offensichtlich hatte er Ezio unterschätzt. Er ließ sich mehr auf all das hier ein, als es lange den Anschein erweckt hatte. Darüber hinaus hatte er einen würdigen Mitstreiter gefunden, der mit ihm am gleichen Strang zog, ihn bestärkte und wachsen ließ – mehr als Mario es zu bewerkstelligen imstande war.  
„Zeig Leonardo die Bibliothek“, sagte er schließlich. „Darin steht ihm alles zur freien Verfügung, was er als brauchbar erachtet. Ich habe allerdings eine Bitte: Sobald die übrigen Seiten übersetzt sind, kommen sie in diese Wand. Auch möchte ich, dass ihr mir die Seiten überlasst, die ihr in Florenz verwahrt. Hier in Monteriggioni sind sie sicherer.“  
„Einverstanden“, sagte Ezio. „Wir bringen sie bei unserem nächsten Besuch mit. Und auch alle anderen, sollten wir noch weitere finden, was wir beabsichtigen.“  
„ _Bene_. Dann geht jetzt. Ich werde mir in der Zwischenzeit eine Abschrift für meine Unterlagen anfertigen.“ Mario zog Leonardos Notizbuch zu sich und sah den beiden nach, als sie das Arbeitszimmer verließen. Dann sank sein Blick zurück auf die Übersetzung in seinen Händen.  
„Oh Gilberto“, seufzte er. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du dich einmal so in einem Menschen täuschen würdest!“

~*~

„Dein Onkel scheint einen wichtigen Rang zu bekleiden“, sagte Leonardo, während er die Regalreihen abschritt und scheinbar willkürlich nach Folianten und Schriftrollen griff. Die Sammlung, die er in der Bibliothek der Villa Auditore vorfand, war exquisit und weckte seine Begeisterung. Manche Werke waren so kostbar, dass Leonardo beinahe Skrupel verspürte, sie auch nur zu berühren.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ Ezio lehnte neben einem Fensterrahmen an der Wand und sah dem geschäftigen Treiben seines Freundes zu. „Man hielt es nie für nötig, mich aufzuklären, wieso also sollte ich nachfragen?“  
Leonardo hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, wobei er missbilligend mit der Zunge schnalzte. „Wir sind ein Teil davon, Ezio, und wir sollten wissen, wo genau wir stehen. Es ist dein Desinteresse, das deinem Onkel suggeriert, dass du noch nicht bereit für all das bist, was er dir verschweigt. Beweise ihm, dass er sich irrt.“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich noch anstellen soll“, erwiderte Ezio und hob den linken Arm. Die federbetriebene Klinge schoss aus ihrer Vorrichtung, und Ezio drehte sie, um die kunstvoll ins Metall eingearbeiteten Ornamente zu betrachten.  
„Das meine ich nicht.“ Leonardo legte die Finger auf den Mechanismus, um das Stilett ohne Ezios Zutun dazu zu bewegen, in die Armschiene zurückzugleiten. „Ich spreche nicht von deinen Fähigkeiten als Assassine, sondern von denen deines Geistes.“ Er tippte gegen Ezios Stirn und drückte ihm anschließend einen Stapel Bücher in die Hand. „Du bist so sehr in dem Gedanken gefangen, dass du dich deinem Onkel als gleichwertig beweisen musst, dass du dir selbst im Weg stehst. Er will nicht sehen, was du kannst. Er will sehen, was du mit deinem Können anfängst und wie du es einsetzt. Er will sehen, welchen Menschen das Talent formt, das in dir ist. Zeig es ihm.“  
„Das glaubst du?“, fragte Ezio unsicher. Er folgte Leonardo, der einige weitere Bücher aus dem Regal zog und sie geräuschvoll auf den Tisch fallen ließ, auf dem er bereits die Kodexseiten ausgebreitet hatte. Staub wirbelte auf und tanzte im Licht der Sonnenstrahlen, die zwischen dichten Wolkenfeldern aufblitzten.   
„Ah, das glaube ich nicht nur.“ Leonardo wandte sich Ezio zu und nahm ihm mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln die Folianten aus dem Arm. „Davon bin ich überzeugt!“  
Ezio beobachtete, wie Leonardo Papier und Feder zu sich zog und damit begann, die ausgewählten Bücher auf dem Tisch auszubreiten, damit er sich ans Werk machen konnte. Ezio war ihm dabei keine Hilfe. Er verstand nichts von den kryptischen Schriften, in die der Verfasser seine Botschaften eingebunden hatte. Dieser Altaïr und Leonardo hätten sich in ihrer Eigenart, akribisch Tagebuch zu führen, gewiss gut verstanden. So, wie Ezio den Kodex bisher verstand, war er nichts anderes als genau das: ein Medium, das Altaïr benutzt hatte, um seine verworrenen Gedanken niederzuschreiben und für sich zu ordnen.  
Ezio lehnte sich erneut gegen den Fensterrahmen und blickte über die Mauern von Monteriggioni hinweg in die hügelige Landschaft. Dabei dachte er über Leonardos Worte nach und versuchte, die Bestätigung dafür in den Aussagen seines Onkels zu finden.  
 _„Du willst also gehen? Alles wegwerfen, wofür dein Vater starb?“_ , erklang Marios Stimme in Ezios Kopf, als er sich an die heftige Auseinandersetzung mit ihm erinnerte, die kaum mehr als ein Jahr zurücklag. _„Du willst sein Erbe leugnen? Nun denn, ich werde nicht so tun, als sei ich nicht enttäuscht, im Gegenteil! Ich bin enttäuscht!“_  
Damals hatte Ezio gedacht, es ginge Mario darum, seinen Neffen umsonst ausgebildet und kostbare Zeit an ihn verschwendet zu haben. Leonardos Anmerkung aber rückte die Aussage in ein neues Licht. Das Erbe seines Vaters … Es bestand nicht darin, einfach seine Liste abzuarbeiten, auf welcher er die Namen seiner Feinde notiert hatte. Feinde, die Mario als _Templer_ bezeichnete. Das Erbe Giovannis war etwas vollkommen anderes.   
Es war die Suche nach der Wahrheit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> condottiero – Söldnerführer  
> sono – ich bin  
> piacere – angenehm [bei Begrüßungen; veraltet]  
> nipote – Neffe  
> Fa silenzio! – Schweig!  
> zio – Onkel


	16. Sickereffekt

Mario hatte vor dem Übungsplatz Aufstellung genommen und bellte Befehle über die Einfriedung hinweg, die aus runden Holzpflöcken und -stangen bestand. Das stetige Aufeinanderklirren von Metall machte das laute Ausrufen der Anweisungen unumgänglich.  
„Lockerer aus dem Handgelenk, Leonardo! Du verschwendest deine Kraft! Ezio, achte auf deine Deckung! _Porca miseria_ , dein Rücken ist kein Silbertablett für den Feind! _Allora!_ “  
Mit aufmerksamem Blick verfolgte Mario die Bewegungen der beiden, die von einem halben Dutzend Söldner umringt in der Mitte des umzäunten Areals agierten. Jeder Söldner hatte sich mit einem Lederschutz vor Brust und Bauch ausgerüstet, um den Hieben widerstehen zu können. Da Mario stumpfe Waffen ausgeteilt hatte, gelang ihnen das ganz gut.  
„Ihr seid keine Einzelkämpfer, also bildet eine Einheit!“, fuhr er unwirsch fort. „Werdet zu einer Person! Ein Handgriff muss in den nächsten übergehen, und zwar fließend. Ergänzt euch!“  
Er legte die Arme über die Querstange. Obwohl er am laufenden Band herummäkelte und Verbesserungsvorschläge kundtat, war er mit dem, was er sah, überaus zufrieden. Ezio und Leonardo bewegten sich unverkrampft. Ihnen fehlte die Steifheit von Anfängern, die sich aus Furcht, Fehler zu machen, bewusst elegant und kraftvoll zu bewegen versuchten, in diesem Versuch aber zumeist wie Mehlsäcke in der Gegend herum fielen und über ihre eigenen Füße stolperten, bis sie merkten, dass sie besser daran taten, nicht zu schauspielern. Diesen Fehler machten Ezio und Leonardo nicht. Sie ließen sich auf ihre Instinkte ein und damit auf das, was man ihnen von Geburt an in die Wiege gelegt hatte: ihr Erbe, das Vermächtnis ihrer Vorfahren. Ezio hatte es in seinem jugendlichen Trotz viel zu lange unterdrückt, doch nun brach es sich Bahn und zeigte sich in seinen ausgeführten Hieben, die an Schwung wie Präzision gewonnen hatten. Ezio wirkte agiler, leichtfüßiger und geistesgegenwärtiger.  
‚Langsam erwacht Giovanni in ihm‘, dachte Mario und lächelte, bevor sein Blick zu Ezios neuem Waffenbruder glitt. In Leonardos Auftreten wie Handeln zeigte sich kein Widerwille. Er schien sich vorbehaltlos für das geöffnet zu haben, was in ihm schlummerte, und lebte sich aus – ließ sich treiben wie ein Kind, das seine eigenen Fähigkeiten entdeckte. Seine Verspieltheit übertrug sich auf Ezio, steckte ihn an und riss ihn mit. Die beiden wirbelten umeinander, ohne sich dabei in die Quere zu kommen oder gar auszubremsen. Mario geriet ins Grübeln, während er ihrem Tanz zusah. Die Kombination, die er vor sich hatte, war etwas Besonderes, ja regelrecht Einzigartiges, und Mario hatte einige Fehler auszumerzen, bevor sie weitere Kreise zogen. Zu diesem Zweck hatte er noch vor dem Mittag einen Boten nach Florenz geschickt, kurz nachdem Ezio und Leonardo in der Bibliothek verschwunden waren.  
Inzwischen lag Mario die Übersetzung einer weiteren Seite vor – einer Seite, die sich bereits seit Jahren in seinem Besitz befand, die er aber nie hatte entschlüsseln können. Für Leonardo schien es ein Kinderspiel gewesen zu sein, denn er hatte kaum mehr als eine Stunde dafür gebraucht. Zwei weitere Dokumente harrten jetzt noch ihrer Bearbeitung, wobei das neuste, das Ezio und Leonardo in San Gimignano erbeutet hatten, wieder Explosionszeichnungen zeigte, mit denen sich Leonardo später beschäftigen wollte. Bisher hatte er lediglich eine Liste mit Rohstoffen und Substanzen angefertigt, die er laut Kodexseite brauchte. Kurz darauf hatte er einen Brief an einen gewissen Tommaso in Florenz aufgesetzt, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er mit Ezio bis voraussichtlich nächste Woche in Monteriggioni bleiben würde. Mario war dies nur recht, denn es verschaffte ihm Zeit, der Familie ein paar gemeinsame Tage und Ezio wie Leonardo tägliche Kampfübungen, auf die Mario bestanden hatte.  
Er entfaltete den Bogen seiner Abschrift und las erneut den Text, in dem Altaïr eine Eigenwilligkeit der Bruderschaft erklärte, die Mario bisher nie hinterfragt hatte.

_Robert de Sable mag tot sein, aber sein Orden lebt weiter. Auch wenn seine Mitglieder weniger deutlich in Erscheinung treten, so befürchte ich doch, dass sie eine Bedrohung bleiben. Wo sie einst in den Straßen umherstolzierten und einfache Ziele abgaben, ziehen sie sich jetzt in die Schatten zurück. Es wird zunehmend schwieriger, sie aufzuspüren. Welch niederträchtige Dinge sie wohl in der Dunkelheit ersinnen? Unsere Arbeit wird in Zukunft komplizierter. Es sind bereits Gerüchte über eine Bewegung auf Zypern im Umlauf. Das muss ich genauer untersuchen …  
Ich habe begriffen, dass sich auch unsere Taktik ändern muss. Das bedeutet das Ende unserer Festungen und unserer Vorliebe für die aufsehenerregenden Vorführungen öffentlicher Ermordungen. Wir müssen unsere Netze fortan im Stillen spinnen.   
Ich bitte meine Brüder jetzt zwar, ihre Rituale aufzugeben, doch ich bitte sie nicht, ihrem Glaubensbekenntnis zu entsagen. DAS macht uns zu Assassinen. Nicht die Abnahme eines Fingers. Nicht ein falsches Versprechen vom Paradies. Nicht das Verbot von Gift. Unsere Pflicht gilt den Menschen, nicht dem Brauchtum. Wenn wir schleichen müssen, so sollen wir schleichen. Wenn wir Gift verwenden müssen, so sollen wir Gift verwenden. Wenn unsere Klingen benutzt werden können, ohne Finger abzutrennen, so sollen wir nicht verlangen, sie zu entfernen. Und wir dürfen nicht unsere Entschlusskraft von Lügen und billigem Zauber beeinflussen lassen. Wir sollen offen und ehrlich sprechen. Wir sollen von Neuem entstehen._

Mario runzelte die Stirn. Altaïr sprach vom Orden der Tempelritter und der Wandlung ihrer Taktik nach Ende des Dritten Kreuzzuges. Damals hatte sie also begonnen, die große Vertuschungsaktion, die ihren Höhepunkt im Vorfall auf dem Montségur in den französischen Pyrenäen gefunden hatte. Als Gralsburg war diese Festung in die Geschichte eingegangen, und es rankten sich zahllose Legenden um sie – Legenden über ein mächtiges Artefakt, das von den Templern vor ihrer offiziellen Auflösung fortgeschafft und irgendwo auf Zypern versteckt worden war. Diese Behauptung schien mehr als nur ein Gerücht zu sein, denn auch Altaïr sprach in seinen Aufzeichnungen von jener Insel im östlichen Mittelmeer …  
„Leo!“  
Ezios Ruf erregte Marios Aufmerksamkeit. Er ließ das Blatt mit der Übersetzung sinken, um sein Augenmerk wieder auf die Kämpfenden zu richten. Er sah gerade noch, wie Leonardo Ezios Schwert mit der Rechten auffing und herumwirbelte, die Klingen beider Waffen abwehrbereit gegen zwei Söldner gerichtet, während Ezios Hände unter Leonardos angewinkelten Armen hindurch stießen. Ellenbogenbeuge klemmte sich in Ellenbogenbeuge. Ezios Rücken prallte auf Leonardos, den er als Halt gebrauchte. Noch in der Bewegung riss er die Beine nach oben und trat aus. Sie flogen wie Geschosse gegen die Brust eines angreifenden Söldners und fegten ihn von den Füßen. Ezio rollte von Leonardos Rücken, sprang zurück auf den Boden und schnellte vor, um das Schwert seines Gegners zu packen. Dabei täuschte er einen symbolischen Schlag gegen dessen Brust an und führte die Waffe anschließend in einem weiten Bogen nach rechts, nur knapp vor der Kehle eines zweiten Söldners abbremsend. Leonardo derweil, mit dem Ezio nach wie vor Rücken an Rücken stand, hatte seinem ersten Gegner das Schwert aus den Händen geschlagen, den Fuß darauf gesetzt und führte jetzt beide Klingen diagonal gekreuzt über die Brust des zweiten Angreifers, der zu Boden ging und mit abwehrend über dem Gesicht erhobenen Armen liegen blieb.  
 _„Ma che cazzo!“_ , hauchte Mario, und beinahe glitt ihm das Papier aus den Fingern.  
Leonardo gab dem Schwert unter seinem Fuß einen Tritt. Der Knauf stieß gegen Ezios Ferse, und der bückte sich rasch, um den Bidenhänder aufzuheben. Nun standen sie beide mit zwei Waffen in den Händen da, stießen sich mit den Schultern voneinander ab und schnellten auf die verbliebenen Söldner zu, die Ezio und Leonardo auch nicht viel hätten entgegensetzen können, wären sie nur halb so verblüfft vom Geschehen gewesen. Sie fanden sich neben ihren Kameraden im Staub wieder und starrten mit großen Augen auf die Schwertspitzen an ihren Hälsen.  
„ _Basta!“_ Mario hatte seine Fassung wiedergewonnen und schwang sich über die Querstange auf den Übungsplatz. „Auszeit! Sandro, hilf Victor hoch!“ Er deutete auf den Söldner, den Ezio mit einem Tritt zu Boden katapultiert hatte. Der Mann rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene die Schläfe. Der Boden des Kampfplatzes bestand aus einem Gemisch aus Erde und Sand, dennoch war der Aufprall so hart gewesen, dass sich Victor eine Platzwunde zugezogen hatte. Marios Blick huschte zu Ezio und Leonardo, die innegehalten hatten. Sie keuchten vor Anstrengung, der Schweiß rann ihnen in Strömen über Stirn und Wangen, aber ihre Augen blitzten. Ein Wort oder auch nur eine falsche Bewegung würde ausreichen, um sie erneut in Aktion treten zu lassen. Ihre Haltung verriet, dass sie auf alles gefasst waren.  
‚ _Zum Töten geboren_ ‘, vernahm Mario das Echo seiner eigenen Stimme im Geiste.  
Laut sagte er: „Das ist genau das, was ich von euch sehen will: effektive Zusammenarbeit!“ Dann schlug er Ezio auf die Schulter. „So gefällst du mir, _nipote_! Du kriegst langsam Biss, sehr gut! Leonardo, _molto bene_! Giovanni hat sich nicht in dir getäuscht.“  
Mario hatte Mühe, seine Begeisterung zu verbergen, die er eigentlich nicht offen zeigen wollte. Man musste sparsam mit Lob umgehen, davon war er überzeugt. Zu viel davon machte faul und veranlasste Menschen dazu, sich auf ihren Lorbeeren auszuruhen, anstatt konsequent weiter an sich zu arbeiten. Mario hegte die Hoffnung, dass diese Sorge bei Ezio und Leonardo unbegründet war. Die beiden inspirierten sich gegenseitig, das hatte er im Verlauf des Kampfes deutlich gesehen.  
„Schluss für heute!“, rief er. „Es wird bald dunkel, und Mathilde wird das Essen auftragen. Geht und wascht euch.“  
Ezio und Leonardo grinsten einander an, bevor sie ihre Schwerter ablegten und sich zum Gehen wandten. Sie hatten den Übungsplatz kaum verlassen, als Leonardo den Arm um Ezios Schultern schlang. Er sagte etwas, worauf Ezio mit einem herzhaften Lachen antwortete. Einträchtig gingen sie nebeneinander her. Es war, als ob sie einander schon ewig kannten.  
Vielleicht taten sie das ja auch, überlegte Mario, der sich nach den Waffen bückte, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Seine Söldner schickte er ebenfalls fort. Für heute war Feierabend.  
„Ezio hat sich gemacht“, sagte Milo, der am Gatter lehnte. „Wenn ich daran denke, wie ablehnend und widerborstig er war, als du ihn mit seiner Mutter und Claudia hier angeschleppt hast …“  
„Ja, er hat sich verändert“, sagte Mario. Er reichte Milo die Schwerter, dann warf er einen Blick in den Himmel. In der Ferne erklang dumpfes Donnergrollen. „Mir ist vollkommen gleich, was morgen für ein Wetter ist, Milo. Beschäftige die beiden und halte sie von meinem Arbeitszimmer fern.“  
„Du erwartest Besuch?“  
„ _Sì_. Und es ist mir lieber, wenn mein Neffe ihn nicht sieht.“

~*~

Ezio hatte gerade die Tür des großen Dielenschrankes aufgezogen, als Claudia zu ihm in den Flur trat.  
„Was tust du da?“  
Er beugte sich vor, um in die Tiefen des Schrankes einzutauchen, in denen Mathilde so ziemlich alles an Textilwaren aufbewahrte, was irgendwie relevant für den Haushalt war: Stapel an Tischwäsche, Bettlaken, Waschlappen …   
„Ah, Leo nimmt ein Bad und ich wollte ihm ein paar Handtücher bringen.“  
„Leo …“ Claudia wiederholte den Kosenamen, den ihr Bruder benutzte, und legte den Kopf schief, wobei sie kokett die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. In ihrem Talent, eine herausfordernde Haltung einzunehmen, stand sie Ezio in nichts nach. Selbst seinen neckenden Blick beherrschte sie perfekt. „Was läuft da zwischen euch?“  
„Hm?“ Ezio sah sie über die Schulter hinweg an, während seine Arme vom Schrank verschluckt blieben. Er tastete noch immer suchend umher. Das konnte auch nur einer Frau einfallen, so etwas Nutzloses wie Tischdecken vor etwas Alltäglichem wie Handtücher zu platzieren!  
„Ich weiß, wie du die Mädchen musterst, und ich sehe, wie du ihn musterst.“  
„Wie mustere ich die Mädchen denn?“ Endlich findend, wonach er gesucht hatte, zog Ezio den Stapel Handtücher zu sich und verbannte dafür eine Sammlung feinster Damastwäsche in die hinterste Ecke des Schrankes.   
„Wie lohnenswerte Beute“, erwiderte Claudia, und Ezios Augen weiteten sich, bevor er empört zu ihr herumfuhr. „Wenn du ihn ansiehst, platzt du förmlich vor Stolz“, fuhr sie prosaisch fort. „Also, was läuft da?“  
„Du bist sehr neugierig, _sorellina_.“  
„Ich habe lediglich genug Zeit zum Beobachten.“  
Ezio lachte. Er hatte es schon immer geschätzt, sich mit seiner Schwester auf humorvoller Ebene streiten zu können. Claudia war klug und rebellisch – nicht das typische Mädchen, das sich in Zurückhaltung übte, Auseinandersetzungen scheute und sich mit Handarbeit oder Musik zufriedengab. Ginge es nach ihrem Willen, würde Claudia nicht einmal die Buchhaltung für ihren Onkel erledigen und sich stattdessen unter die Söldner vor der Villa mischen, um sich ebenfalls einige Kampftechniken anzueignen. Sie hatte mehr als einmal erwähnt, wie sehr es sie frustrierte, dass Ezio sich frei bewegen und umherziehen konnte, wie es ihm beliebte, während sie in Monteriggioni zwischen Büchern und Abakus saß und schnöde Rechnungen und Haushaltspläne erstellte. Allerdings würde Mario seiner Nichte niemals Dinge erlauben, die für sein Verständnis reine Männersache waren. Es hatte Ezio schon einiges an Überredungskunst gekostet, seinen Onkel davon zu überzeugen, dass ein Kloster zwar fraglos sicher, aber kein geeigneter Ort für Claudia sein würde. Sie war zu temperamentvoll, um sich hinter Mauern einsperren und mit Glaubensgelübden abspeisen zu lassen.  
Ezio drehte sich zu ihr, die Handtücher auf dem Arm und nach der Schranktür greifend, um sie wieder zuzudrücken. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?“  
„Ich zieh dir gleich eins über!“ Claudias Augen blitzen, und Ezio setzte ein unverschämtes Grinsen auf.  
„Gib’s ruhig zu, _sorellina_. Ich weiß, dass er dir gefällt. Ich hab genau gesehen, wie du ihm auf den Hintern gestarrt hast.“  
„Du bist ein Ekel, Ezio Auditore!“  
Er lachte und wandte sich zum Gehen. So leicht kam er Claudia jedoch nicht davon.  
„Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort.“  
Ezio sah sie an, wobei er lächelte – sanftmütiger diesmal. „Betrachte ihn einfach als Teil der Familie, in Ordnung?“  
„Hm …“ Claudia schürzte die Lippen. „Wirst du etwa sesshaft?“  
Sie wollte ihn aufziehen, und normalerweise hätte Ezio humorvoll geantwortet. Er musterte seine Schwester, und während er über ihre Frage nachdachte, wurde er ernst. Bevor er sich Leonardo zum ersten Mal wirklich hingegeben hatte, hatte Ezio noch geglaubt, dass ihn die Sehnsucht packen und er früher oder später wieder den weiblichen Reizen erliegen würde. Inzwischen war dieses Gefühl verblasst. Ezio war mit seinem Leben, so wie es jetzt war, mehr als zufrieden. Er konnte an den schönen Mädchen auf der Straße vorbeigehen, ihnen charmant zulächeln und Komplimente machen, ohne dass er etwas von ihnen wollte. Es gab nichts Nennenswertes, das er vermisste, denn er war nicht gewillt, aufs Spiel zu setzen, was er für sich gewonnen und lieben gelernt hatte.  
„Vielleicht bin ich es schon, Claudia …“   
„Wer hätte das gedacht! Es brauchte also eine Künstlerseele, um dich zu zähmen.“  
„Eher jemanden, der an mich glaubt“, erwiderte Ezio.   
Claudia musterte ihn fragend, und so holte er tief Luft, bevor er seine Beweggründe in Worte zu fassen versuchte.  
„Wenn da jemand ist, der dich so nimmt, wie du bist, ohne dich gewaltsam in andere Bahnen lenken zu wollen, die ihm besser in den Kram passen, dann veränderst du dich von selbst, weil du das Gefühl, dass da jemand ist, der dich respektiert und schätzt, nicht mehr missen willst. Weil du diesen Menschen nicht mehr missen willst.“  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen.  
„Dich hat’s wirklich erwischt“, sagte Claudia schließlich, wobei sie ihre herausfordernde Haltung aufgab und die Arme an ihre Seiten zurücksinken ließ. „Ich beneide dich, Ezio.“  
„Es stört dich nicht, dass er ein Mann ist?“  
„Nein.“ Sie lächelte, als sie ihn umarmte. „Aber ich werde _zio_ Mario gegenüber nichts sagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es verstehen würde.“  
„Er versteht generell nur die Dinge, die seiner eigenen Lebenseinstellung entsprechen“, erwiderte Ezio in einem Anflug von Trotz.  
„Er will dich formen, _fratello._ “  
„Genau das ist das Problem! Er will mich so formen, wie _er_ es will. Ich soll _seinen_ Vorstellungen entsprechen. Es regt mich einfach auf.“  
„Ich weiß, Ezio … Er rückt nicht gern von seinen Idealen ab. Das merke ich selbst immer wieder.“  
„Vielleicht wird es jetzt, da Mutter wieder spricht, ja besser.“  
Claudia umarmte ihn erneut, und Ezio legte ihr sanft die Hand an den Hinterkopf, bevor er sie aufs Haar küsste.   
„Wir könnten dich mit nach Florenz nehmen“, schlug er vor. „Wenigstens für ein paar Tage, damit du mal was anderes siehst. Wir müssen sowieso bald wieder hierher. _Zio_ Mario möchte ein paar Dinge, die noch bei uns zu Hause liegen und die wir ihm bringen sollen.“  
„Es wird ihm überhaupt nicht passen“, sagte Claudia.   
Ezio lachte. „Du wirst uns als Aufpasser bei dir haben, was soll er da schon groß sagen? Ich rede mit ihm, bevor wir uns wieder auf den Rückweg machen, versprochen.“ Damit ließ er von ihr ab und klemmte sich die Handtücher unter den Arm. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen, _sorellina_.“  
Claudia beobachtete, wie er aus dem Flur in die Eingangshalle trat und die Treppe hinaufstieg. Gegen das Grinsen, das sich auf ihren Lippen ausbreiten wollte, war sie machtlos.  
Ihren Onkel erwarteten in naher Zukunft wohl noch einige Überraschungen.

~*~

Als Ezio den Raum betrat, öffnete Leonardo träge ein Auge. Er hatte sich im Zuber ausgestreckt und ließ die Ellenbogen über den Rand hängen. Die Luft war drückend und feucht vom Dampf, der dem Badewasser entstieg.  
„Du siehst dekadent aus!“, sagte Ezio und legte die Handtücher auf einem Stuhl ab. Er fasste sein Hemd, zog es sich über den Kopf und warf es über die Lehne. Dann kniete er sich neben den Wannenrand und nahm Leonardo den Schwamm aus den Fingern. „Setz dich auf. Ich wasch dir den Rücken.“  
Er wartete, bis Leonardo seiner Aufforderung nachkam. An der Schulter ansetzend, zog Ezio den Schwamm in kreisenden Bewegungen über die von der Hitze gerötete Haut. Ihm fiel auf, dass Leonardos Bizeps ausgeprägter geformt war als früher. Das viele Herumklettern auf Dächern und Türmen formte die Muskulatur mehr als jeder Schwertkampf und hinterließ Spuren, die Ezio an Leonardo bewusster wahrnahm als an sich selbst.   
„Mir geht diese Formel nicht aus dem Kopf“, sagte Leonardo und kreuzte die Arme auf dem Wannenrand, bevor er seinen Kopf darauf niedersinken ließ. „Das spezielle Metall für die Klinge … Altaïr merkt an, dass er sie von diesem Artefakt hat. Ich glaube, es ist sehr gefährlich, vor allem in den Händen der falschen Leute.“  
„Aber genau die jagen diesem Ding hinterher“, erwiderte Ezio und fuhr die Linien der Schulterblätter nach. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, wollte er sich lieber mit Leonardo als mit den Kodexseiten und diesem seltsamen Artefakt beschäftigen, das Altaïr _Edenapfel_ nannte.  
„Und wir jagen sie …“ Leonardos Blick schweifte durch den Raum, ohne dabei etwas Bestimmtes zu fokussieren. Er war in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich. „Die Liste, von der dein Onkel gesprochen hat, was genau ist sie?“  
„Eine Namensliste.“ Ezio tauchte den Schwamm ins Wasser, drückte ihn einige Male zwischen den Fingern, bis er sich vollgesogen hatte, und führte ihn über Leonardos Wirbelsäule hinauf bis in seinen Nacken. „Namen seiner Attentatsziele. Francesco und Jacopo de’ Pazzi standen auch drauf.“  
„Und wer noch?“  
„Ein Emilio Barbarigo und dieser Rodrigo Borgia. Der steht ganz oben. Er war auch bei der Hinrichtung meines Vaters und meiner Brüder anwesend, zumindest habe ich ihn gesehen. Ein Kleriker.“   
„Er ist Vizekanzler der Heiligen Römischen Kirche und seit einigen Jahren der Kardinalbischof von Albano und Porto. Man sagt, Rodrigo Borgia sei einer der reichsten und einflussreichsten Männer Italiens.“  
„Dafür, dass du politisch so uninteressiert bist, weißt du sehr viel.“  
„Die wenigsten Auftraggeber von Künstlern sind Privatleute“, sagte Leonardo. „Vielmehr sind es Kirchen und Klöster. Gottesdiener sind geschwätzige Leute.“  
Kleidung raschelte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Leonardo, wie Ezios Hose über die Stuhllehne flog, wo bereits sein Hemd hing. Dann glitt er in die Wanne und schob seine Beine an Leonardos Seiten vorbei.   
„Ich dachte, du hast dich schon gewaschen.“  
„Ja, aber so komme ich besser an alle Stellen ran“, erwiderte Ezio gut gelaunt.   
Leonardo ließ sich zurücksinken und legte den Hinterkopf auf Ezios Schulter. Kurz darauf spürte er den Schwamm über seine Brust gleiten. „Hm, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“   
Er schloss die Augen, und Ezio betrachtete sein Gesicht, das er von Tag zu Tag mehr liebte. Er streckte die Arme an Leonardo vorbei nach vorn und kreuzte die Hände unter seiner Brust, wobei er die Wange auf Leonardos Haar sinken ließ. Sie blieben mehrere Minuten so liegen, bis die Glocke im Erdgeschoss erklang und verkündete, dass das Abendessen aufgetragen wurde. Es war an der Zeit, aus dem Bad zu steigen und sich anzukleiden.  
Bei Tisch blieb die Familie unter sich. Mario thronte am Kopf der Tafel und orderte Wein für den Fasan, der als Hauptspeise serviert wurde. Als Beilage wurden ein Pilzragout und gedünstete Rüben gereicht.   
„Ich habe deine Liste an den Schmied weitergegeben“, sagte Mario, während er sich nachschenkte. „Alessandro hat so weit alles besorgt. Ihr könnt morgen mit der Herstellung dieses Metalls beginnen. Was willst du daraus machen?“  
„Neue Klingen“, antwortete Leonardo. „Eine zweite für Ezio und Ersatz für mich. Die Stilette, die ich momentan noch trage, sind nach dem herkömmlichen Prinzip gefertigt und nicht stabil genug, um auch zum Kampf zu taugen. Das von Altaïr beschriebene Metall ist dagegen so hart, dass es selbst Schwert- und Axthieben widerstehen kann. Ich werde die betreffende Kodexseite mit der Anleitung nach dem Essen übersetzen. Soweit ich gesehen habe, enthält sie auch einen begleitenden Text, der von Interesse sein dürfte.“  
„Alles auf diesen Seiten ist von Interesse“, sagte Mario mit Nachdruck. „Ganz gleich, was du darauf entdecken kannst, übersetze es. Jedes Detail könnte wertvoll sein.“  
„ _Va bene_.“ Leonardo zeigte sich willig, und Mario widmete sich davon besänftigt wieder seinem Mahl.  
„Er ist ziemlich verkrampft“, bemerkte Ezio, als sie etwas später in die Bibliothek zurückkehrten, wo Leonardo die Nachschlagewerke, die er zum Übersetzen brauchte, am frühen Nachmittag liegen gelassen hatte. Sie entzündeten zwei Öllampen und richteten ihr Licht so gut es ging auf den Arbeitstisch, auf dem Leonardo nun die Kodexseite mit den Explosionszeichnungen entrollte. Neugierig nahm Ezio neben ihm Platz und versuchte, aus den penibel angefertigten Skizzen schlau zu werden. Ihr Stil erinnerte ihn an Leonardos eigene Entwürfe. Er hatte einige davon in seinem Atelier gefunden – Ideen für Sprossenräder, Wellen und Bagger zum Ausheben von Flussbetten.  
Leonardo zog Feder und Tinte zu sich und begann mit der Übertragung des Textes ins Italienische. Ezio sah zu, wie er Wörter durchstrich oder Formulierungen ausbesserte und an den Sätzen herumdrehte, bis sie stimmig und aussagekräftig waren. Leonardo kam gut voran, und Ezio neigte den Kopf, um zu lesen, was er bis jetzt entschlüsselt hatte.

_Die versteckte Klinge ist uns seit vielen Jahren ein verlässlicher Begleiter. Manch einer mag sogar behaupten, dass sie es ist, die uns ausmacht, und damit würde er gar nicht falsch liegen. Viele unserer Erfolge wären ohne sie nicht möglich gewesen. Dennoch, das Stück kommt langsam in die Jahre. Daher suche ich nach Verbesserungen, die die Entfernung eines Fingers als Voraussetzung dafür, sie einsetzen zu können, überflüssig machen._

„Die Finger-Abhack-Nummer nehme ich dir bis heute übel!“, knurrte Ezio und entlockte Leonardo in Erinnerung an diese bereits drei Jahre zurückliegende Szene ein Lachen.  
„Dein Gesicht war die Sache wert.“  
„ _Sadico!_ “  
Sein beleidigter Protest brachte Ezio kein Mitleid ein. Stattdessen schrieb Leonardo weiter. Zeile um Zeile füllte er eine neue Seite in seinem Notizbuch.

_Zuerst muss eine Metallplatte angebracht werden, die Schläge abwehren kann. Die anderen Assassinen glauben, dass sie aus einem neuen Metall geschmiedet wird – man darf mir die Entdeckung der Formel zuschreiben. Es ist besser, wenn sie die Wahrheit nicht kennen.  
Ich habe auch mit Malik zusammengearbeitet, um neue Methoden der Tötung zu beschreiben: aus der Luft, von Vorsprüngen und aus Verstecken. Einfache Methoden, gleichwohl entscheidend …   
Die dritte und letzte Verbesserung ist zugleich auch die einfachste: die Ausstattung mit einer zweiten Klinge, der ersten in jeder Hinsicht identisch. Sollte sich ein Assassine jemals zweier Ziele erwehren müssen, so muss er seinen Schlag nur so abpassen, dass er beide zugleich trifft. Von diesen Klingen wird es nur wenige geben, da die Metalle, aus denen sie geschmiedet werden, nur schwer zu bekommen sind. Ich muss sorgfältig darüber nachdenken, wer zwei tragen darf …_

„Wir denken darüber gar nicht nach“, bestimmte Leonardo und verschloss das Tintenfass. „Ich fertige diese Klingen für uns beide an. Wenn Alessandro wirklich alles, was ich dafür brauche, zusammengesammelt hat und ich morgen mit der Arbeit beginnen kann, müsste ich in einer Woche fertig sein.“  
„Und Cattaneo?“  
„Soll warten. Außerdem habe ich bis zum Abgabetermin des Gemäldes noch genug Zeit. Fast noch einen ganzen Monat.“  
Ezio hob die Augenbrauen. „Einen Monat, in dem viel passieren kann.“  
„Und wenn schon.“ Leonardo war die Ruhe selbst. „Das Gemälde kostet knapp zweihundert Florin. Wenn ich sämtliche Materialkosten abziehe, bleiben unter dem Strich etwa zehn übrig, die ich als Reinerlös verbuchen kann.“  
„Du verkaufst dich unter Wert“, seufzte Ezio.  
„Wenn ich teurer bin, kann ich mich nicht gegen die Konkurrenz durchsetzen. Du weißt, wie überfüllt der Markt ist. Wenn ich Kundschaft anziehen will, müssen die Preise stimmen.“  
„Dann mach dir einen Namen und schraube die Preise hoch.“  
„Bis dahin lasse ich mich von den Medici aushalten. Wenn ich es recht bedenke, gehört der Lohn für den letzten Auftrag ohnehin mir.“  
„Bitte?“ Ezio straffte sich und starrte ihn an. „Wir haben zusammen gearbeitet, falls ich dich daran erinnern darf!“  
„ _Certo_ “, erwiderte Leonardo spitzfindig. „Aber der Auftrag lautete ‚ _Findet und eliminiert den Hauptmann_ ‘. Von Jacopo de’ Pazzi stand da kein Wort.“  
Er brach in Gelächter aus, als Ezio mit dem Notizbuch nach ihm schlug.   
„Du elender _cacasenno!_ Erst zierst du dich und lässt dich förmlich bitten, überhaupt Geld anzunehmen, und jetzt klaust du mir meine Aufträge!“  
„Tue ich gar nicht. _Du_ hast auf dem Dach vorgegeben, wer welches Ziel übernimmt.“  
Leonardo ließ seine Wange in die hohle Hand sinken und musterte Ezio mit einem breiten Grinsen. Der ließ das Notizbuch auf den Tisch zurückfallen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er Leonardo einmal mehr auf den Leim gegangen war.  
„Tommaso tut dir nicht gut!“, grollte er. „Diese kleine _cimice_ färbt auf dich ab!“  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Leonardo beleidigt reagieren könnte – das tat er auch nicht. Belustigt schlug er die Bücher zu und machte sich daran, sie in die Regale zurückzustellen.   
„Es ist verrückt“, sagte Ezio, während er die restlichen Schriften auf seinem Arm stapelte und Leonardo folgte. „Noch im August hätte ich mir nicht träumen lassen, mit dir zusammen loszuziehen, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, an einem Tag hier und am nächsten dort, während wir über das, was wir tun, Witze reißen. Und bereits jetzt fühlt sich alles so an, als sei es nie anders gewesen.“ Er sah zu, wie Leonardo die letzten Folianten an ihre Plätze zurückschob, und neigte den Kopf. „Bereust du irgendwas?“  
„Du hast immer noch Bedenken?“  
„Nein, es … betrachte es als rhetorische Frage.“  
„Gut, dann gebe ich dir eine rhetorische Antwort.“ Leonardo lehnte sich gegen die Kante des Bücherregals und musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Wer das Böse nicht bestraft, befiehlt, dass es getan wird.“  
„Und was ist das Böse, großer Philosoph?“  
„Das Böse im Menschen zeigt sich durch niederträchtige Ziele. Wer mit dem Willen handelt, eine Person, eine Sippe oder eine ganze Gesellschaft zu beherrschen und damit zu zerstören, der folgt der reinen Selbstbereicherung, dem Egoismus und der Arglist.“  
„Suchst du nach einer Rechtfertigung für das Credo, die selbst Altaïr damals nicht finden konnte?“  
„Ich kann keine finden und formulieren, die eine allgemeine Gültigkeit besitzt“, erwiderte Leonardo. „Aber ich kann eine finden, die für mich persönlich gilt, da sie _meinem_ Verständnis von Gerechtigkeit entspricht. Es gibt kein universelles Dogma. Und genau diese Aussage findet sich im ersten Teil des Leitsatzes der Assassinen: Nichts ist wahr.“  
„Mir gefällt der zweite Teil besser“, erwiderte Ezio und beugte sich zu Leonardo. Er fasste sein Kinn, und ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
„Alles ist erlaubt“, sagte Leonardo. Es klang feierlich und amüsiert zugleich.  
„ _Inequivocabile._ “  
Es war nur ein Flüstern.   
Dann pressten sich Ezios Lippen auf Leonardos, und die Bibliothek war erfüllt von andächtiger Stille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> Porca miseria – Verdammt noch mal!  
> Allora! – Na los!/Also!  
> Ma che cazzo! – Was zum Teufel!  
> Basta! – Das reicht!/Genug!  
> fratello – Bruder  
> sadico – Sadist  
> cacasenno – Klugscheißer  
> cimice – Wanze  
> inequivocabile – eindeutig/zweifellos


	17. Volpe

„Ihr habt Eure Entscheidung also getroffen.“  
Der Besucher hatte darauf verzichtet, sich die Kapuze vom Kopf zu ziehen. Er benahm sich allgemein nicht wie ein Gast. Weder hatte er auf dem freien Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch Platz genommen, um Mario in angemessener Höflichkeit gegenüberzusitzen, noch hatte er den Weinbecher angerührt, der ihm angeboten worden war.  
„Das habe ich. Und ich wünsche, dass du entsprechend agierst. Keine weiteren Skandale, Gilberto. Wir haben ihn in den letzten Jahren schon genug behindert.“  
„Wir waren lediglich vorsichtig.“ Volpes Stimme klang kühl und distanziert. „Habt Ihr etwa vergessen, für wen sein Vater arbeitet?“  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht.“ Mario musterte den Herrn der Diebe, der sich gegen das Bücherregal gelehnt hatte und sich dabei redlich Mühe gab, unbeeindruckt zu wirken. „Es ist nebensächlich. Giovannis Eingebung scheint ihn nicht getäuscht zu haben. Leonardo gehört in die Bruderschaft. Er bringt jede Voraussetzung mit, die wir brauchen. Abgesehen davon ist der Kontakt zwischen ihm und seinem Vater bereits vor Jahren abgebrochen.“  
„Blut ist dicker als Wasser. Ich werde das wohl kaum näher erläutern müssen.“ Volpe verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das linke Bein, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
„Leonardo hilft Ezio, endlich das zu akzeptieren, was er ist!“, erwiderte Mario unwirsch. „Mehr noch, er bringt ihn dazu, stolz auf sein Erbe zu sein. Leonardo treibt ihn an.“  
Volpes Lippen verzogen sich nun endgültig zu einem abfälligen Grinsen. „Ah, er _treibt_ wirklich eine Menge, vor allem _mit_ ihm.“  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen?“  
„ _Lui lo son fatto_.“ Volpes Gesicht verblieb im Schatten, dennoch war der lauernde Ausdruck darin von greifbarer Präsenz. Die pikante kleine Information, die Mario einfach in seinem Stolz treffen musste, war wohl pointiert und mit nicht zu verleugnendem Genuss vorgetragen worden.  
„Keine Denunziationen mehr, sagte ich! Vor allem nicht eine solche!“  
Volpe hatte ein Händchen dafür, Personen, die der Bruderschaft im Weg standen oder sie möglicherweise gefährdeten, anonym bei einflussreichen Organen der erlauchtesten Republik anzuschwärzen, damit diese sich um das leidige Problem kümmerten. In Leonardos Fall hatte er sich geschickt der Wellen bedient, welche die Saltarelli-Affäre geschlagen hatte, und dem jungen Maler ein Kuckuckskind ins Nest gesetzt, wie er es ausdrückte. Als Leonardo endlich seine eigene Bottega bezogen und sich einen Lehrjungen genommen hatte, hatte ihm Volpe den vorher gut instruierten Paolo zugespielt, der dafür sorgen sollte, dass Leonardos bereits angeschlagener Ruf nicht nur von Schande befleckt blieb, sondern sich weiter verschlechterte. Paolo hatte seine Rolle perfekt ausgefüllt, Leonardos Namen angenommen, wie es bei Lehrlingen nicht unüblich war, und durch Worte wie Taten Gerüchte in der Stadt verstreut, die auf manch aufmerksames Ohr gestoßen waren, da sie die Vorwürfe des abgebrochenen Prozesses im Fall Saltarelli nährten und erhärteten. Volpe hatte jedoch den Einfluss der Medici unterschätzt, die Leonardo erneut aus der Klemme halfen, indem sie auf die brodelnde Gerüchteküche reagierten, bevor sie überkochen konnte. Anstelle Leonardos war Paolo aufgegriffen und verbannt worden – wegen des „ _lasterhaften Lebens, das er in Florenz führte_ “, wie es hieß. Das Exil sollte ihn „ _bessern_ “ und aus der „ _schlechten Gesellschaft entfernen_ “, in der er sich befand, so lautete die offizielle Stellungnahme. Lorenzo de’ Medici hatte sich persönlich um die Angelegenheit gekümmert und verfügt, dass Paolo nach Bologna und dort für ein halbes Jahr hinter Gitter gebracht wurde, um eine Rückkehr nach Florenz unmöglich zu machen. Dies war ein erstaunlich hartes Vorgehen, das nahe legte, dass Lorenzo um das geschickt eingefädelte Komplott gegen Leonardo wusste. Allerdings war die Frage geblieben, wieso er sich dermaßen für Leonardo eingesetzt hatte. Volpe konnte die Antwort nur ahnen, Mario dagegen kannte sie. Es war ein einziger Name, in dessen Schuld Lorenzo für den Rest seines Lebens stand: Giovanni Auditore.  
„Ich denunziere nicht“, sagte Volpe und blickte Mario bedeutungsvoll an. „Ich spreche lediglich die Wahrheit.“  
„Ezio ist ein Weiberheld!“, erwiderte Mario. Sein Tonfall klang gereizt, und er schob einige Dokumente auf dem Tisch beiseite.  
„Er war es, bevor ihn Leonardo verhext hat.“ Wieder verzogen sich Volpes Lippen. „Verzeiht mir meine Worte, aber wann habe ich Euch jemals falsche Informationen zugetragen?“  
Diese Aussage verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Mario verfiel in Schweigen, und seine Miene wurde ernst, fast schon hart. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Ezio und Leonardo am Vortrag Arm in Arm über den Übungsplatz gelaufen waren, einträchtig miteinander lachend und scherzend. Mario hatte diese Geste als Ausdruck tiefer Kameradschaft verstanden.  
„Was hast du gesehen?“  
„Genug, um mir sicher zu sein. Genug, um zu wissen, dass Leonardos Ruf auch bald der Eures Neffen sein wird.“  
„Ein Ruf, den du geformt hast. Giovanni hätte nie zugelassen, dass ich das dulde.“  
„Euer Bruder war ein viel zu gutgläubiger Mensch“, erwiderte Volpe. „Er hätte diesen Bankert sofort aus der Stadt jagen sollen, kaum dass er vor ihm aufgeflogen war! Wie hat er ihm nur vertrauen können? Einem Ausgestoßenen!“  
„Wir sind Assassinen“, fiel ihm Mario ins Wort. „Wir _sind_ Ausgestoßene. Unsere einzige Heimat ist die Bruderschaft.“  
Volpe schnaubte und neigte den Kopf, wobei ihm die Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht rutschte.   
„Wir werden Leonardos Ruf rehabilitieren, und du wirst deinen Teil dazu beitragen. Gerade du, Gilberto. Wir sind Menschen, wir machen Fehler. Aber ein Fehler bleibt unverzeihlich, wenn man ihn nicht bereinigt.“ Volpe hüllte sich in Schweigen, und so fuhr Mario fort: „Wenn alles auffliegt, stirbt nicht nur Leonardos Vertrauen in uns, sondern auch Ezios, und wir verlieren beide. Wir brauchen sie aber, um das Artefakt zu finden. _Sie_ sind diejenigen, die die nötigen Fähigkeiten besitzen.“  
„Sie werden sich den Regeln der Bruderschaft nie unterwerfen“, sagte Volpe. „Sie stellen zu viele Fragen, zweifeln zu viel an …“  
„Zweifel sind die Schutzpatrone des freien Willens. Und nur wer wagt, Fragen zu stellen, dringt auch bis zur Wahrheit vor. Gehorsam und Selbstaufgabe sind nicht die Mittel, die ausreichen, um zu vollbringen, was wir anstreben. Ich denke, ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt, Gilberto.“  
„Das habt Ihr.“ Volpe verbarg seine Missbilligung nicht, aber genauso deutlich ergab er sich Marios Willen. „Ich werde mich um die Angelegenheit kümmern.“  
„ _Spero di sì_ “, sagte Mario. „Geh jetzt, und bleib für die beiden eine Weile im Verborgenen.“  
„ _Ho capito, granmaestro_.“  
Volpe löste sich vom Regal und verbeugte sich, bevor er der Tür zustrebte, die in den rückwärtigen Innenhof führte. Von hier aus gelangte man über eine schmale Treppe in eine Gasse, die ohne Umwege zum Stadttor Monteriggionis führte. Mario lauschte auf die Schritte, bis sie verklangen. Dann atmete er tief durch.  
Die Entwicklungen nahmen einen unerwarteten Verlauf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> Lui lo son fatto. – Er hat ihn flachgelegt. [wörtl.: Er hat ihn gefickt.]  
> spero di sì – das hoffe ich  
> ho capito – ich habe verstanden


	18. Initiation

Es regnete seit Stunden ohne Unterlass. Mario musste sich das Wasser aus dem Kragen schütteln, als er unter die Überdachung der Schmiede trat, die unweit der Villa Auditore an der Hauptstraße lag. Hitze schlug ihm entgegen. Er rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und beobachtete das geschäftige Treiben. Alessandro schaufelte Fettkohle in die Esse, während sein Vater Matteo mit der Hilfe eines Gesellen flüssiges Metall in eine Form goss.   
„Nicht bis zum Rand!“, befahl Leonardo. Er gab dem Schmied ein Zeichen, den Ausgussbehälter aufzurichten und beiseitezutreten, um die nächsten Arbeitsschritte Leonardo zu überlassen. Der hatte sich eine Lederschürze übergezogen. Seine Arme steckten bis zu den Ellenbogen in dicken Handschuhen, mit denen er die sengend heiße Form ohne Probleme anfassen konnte. Leonardo stellte sie auf eine Richtplatte und rüttelte sie, damit sich das geschmolzene Metall gleichmäßig verteilte.  
„Das erinnert mich irgendwie an Kuchenbacken“, sagte Ezio. „Man spielt mit Förmchen, und wenn man beim Abwiegen der Zutaten geschlampt hat, kann man das Ergebnis am Ende vergessen.“  
„Du kannst backen?“  
„ _Ma certo._ Ich habe Mutter oft geholfen, wenn sie _cantuccini_ gemacht hat. Claudia war dafür nie zu begeistern.“  
„Dann weiß ich ja, wer für das Weihnachtsgebäck verantwortlich sein wird, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind.“  
Ezio lachte. Dann wurde er auf seinen Onkel aufmerksam und ließ Leonardo mit dem Rohling, aus dem eine der neuen Klingen entstehen sollte, allein.  
„Du willst sehen, wie gut wir vorankommen?“, fragte er, nachdem er sich zwischen Esse und Amboss hindurchgeschlängelt hatte. Mario musterte ihn lange und abschätzig, bevor sein Blick zu Leonardo hinüberglitt.  
„Ihr beide steht euch ziemlich nahe, was?“, fragte er. Ihm gingen Volpes Andeutungen nicht aus dem Kopf, mit denen er nicht so recht umzugehen wusste. Die Reaktion, die er auf seine Anmerkung erhielt, steigerte seine Ratlosigkeit noch, denn Ezio ging überraschenderweise in die Offensive.  
„So nah, wie sich zwei Menschen nur stehen können.“  
„Das heißt, ihr seid … erm …“  
„Intim miteinander, ja.“  
Marios Auge rollte zur Seite und fokussierte Ezio, dessen selbstbewusste Haltung Bände sprach. Er lieferte seinem Onkel nicht nur eine eindeutige Klarstellung der Dinge, sondern steckte darüber hinaus unverblümt sein Revier ab. Das hier war seine Angelegenheit und er ließ sich dabei nicht reinreden. Wann nur war diese Flamme der feurigen Entschlossenheit in Ezio erwacht, auf die Mario so lange gewartet hatte?  
„Es ist ehrlich gesagt nicht das, was ich erwartet habe“, räumte er zögerlich ein.  
„Es ist aber das, wofür ich mich entschieden habe.“  
Mario seufzte. „ _Bene._ Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse, über die ich Bescheid wissen sollte?“  
„Du akzeptierst es also?“ Ezios Misstrauen war so offensichtlich, dass sich Mario davon unangenehm berührt sah.   
‚Er traut dir nicht‘, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, und er straffte sich. „Was bleibt mir sonst übrig? Du hast dich verändert, _nipote_. Du bist kämpferischer geworden. Wenn das Leonardos Verdienst ist, so ist es gut, dass er an deiner Seite steht. Deine Mutter scheint ihn ja regelrecht zu vergöttern …“  
„Er ist schon länger ein Freund der Familie.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Mario erkannte seinen Fehler zu spät. Noch vor einem halben Jahr hätte ihm Ezio gar nicht zugehört und wäre mit seinen Gedanken überall, nur nicht bei den Aussagen seines Onkels gewesen. Doch jetzt war er so aufmerksam wie ein Luchs.  
„Mein Vater hat dir also von seinen Plänen mit uns erzählt …“  
Mario lächelte, während er eine möglichst unverfängliche Formulierung suchte, mit der er sich aus der Affäre ziehen konnte. „Ich kannte seine Pläne nicht im Detail. Aber ich wusste, dass er sich für Leonardo interessierte.“  
„Und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen?“ Ezios Augenbrauen kletterten so steil in die Höhe, dass sich Falten auf seiner Stirn bildeten.  
„Als ich euch bei mir aufgenommen habe, habe ich ehrlich gesagt an ganz andere Dinge gedacht“, sagte Mario. „Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass dir Giovanni zumindest das Nötigste erzählt hatte. Stattdessen bist du ins kalte Wasser geworfen worden. Womit hätte ich dich denn noch alles belangen sollen?“  
Ezio schwieg und wandte den Blick ab. Seine Züge begannen sich wieder zu glätten. Mario atmete aus, erleichtert darüber, dass er seinem Neffen den Wind aus den Segeln hatte nehmen können, bevor seine Fragen zu verfänglich wurden.  
„Ihr habt euch von selbst gefunden. Begrüßen wir diesen Umstand und denken nicht über das nach, was vergangen und nicht mehr zu ändern ist.“  
Mario erntete ein Nicken, aber Ezio sah ihn nicht an. Sein Blick hatte sich wieder auf Leonardo geheftet, der den Schmied und seine Gesellen herumscheuchte, als sei diese Werkstatt seine eigene. Matteo begann einen der bereits fertigen Rohlinge auf dem Amboss zu bearbeiten. Das Klirren seiner Hammerschläge erfüllte die Luft und übertönte das Rauschen des Regens. Vom Drang getrieben, am Rand des vorspringenden Daches etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, kam Leonardo zu ihnen herüber. Seine Wangen glühten von der Hitze der Esse, und er zog sich die Lederhandschuhe von den Armen.  
„Ich möchte wissen, wie diese Bruderschaft aufgebaut ist“, sagte Ezio unvermittelt. „Ich will wissen, wo Leo und ich drinstecken und für was genau wir eigentlich den Kopf hinhalten. Wir dienen ihr, indem wir die Kodexseiten auftreiben und entschlüsseln und die Männer jagen, deren Namen mein Vater niedergeschrieben hat. Welche Rolle hat er gespielt und welche spielen wir?“  
„Ezio …“  
„Spar dir dein ewiges ‚ _es ist noch zu früh_ ‘ und dein zermürbendes ‚ _du wirst es noch erfahren_ ‘!“ Wieder erwachte der Ärger in Ezio, und er starrte seinen Onkel herausfordernd an. „Wer zieht hier die Fäden?“  
Mario erwiderte seinen Blick, wobei er lange schwieg. Die Frage war zu direkt, und wenn er jetzt log, nur um die Wahrheit noch eine Weile schützend im Verborgenen zu halten, würde er Ezios Zorn auf sich ziehen. Also entschloss er sich, seinen ursprünglichen Plan fallen zu lassen, und holte tief Luft. „Das bin ich, Ezio.“  
Er sah in die sich weitenden Augen seines Neffen und die sich analysierend verengenden Leonardos und lächelte ernst. „Ich bin der Großmeister. Ich verwalte, wer in welcher Form für die Bruderschaft arbeitet. Ich plane die Missionen und verteile die Aufträge. Diese Aufgaben lagen schon immer bei unserer Familie, seit unsere Vorfahren dieses Land betreten haben.“   
Mario machte eine Pause, um den beiden jungen Männern Gelegenheit zu geben, diese Informationen zu verarbeiten, bevor er weitersprach: „Mein und Giovannis Urgroßvater, Domenico Auditore, arbeitete für den berühmten Marco Polo. Dessen Vater Niccolò traf auf seinen Reisen durch die Levante auf den damaligen syrischen Großmeister Altaïr Ibn’La-Ahad. So gelangte dessen Kodex überhaupt erst nach Italien. Die Templer erfuhren von der Schrift und wollten sie in ihren Besitz bringen. Domenico erhielt von Marco den Auftrag, den Kodex nach Spanien zu überführen, jedoch wurde sein Schiff überfallen. In einem Akt der Verzweiflung zerriss er den Folianten und verteilte die Seiten in den Frachtkisten an Bord. Auf das Drängen der Templer hin verriet er nicht, wo sich der Kodex befand. Aus Rache vergewaltigten sie Domenicos Frau und warfen sie über Bord. Dann zerstörten und versenkten sie das Schiff. Domenico überlebte, fuhr daraufhin aber nie wieder zur See. Er reiste zurück nach Venedig, um seinem Vater zu berichten, was geschehen war und um ihn zu warnen, aber er kam zu spät. Die Templer hatten ihn und Marco Polo bereits ermordet.“   
Mario ergriff einen Dolch, der in der Auslage der Schmiede lag, und drehte ihn langsam zwischen den Fingern, während er wie in Gedanken versunken weitersprach.   
„Den Namen Auditore tragen wir erst, seit ihn sich Domenico selbst gegeben hat. Mit dem Geld Marco Polos errichtete er die Villa und vieles andere hier in Monteriggioni. Geblendet von seinem Reichtum hinterfragten die Adeligen nicht, woher Domenico kam und nahmen ihn in ihrer Mitte auf. Unser Name ist eine Farce, Ezio. Wir nennen uns Auditore, aber wir dürfen nie vergessen, dass wir Männer des Volkes sind.“  
„Welchen Namen hatten wir ursprünglich?“, fragte Ezio.  
Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir kennen Domenicos Abstammungslinie nicht. Alles, was wir wissen, ist, dass bereits sein Vater mit den Assassinen im Bunde war und die Ausbildung bei Dante in die Wege geleitet hat. Die Spuren unserer Familie verlieren sich im Dunklen, _nipote_. Genau so wie seine.“ Damit deutete er auf Leonardo. „Oder weiß deine Mutter, woher sie stammt?“  
„Darauf kann ich nicht antworten … Sie hat mir gegenüber nie über ihre Vergangenheit oder Herkunft gesprochen.“  
„Ich nehme an, dass ihre Familie untertauchen musste, genau wie unsere. Nur so kann man erfolgreich Spuren verwischen und sein Überleben sichern. Dies ist ein Schicksal, das Assassinenfamilien wieder und wieder beschert ist. Früher oder später fliegen sie auf, werden von den Templern gejagt und müssen untertauchen.“  
„Im ewigen Streit um dieses Artefakt“, sagte Leonardo.  
„So ist es. Und es ist eure Aufgabe, gemeinsam mit uns dafür zu sorgen, dass es den Templern nicht in die Hände fällt, damit sie es zur Unterdrückung der Menschen benutzen können. Wir kämpfen für die Freiheit, nicht für die Kontrolle.“  
Ezios verschränkte mit bedeutungsvoller Miene die Arme vor der Brust. „Das tun wir doch längst.“  
„Ja, nur hattest du bisher nicht den Eindruck erweckt, dass du das, was du tust, als etwas anderes als Rache verstehst. Wir leben nicht von Rache, Ezio. Aber ich sehe, dass du beginnst, zu verstehen, und dich nicht mehr dagegen wehrst. Dass zu bereit dazu bist, einer von uns zu sein.“  
„Und das heißt?“  
„Dass ich den Initiationsritus vorbereiten werde, um euch offiziell in die Bruderschaft aufzunehmen und mit jenen bekannt zu machen, die für sie arbeiten. Ich werde Florenz als Ort der Durchführung auswählen und euch begleiten, sobald ihr nach Hause zurückkehrt. Bis dahin bleibt mir genug Zeit, die betreffenden Mitglieder zu informieren, einzuladen und … Was ist?“   
Mario unterbrach sich, als ihm auffiel, dass Leonardo eingehend seine Hände betrachtete.  
„Ah, nichts. Ich habe nur deine Finger gezählt …“

~*~

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Leonardo mit der Arbeit an den Klingen, und in den Pausen, die er sich gönnte, übten er und Ezio verschiedene Kampftechniken draußen vor der Villa. Wenn sie am Abend ins Bett fielen, war er so müde, dass er sofort einschlief, und einmal scherzte er sogar, dass ihn wieder die Lust zum Malen packe.   
Als Ezio sein neues zweites Stilett endlich in den Händen hielt, kam er nicht umhin, es bewundernd zu betrachten. Das Material war so leicht und zugleich so stabil, dass man es fast für Hexerei halten konnte. Wieder kommandierte Mario einige Söldner ab, die Ezio und Leonardo mit unterschiedlichen Waffen angreifen sollten, damit sie die Widerstandskraft der Klingen in aller Ruhe ausprobieren konnten. Sie hielten Hieben mit dem Schwert mühelos stand. Selbst Streitäxte konnten ihnen nichts anhaben. Ezio bemerkte, dass auch der Armschutz, in dem die Klingenvorrichtung verborgen lag, aus dem besonderen Material gefertigt war, das sich in kunstvollen Verzierungen und Ornamenten über das Leder zog.   
„Ganz außergewöhnlich!“, sagte er, und Leonardo strahlte in offener Zufriedenheit über seine gelungene Arbeit.  
Als sie sich endlich zur Abreise rüsteten, war Mario wie erwartet nicht begeistert davon, dass Ezio seine Schwester mitnehmen wollte. Da ihm Maria keine Rückendeckung gab und Claudia noch lächelnd ermutigte, wagte er es allerdings nicht, zu protestieren. So ritten sie am Morgen des 10. November los. Es war ein Montag, und wie immer zum Wochenanfang waren die Handelsstraßen mit Karren gefüllt, von denen die meisten in Richtung Florenz fuhren.  
„Ich konnte mich noch nie für diesen Moloch erwärmen“, brummte Mario, als sie am Nachmittag eines der westlichen Stadttore passierten. „Ich beziehe ein Quartier an der Piazza San Giovanni. Es ist besser, wenn wir nicht alle zusammen in Leonardos Werkstatt aufschlagen. Ich erwarte euch heute zur dritten Nachtstunde vor dem Campanile auf dem Domplatz.“  
Mit diesen Worten trieb er sein Pferd in eine Seitenstraße und war bald im Gewühl aus Händlern und Reisenden verschwunden.  
Ezio, Leonardo und Claudia lenkten ihre Pferde durch den Torbogen in den Innenhof, als sie die Bottega erreichten. Dort stiegen sie ab, und Leonardo rief nach Tommaso.  
„Er weiß Bescheid?“, fragte Claudia in Anbetracht des Ornats, den sowohl Ezio als auch Leonardo trugen. Dabei rutschte sie aus dem Sattel und in die Arme ihres vergnügt dreinblickenden Bruders.  
„ _Sì,_ er kennt unser Geheimnis. Immerhin wohnt er bei uns, und ein Zuhause, in dem man sich nicht frei bewegen kann, ist kein wahres Zuhause.“  
Während Leonardo sprach, stand Tommaso staunend neben Claudias Schimmelstute und starrte die junge Frau aus großen Augen an.  
„Mach den Mund zu!“, blaffte Ezio und zog ihm die Hand über den Hinterkopf. „Und lass die Griffel von ihr, _porco demonio!_ “  
„Wer ist das?“ Tommaso griff sich an die Stelle, gegen die Ezio halbherzig geschlagen hatte, und fasste mit der anderen Hand nach den Zügeln der Stute.  
„Das ist Claudia. _Meine_ Schwester, _capito_? Nimm dich vor ihm in Acht, _sorellina_. Dieser Lümmel lauscht an Türen!“  
„Man nennt mich auch Zoroastro“, sagte Tommaso mit gewichtiger Miene und verbeugte sich.  
„Du bist der Einzige, der dich so nennt!“, knurrte Ezio, und Claudia lachte.  
„Schön, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Zoroastro.“  
„Claudia …“  
„Was denn?“  
„Ermutige ihn nicht auch noch! Und du bring jetzt das Pferd in den Stall. Es hat Durst!“  
Mit diesen Worten scheuchte Ezio Tommaso davon, und er schnaufte, als er sah, dass dieser im Gehen den Kopf drehte, um Claudia noch einmal anzulächeln.  
„Er ist nett“, sagte sie, und Schalk blitzte in ihren Augen auf. Ezio schob sie mit sauertöpfischer Miene vor sich her zum Hintereingang der Bottega, durch den Leonardo bereits getreten war.   
„ _Dio_!“, rief Claudia, als sie das kreative Chaos erblickte, das die Werkstatt beherrschte. Stapelten sich bei anderen Malern einfach Holzbretter und Zeichenkartons neben einem Sammelsurium aus Farbtöpfen, Spateln und Pinseln, so barg Leonardos Atelier beinahe den Charakter eines Museums. Miniaturen aus Metall und Terrakotta zeigten Köpfe, Hände, Pferde und seltsame geometrische Gebilde. Es gab Aufbauten aus Glaskolben und Drehventilen, die an das Labor eines Alchemisten erinnerten. Die überall verteilten Tierschädel oder gar vollständigen Skelette verstärkten diesen Eindruck. Es waren vorwiegend Vögel, wie Claudia feststellte. Die Wände versanken hinter Bildern und Plänen, die von Porträtskizzen über Gebäudegrundrisse und Explosionszeichnungen für Maschinen und hydraulische Pumpen bis hin zum Aufbau der menschlichen Arm- und Beinmuskulatur reichten.  
Leonardo zog seinen Waffengürtel ab und warf ihn auf die letzte noch freie Stelle, die seine Werkbank aufbieten konnte.   
„Du bekommst Tommasos Kammer“, erklärte er Claudia. „Er soll in der Werkstatt schlafen, solange du hier bist. Ich sehe besser mal nach, ob er auch aufgeräumt hat!“  
Er rauschte mit großen Schritten aus dem Raum, und Claudia sah ihm amüsiert hinterher.   
„Er ist ein bisschen verrückt, hm?“  
„Nur ein bisschen“, erwiderte Ezio und grinste. „Und keine Sorge, in den Wohnräumen herrscht kein solches Tohuwabohu.“  
„Mich erwarten also keine ausgestopften Mäuse im Vorratsraum?“  
„Nein.“  
„Keine eingelegten Gehirne auf dem Nachttisch?“  
„Claudia!“  
Sie lachten, und Ezio nahm sie bei der Hand, um sie durch den Flur in die dahinter liegenden Privaträume zu führen und ihr alles Wichtige zu zeigen. Claudia war Luxus von klein auf gewohnt, aber die einfache Einrichtung der Bottega erregte in keinster Weise ihren Unmut.   
Am Abend aßen sie gemeinsam in der Küche, die gerade genug Platz für vier Personen bot. Sie schwatzten und scherzten bei Wein und Trockenfrüchten, bis es dunkel wurde. Der viele Regen der letzten Tage hatte für eine Abkühlung gesorgt, und mit den langen Nächten war der Winter in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Zwar fielen die Temperaturen in Florenz nur selten unter den Gefrierpunkt, aber es wurde dennoch zu ungemütlich, um die Abende oder gar Nächte in Geselligkeit draußen auf den Straßen zu verbringen. Nun begann die Hochsaison für Wirtshäuser und Bordelle, und die wohlhabenden Familien vertrieben sich ihre Zeit mit Banketten und Bällen, um der Tristesse der dunklen Jahreszeit zu entfliehen.  
Ezio und Leonardo traten, zehn Minuten bevor die dritte Nachtstunde eingeläutet wurde, auf die Straße hinaus. Sie schritten langsam voran, denn der Duomo war nicht fern.   
„Bist du nervös?“, fragte Ezio, als sie der Via dei Servi nach Südwesten folgten.  
„Ein wenig“, erwiderte Leonardo zögerlich, und Ezio wusste, dass er untertrieb. Sie hatten beide keine Ahnung, was sie erwartete oder was sie sich unter diesem _Initiationsritual_ überhaupt vorstellen sollten. Es würde der endgültige Bruch mit ihrem alten Leben sein, so viel stand fest.   
Sie erreichten Santa Maria del Fiore. Die prächtige Marmorfassade verwandelte die Basilika bei Nacht in ein geisterhaftes Geschöpf – einen Wächter, der sich im Zentrum der Stadt ausgestreckt hatte und schlief. Der neben ihr errichtete Campanile wies wie ein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger in den Himmel. Er war der höchste Turm in ganz Florenz, und von seiner Glockenstube aus genoss man eine fantastische Aussicht über die gesamte Umgebung. Vierhundertvierzehn Stufen führten zu ihr hinauf. Genau diesen Weg sollten sie jetzt beschreiten, denn Mario, der sie an der Eingangstür erwartete, bedeutete ihnen mit einer stillen Geste, voranzugehen.  
Ezio erhielt eine Fackel, um die Treppe zu beleuchten, die steil vor ihnen in die Höhe führte. Beherzt schritt er voran. Leonardo folgte, und Mario bildete das Schlusslicht. Außer ihren gleichmäßigen Schritten war kein Geräusch zu vernehmen.   
Leonardo zählte die Stufen.   
Vierzig.   
Achtzig.   
Hundertzwanzig.   
Auf halber Höhe erreichten sie die ersten Fenster, durch die das Innere des Campanile in klaren Vollmondnächten gut ausgeleuchtet wurde. Doch heute war der Himmel bedeckt.   
Dreihundert.   
Dreihundertvierzig.   
Dreihundertachtzig.   
Nun drangen gedämpfte Stimmen an ihr Ohr. Das Trio erreichte die Untermauerung unter dem Dach des Turmes und trat in die Glockenstube. In ihrem Zentrum hatte man ein Feuer entzündet, über dem eine Kohlepfanne hing. Um das Feuer herum standen sieben Gestalten, alle in Kutten gehüllt, die Gesichter im Schatten ihrer Kapuzen verborgen.  
Sie waren anonym unter Unbekannten. Ezio steckte die Fackel in die Wandhalterung neben dem Treppenzugang. Kurz zögerte er, dann trat er einen Schritt nach vorn. Die Gestalten brachen den Kreis. Eine Gasse öffnete sich, und eine schlanke Frauenhand streckte sich ihm entgegen. Ezio ergriff sie. Er ließ sich führen, und Leonardo tat es ihm gleich. Man brachte sie ins Zentrum des Kreises und zog sich wieder zurück. Dann ertönte Marios Stimme. Er sprach den Leitsatz der Assassinen, den Ezio und Leonardo vor einigen Tagen in seinem Arbeitszimmer in der Villa Auditore zum ersten Mal gehört hatten.  
„ _Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine_. Das sind die Worte, die bereits unsere Ahnen beherzigten und die das Herz unseres Credos bergen.“  
Mario trat näher. Der Feuerschein tanzte auf seinem Gesicht und warf beinahe sekündlich neue Schatten, ließ seine Erscheinung gespenstisch und geheimnisvoll wirken. Mit festem Blick sah er Ezio und Leonardo an.  
„Wo andere Menschen blindlings der Wahrheit folgen, denkt daran …“  
Es entstand eine Pause, und es war offensichtlich, dass Mario erwartete, dass sie den Satz für ihn beendeten. Ezio erinnerte sich an die Übersetzung der arabischen Worte, aber viel mehr als das fühlte er sie in seinem Inneren, so als kannte er sie bereits sein Leben lang.  
„Nichts ist wahr“, sagte er, und Leonardos Stimme verschmolz mit der seinen zu einer einzigen.  
„Wo andere Menschen den Schranken von Moral und Gesetz unterliegen“, fuhr Mario fort, „denkt daran …“  
„Alles ist erlaubt.“  
„Wir agieren im Dunklen, um dem Licht zu dienen“, vollendete Mario feierlich. „Wir sind Assassinen.“  
Die Stimmen der Anwesenden begleiteten seine Worte wie ein Mantra, und Ezio spürte, wie eine Gänsehaut von ihm Besitz ergriff. Wieso war ihm all das hier so vertraut? Wieso fanden die Worte ein Echo in ihm, so als habe er sie bereits schon tausendmal vernommen?  
Die Kuttengestalten verstummten.   
„Es ist so weit“, sagte Mario. „In der heutigen Zeit nehmen wir es nicht mehr so wörtlich wie unsere Vorfahren. Wir opfern keinen Finger. Doch das Siegel, mit dem wir uns zeichnen, ist unauslöschlich und begleitet uns, solange wir leben. Seid ihr bereit, euch uns anzuschließen?“  
Ezio musterte die Kohlepfanne und entdeckte das Brandeisen, das darin ruhte. Die Szenerie erschien unwirklich, und doch war ihm vollauf bewusst, was gleich geschehen würde – und was er tun musste. Er sah zu Leonardo, der seinen Arm bereits ausstreckte, wobei er die Finger spreizte, und Ezio ahnte, dass sein Freund dasselbe spürte wie er selbst. Es war etwas Altes. Etwas, das wie eine verschwommene Erinnerung in den Tiefen ihres Bewusstseins lag und ihnen das Gefühl gab, dass alles, was geschah, unvermeidbar und richtig war.  
Ezio hob seinen Arm und streckte ihn Mario entgegen – bot sich und sein Leben dar, um sein Schicksal zu besiegeln.  
„Wir sind bereit.“  
Eine der Kuttengestalten löste sich aus dem Kreis und zog das Brandeisen aus der Pfanne. Es lief in zwei kleinen Halbkreisen aus, die sich mittels eines Hebels im Griffstück zusammenfügen ließen.  
‚Ein Ring‘, schoss es Ezio durch den Kopf. ‚Ein Ring, um das Gelübde zu besiegeln, so wie bei einer Ehe. Und sie wählen dafür die Hand aus, welche die verborgene Klinge führt.‘  
„Das hier schmerzt nur für einen kurzen Moment, Bruder“, sprach die Kapuzengestalt zu Leonardo. „Wie so vieles.“  
Ezio beobachtete, wie der Mann Leonardos Finger zwischen die glühenden Halbkreise schob und zudrückte. Das sengende Eisen brannte sich ins Fleisch, und ein scharfer Geruch erfüllte die Luft. Leonardos Nasenflügel blähten sich, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Er ertrug stoisch die Tortur. Die Kuttengestalt ließ von ihm ab. Dann griff sie nach Ezios Hand. Er starrte auf das Eisen und atmete tief durch. Als es sich um seinen Ringfinger legte und der Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch beißender wurde, verzog Ezio keine Miene und blieb ebenfalls stumm.  
Der Mann nahm das Brandeisen fort, und die restlichen Gestalten traten vor, um sich um Ezio und Leonardo zu scharen. Sie griffen nach ihren Kapuzen und zogen sie sich von den Köpfen. Fünf von ihnen waren Männer, und Ezio war nicht überrascht, Volpe unter ihnen zu entdecken. Er stand etwas abseits, die Miene so undurchdringlich wie immer. Unter den beiden Frauen gab es eine, die Ezio kannte, und ihre Anwesenheit verblüffte ihn. Es war Paola, die Inhaberin des Rosa in Fiore. Sie hatte Ezio gelehrt, die Dienste ihrer Dirnen für Ablenkungsmanöver einzusetzen. Sie war es auch gewesen, die ihn mit der zerbrochenen Klinge seines Vaters zu Leonardo geschickt hatte …  
„Er ist nur ein Maler!“, hatte Ezio damals verwundert angemerkt und Paola angestarrt, deren Lächeln so geheimnisvoll und wissend gewesen war.  
„Oh, er ist viel mehr als das …“  
Die Welt war ein verblüffend kleiner Ort.  
Ezio griff nach seiner Kapuze, um sie sich ebenfalls vom Kopf zu ziehen. Der Moment war gekommen, in dem die Anonymität wich und Raum schuf, einander zu erkennen.  
Die zweite Frau hatte eine Glasphiole hervorgezogen, in der sich eine klare, dicke Flüssigkeit befand. Damit bestrich sie nacheinander die Brandmale, die nun auf ewig Ezios und Leonardos Ringfinger zeichneten.   
„Das lindert den Schmerz“, erklärte sie. „Mein Name ist übrigens Teodora Contanto.“  
„Teodora ist das venezianische Pendant zu unserer Paola“, erklärte Mario schmunzelnd. „So wie Antonio de Magianis hier das venezianische Pendant zu unserem Volpe ist. Er leitet die dortige Diebesgilde.“  
Damit deutete er auf den Mann, der das Brandeisen geführt hatte. Er war mittleren Alters, hochgewachsen und nicht unattraktiv. De Magianis trug sein schwarzes Haar schulterlang. Er hatte einen Schnauzbart und eine auffällige Schwäche für große, goldene Ohrringe.  
„Das ist Bartolomeo d’Alviano. Er ist _condottiero_ in Venedig.“ Mario fuhr mit der Vorstellungsrunde fort und wies nun auf einen kräftigen Mann mit abstehenden Ohren. Bartolomeo brummte eine Begrüßung und nickte kurz.  
„Fabio Orsini ist Bartolomeos Cousin und unser Verbindungsmann in Rom, wo er ein Versteck auf der Tiberhalbinsel unterhält. Und dieser Bursche zu meiner Linken ist Perotto Calderon, Meisterassassine und einer der besten Bogenschützen südlich der Alpen. Er ist momentan damit beschäftigt, die Borgia ein wenig für unsere Zwecke zu unterwandern.“  
Mario zwinkerte, und Perotto deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
„Nun seid ihr ein Teil von uns. Es ist an der Zeit, die Weihe zu vollenden.“  
Ezio fiel auf, dass Perotto denselben Dialekt sprach, den er auch von Mario kannte. Der Mann musste also aus der Gegend rund um Siena stammen.  
„Es ist noch nicht zu Ende?“, fragte er, und Perotto sah bedeutungsvoll über die Brüstung der Glockenstube hinweg nach unten. Ezio beugte sich vor und riskierte einen Blick in die Tiefe. Rund um den Turm waren Heuballen aufgestapelt – Pferdefutter für eine der bevorstehenden Paraden anlässlich der vielen Feiertage, die bald auf sie zukamen. Perotto trat auf die Brüstung und breitete die Arme aus. Fassungslos starrte Ezio zuerst auf ihn und dann auf die Heustapel, die man aus dieser Höhe unmöglich punktgenau treffen konnte. Aber genau das tat Perotto. Er sprang, und sein im Wind wehender Ornat verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit, bevor er unten auf der Piazza in einem der Haufen landete. Als er sich einen kurzen Augenblick später wieder daraus hervor wühlte, war zu erkennen, dass die Landefläche doch etwas großzügiger berechnet war, als sie von hier oben durch die perspektivische Verzerrung zu sein erschien.  
Mario klopfte Ezio auf die Schulter, während er an ihm vorbei auf die Brüstung trat. „Wir sehen uns unten, _nip_ _o_ _te_ “, verkündete er, bevor auch er sprang.  
Einer nach dem anderen folgte, und sie alle landeten unversehrt im Heu, erhoben sich und traten beiseite, die Blicke nach oben gerichtet. Erwartungsvoll. Auffordernd.  
„Das ist wohl die eigentliche Mutprobe“, sagte Leonardo prosaisch.   
Ezio stieg auf die Brüstung und umfasste den Rand des Fensterbogens. Leonardo stellte sich neben ihn, und gemeinsam starrten sie in die Tiefe.  
„Es ist verflucht hoch“, murmelte Ezio.  
„Je länger man zögert, desto schwieriger wird es.“  
„Ich rechts, du links?“  
„ _Sì._ “  
Sie sahen sich an, bevor sie den Fensterbogen losließen, ihre Körper durchstreckten und die Arme ausbreiteten. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich.  
Dann warfen sie sich hinaus in die Nacht.  
Die Zeit verlor sich im Fall. Ezio spürte den Wind, der an seinen Haaren und seiner Kleidung zerrte. Er war so kalt, dass er ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Ezio blinzelte und sah die Ballen unter sich, die eben noch winzig erschienen waren und ihm nun förmlich entgegensprangen. Er vollführte eine Drehung, dann krachte er ins Heu. Die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte er, dass es vorbei war. Als Ezio aber die Augen aufschlug und zittrig auf die Füße kam, stellte er fest, dass er sich nichts gebrochen hatte. Ein wahres Hochgefühl begann ihn zu durchströmen.  
„ _Mamma mia_!“, keuchte er und schüttelte sich mit klopfendem Herzen das Heu aus der Kleidung. Leonardo arbeitete sich neben ihm aus den Stapeln, ebenfalls atemlos und unversehrt. Seine Augen glühten, gefangen zwischen fassungslosem Schock und absoluter Begeisterung.  
„ _Cose de pazzi!_ _“_ , rief er, und wie damals bei seinem ersten Sprung in den Heuwagen auf der Piazza Brunelleschi brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er sank gegen Ezios Brust, aber da sein Freund selbst noch nicht wieder fest auf den Beinen stand, verlor er die Balance. Sie fielen zurück in die Stapel, nun beide den Schrecken weglachend, den die Überwindung zum Sprung und der Aufprall auf dem Boden mit sich gebracht hatten.   
„Ich habe eine Idee für eine neue Erfindung!“, verkündete Leonardo, während er sich darum bemühte, die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen.  
„Was für eine?“, fragte Ezio, nun über diesen irrsinnigen Sprung wie Leonardos Verrücktheit gleichermaßen lachend.  
„Eine Flugmaschine!“, verkündete Leonardo und breitete die Arme aus.  
Ihre Worte erstickten unter ihrem anhaltenden Lachen, und Mario wandte sich Paola zu, die neben ihm stand.   
„Ich würde sagen, sie taugen. Was meinst du?“  
Sie schürzte die Lippen. „Nun, durchgeknallt genug sind sie allemal …“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung: An dieser Stelle möchte ich das wunderbare Musikvideo zu „Commilitones – Waffenbrüder“ verlinken, das ApricityFae alias Puffin Beaks erstellt hat. Ihr findet es hier: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461958  
> Der verwendete, textlich unheimlich passende Song ist „Feuer“ von Faun.
> 
> Glossar:  
> cantuccini - florentinisches Mandelgebäck  
> Chiudi il becco! - Halt die Klappe!  
> porco demonio - Satansbraten  
> Capito? - Verstanden?  
> Cose de pazzi! - Das ist Wahnsinn!


	19. Wintereinbruch

Giulia Cattaneos Blick glitt über die von Zeichnungen übersäte Wand, während Leonardo die Farbpalette für die heutige Sitzung zusammenstellte. Sie hatte von Agniolo einen Becher Wein serviert bekommen, an dem sie ab und zu nippte, wobei sie sich bemühte, besonders wohlerzogen und sittsam zu wirken. Giulia war eigentlich noch ein Mädchen, gerade einmal fünfzehn Jahre alt, aber bereits in zwei Wochen würde sie Santoro heiraten. Ihr Vater wünschte sich eine für ihn rentable Verbindung mit einer einflussreichen venezianischen Patrizierfamilie und hatte die Vermählung in die Wege geleitet. Santoro Cornaro war fast dreißig Jahre älter als Giulia. Sie fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, die nächsten Dekaden an seiner Seite verbringen zu müssen und zu verblühen, bis er starb und sie sich einen anderen Mann nehmen konnte. Einen, den sie sich selbst aussuchen würde, wie sie hoffte. Nur welche große Auswahl würde sie dann noch haben?  
Leonardo trat zu Giulia und korrigierte ihre Haltung, um sie in die Pose zu bringen, die er für das Porträt ausgewählt hatte. Er fasste an ihr Kinn und hob es an. Giulia ließ es willig geschehen, wobei sie seine Hände betrachtete. Sie hatten ihr von Anfang an gefallen. Für die eines Handwerkers waren sie ausgesprochen gepflegt. Der Geruch von Rosenwasser und Lavendel stieg ihr in die Nase, und sie lächelte traurig. Obwohl unermesslich reich, waren die Düfte, die Santoro ausströmte, nicht sehr edel. Wenn Giulia ihm zu nahe kam, musste sie an saure Milch denken. Sie schauderte und blickte wieder auf Leonardos Finger, die sich nun auf ihre Schultern gelegt hatten, um sie sanft nach vorne zu drücken.  
„Das ist ein hübscher Ring, _maestro_ “, sagte sie, als ihr das Schmuckstück an seiner rechten Hand auffiel. Es war ein Silberring mit dem Emblem der florentinischen Lilie, von einem Knotenmuster umwoben, das sorgsam ins Metall gehämmert worden war. Giulia war der Ring noch nie zuvor aufgefallen. „Seid Ihr verheiratet?“  
„ _Sì_ , mit meiner Arbeit.“  
Sie lächelte, und Leonardo spielte ihr Spiel mit. Kaum eines seiner Modelle hatte es je unversucht gelassen, mit ihm zu schäkern. Es amüsierte ihn, und zugleich kam es ihm gelegen, denn ein wenig Koketterie löste jede Verkrampftheit, die er in den Gesichtern der Porträtierten nur ungern sah. Leonardo riss ihnen mit Vorliebe die Maske des Anstands herunter, um hinter ihre Fassade zu blicken und etwas von der Seele, die er dort entdeckte, auf den Bildträger zu bannen. Dafür war Leonardo jedes Mittel recht. Er sang vor sich hin, erzählte Witze oder versprühte seinen Charme durch Konversation, Blicke und Gesten. Dass er über eine ordentliche Portion Charisma verfügte, war ihm bewusst. Es war Leonardos Macht über die Menschen. Er beeinflusste sie nicht mit Reichtum, einer edlen Herkunft oder gewichtigen Verbindungen. Viel lieber weckte er ihre Emotionen in all ihrer Vielseitigkeit, im Verlangen, sie zu verstehen.  
Leonardo musterte Giulia und trat erst einen, dann zwei Schritte zurück, um sie als Ganzes auf sich wirken zu lassen, bevor er zum Bildträger zurückkehrte und die Farbpalette aufnahm. Er würde sich heute um die Schattierungen kümmern – jenes feine Spiel aus Licht, das einem Körper überhaupt erst Plastizität und Leben verlieh. Sein Blick hob sich nun immer wieder über den Rand des Holzes, auf dem Leonardo malte, und Giulia spürte, wie er sich in sie hinein brannte. Seine Augen schauten sie so intensiv und forschend an, dass es sich direkt unzüchtig anfühlte. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sich Begehren in ihr regte. Giulia errötete und schlug die Augen nieder, vergeblich versuchend, die Hitze zu ignorieren, die sich auf ihren Wangen ausbreitete. Santoro gelang das nie bei ihr. Allerdings sah er Giulia auch nie so alles durchdringend an …  
Leonardo schmunzelte und mischte etwas Ocker mit Weiß und Rot, um den durch Erregung veränderten Farbton ihrer Wangen einzufangen und subtil in das Porträt einzuarbeiten – nicht zu augenscheinlich. Es sollte schon ein sehr aufmerksamer Blick nötig sein, um ihn zu bemerken. Leonardos Schweigen weckte Giulias Neugier, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie es wieder wagte, aufzusehen.  
„Wenn Ihr jemandem versprochen wärt, den Ihr nicht liebt, würdet Ihr diese Person der Ehre zuliebe heiraten oder Euch widersetzen?“  
Leonardo drehte die Palette in seiner Hand, um an das Olivgrün heranzukommen, das er gerne benutzte, wenn er die Haut schattierte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es klug von mir wäre, Euch darauf eine Antwort zu geben, Signorina.“  
Er war diplomatisch und vermied es, Aussagen zu machen, die ihm eventuell Ärger einbringen konnten. Giulia war klug genug, das zu begreifen.  
„Mein Vater ist nicht hier“, sagte sie. „Ihr dürft offen sprechen.“  
„Wenn Ihr bereits wisst, was ich denke, wieso fragt Ihr mich dann?“ Leonardo blickte sie über die Staffelei hinweg an und lächelte. Irgendwo hinter ihm knarrte eine Diele auf dem Boden.  
Giulia seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Vielleicht tut es mir einfach gut, wenn ich höre, dass ich mit meinen Bedenken nicht alleine bin. Vielleicht möchte ich einfach nur spüren, dass meine Gefühle nicht egoistisch sind, wie es mein Vater behauptet, so als beginge ich ein Verbrechen, indem ich es wage, nicht glücklich über die mir bevorstehende Ehe zu sein.“  
„Soweit ich informiert bin, ist Euer zukünftiger Gemahl Diplomat und oft im Dienste Venedigs unterwegs“, erwiderte Leonardo. Giulias verzweifelte Stimme fand ihr Echo in den Lippen auf dem Bildträger. „Er wird also nicht viel Zeit haben, Euch in seinem Palazzo Gesellschaft zu leisten, weshalb Ihr dafür Sorge tragen solltet, nicht alleine zu sein. Würdet Ihr bitte wieder Eure Schultern anheben?“  
„Ihr ratet mir zu Liebhabern?“ Giulia war fassungslos. Diese Empfehlung war eindeutig nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte.  
„Wenn man gefangen ist, muss man eben Wege finden, seinen Käfig zu verschönern. Eure Schultern, Signorina. Bitte.“ __  
Mit einem brüskierten Gesichtsausdruck kam Giulia seiner Forderung nach.  
„Eure Ansichten sind anstößig!“, sagte sie spitz.  
Ein Glucksen ertönte hinter der Staffelei, und ihre Nasenflügel blähten sich unter dem Gefühl, das sich in ihr ausbreitete. Es war eine Mischung aus peinlicher Verlegenheit, der Überzeugung, verspottet zu werden, und dem Ärger, der aus all diesen Eindrücken erwuchs.   
„Euer Stolz steht Euch besser als Eure aufgesetzte Sittsamkeit“, bemerkte Leonardo und nahm den neuen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie zeigte, nur zu gerne in seine Komposition mit auf. Das Antlitz der Person, das sein Pinsel formte, wurde langsam vielschichtiger, verlor die Eintönigkeit eines einzelnen Charakterzuges und gewann an Tiefe.   
Wieder legte sich Röte auf Giulias Gesicht – mit Ärger hatte diese aber rein gar nichts mehr zu tun. Leonardo grinste zufrieden. Jetzt hatte er sie.   
„ _Seduttore!_ _“_ , zischte es nahe an seinem Ohr, und Leonardos Grinsen wuchs in die Breite. Er hatte Ezio längst bemerkt. Der bohrende Blick im Nacken war auch kaum zu ignorieren gewesen.  
„ _Sei geloso?_ _“_ , fragte er ein wenig zu genüsslich für Ezios Geschmack und drehte den Kopf gerade so weit, dass er ihm zuzwinkern konnte. „Stell mir die Töpfe bitte hierher.“  
Leonardo deutete auf einen Beistelltisch, und Ezio schob die frisch angemischten Farben darauf, die Tommaso ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
„ _Buongiorno, signorina_. Darf ich Euch noch etwas Wein bringen?“  
Den Tonfall, den Ezio anschlug, kannte Leonardo nur zu gut, und er musste an sich halten, um nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen. Dieser Kindskopf war nicht nur eifersüchtig darauf, dass Leonardo Giulia schmeichelte, er benahm sich auch prompt wie jemand, der einen Konkurrenten ausstechen musste.  
„Oh, das ist freundlich von Euch, aber macht Euch bitte keine Umstände“, erwiderte das Mädchen, nun wieder um Haltung bemüht.  
„Ihr macht meinem Gesellen keine Umstände, Giulia. Ezio, bring der Dame noch etwas Wein.“  
Leonardo quittierte den empörten Blick, der ihm nun zuflog, mit einem Lächeln. Ezio trat an ihm vorbei, um zu tun, was ihm aufgetragen worden war. Das Schnauben, das er dabei ausstieß, war nicht wirklich verärgert. In seiner Miene lag Anerkennung über Leonardos dreisten Schachzug, und als Ezio nach einem kurzen Moment mit der Weinflasche zurückkehrte, grinste er offen.  
„Die Runde geht an dich“, sagte er, nachdem er Giulia nachgeschenkt hatte und dasselbe nun auch bei Leonardo tat. „Ich bin mal zwei, drei Stunden weg, was erledigen. Ich will nur, dass du Bescheid weißt.“  
„ _Bene._ “ Leonardo konnte sich denken, was Ezio vorhatte. Er würde die Taubenschläge kontrollieren und seinen Onkel treffen, um ihm die Kodexseiten zu überreichen, die sie bisher in der Bottega aufbewahrt hatten.   
Während sich Leonardo wieder in seine Arbeit vertiefte, stieg Ezio die Treppe zu den Privaträumen hinauf und zog sich um. Dann schwang er sich aus dem Fenster, drückte die Läden hinter sich zu und kletterte aufs Dach. Er hatte sich mit Mario auf der Piazza di Santa Maria Nuova verabredet, wo es nicht so hektisch zuging wie auf dem großen Domplatz.  
Ezio fand ihn vor den Auslagen eines Sattlers. Zu seiner Überraschung war Mario nicht alleine. Volpe stand neben ihm.  
„Ich glaube, er hat mir eine Menge zu erklären.“  
In Anbetracht der Anwesenheit des Diebes hielt sich Ezio nicht mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sich die beiden Männer zu ihm umdrehten.  
„Du bist pünktlich, _nipote_ “, sagte Mario und streckte die Hand aus, um sie Ezio auf die Schulter zu legen. „Wo ist Leonardo?“  
„Er hat Kundschaft.“ Ezio ließ sich von der freundschaftlichen Geste nicht besänftigen. Verärgert starrte er auf Volpe. „Du hast gelogen, Gilberto! Du hast behauptet, mein Vater habe ihn nie dabei haben wollen.“  
„Ich habe lediglich versucht, die Bruderschaft zu schützen“, gab Volpe zurück. „Leonardos Verbindungen sind gefährlich für uns. Ein Risiko!“  
„Sprichst du von den Medici? Sie waren auch die Auftraggeber und Gönner meines Vaters.“  
Volpe seufzte, und an seiner Stelle hob Mario zu einer Erklärung an.   
„Es geht nicht um die Medici, Ezio. Es geht um Leonardos Vater, Ser Piero da Vinci. Er arbeitet für Rodrigo Borgia und verwaltet sämtliche Verträge in Florenz, die mit ihm in Verbindung stehen. Damit verschafft er ihm den nötigen Einfluss, um sich hier nach Gutdünken einmischen zu können. Borgia war bei der Hinrichtung deines Vaters und deiner Brüder anwesend. Er hat das Ganze überhaupt erst eingefädelt. Der Kopf der Verschwörung ist der Spanier. Die Pazzi waren nur seine Handlanger.“  
Ezio spürte flammende Wut in sich aufsteigen, die sich gegen diesen Kirchenmann richtete, aber er schluckte sie hinunter. Jetzt gerade ging es um etwas anderes.   
„Leonardo verachtet seinen Vater“, sagte er und sah dabei Mario wie auch Volpe mit Nachdruck an. „Er hat gar keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm.“  
„Weil der alte Vinci keinen mit Leonardo haben will“, sagte Volpe. „Solange er lediglich den Schandfleck der Familie in ihm sieht, wird er ihn meiden. Wenn er aber erfährt, dass Leonardo in engem Kontakt mit uns steht, wird er seine Taktik ändern, um ihn auszuhorchen. Er ist ein Templer.“  
„Piero ist längst zu weit gegangen, um ihm noch Honig ums Maul schmieren zu können“, erwiderte Ezio gereizt. „Er hat ihn gedemütigt und verstoßen. Leonardo würde ihm nie auch nur ein Wort über uns verraten!“   
Volpe seufzte erneut. „Wie dem auch sei. Dein Onkel hat beschlossen, das Risiko einzugehen. Leonardo ist nun Mitglied der Bruderschaft, und ich akzeptiere diese Entscheidung. Die Zukunft wird zeigen, wie sehr er sich unserer Sache verschrieben hat und ob er wirklich stark genug ist, den Ränken unserer Gegner zu widerstehen. Wir lassen es also drauf ankommen.“  
„Leonardo würde eher sterben als uns verraten“, entgegnete Ezio im Brustton der Überzeugung.   
„Wollen wir’s hoffen“, brummte Volpe, und Mario griff ein, bevor die Diskussion auf eine Ebene gelangte, auf welcher ein Streit zwischen Ezio und Volpe zu etwas Unausweichlichem werden würde.  
„Ich reite heute nach Monteriggioni zurück, und ich verlange, dass ihr Claudia nach Hause bringt, bevor ihr euch eurer Mission in Empoli zuwendet.“  
Ezio nickte. „Das werden wir. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse!“ Er griff nach der Tasche, die er über der Schulter trug, und reichte sie seinem Onkel. „Hier drin sind die Seiten, die wir bisher gefunden haben, zusammen mit Abschriften aller Übersetzungen. Ich habe sie heute Morgen noch rasch angefertigt.“  
„Ich danke dir, Ezio. Je mehr Seiten wir besitzen, desto größer wird unser Wissen. Und je mehr Inhalte des Kodex außer Reichweite der Templer sind, desto besser ist es für uns.“ Mario beugte sich vor und umarmte seinen Neffen zum Abschied. „Wir sehen uns im Dezember. Passt gut auf Claudia auf.“  
„Das werden wir.“  
Ezio und Volpe blieben am Stand zurück, während Mario seine Schritte in Richtung des Duomo lenkte, um bald darauf in einer Seitengasse zu verschwinden. Kaum war er außer Sichtweite, kreuzte Volpe auch schon mit gewichtiger Miene die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich werde den alten Vinci im Auge behalten!“  
„Du kannst dich meinetwegen unter seinen Donnerbalken stellen, damit du auch wirklich keine seiner Regungen verpasst“, zischte Ezio. „Aber wenn ich dich jemals an unserem Fenster erwische, kannst du deine _cogli_ _o_ _ni_ im Arno suchen!“  
„Ich werde schon nichts sehen, was ich nicht schon kenne“, gab Volpe hochmütig zurück.  
Ezio wünschte sich einen Satz fauler Eier. Ein paar Pferdeäpfel hätten es auch getan. Aber so sehr er sich auch umblickte, es waren leider keine in der Nähe auszumachen.

~*~

Je weiter der November voranschritt, desto heftiger wurden die Regenschauer. An manchen Tagen verwandelten sie die Straßen in wirbelnde Ströme, die den Unrat aus der Gosse bis an die Türschwellen der Häuser spülten. Leonardo hatte eine gewachste Stoffplane zwischen dem Dach seiner Bottega und dem Nachbargebäude gespannt, um einen Teil des Innenhofes trocken zu halten, sodass sich ihnen trotz der schlechten Witterung die Möglichkeit zum Üben bot. An einer Wandseite hatten sie ein Gerüst aufgestellt, von dem aus sie sich auf Attrappen stürzten, deren Position Tommaso immer wieder veränderte, damit Ezio und Leonardo an ihrer Zielgenauigkeit feilen konnten. Claudia saß dabei gerne auf der Bank neben dem Stall und beobachtete das Treiben.   
„Sowas würde mir auch mehr Spaß machen als schnöde Buchhaltung“, sagte sie und sah zu, wie sich ihr Bruder mit einem eleganten Sprung vom Gerüst warf, um zwei Attrappen zugleich mit sich zu Boden zu reißen. Er und Leonardo übten mit bloßen Händen. Ihre Klingen waren so scharf, dass sie die Lederköpfe der Puppen bereits nach den ersten ein, zwei Durchgängen komplett zerfetzt hätten.  
Tommaso sah sie verblüfft an. „So was? Das ist doch nichts für Mädchen!“  
„Wehrhaft sein zu können, steht jedem zu!“, gab sie zurück und reckte ihr Kinn.  
„Ich halte ihn gerne für dich fest, wenn du ihn verprügeln willst, _sorellina_.“ Ezio zog eine der Puppen vom Boden und stellte sie wieder auf. Es gefiel ihm, dass sich Claudia über Tommaso ärgerte, statt seinem Ego zu schmeicheln, indem sie ihn Zoroastro nannte. Wie kam der Junge überhaupt auf diesen bescheuerten Namen?  
„Danke, Bruderherz, aber das kann ich schon allein! Gebt mir einfach eine Hose.“  
Ezio starrte sie an. „Wie bitte?“  
„Ich möchte auch etwas lernen“, sagte Claudia entschlossen. „Und in einem Kleid werde ich das wohl kaum tun können!“  
Tommaso lachte. „Sie ist total verrückt!“  
Als Ezio sah, wie sich das Gesicht seiner Schwester nach dieser Aussage verfinsterte, grinste er. „Gib ihr, was sie braucht, Tommaso. Eine Hose und ein Hemd.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Mach schon! Meine Sachen werden ihr wohl kaum passen.“  
Tommaso trat widerstrebend einen Schritt auf die Hintertür zu. „Das ist jetzt wirklich dein Ernst?“  
„ _Assolutamente._ Na los, geh schon.“  
Wenige Minuten später stand Claudia in Männerkleidern auf dem Hof, und Tommaso schluckte sein Lachen klugerweise hinunter. Ezio zeigte seiner Schwester einige Tricks, wie man sich gegen einen Messerangriff wehren konnte, und spielte die Szenerie mehrere Male mit ihr durch. Es sollte nicht bei dieser einmaligen kleinen Übungseinheit bleiben. In den folgenden Tagen, in denen Leonardo die wenigen Stunden zwischen den einzelnen Regengüssen für die Weiterarbeit an Giulias Porträt nutzte, beschäftigte sich Ezio mit Claudia, um sie wenigstens die Grundzüge der Selbstverteidigung zu lehren. Sie wollte es, und er fand nichts Anstößiges dabei, wenn sie in einer möglichen Notsituation wusste, wie sie ihre Haut retten konnte.  
Eine Woche, bevor der erste Dezember anbrach, beendete Leonardo seine Arbeit an dem Porträt, ließ es bis zum Abgabetermin auf der Staffelei trocknen und anschließend verpacken. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die Frist einzuhalten, und Giuseppe Cattaneo zeigte sich mit dem Ergebnis höchst zufrieden. Leonardo war erleichtert, von der Verpflichtung des Auftrages entbunden zu sein und sich wieder anderem widmen zu können. Neben den Kampfübungen gehörte dazu auch die weitere Einführung Tommasos in die Metallarbeit, und Mitte des Monats goss der junge Geselle zum ersten Mal selbstständig Kugeln für die Pistolenapplikationen der beiden Assassinen.   
Dann wurde es Zeit, Claudia nach Hause zu bringen.   
„Das Chaos wird mir fehlen“, sagte sie, als sie die hohen Mauern von Monteriggioni vor sich auftauchen sah.  
„Wir holen dich im Frühling wieder ab“, versprach Ezio. „Und dann kannst du die Werkstatt aufräumen.“  
„Wag es nicht!“, protestiere Leonardo. „Dieses Chaos hat System!“  
Sie stiegen von ihren Pferden, und Claudia warf sich sowohl ihrem Bruder wie auch Leonardo um den Hals.  
„Ich werde euch vermissen.“ Sie küsste Ezio herzlich auf beide Wangen, bevor sie ihn ansah. „Das nächste Weihnachtsfest feiern wir zusammen. Ich akzeptiere keine Ausreden!“  
„Das werden wir. Ehrenwort, _sorellina_.“  
Vergnügt sah er dabei zu, wie sie sich auch von Leonardo mit Küssen verabschiedete.   
„Pass gut auf meinen Bruder auf, ja?“   
„ _Certo, piccina_ _._ Bestelle deiner Mutter bitte viele Grüße. Wir kommen spätestens im Januar wieder her.“  
„Mach ich, Leone _._ Und ich freu mich schon darauf!“  
Claudia schenkte ihnen ein strahlendes Lächeln, dann führte sie ihre Schimmelstute durch das Stadttor.  
„Sie wird _zio_ Mario hoffentlich erzählen, dass sie jeden Tag auf dem Markt war, um sich schöne Kleider anzusehen“, murmelte Ezio.  
„Du hättest ihr eins kaufen sollen“, sagte Leonardo. „Dann würde so eine Geschichte wenigstens halbwegs glaubhaft wirken.“  
„Ich habe ihr einen Dolch geschenkt.“  
„Dein Onkel wird dich vierteilen.“  
„Ein Leben ohne Risiko ist ein langweiliges Leben!“  
Sie lachten. Dann stiegen sie auf ihre Pferde und traten den Heimweg an.

~*~

Irgendwo auf den sie umgebenden Anhöhen heulte ein Wolf, und die Stimmen mehrerer Artgenossen fielen bald in seinen Gesang mit ein. Neben ihm waren das gelegentliche Schnauben von Castor und Pollux und die gleichmäßigen Tritte ihrer Hufe die einzigen Geräusche, die sie begleiteten.  
Sie hatten Florenz im Schutze der Dunkelheit verlassen, und noch immer lag die Nacht wie ein schwarzes Tuch über der Landschaft. Die Wege, denen sie folgten, waren verschlungen und führten durch einsame Wälder, die zwar nicht groß, aber auch nicht besonders vertrauenerweckend waren.   
Ezio ließ die Zügel hängen. Castor trottete gemächlich dahin, stets seinem Artgenossen hinterher, auf dem Leonardo saß. Im Schutz der Kapuze, die den Wind abhielt, beobachtete Ezio einen Waldkauz, der ihnen von seinem erhöhten Platz auf dem Ast einer Rotbuche nachstarrte und seinen Kopf dabei so weit zu drehen verstand, dass es fast schon surreal wirkte.  
Sie erreichten Vinci noch vor dem ersten Hahnenschrei. Raureif lag auf den Wiesen, und die verwinkelten Gassen waren wie ausgestorben. Nur zwei streunende Hunde kreuzten ihren Weg. Leonardo lenkte Pollux durch das Stadttor, das dem Campo Zeppi zugewandt war. Die Kälte zog jetzt in den Morgenstunden an, und der Atem der Pferde kondensierte zu dichten Wolken.  
Accattabriga war bereits wach und ließ sie ins Haus, damit sie sich am Herdfeuer aufwärmen konnten. Lisabetta servierte ihnen Tee und machte sich dann daran, das Frühstück für den Rest der Familie vorzubereiten.  
„Die Wölfe haben uns dieses Jahr übel mitgespielt.“ Accattabriga legte Holz nach, bevor er sich auf einen Schemel sinken ließ, um Ezio und Leonardo Gesellschaft zu leisten. „Vier Schafe haben sie uns gerissen und sie dabei so übel zugerichtet, dass wir nicht mal mehr ihre Wolle verkaufen konnten. Du hast uns wirklich gerettet, Leonardo. Nur dank dir konnten wir das Dach neu decken. Es tropfte schon überall durch, grade in den Schlafkammern.“  
Leonardo sah ihn ernst an. „Wann immer ihr in einen Engpass geratet, schickt mir einen Boten in die Bottega. Jemanden, dem ihr vertraut und der nicht auffällt.“  
Accattabriga nickte und betrachtete dann die Karte, die Leonardo ihm reichte. Es war der selbstgezeichnete Stadtplan von Empoli. An verschiedenen Stellen am südlichen Flussufer wies er besondere Markierungen auf.  
„Das sind die von der Anlegestelle aus begehbaren Straßen“, erklärte Ezio. „Es sind insgesamt drei. Wir planen, zwei Söldner pro Straßenzugang zu stationieren und den Rest direkt am Landesteg in Aufstellung gehen zu lassen. So können wir beobachten, wer in den nächsten Tagen dort anlegt.“  
„Und ihr?“, fragte Accattabriga.  
Leonardo deutete auf eine der Markierungen. „Wir halten uns ebenfalls bei den Anlegestellen auf, und zwar hier, auf einem der Hausdächer, sodass wir einen guten Ausblick flussaufwärts haben. Wenn wir die Zielperson entdecken, geben wir euch umgehend ein Zeichen.“ Er zog eine Vogelpfeife aus der Tasche, und Accattabriga schmunzelte.  
„Hast du nicht als Kind schon so ein Ding gehabt?“  
„ _Sì_. Sein Laut ist unauffälliger als der Pfiff eines Menschen.“  
„Dann trommle ich mal die Männer zusammen. Es wird hell draußen, und wir sollten aufbrechen!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> seduttore – Charmeur/Verführer  
> Sei geloso? – Bist du eifersüchtig?  
> coglioni – Eier, Hoden  
> assolutamente – absolut  
> piccina – Kleine(s)  
> leone – Löwe


	20. Stille Nacht

Ezio zischte und klopfte sich gegen seine Wade, die zu kribbeln begonnen hatte. Dabei verlagerte er sein Gewicht und nahm eine andere Sitzposition ein. Ein eingeschlafenes Bein war das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.  
In der Ferne erhellte ein Wetterleuchten den Nachthimmel, aber das Gewitter war zu weit entfernt, um auch hörbar zu sein. Die Oberfläche des Arno schillerte vor Ezios Augen. Es war ein Bild von beinahe hypnotischer Wirkung. Empoli lag da wie eine Geisterstadt. Zwar brannte in vielen Fenstern noch Licht, aber die Straßen waren wie ausgestorben. Es war die Nacht auf den 26. Dezember – Weihnachten. Familien saßen in ihren Häusern bei den Resten ihres Mahls zusammen oder waren bereits beim fröhlichen Trinkgelage angekommen.  
Ezio lehnte sich gegen den Schornstein in seinem Rücken und schlang den Arm um Leonardo, der neben ihm saß und schlief. Er hatte einen Wollmantel übergeworfen und wie eine Decke um sich gewickelt. Alle zwei Stunden lösten er und Ezio einander ab, um ihre Aufmerksamkeitsspanne nicht überzustrapazieren und auf diese Art die komplette Nacht durchhalten zu können. Es war kalt, aber solange es nicht regnete, ließ es sich aushalten.  
Leonardo murmelte etwas Unverständliches im Schlaf, und Ezio zog ihn näher an sich. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis er seine Körperwärme durch den Stoff des Mantels hindurch spürte.  
‚Nur nicht schläfrig werden‘, dachte er und zwang sich, wieder auf den Fluss hinauszusehen. Ezio konnte seinen Verlauf fast einen Kilometer weit verfolgen, bevor der Arno nach Südosten hin abknickte und hinter einer Anhöhe verschwand. Eine Barke trieb gerade träge um sie herum und hielt auf Empoli zu.  
Prompt war Ezio hellwach. Den Blick fokussierend, ließ er den herannahenden Kahn nicht mehr aus den Augen. Er war nicht groß und hatte den Anlegeplatz fast schon erreicht, als endlich Einzelheiten erkennbar wurden. Mehrere Gestalten befanden sich an Bord. Ezio schärfte seine Sinne und weckte seine Gabe, um allein die Auren der Menschen zu sehen, die sich in seinem Blickfeld befanden. Die Schatten auf der Barke gewannen Farbe. Ezio zählte acht rote und einen goldenen.  
„Wach auf!“ Er rüttelte an Leonardos Schulter und tastete dann nach der Vogelpfeife, die er in seiner Tasche verstaut hatte. Ezio setzte sie an den Mund und legte die Spitze seines Zeigefingers ans Endstück, sie auf und ab bewegend, während er in das kleine Holzinstrument blies. Der Ruf eines Waldkauzes schallte über die Anlegestelle hinweg zu den angrenzenden Straßen, um die dort positionierten Söldner über die Ankunft der Zielperson in Kenntnis zu setzen.  
„Sie sind tatsächlich da“, flüsterte Leonardo und streifte sich den Mantel von den Schultern.  
Schweigend beobachteten sie, wie die Männer an Bord nach Rudern griffen und die Barke seitlich an die Anlegestelle heran manövrierten. Eine der Gestalten sprang auf den Steg und ließ sich ein Seil zuwerfen, damit sie es um einen Poller schlingen konnte. Der Rumpf der Barke schlug von der Strömung des Flusses bewegt immer wieder gegen die Holzkonstruktion. Der Wind trug das Geräusch bis auf das Dach der Lagerhalle hinauf, wo die beiden Assassinen Stellung bezogen hatten.  
„Jetzt gilt es“, sagte Ezio, während die Männer einer nach dem anderen aus dem Kahn kletterten. Leonardo nickte und zog sich die Kapuze ins Gesicht.  
Den Neuankömmlingen am Anleger traten nun Accattabriga und vier weitere Söldner entgegen – gekleidet wie Schauerleute, die für gewöhnlich beim Verladen der Waren behilflich waren.  
„ _Buon Natale!_ “, grüßte Accattabriga. „Na, wenn das mal kein unerwarteter Besuch ist! Meine Kumpels und ich wollten grade in die Taverne gehen und einen trinken. Habt ihr Frachtgut?“  
Baroncellis Begleiter zeigten sich ganz offen als das, was sie waren: gut bewaffnete Männer in Lederharnischen und hohen Stiefeln. Es waren Söldner von der Ostküste, wo der Verräter nach seiner Flucht aus Konstantinopel angelegt haben musste.   
„Eure Hilfe wird hier nich gebraucht, also verschwindet“, rief ein grobschlächtiger Bursche mit kahlrasiertem Schädel, der Accattabriga angriffslustig anstarrte.  
„Remo, bitte, kein Streit. Es ist schließlich Weihnachten.“  
Der Mann, der sich jetzt zu Wort meldete, war edel gekleidet. Auf dem Kopf trug er ein lohefarbenes Barett, das nicht verbergen konnte, dass er einen Großteil seiner Haare bereits verloren hatte. Sein Wams war aus schwarzer Serge gefertigt. Darüber trug er einen Mantel mit einem Besatz aus Fuchskehlen. Es war Bernardo di Bandino Baroncelli.  
„Verzeiht die schroffe Art meines Begleiters, _signori_ “, sagte er. „Wie Ihr selbst seht, sind wir etwas spät dran für das Fest. Hier, nehmt das und trinkt jeder einen Becher auf meine Kosten. _Buon Natale_.“  
Baroncelli setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf, während er einige Münzen aus einem Beutel klaubte und sie Accattabriga zuwarf. Er gab seinen Leuten einen Wink und wollte an den vermeintlichen Schauerleuten vorbeilaufen. Nun jedoch verschränkte Accattabriga die Arme vor der Brust, während die Männer zu seinen Seiten in Aufstellung gingen und eine Mauer bildeten – klar signalisierend, dass sie nicht gewillt waren, die Neulinge vorbei und in die Stadt zu lassen.  
„Was soll das? War ich etwa nicht großzügig genug?“  
Baroncelli klang herausfordernd, und der Kahlköpfige, den er Remo genannt hatte, zog sein Schwert aus dem Gürtel.  
„Die wollen’s wohl nich auf die freundliche Art begreifen!“, zischte er. „In dem Fall müssen wir wohl ’n bisschen deutlicher werden!“  
Accattabriga schürzte die Lippen und beobachtete, wie sich zwei Schatten vom Dach der Lagerhalle stürzten. Sie waren schnell und lautlos, und hätte Accattabriga sie nicht erwartet, hätte er sie womöglich übersehen. Gurgelnde Laute waren zu vernehmen, vermischt mit dem dumpfen Aufschlagen mehrerer Körper auf Stein.   
Baroncelli wirbelte herum. Sein Blick weitete sich vor Entsetzen, als er den Hinterhalt erkannte, in den er geraten war. Vier seiner Söldner, die als letzte an Land gegangen waren, lagen niedergestreckt da. Über ihnen knieten zwei Kapuzengestalten, die sich langsam von ihren Opfern erhoben. Die Klingen, die wie eine Verlängerung ihrer Unterarme erschienen, schimmerten nass und rot im Licht eines weiteren Blitzes, der über den Nachthimmel zuckte und die beiden Assassinen dabei dramatisch in Szene setzte. Sie standen da wie Todesengel, die von einem zürnenden Gott zur Erde gesandt worden waren, um nach seinem Willen zu richten.  
„Nein …“, sagte Baroncelli tonlos, während Remo sich herumwarf und auf die Assassinen zustürmte. Seine Söldnerkollegen reagierten sofort, zogen ebenfalls die Waffen blank und folgten ihrem Anführer. Binnen Sekunden erfüllten wütende Schreie und das Klirren aufeinanderschlagender Klingen die Nacht. Der Lärm fand seinen Widerhall in den nahen Straßen.  
Hals über Kopf rannte Baroncelli los. Flucht war das Einzige, woran er jetzt noch denken konnte, doch weit kam er nicht. Accattabrigas Männer bekamen ihn zu fassen, umschlangen seine Arme und drückten sie ihm grob auf den Rücken.  
„Lasst mich los!“, schrie Baroncelli. „Ich gebe Euch, was Ihr wollt, aber lasst mich los!“  
„Bei dem, was die Medici für Euch zu zahlen bereit sind?“, fragte Accattabriga. „Bestimmt nicht!“ Er spuckte aus und verfehlte dabei nur knapp Baroncellis rechten Schuh.   
Von einer der Zugangsstraßen zur Anlegestelle ertönten weitere Kampfgeräusche. Eine Patrouille war auf das Tohuwabohu aufmerksam geworden und herbeigeeilt. Accattabriga schickte zwei seiner Männer los, um die Kollegen an der Straße zu unterstützen. Sie waren hier an der Landungsbrücke genug, um Baroncelli festzuhalten. Dessen Söldner unterlagen zunehmend den Assassinen, die das Überraschungsmoment für sich zu nutzen verstanden. Ezio hatte einem seiner Gegner die Waffe entrissen – einen schweren Streitkolben, den er nun über sich schwang und mit Wucht in Remos Kreuz krachen ließ. Remo, der eben noch sein Schwert gegen Leonardo erhoben hatte, brüllte vor Schmerz und fiel in sich zusammen wie eine Marionette, der man mit einem Schlag sämtliche Fäden durchtrennt hatte. Leonardo sprang ihn an und jagte seine Klinge in die Kehle des Söldners. Dann federte er zurück und wandte sich dem nächsten Gegner zu – seinem letzten, denn Ezio hatte mit dem Rest längst aufgeräumt. Wissend, dass Leonardo alleine zurechtkam, schleuderte Ezio den Streitkolben von sich und kam mit großen Schritten auf Accattabriga zu. Er riss ihm Baroncelli aus den Armen und stieß ihn zu Boden.  
„Wen wolltet Ihr hier treffen?“, verlangte er zu wissen. Seine Stimme war barsch und atemlos vom Kampf.   
Baroncelli stöhnte, als er Ezios Knie hart auf seinen Oberarmen lasten spürte. Er wurde am Kragen gepackt, hochgezogen und geschüttelt. Dabei rutschte Baroncelli das Barett vom Kopf und fiel in den Schmutz.  
„Ich sag’ nichts“, keuchte er. „Nicht ein einziges Wort!“  
„Ist es der Spanier? Hat er Eure Flucht unterstützt?“  
Baroncelli schnaufte, kniff die Lippen zusammen und schwieg.  
„Redet, _abominato!_ “ Mit einem scharfen Laut fuhr die Klinge aus Ezios Armschutz. Baroncelli sah, dass sie blutverschmiert war, dann spürte er ihre Spitze gegen seinen Hals stoßen und die Haut aufritzen.  
„Ich sag’ nichts!“, wiederholte er, zwar panisch im Angesicht des Todes, aber seiner Sache loyal verschrieben bis zum letzten Atemzug. Keine Drohung, keine Folter würde ihn zum Reden bringen. Baroncelli war kein Feigling. Er war es, der diesen verdammten Medici, die sich erdreisteten, die Herrschaft über Florenz für sich zu beanspruchen, mit dem Mord an Giuliano einen Denkzettel verpasst hatte! Man würde seinen Namen nie vergessen. Bernardo di Bandino Baroncelli hatte Geschichte geschrieben. Er würde diese Ehre nicht reumütig verspielen, nur weil ihm dieser Abschaum von einem Auditore den Todesstoß verpassen wollte.  
„Na los, Assassine“, zischte Baroncelli und schlug die Augen auf. Die Panik war aus seinen Zügen gewichen und hatte Verachtung Platz gemacht. „Du willst es doch, also tu es. Töte mich und versiegle meine Lippen für immer!“  
Ezios Nasenflügel blähten sich, aber er widerstand der Provokation. Leonardo und er hatten diese Mission gemeinsam geplant und sich auch etwas dabei gedacht. Etwas, das klüger war, als sich bloß primitiver Vergeltungssucht hinzugeben – sie zu füttern wie ein wildes Tier, damit Ezio es besänftigen und eine Weile zurück in seine Höhle verbannen konnte, bevor es mit neuer Gier daraus hervorbrach und nach Blut schrie, wieder und wieder. Es durfte Ezio nicht beherrschen. Er musste es bezwingen und auf ewig in seine Höhle sperren, sie versiegeln und verschütten. Er hatte sich bereits viel zu lange von Rachedurst leiten lassen. Befriedigung oder gar Erlösung hatte er ihm nicht beschert.  
„Nicht ich werde Euch töten“, sagte er und ließ die Klinge zurückschnappen. „Das werden die Medici übernehmen. Es ist ihr Recht, mit Euch zu tun, wonach auch immer ihnen der Sinn steht! Freut Euch auf die Ratten, die Euch in Eurer Zelle Gesellschaft leisten werden!“  
Mit diesen Worten stand Ezio auf.   
„Bindet ihm die Arme auf dem Rücken zusammen!“, befahl er Accattabrigas Söldnern und drehte sich zu Leonardo, der über die Leiber der Toten hinweg auf ihn zu schritt. „Ich hole die Pferde. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren und Baroncelli auf schnellstem Weg in den Stinche bringen.“  
Leonardo nickte, dann gesellte er sich zu Accattabriga und seinen Leuten, die Baroncelli fesselten. Der Bankier schwieg beharrlich. Dafür war der Kampflärm am Zugang zur nach Norden hin abzweigenden Straße ungebrochen laut.  
„Ich sollte mal nachsehen, was da los ist“, murmelte Accattabriga. „Es scheinen alle Patrouillen des Viertels auf einmal dort aufgeschlagen zu sein.“  
„Bleib du lieber hier“, erwiderte Leonardo. „Ich gehe.“  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Baroncelli. Der konnte nicht mehr fliehen. Die Söldner aus Vinci würden dafür Sorge tragen, jeden Versuch, den er wagte, zu vereiteln. Also überquerte Leonardo den offenen Platz und näherte sich dem Straßenzugang, wo sich Accattabrigas Männer ein erbittertes Gefecht mit den Gardisten von Empoli lieferten. Zwei Söldner waren bereits gefallen. Die mit Hellebarden bewaffneten und mit Brustharnischen geschützten Gardisten waren ihnen zahlenmäßig überlegen und klar im Vorteil. Leonardo überlegte nicht lange. Wenn Accattabriga bei seiner Rückkehr mehr Namen unter den Toten als unter den Siegern würde nennen können, wäre dies ein schwarzer Tag, Baroncellis Ergreifung hin oder her. Die meisten Söldner waren verheiratete Männer. Sie gingen ihrer Berufung nach, um das nötige Geld zusammenzukratzen, das sie zum Erhalt ihrer Familien benötigten. Die gängige Behauptung, Söldner seien alleinstehende, von ihrer Sippe verstoßene Raubeine, war ein weitverbreitetes Klischee fernab der Realität. Die meisten, die für niemanden Verantwortung trugen, fühlten sich gar nicht dazu bewegt, Risiken einzugehen und zu kämpfen – ganz egal, wofür.   
Leonardos Klinge fuhr in den Nacken eines Gardisten, der ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Wenn Leonardo den offenen Kampf mied und immer wieder aus dem Hinterhalt zuschlug, um die Gegner auszuschalten, die gerade mit Angriff oder Abwehr beschäftigt waren, kam er am effektivsten voran. Er musste den Söldnern Luft verschaffen, damit sie die Gardisten ohne allzu große Verluste niederringen konnten. Leonardos Blick fiel auf einen Mann, der sich auf einem Pferd sitzend in die Menge drängte und dabei mit seinem Schwert zu beiden Seiten hin grobe Hiebe austeilte. Bunte Federn schmückten seinen Helm, und seine Rüstung war edler gearbeitet als die der anderen.  
„ _Luridi branco di cani bastardi!_ “, brüllte er und ließ seine Waffe erneut niedersausen. Die Klinge trennte das Haupt eines Söldners vom Rumpf, und sein Körper ging im wilden Gemenge der Kämpfenden unter wie ein gekentertes Schiff, das von den Wellen der stürmischen See verschluckt wurde.  
Leonardo zückte eines seiner Wurfmesser, zielte und traf den ungeschützten Oberschenkel des Hauptmanns. Weder entfuhr diesem ein Schrei noch ließ er seine Waffe fallen. Er sammelte sich rasch, hob den Blick und entdeckte Leonardo am Rande des Kampfgetümmels. Mit wütender Entschlossenheit gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und preschte voran. Leonardo hob den Arm, als das Schwert des Hauptmanns mit Wucht auf ihn niedersauste. Der Schlag brachte ihn ins Wanken, und so packte er den Sattel des Pferdes, das der Hauptmann neben ihm zügelte. Die Metallplatten an Leonardos Armschutz hinderten die Klinge daran, durch das Leder hindurch zu schneiden. Würde Leonardo nicht über sie verfügen, hätte ihm die Waffe den Unterarm durchtrennt. So aber rutschte sie auf der harten Oberfläche ab, glitt zur Seite, durchstieß den Stoff über Leonardos Oberarm und bohrte sich mit der Längskante in seinen Bizeps. Der Schmerz ließ ihn keuchen, und er packte den Sattel noch fester. Der Hauptmann riss das Schwert zurück, um erneut auszuholen. Leonardo wusste, dass er ihm nicht schnell genug würde ausweichen können. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend, ließ er die Klinge an seinem rechten Arm hervorschnellen und zog sie durch den Sattelgurt. Sie durchschnitt das Leder wie Butter. Vom Gewicht des Hauptmanns wie auch dem Schwung seines neuen Schlages mitgerissen, rutschte der Sattel seitlich weg. Leonardo schlug dem Pferd auf die Flanke. Das Tier setzte sich in Bewegung, und sein Reiter stürzte zu Boden.  
„ _Pezzo di merda!_ “ Der Hauptmann rollte herum, wobei er versuchte, die Füße aus den Steigbügeln zu strampeln. Er streckte die Hand nach seinem Schwert aus, das ihm beim Sturz aus der Hand gefallen war.   
Leonardo trat auf ihn zu. Sein Kopf blendete die tiefe Schnittwunde aus und ignorierte das Blut, mit dem sich der Stoff seines Ärmels vollsog. Die Wunde an sich war nicht gefährlich, das anatomische Verständnis in Leonardo wusste das. Aber je mehr Blut er verlor, desto kritischer würde es für ihn werden. Er musste handeln, bevor sich das Gefühl der Schwäche einschlich und ihn seiner Reflexe und seines klaren Verstandes beraubte. Leonardo setzte den Fuß auf das Schwert, als der Hauptmann den Knauf ergreifen wollte, und beugte sich vor.  
„ _Crepa, assassini!_ “  
Der Schrei in seinem Rücken ließ Leonardo herumwirbeln, und er blickte in das wutverzerrte Gesicht eines Gardisten, der im Begriff war, mit dem Spieß seiner Hellebarde zuzustechen. Er kam nie dazu, sein Vorhaben auszuführen, denn just in diesem Augenblick durchbrach eine Schwertspitze seinen Brustkorb. Leonardo sah das Weiße in den Augen des Mannes, als ihm die Züge entglitten. Es war verstörend und faszinierend zugleich, wie schnell die Haut im Augenblick des Todes an Farbe verlor und einen gräulichen Schimmer annahm.  
„Zur Abwechslung rette ich mal dir den Arsch“, rief Ezio und beförderte den Gardisten mit einem Tritt zu Boden. „Erledige den _capitano_ , ich kümmere mich um den Rest.“  
Er nickte Leonardo zu und drehte sich um, sich sogleich den nächsten Gegner in Reichweite vorknöpfend. Die Reihen begannen sich zu lichten, und die Söldner gewannen endlich die Oberhand.  
„Dafür werdet ihr bezahlen!“, zischte der Hauptmann und versuchte sich vom Boden hochzustemmen. Leonardo stand noch immer auf seinem Schwert, und so griff der Mann nach dem Dolch, den er an seinem Gürtel trug. Leonardo fasste sein Handgelenk und hielt es fest, bevor sich die Finger des _capitano_ um die Waffe schließen konnten. Dann drückte ihn Leonardo mit dem angewinkelten Knie zurück auf den Boden.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er, bevor er den Arm anhob. Sein Gegner war praktisch wehrlos, und er sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Dennoch zögerte Leonardo in Anbetracht des vorherrschenden Kampfgetümmels nicht. Mit einem Ruck stieß er dem _capitano_ die Klinge in die Kehle und beendete sein Leben.  
 _Zum Töten geboren …_  
„ _Requiescat in pace_ “, murmelte Leonardo.  
Der Kopf des Hauptmanns sank zurück, und Leonardo streckte die Finger aus, um ihm die Augenlider zu schließen. Dann erhob er sich und fasste an seinen linken Arm, der sich inzwischen taub anfühlte. Sein Hemd war nass und klebrig vom Blut. Leonardos Blick schweifte umher. Er sah, wie die Söldner mit Ezios Hilfe die letzten Gardisten zu Boden rangen, bis der Kampflärm erstarb. Dafür war Donnergrollen zu hören. Das Unwetter war jetzt direkt über ihnen. Die ersten Regentropfen platschten in dicken Tropfen auf sie herab.   
„Ich bleibe mit meinen Männern hier“, sagte Accattabriga, als sie wenige Minuten später zu ihm und Baroncelli zurückkehrten, den man bereits auf Castors Rücken gehievt hatte. „Ich habe gute Kontakte zu einigen Leute in der Stadt und werde die Verwundeten versorgen lassen, bevor wir nach Vinci zurückkehren.“  
„Es tut mir leid um die Verluste“, sagte Leonardo, dem Ezio ein Stück Stoff um den Arm wickelte, den er irgendeinem der Gardisten aus der Kleidung gerissen hatte.   
„Wir sind Söldner“, erwiderte Accattabriga. „Wir leben tagein, tagaus mit dem Risiko unseres eigenen Todes. Er gehört zu unserem Beruf, genau wie zu eurem.“ Er musterte Leonardo, bevor er die Hand ausstreckte und ihm anerkennend die Schulter klopfte. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich einmal Seite an Seite mit dir kämpfen würde? Nun seht zu, dass ihr diesen _traditore_ dort abliefert, wo er hingehört. _Buon viaggio._ “  
„ _Grazie, patrigno._ “  
„Nenn mich Antonio“, brummte Accattabriga.   
Leonardo lächelte. Dann griff er nach Pollux’ Zügeln und schwang sich auf seinen Rücken. Ezio saß bereits auf seinem Rappen, Baroncelli vor sich, der sich mit den gefesselten Händen gar nicht alleine im Sattel hätte halten können. Sie nickten Accattabriga zu, der zum Abschied die Hand hob. Dann trieben sie die Pferde an.  
Sie schwiegen auf dem ganzen Rückweg nach Florenz, unwillig, Baroncelli auch nur ein einziges persönliches Wort aufschnappen zu lassen. Das Gewitter zog bald weiter, aber der Regen blieb und durchnässte sie bis auf die Knochen. Leonardo ließ den linken Arm ruhen und lenkte Pollux allein mit den Schenkeln. Der Morgen graute bereits, als sie den Stinche erreichten – einen großen kastenförmigen Bau an der Via Ghibellina. Es gab kein einziges Fenster, nur Luftlöcher, die an Schießscharten erinnerten. Leonardo hatte das berüchtigte Gefängnis einmal von innen gesehen und war nicht erpicht darauf, seine Erinnerungen an diese Erfahrung aufzufrischen.   
Glücklicherweise blieb ihnen das Betreten des Stinche erspart. Die vor der Tür postierten Wachen fielen aus allen Wolken, als ihnen die beiden Assassinen ihren Fang präsentierten. Baroncelli, nach dessen Ergreifung die Medici seit über einem Jahr trachteten, erkannten die Männer sofort. Während zwei von ihnen den stoisch vor sich hin schweigenden Baroncelli ins Innere des Stinche zerrten, musterte ein dritter Ezio und Leonardo, die es vorgezogen hatten, in den Sätteln ihrer Pferde zu verbleiben.  
„Es ist ungewöhnlich, Euch einmal in unseren Diensten zu sehen, _signori_.“  
„Wir stehen öfter in Euren Diensten, als Ihr ahnt“, gab Ezio zurück. „Schickt einen Boten in den Palazzo Medici. Lasst ausrichten, dass Bernardo di Bandino Baroncelli gefasst und dem Urteil Lorenzos unterstellt ist, über welches wir uns nicht erheben werden.“   
Die Wache nickte. „ _Bene_. Wen soll ich _sua altezza_ melden?“  
„Ihr kennt meinen Namen.“  
„Euren ja, Auditore. Aber wer ist Euer Begleiter?“  
Ezio warf Leonardo einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er lächelte.   
„Mein _commilitone_.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> Buon Natale! – Frohe Weihnachten!  
> Serge -  
> abominato – Dreck/armer Tropf  
> le stinche – berühmt-berüchtigtes Gefängnis an der Via Ghibellina, 1833 zum Großteil abgerissen; heute steht an seiner Stelle das Teatro Verdi  
> luridi branco di cani bastardi – Haufen dreckiger Hurensöhne  
> capitano – Hauptmann  
> pezzo di merda – [elendes] Stück Scheiße  
> Crepa, assassini! – Stirb, Assassine!  
> traditore – Verräter  
> sua altezza – seine(r)/ihre(r) Hoheit [Für Fürsten, Herzöge und Staatsmänner]


	21. Der Prächtige

Lorenzo de’ Medici erwartete sie im ersten Stock, der als Wohn- und Repräsentationsbereich galt, während im Erdgeschoss des Palazzos die Stallungen, Küchen und Schlafkammern der Angestellten untergebracht waren. Die hohen Säle und Korridore erweckten den Eindruck, sich im Schloss eines Herrschergeschlechts zu befinden. Als eben das konnte man die Medici auch guten Gewissens bezeichnen. Innerhalb der letzten hundert Jahre hatten sie sich praktisch aus dem Nichts zur höchsten Elite der Stadt erhoben. Während die alten und inzwischen niedergerungenen Konkurrenten – die Pazzi – bereits seit der Zeit der Kreuzzüge zu den florentinischen Patrizier-Familien gehörten, hatten die Medici noch als Vertreter des einfachen Volkes in den Siedlungen vor den Stadtmauern gelebt. Als Händler und Bankiers war es ihnen durch kluge Geschäftsführung gelungen, sich als neuer Adel zu etablieren und die übrigen Familien, welche die Geschicke der Arnometropole lenkten, auszustechen.   
Lorenzo war kein Mann, dem man besondere äußerliche Vorzüge nachsagen konnte. Zwar war er groß gewachsen, aber sein Gesicht wirkte mager und eingefallen. Sein Teint war fahl, seine Nase auffallend eingedrückt und seine Stimme näselnd. Was ihm seine Beliebtheit bei dem Volk und den Beinamen Il Magnifico eingebracht hatte, waren seine höflichen Umgangsformen, seine Liebe zur Kunst und seine schmeichelnde Art, die er mit Redegewandtheit zu unterstreichen wusste. Wer den Medici diente, denen sprach Lorenzo finanzielle Unterstützung zu. Dass dieses Konzept auf fruchtbaren Boden fiel und zahlreiche Befürworter in Florenz hervorgebracht hatte, war nicht weiter verwunderlich.  
„Ezio Auditore“, begrüßte er seinen Gast, bevor er den Blick zu dem zweiten, ihm fremden Mann gleiten ließ, dessen Anwesenheit Lorenzo überraschte. „Stehen jetzt zwei Assassinen in meinen Diensten?“   
„ _Quindi è_ “, sagte Ezio, der seine Kopfbedeckung bereits beim Betreten des Raumes abgezogen hatte. Leonardo, auf dem das Augenmerk Lorenzos ruhte, tat es ihm nun gleich. Er fasste nach seiner Kapuze und streifte sie zurück, sein Gesicht und damit seine Identität offenbarend.  
Lorenzo hob abschätzig die Brauen. „Interessant … und höchst unerwartet. Ihr braucht einen _dottore_?“  
„Ich kümmere mich schon um ihn, wenn wir nach Hause kommen“, erwiderte Ezio, in der Absicht, Lorenzos seltsame Reaktion, die er sich nicht erklären konnte, zu überspielen.   
„Kannst du überhaupt nähen?“, fragte Leonardo.  
„Nicht so gut wie du, _mi dispiace veramente_ , aber –“  
„Sei still oder ich nehme freiwillig einen dieser Quacksalber in Anspruch!“  
„Ah Leonardo, _no preoccuparvi._ “   
Ezio begann zu lachen, und auch über Lorenzos Gesicht huschte der Anflug eines Lächelns.  
„Mein Angebot steht“, sagte er und zog an einer Glocke. Zur Stirnseite des Raumes hin, die ein riesiger Wandteppich dominierte, öffnete sich eine Tür. Ein Diener erschien. Lorenzo trat zu ihm und sprach leise auf ihn ein.  
„Du hasst Ärzte“, flüsterte Ezio, während sie in respektvollem Abstand zu Lorenzo auf dessen Rückkehr warteten. Leonardo nickte.  
„Wie die Pest!“  
„Böses Wortspiel.“  
Leonardo stieß ein Schnauben aus, aber es klang müde. Der Blutverlust hatte ihn Kraft gekostet, und er sehnte sich danach, auf ein weiches Bett zu sinken, um sich nach den vergangenen Strapazen ordentlich auszuschlafen. Am helllichten Tag, wenn es sein musste.   
Die Tür fiel zu, und Lorenzo kehrte zu ihnen zurück.  
„Ihr konntet mir keinen höheren Dienst erweisen, als Baroncelli lebend zu mir zu bringen“, begann er. „Ich bin Euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Selbstverständlich werde ich Euch in barer Münze entlohnen, aber darüber hinaus gibt es noch etwas anderes, worum ich mich kümmern werde.“ Nun musterte er Leonardo. „Eure Tarnung sollte vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit aufrecht erhalten werden, das ist zu Eurem wie auch zu meinem Vorteil. Die Sicherung des Fortbestands Eurer Bottega wird dazu beitragen. Ich nehme an, dass Eure Unzuverlässigkeit, angenommene Aufträge zu Ende zu führen, mit Eurer, erm, _nebenberuflichen Beschäftigung_ zu tun hat?“  
„Auch …“   
„Wir werden einen Weg finden“, sagte Lorenzo. „Was in meiner Macht steht, werde ich tun, aber strapaziert meine Mittel nicht über ein tolerierbares Maß hinaus. Ich vermute, dass Ihr als Geselle in Leonardos Bottega angestellt seid, Ezio?“ Dieser sah verblüfft auf, und Lorenzo half ihm auf die Sprünge: „Ihr kümmert Euch um die Lieferanten, den Transport wie die Überbringung der fertiggestellten Arbeiten und Waren und macht natürlich auch die Buchhaltung, die Ihr bei Eurem Vater gelernt habt?“  
„Erm, _certo_ “, erwiderte Ezio konsterniert. „Wenn Ihr es sagt, _Altezza_.“  
Leonardo begann zu glucksen, denn ihm kam das kurze Intermezzo mit Giulia Cattaneo in den Sinn. Aus dem kleinen Spaß, den er sich mit Ezio erlaubt hatte, machte Lorenzo gerade ganz offiziell Ernst.  
„Über deinen Lohn unterhalten wir uns noch, Geselle“, sagte er, und Ezios Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, der Leonardo schon immer belustigt hatte: aufgeplusterte Empörung, in der kein wahrer Ärger steckte. Es war Ezios Art, auf höchst sympathische Weise beleidigt zu sein.  
„Sorgt dafür, dass die Bottega läuft, ohne zu erfolgreich zu werden“, fuhr Lorenzo fort. „Eine für die Öffentlichkeit gesicherte Existenz ist erstrebenswert, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit dagegen nicht.“  
„Das dürfte realisierbar sein.“  
„ _Bene._ “ Lorenzo wandte sich zur Tür, die nun erneut geöffnet wurde. Der Diener erschien, mit einem roten Bündel in den Armen und einer Holzschatulle obenauf. „Komm herein, Nevio.“  
Der Diener gehorchte. Lorenzo nahm ihm die Schatulle ab und überreichte sie Ezio. Sie war schwer, und auch ohne sie zu öffnen, wusste Ezio, dass Lorenzo ihnen gerade bedeutend mehr auszahlte, als er es bei der Ausführung von Auftragsattentaten für gewöhnlich tat. Die Aussicht auf Befriedigung, indem er sich persönlich um das Schicksal Baroncellis kümmern konnte, war ihm tatsächlich einiges wert.  
„Der hier ist für Euch.“ Lorenzo zog das rote Bündel aus Nevios Armen und entfaltete es. Es entpuppte sich als Umhang aus edel schimmerndem Stoff, mit einer Goldborte und dem Wappen der Medici versehen. Es war ein ebensolcher Umhang, wie ihn auch Ezio besaß.  
„Wenn Ihr dies tragt, werden die Stadtwachen nachsichtig mit Euch sein, da sie Euch als Mann in meinen Diensten erkennen“, erklärte Lorenzo. „Auch werden sie Euch unter Umständen bei bestimmten Aufgaben unterstützen. Natürlich gibt es Grenzen …“   
Leonardo verbeugte sich ganz im Sinne der vorgeschriebenen Höflichkeit. „ _Mille grazie_ , _sua Altezza_.“   
„Ich wage zu hoffen, dass Florenz nun eine bessere Zukunft bevorsteht“, sagte Lorenzo und legte in einer bedächtigen Geste die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Erst vor wenigen Tagen bin ich aus Neapel zurückgekehrt. Es ist mir gelungen, Ferdinand für unsere Interessen zu gewinnen. Der König ist der Kämpfe überdrüssig, und wir haben einen Friedensvertrag miteinander aushandeln können. Nun gilt es, auch noch den Papst zu besänftigen, damit dieser Krieg gegen uns ein Ende findet.“  
„Das sind gute Nachrichten“, sagte Ezio. „Hoffen wir gemeinsam.“  
Die beiden Assassinen verneigten sich vor ihrem Gönner, bevor sie den Palazzo verließen. Wenige Minuten später trotteten ihre Pferde den Borgo San Lorenzo entlang, in Richtung Piazza Brunelleschi, die nur wenige Straßenzüge vom Anwesen der Medici entfernt lag.   
„Tommaso!“  
Ezio stieß die Hintertür auf, kaum dass sie im Hof der Bottega angekommen und aus den Sätteln geglitten waren. Es war noch früh am Morgen, aber der Junge tat besser daran, nicht mehr im Bett zu liegen und zu schnarchen.  
„Tommaso!“  
Er rief erneut, bis sich endlich etwas in der Werkstatt regte. Leonardo hatte Agniolo und Innocento vor ihrer Abreise nach Empoli über die Weihnachtsfeiertage freigegeben, und Tommaso war alleine im Haus. Immerhin hatte er es nicht abgefackelt …  
„Ihr seid schon wieder da?“  
Tommaso erschien in einem zerknitterten Nachthemd auf der Türschwelle und rieb sich mit der Handfläche über Augen und Stirn, bis seine Finger in seinem Haar verschwanden, das vollkommen zerzaust in alle Himmelsrichtungen zugleich abstand.  
„ _Sì_. Zieh dich an und kümmere dich um die Pferde. Ich muss Leo verarzten.“  
Tommaso hörte prompt auf, seiner Frisur eine noch waghalsigere Form zu verleihen, und starrte auf Leonardo, der nun ebenfalls eintrat.   
„ _Buon Natale_ , Maso. Die Tiere sind durchnässt und hungrig. Sie brauchen dich gerade mehr als ich. Los, beeil dich.“  
„ _Stai bene_ “, murmelte Tommaso, wobei er den Blick nicht vom blutdurchtränkten Ärmel seines Maestros abwenden konnte. Leonardo blieb vor der Werkbank stehen, an der er normalerweise Ezio versorgte, und begann, seine Waffen und Rüstung abzulegen.  
„Soll ich Euch helfen?“  
„Die Pferde. Jetzt.“  
Tommaso seufzte und gehorchte. Er ging zurück in seine Kammer und griff nach Hemd und Hosen. Als er wieder in die Werkstatt zurückkehrte, fand er Leonardo mit freiem Oberkörper auf einem Schemel sitzend vor. Ezio stellte gerade eine Schüssel mit Wasser auf der Tischplatte ab.  
„Heftig … War das ein Schwert?“  
„ _Scappa, tartaruga!_ “, knurrte Ezio und setzte zu einem symbolischen Tritt in Tommasos Hinterteil an. Der Junge zuckte und eilte durch die Tür hinaus in den Hof.  
„Eines Tages leg ich ihn übers Knie!“, knurrte Ezio und griff nach einem zweiten Schemel. Dabei konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Und irgendwas läuft hier falsch. Du sitzt auf meinem Platz.“  
„Das fällt alles unter die Erweiterung des eigenen Erfahrungshorizontes“, erwiderte Leonardo prosaisch, wobei er einen Blick auf seinen nackten Arm warf. Das Blut war geronnen und an den Wundrändern bereits verkrustet, sodass Ezio sie mit etwas mehr Nachdruck würde reinigen müssen. Auf diesen Umstand vorbereitet, konzentrierte sich Leonardo von dem Schmerz weg, der ihn immer wieder durchfuhr, wenn das Tuch über sein verletztes Fleisch rieb.   
„Es war wirklich eine gute Idee von dir, Baroncelli am Leben zu lassen“, sagte Ezio nach einer Weile und ließ das Tuch in die Wasserschüssel zurückfallen. „Du hast generell gute Ideen.“  
„Und du ein bemerkenswertes Talent, zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort zu sein“, erwiderte Leonardo und reichte Ezio die bereitstehende Flasche mit dem Alkohol.  
„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr das brennt?“  
„Nicht den blassesten Schimmer.“  
Ezio machte ein feierliches Gesicht. „Dann betrachte das jetzt als offizielle Entjungferung!“  
„ _Cretino._ “ Leonardo knurrte, bevor er zusammenzuckte. Ezio hatte seinen Arm gefasst und waagerecht ausgestreckt. Er kippte die Flasche in der Hand nach vorne, bis die Flüssigkeit aus ihrem Hals und auf die Wunde rann. Leonardo zischte und kniff die Augen zusammen.   
„ _Merda_!“, keuchte er.  
„Glückwunsch. Langsam weißt du wirklich, wie es ist, in meinen Schuhen zu stecken.“  
„Ja, durchaus!“, gab Leonardo ein wenig gereizt zurück. „Man macht sich dauernd dreckig, schwitzt wie ein Schwein und riecht am Ende des Tages auch wie eins!“  
Ezio begann zu lachen. „Keine Sorge, _amore_. Extra für dich tränke ich deinen Verband nachher auch in Lavendelwasser.“  
„ _Vaffanculo!_ “  
„Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich es mag, wenn du angesäuert bist?“  
„Nein. Aber ich höre, dass du grinst!“  
„Wie ein Honigkuchenpferd“, erwiderte Ezio gut gelaunt und stand auf, um Nadel und Faden zu holen. Leonardo verfolgte ihn mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
„Du kriegst das wirklich hin?“  
„Klar. Ich hab dir schließlich schon ein paar Mal zugesehen, oder etwa nicht?“  
Leonardo starrte ihn böse an, und Ezio kicherte, bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihm einen Kuss aufdrückte.  
„Keine Sorge“, sagte er versöhnlich. „Ich mach’s ordentlich.“ Er setzte sich wieder auf den Schemel, den er sich so zurecht zog, dass er bequem an Leonardos Arm herankam. Er stach die Nadel in die Haut und zog den Faden vorsichtig hindurch. Die Wunde war lang und bedurfte einer ganzen Reihe von Stichen. Immerhin war es ein gerader Schnitt ohne ausgefranste Wundränder. Die Verletzung würde gut verheilen.  
„Lenk dich ab“, riet Ezio, der aus Erfahrung wusste, wie quälend das Vernähen von Wunden für den Betroffenen war. „Denk an irgendeine Erfindung, an der du gerade herumbastelst.“  
„Die Flugmaschine“, murmelte Leonardo zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
„Du willst sie wirklich bauen?“  
„Bauen und ausprobieren. So lange, bis sie funktioniert.“  
Ezio schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „So was Verrücktes hat noch keiner versucht.“  
„Irgendeiner ist immer der Erste“, gab Leonardo zurück. „Wenn erst mal einer angefangen hat, probieren es über kurz oder lang auch andere aus. Davon lebt der Fortschritt. Denk nur an den Buchdruck. Er ist revolutionär! Oder das Flügelspinnrad. Wo ständen wir heute, wenn sich ein schlauer Kopf nicht dieses Ding ausgedacht hätte? Ich wüsste übrigens eine Möglichkeit, wie man diese Maschine noch effektiver machen könnte. Ein längsbeweglicher Spinnflügel dürfte deutlich einfacher zu bedienen sein …“  
Leonardo verlor sich in Ausführungen über die Funktionsweise, die Vorteile wie auch die Tücken des verbreiteten Modells des Flügelspinnrads, und Ezio ließ ihn fachsimpeln, während er die Wunde nähte. Dabei lächelte er über den aus Leonardo herausbrechenden Elan, der ihn jedes Mal zu packen pflegte, wenn sich eine Idee in seinem Geist festsetzte. Ezio senkte den Kopf, wühlte seine Nase in Leonardos Haar und küsste sanft über seinen Hals. Die Flut an ausführenden Worten über das Flügelspinnrad verebbte augenblicklich, und Ezio spürte, wie sich Leonardos Haltung entspannte. Auch ohne in sein Gesicht sehen zu können, wusste er, dass Leonardo die Augen schloss und lächelte.  
„ _Leone coraggioso_ “, flüsterte ihm Ezio zärtlich ins Ohr und lächelte ebenfalls.

~*~

Am 28. Dezember wurde Bernardo Bandino di Baroncelli an einem Erkerfenster des Bargello aufgehängt. Es waren viele Schaulustige erschienen, um der Hinrichtung beizuwohnen. Allerdings wandten die meisten den Blick ab, als der schreiende Baroncelli aus dem Fenster gestoßen wurde und fiel, bis ihn der sich straffende Strick zurückriss und sein Genick brach. Vom Schwung seines Sturzes getrieben, schwang Baroncellis Leib eine Weile hin und her wie ein langsam erlahmendes Pendel – zur Entwürdigung verdammt, mit gebundenen Händen und unbeschuhten Füßen.   
Ezio und Leonardo standen am Rand der Menge, an eine Sandsteinsäule des Arkadenganges im Innenhof des Bargello gelehnt, und verfolgten das Schauspiel, das weiteren Gegnern der Medici fraglos zur Abschreckung dienen sollte.  
„Immerhin haben sie ihn nicht nackt aufgehängt“, sagte Leonardo und klappte sein Notizbuch auf. Fassungslos sah Ezio dabei zu, wie er ein Stück Zeichenkohle aus der Gürteltasche klaubte.  
„Du willst das jetzt nicht allen Ernstes malen!“  
Leonardo zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern und begann damit, Baroncellis am Strick baumelnde Gestalt aufs Papier zu bannen. Er ließ es sich trotz seiner Verletzung nicht nehmen, mit links zu zeichnen.   
„Wieso nicht?“, fragte er. „Das ist ein Zeitzeugnis. Ich sollte ein Gemälde daraus machen.“  
„Leo!“  
„Keine keusche Madonna, kein ätherischer Engel, kein demütiger Christus …“  
„Manchmal könnte man wirklich glauben, dass der Teufel in dir steckt!“  
Wie um Ezios Aussage zu bestätigen, hob Leonardo seine linke Hand und zwinkerte. Dann zeichnete er ungerührt weiter.  
Die Menge verteilte sich wieder auf den Straßen, in den nahen Tavernen und Gasthäusern. Eine kurze Betrachtung von Baroncellis Leichnam genügte den meisten, um in geselliger Runde mitreden und den neusten Klatsch austauschen zu können.  
Leonardo notierte gerade akribisch jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück Baroncellis neben seiner fertiggestellten Zeichnung, als Nevio zu ihnen trat.  
„Mein Herr bat mich darum, Euch dies zu überreichen“, sagte er und gab Ezio einen länglichen Gegenstand, der in ein grünes Tuch eingeschlagen war. Dann verneigte er sich und lief zum Nebeneingang des Bargello hinüber. Ezio ließ seinen Blick über die Fassade gleiten. Täuschte er sich oder erkannte er tatsächlich Lorenzos Gestalt hinter dem spiegelnden Fensterglas? Er wickelte das Tuch auf. Eine kurze Notiz fiel ihm entgegen.

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr hierfür Verwendung haben werdet. Baroncelli trug sie bei sich, als wir ihn zur Befragung im Stinche aufsuchten.  
Lorenzo_

Ezio schlug das Tuch endgültig zurück.  
In seiner Hand lag eine weitere Kodexseite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> Quindi è. – So ist es.  
> mi dispiace veramente … – ich bedauere sehr …  
> no preoccuparvi – keine Sorge/keine Bange  
> Stai bene. – In Ordnung./Na gut.  
> Scappa! – Hau ab/Verzieh dich!  
> tartaruga – Schildkröte/lahme Schnecke  
> coraggioso – tapfer, kühn


	22. Zuhause

Mario sah auf, als Leonardo das Arbeitszimmer betrat. Er blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und streckte seine Hand aus, in der eine alte, auf zwei Holzstäbe gebrachte Pergamentrolle und ein zusammengefalteter Papierbogen lagen.  
„Eine neue Kodexseite, mit der dazugehörigen Übersetzung.“  
„Darf ich fragen, woher ihr die jetzt schon wieder habt?“  
„Baroncelli trug sie bei sich. Bisher war jeder der Pazzi-Verschwörer im Besitz einer dieser Rollen.“  
Mario nickte und strich das Pergament auf der Tischplatte glatt, um es zu betrachten. Er verstand nichts von dem, was auf ihm geschrieben stand, aber er konnte nicht davon ablassen, jede neue Seite aufmerksam zu studieren. Aus Zeichnungen und Symbolen ließen sich manchmal Rückschlüsse auf den Inhalt ziehen, so wie es bei den Bauplänen der Fall war, die Altaïr hinterlassen hatte.   
„Wir nehmen an, dass die Seiten bewusst auf verschiedene hochrangige Größen des Templerordens verteilt wurden.“ Leonardo sprach mit klarer Stimme, und Mario konnte gar nicht anders, als den Blick zu heben, während er ihm zuhörte. „Es gibt jemanden, der dafür Sorge trägt, dass die gefundenen Seiten nicht alle an einem Ort gesammelt werden. Wir wissen nicht, wer das ist, aber es muss ein sehr einflussreicher Mann sein. Eventuell Rodrigo Borgia, dessen Name auch auf Giovannis Liste vermerkt ist. Der zweite Kandidat, der über die nötigen finanziellen Mittel verfügt, ist Marco Barbarigo.“  
„Der steht nicht auf der Liste“, sagte Mario.  
„Er nicht, dafür aber sein Cousin Emilio. Er leitet die Handelsgilde in Venedig.“  
Mario sah Leonardo nachdenklich an. „Ihr seid gut informiert …“  
Leonardo lächelte. „Mein letzter Auftraggeber, ein Bankier namens Giuseppe Cattaneo, hat seine Tochter in eine venezianische Adelsfamilie einheiraten lassen und war eitel genug, vor mir mit seinen neuen Verbindungen zu prahlen, die unter anderem bis zu Königin Caterina Cornaro nach Zypern führen. Die Cornari wie auch die Barbarigi haben bereits beide einen Dogen gestellt und betrachten sich als Konkurrenten im Ringen um die Macht in der Republik. In Anbetracht all dieser prächtigen Verbindungen war das Trinkgeld des werten Cattaneo allerdings ziemlich lausig.“  
„Zypern …“, sagte Mario stirnrunzelnd, und Leonardo sprach den Gedankengang, der sich nun unweigerlich einschleichen musste, laut aus:   
„Das angebliche Versteck des Edenapfels, den der Templerorden dorthin überführt haben soll, wenn man den Legenden wie auch Altaïrs Hinweisen im Kodex glauben darf. Letzteren erachte ich als ziemlich zuverlässige Quelle.“   
Mario lehnte sich zurück und sah Leonardo an. Es war erstaunlich, was er und Ezio binnen so kurzer Zeit geleistet und verstanden hatten. Ihre Aufnahme in die Bruderschaft hatten sie sich redlich verdient, und das ließen sie Mario auch spüren. Allerdings gab es da noch diese eine Sache, die ihm Magenschmerzen bereitete, wenn auch nicht in einer so ausgeprägten Form, wie es bei Volpe der Fall war.  
„Leonardo“, begann er und entschloss sich, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um reinen Tisch zu machen und die Maskerade ein für alle Mal zu beenden. „Wir haben gezögert, dir Vertrauen zu schenken. Wir haben sogar eine Weile versucht, Ezio von dir fernzuhalten, dir aber nie den Grund für dieses Vorgehen genannt.“  
Leonardo hob den Blick und sah Mario freimütig ins Gesicht. Stolz dominierte seine Züge. Er war nicht bereit, sich aufgrund der Prüfung, der er unterworfen worden war, bedrückt oder gar beleidigt zu zeigen.  
„Dein Vater bekleidet ein bedeutendes Amt in der _Arte dei Giudici e Notari_ , die das höchste Ansehen unter den sieben Hauptgilden der Republik genießt …“  
„ _Sì_. Seine bevorzugten Vertragspartner sind die Rucellai. Er war schon der Stammnotar dieser Familie, als er mich damals nach Florenz holte.“  
„Es sind nicht nur die Rucellai, für die er arbeitet“, sagte Mario. „Er steht darüber hinaus im Dienst von Rodrigo Borgia. Ser Piero ist nicht nur beruflich hochrangig. Er befindet sich mit Männern wie Emilio Barbarigo und Jacopo de’ Pazzi innerhalb des Templerordens auf derselben Stufe.“  
Eine Pause entstand, in der Mario Leonardos Gesicht studierte, um die Emotionen zu erfassen, welche die soeben gemachte Offenbarung in ihm hervorriefen. Er fand keine. Ein kurzes Zucken der Kinnpartie, zugegeben. Es konnte als ärgerlich interpretiert werden. Schockiert oder überrascht wirkte Leonardo dagegen nicht einmal ansatzweise.  
„Seine Gesinnung verwundert mich offen gestanden nicht“, sagte er. Seine Stimme war noch immer ruhig, aber es war herauszuhören, dass sich Leonardo um Beherrschung bemühte. „Wie viel weiß er über uns?“  
„Einiges, wie wir annehmen müssen. Mein Bruder hat Ser Piero, so gut es ging, überwacht, um seine Verbindungen zu anderen Angehörigen des Templerordens zu dokumentieren.“  
„War er es, der Giovanni verraten hat?“  
Mario spürte ein erneutes Gefühl von Scham, das sich in seinem Inneren breitmachte. Allein diese Frage und die Art, wie Leonardo sie stellte, machte mehr als deutlich, wo seine Loyalitäten lagen.  
„Nein, das waren die Pazzi.“   
Wieder entstand eine Pause.  
„Du bist jetzt ein Assassine, und damit sein Feind“, endete Mario und sah Leonardo ernst an.  
„Ich hege den Verdacht, dass ich das schon lange für ihn bin.“ Ein Hauch von Verbitterung schwang in Leonardos Stimme mit, zu mehr Emotion ließ er sich nicht hinreißen.   
„Es tut mir leid, Leonardo.“   
„Ich bin jetzt hier. Das ist alles, was zählt.“  
Mario nickte langsam.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Ezio?“, fragte er dann.  
„Er macht einen Spaziergang mit seiner Mutter. Es ist gut, wenn sie ihn einmal eine Stunde ganz für sich allein hat.“  
Wieder nickte Mario und griff dann nach dem Papier, um es zu entfalten. Ein Blick auf die Schrift verriet ihm, dass Leonardo sich diesmal selbst bemüht hatte, seine Übersetzung in eine für Mario lesbare Form zu bringen. Unweigerlich musste er lächeln.  
„ _Ben fatto, ragazzo. Grazie mille_.“  
Leonardo deutete eine Verbeugung an und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Mario beobachtete, wie er zur Tür lief, erhobenen Hauptes und mit festen Schritten. Es war nichts Verlorenes mehr an ihm. Leonardo war dort angekommen, wo er hingehörte. So wie Ezio auch.   
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, und Mario war wieder alleine. Er seufzte, dann blickte er auf den Bogen in seiner Hand. Neugierig las er das neue Fragment aus Altaïrs Tagebuch. Die Worte waren Jahrhunderte alt und in ihrer Bedeutung doch so gegenwartsnah, dass sie ihn tief in seinem Inneren berührten.

_An manchen Tagen vermisse ich meine Familie oder zumindest den Gedanken an sie. Meine Eltern habe ich nicht gut gekannt, auch wenn beide innerhalb dieser Mauern gelebt haben. So war es eben bei uns. Vielleicht waren sie traurig, auch wenn sie das nicht gezeigt haben. Das war nicht erlaubt.  
Was mich anbelangt, habe ich so viel Zeit meiner Jugend mit meiner Ausbildung verbracht, dass nur wenig Gelegenheit blieb, über die Trennung nachzudenken. Und als ich meine Eltern dann schließlich verloren hatte, war es, als wären zwei Fremde dahingeschieden. Al Mualim war mir wie ein Vater, auch wenn seine Liebe schwach und unaufrichtig war. Doch zu der Zeit schien es mir zu reichen, sogar mehr als das. Jedenfalls dachte ich so._

Die Stimme in Marios Kopf wandelte sich, als er beim letzten Absatz der Seite ankam, und wurde zu der seines Bruders, die stets so ruhig und nachsichtig geklungen hatte. Nie unfreundlich, nie herrisch. Es war Giovanni, mit dem Mario viele der Worte verband, die er jetzt las – Ansichten und Wertvorstellungen eines Mannes, der die Bruderschaft der Assassinen zu revolutionieren versucht hatte.  
 __  
 _Eines Tages werde ich ein Kind haben. So ist der Lauf der Dinge in unserem Orden. Ich werde nie denselben Fehler machen, und auch kein anderer, der sich als Assassine bezeichnet. Wir werden unsere Kinder lieben dürfen und im Gegenzug auch geliebt werden. Al Mualim glaubte, solche Bindungen würden uns schwächen, uns zögern lassen, wenn unser Leben auf dem Spiel steht. Doch wenn wir aufrichtig für das Gerechte kämpfen, macht die Liebe solche Opfer dann nicht leichter? Weil wir wissen, dass wir es für die Geliebten tun?_

Das Blatt entglitt seinen Fingern und sank auf die Tischplatte, als Mario das Gesicht in seine Handflächen sinken ließ. Er versuchte, das Brennen zu ignorieren, das seine Augen befiel, aber es gelang ihm ebenso wenig wie das Zurückhalten der Tränen.  
Wenn das der wahre Kodex der Assassinen war, hatte ihn kein Mann so aufrichtig beherzigt und gelebt wie sein Bruder Giovanni.

~*~

„Wähle die Karte, die dich am meisten anspricht!“  
Tommaso hatte seine Hände vorgestreckt. Er benötigte beide, um alle Karten seines Tarotdecks gut aufgefächert darin halten zu können. Claudia saß vor ihm auf dem Kanapee und blickte neugierig drein.  
„Zieh lieber keine“, sagte Leonardo, der gerade den Salon betrat.  
„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Claudia.   
Tommasos Gesicht verdüsterte sich, doch bevor er sich über die Einmischung seines Maestros beschweren konnte, zeigte dieser bereits ein unerwartetes Lächeln.  
„Sie könnte zutreffen. Bei mir hatte er ein glückliches Händchen.“  
„Tatsächlich? Was hat dir deine Karte denn vorhergesagt?“  
„Dass ich mein bisheriges Leben abstreifen würde wie eine alte Haut, um mich dem Prozess der Transformation zu unterwerfen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Das hat er mir im September prophezeit.“  
„Und dann bist du Assassine geworden“, sagte Claudia und sah mit enthusiastischer Miene auf die Karten.  
„ _Sì_. Vielleicht sollte Tommaso es mit seiner kleinen Passion doch einmal bei den Leuten in der Stadt versuchen, um sich ein paar _scudi_ dazuzuverdienen …“  
Der Sinneswandel seines Maestros ließ Tommaso strahlen. „Triff deine Wahl, Claudia!“, rief er. „Du wirst sehen, der große Zoroastro beherrscht die Kunst der Zukunftsdeutung wie kein anderer!“  
Leonardo lachte und lehnte sich auf dem Kanapee zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Lehne stieß. Dabei kreuzte er die Arme vor der Brust. Die lange Stichwunde machte sich bemerkbar, aber er ignorierte sie. In ein, zwei Wochen würden die Fäden gezogen werden. Bis dahin konnte er das unangenehme Zwicken schon ertragen. Es war ein Gefühl, an das er sich besser gewöhnen sollte, denn es würde gewiss nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass er Verletzungen hinnehmen musste. Leonardo fühlte sich um eine Lehre reicher, bereute seine getroffene Entscheidung jedoch nicht. Er hatte eine neue Welt betreten, um ein Teil von ihr zu werden. Und wozu auch immer Leonardo sich einmal entschloss, das zog er durch – ganz gleich, was es von ihm einforderte.  
Jetzt betrat Ezio in Begleitung seiner Mutter den Salon. Maria hatte sich an seinem Arm eingehängt und lächelte. Sie sah bedeutend besser aus, wie Leonardo feststellte, nicht mehr so blass und ausgezehrt. Ihr Gesicht nahm langsam wieder die ihm wohlvertraute Form an, und ihr Blick war so wach und klar wie damals, als sie in Ezios Begleitung an die Tür seiner Bottega geklopft hatte.  
Leonardo stand auf, um sie zu begrüßen. Seit er mit Ezio und Tommaso vor etwas mehr einer Stunde in Monteriggioni angekommen war, hatte er sie noch nicht gesehen. Es war der erste Januar. Morgen würde Claudia ihren Geburtstag feiern, und das Trio würde einige Tage bleiben, um ausgiebig mit der Familie zu feiern.  
„ _Ciao Leonardo, caro mio._ “   
Maria trat auf ihn zu, und Leonardo breitete die Arme aus, um sie herzlich an sich zu drücken. So wie seine Bottega für Ezio zu einem zweiten Zuhause geworden war, so wurde die Villa Auditore nun zu einem zweiten Zuhause für ihn. Das Gefühl, angenommen und geschätzt zu sein, war bestärkend. Es war ein rundum neues Leben, in das er getreten war, und für nichts in der Welt hätte er es wieder gegen sein altes ausgetauscht. Gewiss, es barg viele Risiken und es verlangte vollen Einsatz von ihm, aber dafür gab es ihm auch so vieles, was jede Mühe wert war.  
Als er später am Abend zu Ezio ins Bett kroch, die Arme um ihn schlang und sich an seine Brust schmiegte, bemerkte er ein sanftes Vibrieren unter seiner Wange, das Ezios Lachen begleitete.   
„Du siehst zufrieden aus, und anhänglich bist du auch!“  
„Halt die Klappe“, murmelte Leonardo. Er spürte Ezios Finger, die liebkosend in sein Haar fuhren, und lächelte. „Zum letzten Carnevale kamst du mit zwei Weinflaschen in die Bottega und wolltest mit mir aufs Dach, um das Feuerwerk auf der Piazza del Duomo zu beobachten, weißt du noch?“  
„ _Sì_ , und dann warst du so betrunken, dass du nicht mal mehr die Tür gefunden hast.“  
„Dieser furchtbare Veneto!“, stöhnte Leonardo. „Den rühre ich nie wieder an!“  
„Ich fand’s damals eigentlich ziemlich lustig. Du hast vor dich hingeplappert wie ein Wasserfall. Selbst im Bett hast du nicht aufgehört! Ich kann mich noch an den Witz mit dem Priester und der Wäscherin erinnern …“  
„ _Per Dio,_ den habe ich erzählt?“  
„Zweimal sogar! Hm, wenn ich daran denke, hätte ich mich über deine Vorliebe für Cammelli wirklich nicht wundern dürfen.“  
Ezio rollte Leonardo auf den Rücken und schob sich über ihn. Dann sank er Gesicht voran in seine Halsbeuge und begann, Küsse auf seiner Haut zu verteilen. Ezios Absichten waren offensichtlich, aber seine Vorgehensweise sprühte so vor zärtlichem Charme, dass sich Leonardo bereitwillig seiner Führung unterwarf.  
Draußen schlugen die Regentropfen in gleichmäßigem Rhythmus gegen die Fensterläden. Leonardo stiegen der würzige Duft reifen Korns und der mineralische Geruch sonnenverwöhnter Steinfassaden in die Nase. Plötzlich war der Sommer wieder lebendig, und er sah Ezio vor sich auf dem Bett liegen, in tiefem Schlaf gefangen, mit dem frisch angelegten Verband um seine Schulter. An jenem Morgen hatte Leonardo neben ihm auf der Matratze gesessen, ihn im Licht des erwachenden Tages gezeichnet und dabei seine Blicke in stiller Zuneigung über Ezio gleiten lassen, wobei er sich ihm so ungemein nah und verbunden gefühlt hatte. Die Szene war ein Déjà-vu, das sein Echo in der Gegenwart fand.  
Ezios Lippen wanderten über Leonardos Schlüsselbein zur Brust und seine Hände über die Seiten hinab zu den Hüften, so als malten sie die Silhouette des Körpers unter sich nach, der immer tiefer in die Matratze einzusinken schien. Leonardos Züge wurden weich, und als Ezio den Kopf hob, um ihn anzusehen, kam ihm Leonardo für einen Moment fast schon verwirrend jung vor. Ezio betrachtete den sanften Schwung der Brauen und die geschlossenen Lider, unter denen er das Graublau von Leonardos Augen wusste. Im Wunsch, es zu sehen, hob er die Hand, legte sie an Leonardos Wange und wartete, bis er blinzelte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Ezio lächelte.  
„Du bist …“  
Er zögerte, und fast sah er ertappt aus. Einer Frau konnte er sagen, dass sie schön war und dabei noch sehr romantisch wirken, aber bei einem Mann? Klang das nicht anmaßend? Ezio biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er angestrengt nach einer Umschreibung suchte, der er sich bedienen konnte, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen.   
„Ich … nun … ich seh’ dich sehr gern an“, sagte Ezio und schnaubte augenblicklich, da seine Worte für sein Verständnis viel zu unelegant für das klangen, was er eigentlich auszudrücken versuchte. „ _Merda,_ das ist nicht das, was ich dir eigentlich …“ Er stammelte und holte tief Luft. „Versprich mir, dass du nicht lachst, in Ordnung?“  
Leonardo musterte ihn, verwirrt und zugleich erwartungsvoll, und Ezio kroch die Röte ins Gesicht.  
„Du siehst wunderschön aus, wenn du genießt.“  
Kaum hatte er dieses Geständnis über die Lippen gebracht, rechnete er auch schon damit, dass Leonardo glucksende Laute der Belustigung ausstoßen würde. Aber er war ganz still und sah Ezio an, legte die Hand über seine Finger … und lächelte.  
Ezios Herzschlag setzte für einen Augenblick aus, und am liebsten hätte er leise vor sich hin geflucht. Er sank nach vorne, haschte nach Leonardos Lippen und schloss die Augen. Er wollte einfach nur spüren und die offen erwiderte Zuneigung in sich aufsaugen.  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Leonardo, als sie den Kuss nach einer Weile unterbrachen.  
Es war eine Sache, von den Gefühlen des anderen zu wissen und zu sehen, wie sie sich in Mimik und Gesten ausdrückten. Leonardo liebte ihn schon lange, dessen war sich Ezio bewusst. Die bestätigenden Worte von ihm selbst zu hören, war dennoch etwas Besonderes und verursachte ein sanftes Kribbeln in Ezios Magengrube. Er strich mit den Fingern über Leonardos Wange ins Haar, während er ihn anlächelte. Dann tauchte sein Gesicht zurück in Leonardos Halsbeuge und trat den Weg über seinen Körper von Neuem an. Diesmal blieb Ezio nicht auf Brusthöhe hängen und bewegte sich langsam tiefer, über den Bauch und bis zur Scham.  
Leonardo seufzte, als Ezios Lippen seinen Gliedschaft berührten und ihre Wanderung über die empfindsame Haut begannen. Er hatte nie von Ezio erwartet, dass er ihn auf diese Weise verwöhnte, und erst recht hatte er es nie von ihm verlangt. Zwänge hatten in Leonardos Verständnis vom Liebesspiel keinen Platz. Er wollte das Wahre, insbesondere von einem Menschen, den er so sehr respektierte wie jenen, der ihm gerade seine ganze Zuwendung schenkte. Langsam streckte Leonardo die Hand aus, um sie an Ezios Kopf zu legen. Seine Finger glitten in das dunkle Haar und wanderten bis zum Band, das es im Nacken zusammenhielt.  
Ezio lächelte, als Leonardo ihn zu kraulen begann. Er spürte dessen Penis unter seinen Lippen zucken und fühlte sich von einer Mischung aus Neugier und Ehrgeiz gepackt. Leonardo verstand es meisterlich, ihn mit dem Mund zu befriedigen, und Ezio war nicht gewillt, ihm auf Dauer in dieser Fähigkeit nachzustehen. Wie er lernen konnte, genau das zu tun, was Leonardo erregte, wusste er. Er musste ihn aufmerksam beobachten, seine Körpersprache erfassen und sich auf die Hinweise einlassen, die jede seiner Regungen offenbarte.   
Ezio war bereit dazu.  
Leonardos Atem wurde schwer. Kurz hob er den Kopf, um an sich hinab und auf Ezio zu blicken, aber er gab das Beobachten bald zugunsten des Genusses auf. Sein Kopf sank zurück ins Kissen. Er gestattete sich, die Augen zu schließen, um sich ganz auf das einzulassen, was er fühlte. Die sich um seine Eichel schließenden Lippen entlockten ihm ein Keuchen. Seine Finger sanken tiefer in Ezios Haar. Erregung ergriff von Leonardo Besitz, und er ließ sich treiben.  
Ezio wurde mutiger, schob seine Zunge unter die Eichel und zog sie in seinen Mund. Das Stöhnen, das er dafür von Leonardo erntete, stachelte ihn umgehend zu weiteren Taten an. Hatte er bis eben noch entspannt über Leonardo gelegen, so zog er nun die Knie an, um das Gewicht auf sie zu verlagern und sich mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu verschaffen. In Erinnerung daran, wie heftig er selbst zu reagieren pflegte, platzierte Ezio eine Hand auf Leonardos Bauch, bevor er das Glied Stück für Stück tiefer in sich aufnahm. Der bisher erzielte Erfolg war kaum von der Hand zu weisen, denn es war bereits deutlich angeschwollen und erhärtet.   
Da ging noch mehr! Entschlossen drückte Ezio seine Zunge gegen die Unterseite der Eichel und presste sie gegen seinen Gaumen, wobei er instinktiv darauf achtete, sie dabei nicht gegen seine Zähne stoßen zu lassen. Mit der Hand umschloss er den Schaft, um auch hier Druck wirken zu lassen. Erneut orientierte sich Ezio an dem, was er selbst mochte, und verfolgte anhand von Leonardos Verhalten, wo sich ihre Vorlieben trafen.  
Seine Bemühungen fielen auf fruchtbaren Boden, denn Leonardo bäumte sich auf. Sein Keuchen war wie Musik in Ezios Ohren, und beherzt fuhr er in seinem Tun fort. Die Sache begann Spaß zu machen. In einem Anflug von Amüsement hob Ezio den Blick und sah, dass Leonardo den Arm anwinkelte und die Hand auf seine Stirn sinken ließ. Seine Lippen waren geöffnet, er atmete geräuschvoll durch den Mund. Sich selbst von einem Erregungsschauer gepackt fühlend, drückte Ezio mit der Zungenspitze energischer gegen die Gliedunterseite. Dann begann er zu saugen.  
Leonardos Hand rutschte aus Ezios Haar und griff stattdessen nach seiner Schulter. Die Reizflut hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, und auch wenn er sich mit aller Macht beherrschte, nicht unvermittelt nach vorne zu stoßen, so hatte er doch wenig Kontrolle über das, wonach sein Körper verlangte – oder das, womit er auf Ezios Stimulationen zu reagieren trachtete. Leonardo wollte ihn noch warnen.  
„Ezio, ich –“   
Er schnappte nach Luft, sein Becken zuckte. Ezio drückte es beherzt in die Matratze, um zu verhindern, dass sich Leonardo erneut aufbäumte. Unter diesem Griff jedoch verlor Leonardo endgültig die Beherrschung. Er warf den Kopf zur Seite und stöhnte, während sich sein Unterleib verselbstständigte. Sein Penis pulsierte und er ergoss sich in Ezios Mund, ohne dass Leonardo die Gelegenheit erhielt, es zu verhindern. Im Gefühlswirrwarr von Genuss und leichter Panik erwartete er bereits, ein Husten, gar ein Würgen oder zumindest Worte der Empörung zu vernehmen. Aber es blieb still – bis auf seinen eigenen fliegenden Atem. Einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen versuchend, stemmte sich Leonardo auf den Ellenbogen in die Höhe und riskierte einen Blick zwischen seine Schenkel. Ezio hatte sich tief vorgebeugt, sodass außer seiner Nasenspitze alles von seinem nach vorne gefallenen Haar verdeckt wurde.  
„Entschuldige …“, murmelte Leonardo kleinlaut. Unvermittelt eine Ladung Sperma in die Mundhöhle katapultiert zu bekommen, war wahrlich nicht jedermanns Sache. Er schalt sich dafür, nicht schneller reagiert zu haben, um Ezios Experimentierfreude ein vorübergehendes Ende zu bereiten und ihn davor zu bewahren, gleich dem vollen Programm ausgesetzt zu werden.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Ezio den Kopf hob. Eine leichte Röte lag auf seinen Wangen, aber sie hatte ihre Ursache weder in Befangenheit noch Scham. Seine Augen blitzten selbstbewusst, nahezu triumphierend.  
„Ich glaube, ich bin gut!“  
Leonardo widerstand dem Impuls, nach dem Kissen zu greifen, um es Ezio um die Ohren zu schlagen. Dieser Irre hatte nicht nur anstandslos geschluckt, jetzt sah er ihn auch noch an, als habe er soeben eine heimliche Wette gewonnen, und zwar haushoch.  
„ _Pazzo!_ “, rief Leonardo und versetzte ihm einen Hieb auf die Schulter. Alles, was er dafür erntete, war Gelächter. Ezio zog sich höher, bis er ihm wieder direkt ins Gesicht blicken konnte.   
„Man sieht dich selten peinlich berührt, _amore mio_.“  
Seine neckenden Worte entlockten Leonardo ein Schnauben.   
„War ja klar, dass dir _das_ gefallen würde.“ Er strich einen weißen Klecks von Ezios Kinn, der danebengegangen sein musste. „Es ist fast schade drum. Das wäre ein gutes Gleitmittel gewesen.“  
Ezio grinste. „Was das angeht, habe diesmal _ich_ vorgesorgt.“  
Entweder platzte er immer noch vor Stolz oder ritt bereits auf der nächsten Erfolgswelle. Auf Leonardos fragend hochgezogene Augenbrauen reagierte Ezio jedenfalls sofort. Er beugte sich über die Kante, streckte den Arm aus und tastete auf dem Boden unter dem Bett umher. Leonardo hörte etwas schwer und träge über die Dielen kullern, dann bekam es Ezio zu packen und zog es aus seinem Versteck. Es war eine dickbauchige Korbflasche, die gut und gerne drei Liter Flüssigkeit fasste – und sie war bis zum Rand mit goldgrün schimmerndem Olivenöl gefüllt.  
„Ein größeres Gefäß hast du wohl nicht gefunden.“ Leonardo gab sich die allergrößte Mühe, nicht die Mundwinkel zu verziehen. Keinen Millimeter. Er versagte kläglich.  
„Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit!“, verteidigte sich Ezio, während Leonardo losprustete. „Mathilde bewacht die Küche wie ein eifersüchtiger Hund … Wieso lachst du so?“  
„Was bleibt mir in deinem Anflug von Größenwahn anderes übrig?“   
Ezio ließ sich von seiner Heiterkeit anstecken. Grinsend stellte er die Korbflasche auf den Nachttisch und sank wieder über Leonardo, wobei er sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen fasste. „Das Lachen treib ich dir schon noch aus!“, drohte er.  
Leonardo erwiderte seinen Blick.  
„Na dann … _Buona fortuna_ , Ezio.“  
Die Herausforderung fand sofort ihr Echo in Ezios Gesicht, das diesen speziellen empörten Ausdruck zeigte, der Leonardo jedes Mal aufs Neue amüsierte. Er griff in Ezios Nacken und löste das rote Band, das sein inzwischen reichlich zerzaustes Haar ohnehin nicht mehr zu halten verstand. Lange Strähnen fielen nach vorne und kitzelten an Leonardos Kinn. Dann zog er Ezios Kopf tiefer und schloss lächelnd die Augen, bevor ihre Lippen miteinander verschmolzen.  
Die Nacht hatte gerade erst begonnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> Arte die Giudici e Notari – Florentinische Notargilde  
> Ben fatto! – Gut gemacht!  
> caro mio – mein Lieber


	23. Dem Himmel so nah

Girolamo Riario zog den Kopf ein, um durch den niedrigen Türrahmen in den daran anschließenden Raum treten zu können. Es war feucht und kalt hier unten. Der Fels, der ihn umgab, wirkte brüchig und nicht sonderlich vertrauenerweckend.   
Die Decke über Riario war halbrund und wie eine Kuppel geformt. Durch ein Loch in ihrem Zentrum fiel Tageslicht herein und erhellte die vor über einem Jahrtausend aus dem Stein gehauenen Sitzbänke, die sich durch den gesamten Raum bis hin zu einer Stele zogen. Das Relief darauf zeigte einen Krieger, der mit einem Stier rang. Zu beiden Seiten der Stele erhoben sich tragende Säulen. Auch auf ihnen fanden sich Gestalten. Eine streckte eine Fackel in die Höhe und war nach Osten ausgerichtet, die andere blickte nach Westen und senkte ihre Fackel dem Boden zu. Dies waren Cautes und Cautopates, die Opferhelfer und Fackelträger des Mithras-Kultes, der vor dem Siegeszug des Christentums das antike Italien beherrscht hatte. Zahlreiche Mithräen wie das, in dem Riario nun stand, waren bis auf den Tag erhalten geblieben. Vor allem hier im Ballungszentrum Roms gab es Hunderte von ihnen, verborgen vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit, unter den Straßen und Tempeln, Wohnhäusern und sogar dem Circus Maximus. Räume wie diese waren die idealen Treffpunkte für die Mitglieder des altehrwürdigen Ordens, dessen Geschichte weit länger zurückreichte als seine aktuell genutzte Bezeichnung.  
„Da seid Ihr ja endlich!“  
Riario betrat den Kreis der Männer, der sich hinter der Stele gebildet hatte. Einer der Anwesenden stach besonders ins Auge. Er war auffallend groß und korpulent. Eine schwarze Kapuze verdeckte die obere Hälfte seines Gesichtes, die untere wurde von einem langsam ergrauenden Bart dominiert. Um den Hals trug er ein mit Rubinen besetztes Templerkreuz. Dieser Mann besaß viele Ämter und ebenso viele Namen. Die meisten nannten ihn aufgrund seiner Herkunft einfach nur _den Spanier_ , aber wer ihm direkt unterstand, so wie Riario es tat, bediente sich weitaus höflicheren Anredeformen.  
„Verzeiht meine Verspätung, Eure Eminenz. Ich wurde aufgehalten.“  
„Ihr habt den Plan bei Euch?“  
Schweigend zog Riario ein Dokument aus seiner Tasche und überreichte es seinem Meister.  
„Wir haben schon viel zu viele Seiten verloren“, sagte ein Mann mit weißen Haaren, der direkt neben Borgia stand. „Seid Ihr immer noch der Meinung, dass es klug ist, sie überall im Norden des Landes verstreut aufzubewahren?“  
„Nicht nur im Norden unseres Landes, Emilio“, widersprach Borgia. „Und ich habe eine Idee. Es gibt da einen Inquisitor mit vielversprechenden Karriereaussichten in der Ordensprovinz Alemannia, der mit Feuereifer unserer Mission dienen würde …“ Er betrachtete die Karte, die er entfaltet hatte, und die Liste der teils durchgestrichenen Namen wie Ortsbezeichnungen. „Der junge Auditore hat sich tatsächlich mehr geholt als erwartet. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob er den Dokumenten viel Bedeutung wird beimessen können oder ob er fähig sein wird, jemanden zu finden, der sie ihm übersetzt. Mit seinem Vater ist auch das Wissen um die Entschlüsselung des Kodex gestorben.“  
„Und wenn er jemanden hat?“, fragte Emilio. „Er arbeitet nicht mehr allein, Eure Eminenz. Es ist uns bisher nur noch nicht gelungen, die Identität seines Mitstreiters zu ermitteln. Es scheint keiner der uns bereits bekannten Vertreter der Bruderschaft zu sein.“  
„Dann findet heraus, wer es ist, und eliminiert ihn“, knurrte Borgia.   
„Und Auditore gleich mit!“, mischte sich Riario ein. „Er hätte bereits mit seinem Vater und seinen Brüdern auf der Piazza sterben müssen! Die Blutlinie der Auditore muss ausgelöscht werden!“  
Borgia winkte gelassen ab. „ _Calma_ , mein Bruder, _calma_. Worauf Auditore aus war, ist Rache. Damit ist er durch, er sollte also in Zukunft weniger von sich reden machen. Schließlich hat er sich alle Vertreter der Pazzi-Familie geholt.“  
„Ihr sprecht über sie wie über Bauern auf dem Schachbrett, die man einem höheren Ziel zuliebe opfert“, echauffierte sich Riario.  
„Ist es nicht genau das, was wir getan haben?“ Borgias Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Es war kälter als der Stein, der sie umgab. „Wir drängen den Jungen in die Ecke und holen uns die Kodexseiten zurück. Ich habe ein paar Verbindungsmänner in Florenz, die uns dabei behilflich sein können.“  
„Hoffen wir mal, dass sie erfolgreicher sind als die Pazzi“, sagte Emilio spöttisch.  
„Die Pazzi hatten nie den Schneid, um dauerhaft an unserer Seite bestehen zu können“, sagte Borgia gelangweilt. „Wir werden triumphieren. In ein paar Jahren werdet ihr an meine Worte denken.“  
Er gab Riario die Karte zurück, dann durchbrach er den Kreis und trat zwischen Stele und Säule hindurch. Dabei hob er seine mit Ringen besetzte Rechte und schlug gegen die Fackel, die Cautes in seinen Händen trug. Das von der Feuchtigkeit in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Material bröckelte. Splitter und Marmorstaub rieselten zu Boden, während Borgia an den Steinbänken vorbei dem Ausgang zuschritt.   
Riario blickte auf die demolierte Statue. So leicht zerstörte man eine Arbeit, die ein Jahrtausend hatte überdauern können …  
Kain und Abel, Romulus und Remus, Cautopates und Cautes … Das zu Zwillingen stilisierte Bild der Gegensätze zog sich wie ein roter Faden durch die Geschichte der Menschheit. Genau wie bei den Templern und den Assassinen wandelten sich ihre Namen, aber ihre Mission, ihre Bedeutung und ihr Wirken blieben immer dieselben.  
„Der Großmeister hat recht“, sagte Emilio voller Zuversicht. „Der Erfolg wird sich schon einstellen. Die Einmischung der Assassinen war nie mehr als nur ein kurzes Intermezzo in unserem weltweiten Wirken. Wir werden auch diesmal siegen. Die Alternative ist undenkbar.“  
Beifälliges Gemurmel war zu hören, aber Riario stimmte nicht mit ein. Er sah zu dem Türdurchbruch im Stein, durch den Borgia getreten war. Dann glitt sein Blick zu den Marmorsplittern auf dem Boden – der zerschlagenen Fackel des Cautes.  
Dem Sinnbild des Wissens.

~*~

Die Menschen, die sich unter ihnen auf der Piazza bewegten, erschienen so klein wie ein wimmelndes Ameisenvolk. Leonardo beugte sich über die Brüstung und ließ das Bild auf sich wirken. In seinem Rücken erhob sich die Kuppel von Santa Maria del Fiore. Mit einem Durchmesser von fünfundvierzig Metern war sie die größte der Welt und das unangefochtene Wahrzeichen der Stadt. Auf ihrer Spitze thronte die Laterne mit ihrer aus Kupfer gefertigten _palla –_ der Erdkugel, bei deren Fertigung wie Anbringung Leonardo geholfen hatte. Acht Jahre war das her …  
Im Morgenlicht breitete sich das Zentrum der Arnometropole unter ihnen aus. Die Straßen zogen strahlenförmig vom Duomo weg wie die Speichen eines verbogenen Wagenrades. Leonardo und Ezio standen weit oben, an einem Ort, der sonst nur für Vögel erreichbar war. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Dächer zum Palazzo Medici hinüber, der sich als riesiger Sandsteinquader zwischen den Häusern erhob. Der Carnevale stand vor der Tür und mit ihm die prächtige Parade, die Lorenzo jedes Jahr zu veranstalteten pflegte. Nun, da sich der Winter seinem Ende neigte, gierten die Bürger darauf, wieder Glanz und Farbe in ihren Alltag zu bringen. Es wurden Tausende von Gästen erwartet – und Hunderte von Pferden. Das nötige Futter hatte man bereits am Fuße des Duomo aufgetürmt. Leonardo schmunzelte beim Anblick des meterhohen Heuhaufens.  
„Ich hatte dir versprochen, dass ich mal mit dir hier hochgehe“, sagte Ezio feierlich und schlang den Arm um Leonardos Schulter.  
„Und du hast nicht grundlos bis zu dieser Woche gewartet, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“  
„Nun, du hast damals deutlich gemacht, was du hier oben tun willst“, erwiderte Ezio und brachte seine Lippen so nahe an Leonardos Ohr, dass er leise sprechen konnte, ohne dass der pfeifende Wind seine Worte davontrug. „Du wolltest die Arme ausbreiten und fliegen. Wie ein Vogel.“  
„So genau erinnerst du dich noch an meine Worte?“  
„ _Ma certo_. Wäre ich nicht so verblüfft über deinen Wunsch gewesen, hätte ich damals schon begreifen müssen, was mit dir los ist.“ Sanft drückte er Leonardo einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und lächelte. „Wir können fliegen, Leo. Wir sind Adler.“  
„Du bist einer, Ezio.“  
„ _Va bene_ , dann bist du ein Löwe. In Venedig gibt es haufenweise geflügelte Löwen.“  
„Venedig …“ Erneut sah Leonardo über das Dächermeer hinweg, das sich unter ihnen erstreckte. Diesmal aber schweifte sein Blick in die Ferne. „Das wäre irgendwann auch mal eine Reise wert.“   
„Mit dir gehe ich überallhin, _mio caro._ “  
Eine Weile standen sie schweigend da. Ein Taubenschwarm zog unter ihnen vorbei, schraubte sich um die Kuppel herum in die Höhe und umkreiste die Laterne.  
„Wollen wir?“, fragte Ezio, und Leonardo nickte. Nebeneinander stiegen sie auf die kunstvoll gearbeitete Brüstung. Es war eine Schande, dass man sie vom Boden aus gar nicht in all ihrer Detailvielfalt erkennen konnte.  
Ein Windstoß blähte ihre Kleidung. Die losen Enden der Schärpen, die sie unter ihren Waffengürteln trugen, flatterten wie rote Fahnen an ihren Seiten. Ein Lächeln huschte über Leonardos Lippen, und er straffte sich, wobei er die Arme hob und ein Kreuz formte. Ezio tat es ihm gleich. Unvermittelt kam Leonardo Vitruvius in den Sinn. Erst vor Kurzem hatte er eine seiner Schriften studiert, in welcher der antike römische Architekt behauptete, dass der menschliche Körper einen perfekten Kreis wie auch ein perfektes Quadrat bilden könne und somit ein Sinnbild für die Vollkommenheit von Proportionen sei. Nun bildeten Ezio und Leonardo genau jenes beschriebene Quadrat, die Arme so gerade ausgestreckt wie mit dem Lineal gezogen. Sie wandten einander die Köpfe zu, und Leonardo sah, wie Ezios Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Auf drei?“  
„Auf drei!“  
Leonardo hob die Nase in den Wind und schloss die Augen, während seine Füße auf der Brüstung zwischen Himmel und Erde balancierten. In Gedanken glitt er über der Stadt dahin, auf Schwingen, die groß genug waren, um sein Gewicht zu tragen – über die Wehrmauer hinweg und dem Verlauf des Arno nach Westen folgend, hinaus in die weitläufige Hügellandschaft der Toskana.  
„Eins … Zwei …“  
Leonardo holte tief Luft und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die Fußspitzen.  
„Drei!“  
Sie warfen sich nach vorn. Der Kontakt zum festen Untergrund brach, und ihre Körper waren für die Dauer mehrerer Herzschläge vollkommen frei. Der Fallwind zerrte an ihnen, während sie auf die Piazza zustürzten – zurück in die Welt, in der sie zu wirken gedachten. Was vor ihnen lag, wussten sie nicht. Aber eine Sache war gewiss: Sie hatten gerade erst angefangen.  
Sie waren Assassinen.  
Und das war ihre Stadt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossar:  
> calma – beruhige dich
> 
> **Anmerkung:** Ich danke allen, die sich mit mir ins Abenteuer gestürzt und den Beginn einer Reihe gelesen haben, die sich inzwischen als das größte jemals von mir begonnene FanFic-Projekt entpuppt hat. Die nachfolgenden Literaturhinweise und Quellenangaben stellen nur einen Bruchteil des Materials dar, das zudem aus zahlreichen Gesprächen mit Historikern, Künstlern und Vertretern der Reenactment-Szene entstanden ist. Zudem bin ich gerne einem Ratschlag Leonardos gefolgt: Die Erkenntnis beginnt mit den Sinnen. Längere (und mehrfache) Aufenthalte in Renaissancebauten waren atmosphärisch ebenso inspirierend wie Musik, Gesang, Kleidung und Küche. Nach meinem Aufenthalt in Florenz im Jahr 2019 habe ich nachträglich noch einige Beschreibungen/Ortsangaben angepasst. Ich habe bereits viel für mich mitgenommen, aber die Entdeckungsreise geht weiter, real und auf dem Papier – und wenn ihr nur halb so viel Spaß beim Lesen hattet wie ich beim Schreiben, hat sich alles gelohnt.  
> Vielleicht hören wir wieder voneinander, im nächsten Band, der noch weit eigenständigere Wege geht als „Waffenbrüder“. Neue Figuren erwarten euch, eine weitere Verschwörung gegen Lorenzo de‘ Medici und mit dem Palio eines der größten Event-Highlights, welche das Renaissance-Italien zu bieten hat.
> 
> A presto, amici!  
> Severin
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Literaturhinweise und Quellenangaben:  
> GEO Epoche Nr. 85 – Das Florenz der Medici (ISBN 978-3-652-00638-5)  
> Kauderwelsch – Jubiläumsband 3: Italienisch (978-3-8317-6418-1)  
> Klein, Stefan – Da Vincis Vermächtnis: oder wie Leonardo die Welt neu erfand (ISBN 978-3-596-17880-3)  
> Nathan, Johannes & Zöllner, Frank – Leonardo da Vinci: Das zeichnerische Werk (ISBN 978-3-8365-5438-1)  
> National Geographic Explorer – Florenz (ISBN 978-3-95559-104-5)  
> Nicholl, Charles – Leonardo da Vinci: Die Biographie (ISBN 978-3-596-16920-7)  
> Packard, Mary – The Golden Tarot: The Visconti-Sforza-Deck (ISBN 978-1-937994-09-9  
> Ubisoft Entertainment – Assassin’s Creed Encyclopedia (ISBN 978-8-863-55216-4)  
> Walter, Ingeborg und Zapperi, Roberto – Das Bildnis der Geliebten (ISBN 978-3-406-55502-2)
> 
> Die im Text verwendeten Kodexseiten von Altaïr Ibn’La-Ahad wurden – in ihrem Wortlaut stellenweise leicht abgeändert – der Datenbank der deutschen Fassung von „Assassin’s Creed 2“ von Ubisoft entnommen.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossar:  
> Duomo – Dom  
> Ornat – offizielle Bezeichnung für die Kleidung der Assassinen  
> Bottega – Werkstatt  
> amico mio – mein Freund  
> certo – gewiss, natürlich  
> scusa – entschuldige  
> Buona fortuna. – Viel Glück.  
> Affare fatto! – Abgemacht!  
> saltimbocca alla romana – Kalbsschnitzel mit Schinken und Salbei  
> pezzo di merda – Mistkerl (derb)  
> Andiamo! – Vorwärts!  
> Eccolo! – Da ist er!  
> È fuori di testa! – Er ist übergeschnappt!  
> cazzo – Arschloch (derb)


End file.
